Life without a Surname
by koolken256
Summary: Long ago, a clan under the Shihoin clan was killed off in a fire, Yoruchi was able to save only two members from the blaze, her nephews. watch as the youngest goes from a kid to a warrior as he fights along side the ice dragon and the deathberry. pairing: Oc, Ichigo, and Toshiro/shared harem. i don't owe bleach in any way
1. Yoruichi to the rescue a new world?

Chapter One

_"Thinking_"

"Specking"

**"Zanpakto**"

_**"attacks/kido**"_

**XpagebreakX**

Yoruichi Shihoin made her way thru the burning estate of the Huffman noble house. The clan is a sub-Noble house under the Shihoin House like the Fon. Her beloved cousin and her husband were dead in their bed, but she was looking for her two young nephews.

_'I must find them, got to find them!'_ she screamed in her head as she flash stepped thru burning wood. Yoruichi then spotted the boy's room; she dashed in to find the older one, William, holding his crying brother, Deion, as they were surrounded by flames.

"William! Deion! I'm here!" she cried to get their attention.

"Aunty Yoruichi!" William cried as Deion continued to cry. The flames got closers to them as she scoped them up.

"Damn, I got to get rid of the fire._ **Hado #58: Tenran!"** _she yelled as she used a kido spell to blow away the flames. Yoruichi, with the boys in hand, made her to the 54th district of the Rukongai to see an old friend.

_'I hope he will do it'_ she thought as she walks up to the door.

"Aunty Yoruichi? Why are we here?" William asked as he holds his now sleeping brother.

"Just finding someone to raise and train you two. An old friend of my father to say" she replied to the boy. He nodded his head as they noticed the door open. There stood a man about 6 feet tall with long white hair down his back and two red lines on his face, one on both sides.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, what a surprise, and who are these little ones?" he asked in a cheery voice.

"Master Jiraiya it's been so long but, I'm not here for a visit, I need your help." She stated in a fearful voice.

"What is it?" he asked, his face grew serous.

"These boys are the last of the Huffman clan; the whole estate was ablaze when I got there. What's worse is that some of the clan members had Zanpakto wounds on the bodies and traces of strange reiatsu around. This is an attack on the clan!" she finished as Jiraiya sipped some sake that he had. He stroked his chin in deep thought about this information.

"Hum… well I will raise the boys from now on to protect them if you come and take them to the Seireitei every once in a while so they can see how shinigami are, I on the other hand will teach them some of the basics of a shinigami to get them ready for the academy, deal?" he said slyly to the young clan head. Yoruichi nodded as she looked over to the now sleeping boys, thinking about how there lives are going to change.

"Master if you could-"

"Place a kido on them to make them forget that they are part of a noble clan? Yes I will" he said cutting her off and finishing her request. She smiled at the old shinigami before then turned to the boys. She kissed both of them before getting up to leave.

"One more thing, if they die or are mistreated…I WILL KILL YOU!" she said in a threating tone. She left him shuttering to himself. _"Scary!"_

**XpagebreakX**

Five years before the Visored incident…

A young, black skinned boy about 12 years old and his lighter skinned 8 year old brother made their way home from the market. But the boys were really in the 40's and 30's respectively. They are the last of their clan.

"Hurry up Deion, master wants us back before sundown." Said William. Deion was wandering along without a care in the world. The young boy had no friends besides his brother, master Jiraiya, and aunty Yoruichi. He has met her personal guard, Soi Fon, and right away didn't like her. He has also met other captains of the Gotei 13 like Kisuke Urahara, Jushiro Ukitake, and many more. The seireitei was always abuzz whenever they were there. As he followed his brother home, he was knocked over by a boy with red hair; following him was a girl with raven hair and violet eyes.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" the boy exclaimed as he ran. Deion looked up from the ground to see his brother standing there.

"The hell happen to you?" he asked him.

"That kid pushed me to the ground! I'm gonna to find him and end him!" Deion said evilly. William shocked his head at his brother antics and the continued home.

"Master, Were back from the market!" Deion shouted as he zoomed thru the door. The house was dark for some reason, which was until…

"SURPISE! HAPPY REBIRTHDAY DEION!" yelled everyone. In the dining room were some of the captains, Yoruichi and Jiraiya. Even Soi Fon was there. Yoruichi smiled at her youngest nephew and set his cake with over 30 candles on it in front of him.

"Make a wish sweetheart." She said lovingly to him. He took a deep breath and thought in his head a wish.

_"I wish for my life to have a great purpose."_ He then blew out the candles as everyone cheered. Unknown to anyone in the room, that wish set off a chain of events that will change not only their lives, but also the lives of a teal eyed white haired boy and the number one guardian.

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: this is my first of three bleach stories that I will be writing. I will say that I have plans to join the military because I'm in my last year of school. If any of you want to write for me for that time, I will be grateful and let you know when I ship.**

**Oc: yes this is an Oc story, get over it. My oc's will not be Mary sues or whatever you call them. They will be shinigami in time and will reach shikai and bankai over time. This story is about the younger brother so he is the main focus of the story.**

**Pairings: tell you guys next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**


	2. Meet Toshiro and Momo, yoruichi goodby?

Chapter 2

_"Thinking_"

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

**"Attacks/kido**"

**XpagebreakX**

Deion walked along for some time after he made his stops for the day. So far his rebirthday wish from three years ago has not come true yet. While in the first district of the rukon, he spots a farm some ways off. This is the first time he has seen it and he decides to check it out. He strolled up the hill to the small house at the top.

"Stop that, bed wetter momo!" "No you, Shiro-chan!" these were the shouts of the people he saw sitting on the pouch, one was a white haired boy with teal eyes, the other was a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, both of Japanese descent. It didn't take long for the battling pair notice the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?" the boy barked in an annoyed tone.

"Toshiro! Don't be rude! Hi there I'm Hinamoir Momo and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, nice to meet you!" the now named Momo chippered in as she smiled at her new friend.

"Um hello, I'm Deion, nice to-""Deion what? You have a weird name kid, and why is it so western in sound?" Toshiro snapped at him. Deion glared at him for a second.

"I don't like it when someone makes fun of my name." he pointed out as the two were in a glare war.

"Don't pay Shiro-chan here any mind, Deion-chan." Momo said trying to get Them from fighting, to no avail. The next thing everyone knew, Toshiro let out a nice right hook into Deion's face, smirking just long enough to meet his foot in his face. "Oh fuck that hurt!" toshiro moaned as he held his face in pain. "Well that's what you get, you short bastard!" Deion shouted at the future captain of the tenth division. Momo sweatdropped at the scene before her.

_'Yeah, they are going to be friends for life._' She thought as she took a bit of watermelon. The rest of the day, Deion got to know his two new friends as they hanged out for hours on end. They talked about becoming shinigami, well Deion and Momo did, and Toshiro just sat there eating watermelon. The boys would spare to test their skill of fighting. It wasn't until William came along to bring him home for dinner later did they say their good nights and such. As he looked up at the stars, Toshiro wandered if today is the start of a new life. For the first time, someone was not afraid of him.

_'I have a friend now'_ he thought as he fell asleep. A couple miles away, his friend was thinking the same thing.

**XpagebreakX**

One week before Visored event…

Yoruichi Shihoin dashed her way to old jiraiya's place. The goddess of flash finally had time to see her nephews. She flashed stepped as fast as she could to 54th district and nearly took the door off as she opened it. Inside, she saw something that almost brought a tear to her eye, Deion was playing with friends.

"I stabbed you Momo; now it's you turn Deion!" Toshiro declared charging at the boy.

"You notice I see." William's voice said from behind her. "I'm glad he has friends but there so loud all the damn time" he sighed as he put on his shoes.

"Aunty Yoruichi, you're here! These are my friends, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamoir." Deion explained to the 2nd division captain.

"Can they come with us to the Seireitei?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. Yoruichi gigged and nodded. The trip was the same for William and Deion, but was breath taking for Toshiro and Momo. They pass by the mighty gatekeeper Jidanbo, who guards the west gate, on the way in. They saw many shinigami doing all sorts of things like training, eating or talking to each other. The group made it to second division headquarters in little time. They were greeted by a girl that looked in her late teens with a braid of black hair down her back.

"Yoruichi-sama, your back already?" Soi Fon asked from her desk. Then she notices the young one with her. "I thought it was just going to be the boys, who are these kids and what are they doing here?"

"Relax Soi Fon, they are Deion's friends, he wanted to bring them along today." Yoruichi said coolly as she picked up her Haori off her chair.

"I'm going to show them sixth division today so I can see Byakuya too." She said as they headed out the door. Sixth division was not too far away, once we get there, we were greeted by squad members and were told to wait. Captain Ginrei Kuchiki of the sixth was expecting three guests, not five but he didn't mind.

_'Byakuya is not going to like this'_ he thought as he walked down the hall to his office.

"Welcome Captain Shihoin, I see we have more than usual today." Ginrei said.

"Yes, these are my nephew's friends; he wanted them to come along today." Yoruichi cheery said to the old shinigami.

"Well Byakuya is in the training grounds outside, I'm having captains Ukitake and Kyoraku over to discuss resent events so they can go and wait with him." He said in a grandfather like voice. The goddess of flash nodded a pointed them to the door. "Just down the hall and to the left." She said. They followed her directions and soon found a boy with long black hair and gray eyes; he was taller than William if only by two inches. The moment the door opened, his face went from calm to rage in a split second.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, OFFSPRING OF THE WERECAT!" he shouted so loud that the captains heard him clearly from behind the closed doors.

"Well good after noon to you too, princess." William said nonchalantly to the fuming Kuchiki. Momo then whispered in Deion ear,

"Is he always like this?" "No, he would have attacked us by now." He said in a bored tone. Toshiro on the other hand was just standing there, not saying a word.

"GET OUT, ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THIS SACRE GROUND BEFORE YOU DRITY IT WITH YOU WERECAT WA-"he stopped as he felt something on the side of his face. It was Yoruichi, her breast to be right.

"My my Byakuya, what have these guys done to make you so worked?"

"HAHA! YOU SHOW YOURSELF, NOW I WILL END YOU AND YOUR OFFSPRING AT THE SAME TIME!" he declared as he drew a kendo sword. He slashed and jabbed it at Yoruichi but, she just playfully moved every time. She then took his hair ribbon and teased him about letting a girl take it, then leaving in a flash step with him following her. Toshiro then asked,

"Dose this happen every time?" "Only when we come to Sixth division." Deion said to his short friend. That made Momo and Toshiro sweat drop.

"Well those are some new faces." Said a slur voice behind them. They turned to see Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake standing over by the door.

"Hey there, for you two that I don't know I would like to learn your names." He stated. "These are my friends Toshiro and Momo captain." Deion said to the old man as both he and Ukitake came over for a closer look.

"My you seem to have gotten popular over the years Deion." Ukitake said as he shakes Toshiro's hand. He then gave them all some candy that he pulled out of thin air and the two old friends left with short goodbyes. The rest of the day was spent with Ginrei as he taught them about his division and waiting for Byakuya and Yoruichi to come back from there game as they called it. Kisuke was busy today so they didn't get to see him as normal.

"Next time we see the 11th division!" Deion declared as they made their way home after taking Toshiro and Momo home. William once again sighed at his brother's antics. Yoruichi just smiled at him as they walked in the house. To her, this was a day that she will remember; the last day she will see her boys for 100 years.

**XpagebreakX**

One week later, midnight

Jiraiya was awaked by a loud banging on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He yelled sleepily at the door. On the other side of it was Yoruichi.

"What happened?" was the first thing he said to her.

"Kisuke was framed for a crime by Lieutenant Aizen of Fifth division and two others. he will need help and that mean I must become a traitor." She then started to tear up as she sat in the chair when they moved to the sitting room.

"I just… I just want see them one last time before I go." It pained her to leave them all alone, but she had to.

"They're up stairs, asleep" Jiraiya said to her. She nodded and went to the room. There, she found the sleeping boys in their beds. She looked down on them, giving a sad smile as she told them,

"Grow strong for me, William, you too Deion, I don't know how long I will be gone, maybe I will never see you two again. But know that I will always love you." She said before slipping out the room. She walked to the door and turned to Jiraiya.

"Aizen is going to defect from the Gotei 13 in the future; we need every one ready to fight him when that time comes. Will they be safe long enough to train?" she ask him. Jiraiya stoked his chin and said,

"They will be fine, they will be strong when the fight starts, I will make sure of it." She nodded and flashed stepped into the night, never to be seen again…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: how sad, she loved them like her own kids. Well this is chapter 2 and I love how it came out.**

**Pairing: this is now, and a mouth full, an Oc, Ichigo, and Toshiro/ shared Harem, let see if I can do it.**

**Review please**


	3. Ikkaku and Yumichika?

Chapter 3

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto**"

"Specking"

**_"Attacks/kido_**"

**XpagebreakX**

Years past since that night, leaving the two brothers to mourn the loss of the one person that they considered their mother. They will never forget what Jiraiya told them that mourning…

_Flashback- 10 years ago…_

_William and Deion were awakened that mourning to a big breakfast. Both know that Master Jiraiya only cooks for them when he has bad news._

_"Sit down, both of you." He stated as they entered the dining room. His face was full of sadness for what he had to tell them._

_"Last night… Yoruichi was exiled from the soul society, along with Kisuke Urahara, the kido corps captain, and 4 captains and 4 lieutenants. Her last wish was for me to keep you two safe and to train you." He said. They looked at the old shinigami like he just told them he kill someone, but soon enough, a tear came to both their faces as it hit them that she was gone, and not coming back._

_Flashback end…_

The loss of Yoruichi still pains William and Deion, but they move on as they trained like she asked them to. They were working on zanjutsu for the day as noon drew close. Toshiro and Momo watched from there place on the wall by the side of the house.

"Is this gone to take all day?" Momo asked as she hopped off the wall.

"Just until noon then we can work on history, ok?" William told her as he glared at her for making him lose his focus, allowing Deion to get a hit on him. Deion smirked as he mentally thanked Momo for giving him an opening. But as soon as he focused once again, loud shout from the street made them all jumped out of their skins. They ran for the gate to see what was going on; only to find a bunch of guys knocked out, with two others that were the ones who did it.

"Well that was no fun at all." "Yeah, they were all weak." These were the voices of two teens, one that was bald, the other had long hair and… feathers around his eye?

"Who the hell are you?" William asked as they looked up to see him sitting on the wall.

"We don't need to tell you that, but we will if you fight me," the bald one said as he drew his sword. William sighed as he drew his wood one, which made the bald one bust out laughing and the feather one just chuckled.

"Two on one is not fair so do you mind if my brother fights too?" "Sure, the more the merrier, let's dance!" then the bald one started to dance about being lucky, making all of them sweatdrop. The fight started as the bald one launched himself at William, crossing blades with him. Deion swung down on the feather one's head, but it was blocked.

"Can you tell us your name now?" Deion asked as he parried the chest jab that came for him.

"I don't see why not, I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa and that is Ikkaku Madarame." The now named Yumichika said.

"Well I'm Deion and that my brother William." Deion said, ducking to his left as Yumichika's sword came down. Ikkaku and William made shockwaves as the wood and medal swords collide to one another.

"Switch!" Ikkaku shouted to Yumichika, and then he dove to cross with Deion.

"Let see what you're made of, shall we?" Ikkaku said to his new opponent. Slashing left and right, and then using his sheath, Ikkaku made an impressive attack that took Deion off guard, almost stabbing him…almost.

"Bastard, were not trying to kill each other!" "Who said were not?" was the reply. Ikkaku let loose some of spiritual pressure, which was strong for someone like he and he went all out. The power he gave of was strong, but nowhere near as strong as Master Jiraiya.

"Hey, you should be knocked out, all of you should!" he complained as we continued to fight.

"Trust me; we have been around people far stronger then you." With that, in the same movement, William and Deion struck the two future 11th division member with powerful strikes to the head, taking them out of commission. Ikkaku and Yumichika woke up in some courtyard surrounded by a kid with white hair, a girl with long black hair, and the two dark skinned boys that beat them.

"Ugh, my head. What hit me?" Ikkaku asked.

"A wooded sword that swung down on to your head." Toshiro deadpanned to the bald fighter.

"Now talk, what were you guy doing?" William demanded.

"Ok, we were just looking for some great fights, we are going over to Zaraki to get a good one, that group just showed up on our way pass and they started that fight" Yumichika explained as he sipped the cup of water Momo had given him.

"I see, well you guys can go whenever you want, thanks for the work out!" Deion said as he got up to start his studies. Ikkaku and Yumichika left soon, and missed what they talked about after they were gone.

"Man, I hope we don't see those guys again." Toshiro said.

"Hey they were fun to fight with, so give them some credit." Deion said to the icy boy.

"Like hell I will, I would be a captain of the Gotei 13 before I see them again, which will be never." He said.

"Yeah, and have a big boobed lieutenant that get drunk all the time." They still can believe that they were right…

**XpagebreakX**

It was early in the mourning for the brothers as they started there day like normal. They ate breakfast, did some warm ups and sanded their swords. Jiraiya came in the house with a big smile on his face, which made both boys sweat.

_'Oh on'_ the both thought.

"I have some good news." He said only pausing for a short time, annoying the boys.

"Get on with it old man!" Deion shouted at him.

"Ok, Ok, William, you got you exam scores in today and you passed, you start Shino academy Tomorrow!" he said with glee. William looked at him before shouting,

"WHAT?" but that was not all the retired captain had to say.

"Also, Deion, me and you a taking a trip to Hell for training!" he said with even more glee. Deion like his brother, looked at the old man for some time before also shouting,

"WHAT?" at him.

"Yep, so pack your bags and ge-." that is when William and Deion jumped on him and processed to beat him to death. Toshiro and Momo walked in see this and walked right back out, feeling sorry for the master. This was just not old Jiraiya's day…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: that chapter 3. I'm on a roll. Now for some facts:**

**William will not be seen again until after aizen's defect.**

**I am putting Toshiro in the same year as Momo, Renji, and Rukia, as well as my oc.**

**I'm sending Ikkaku and Yumichika there at the same time as well.**

**Ichigo comes later, about another 80 years from this point.**

**A Zanpakto will be partially revealed in the next chapter, no shikai.**

**Finally, Jiraiya's backstory will come up, and have nothing to do with Naruto in any way.**

**Read and review please**


	4. A trip to Hell?

Chapter 4

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

After coming to from his beating of a lifetime, Jiraiya helped William pact up his belongings to go to Shino. They pact through the night as Deion just sat in a chair, deep in his thoughts.

_'Now, it's just me and the old man. Damn, alone from now on, he's just going to go to the bar and leave me here.'_ He knew Jiraiya was not the best father figure, but the only one he had left now. For years it was William who helped him, who taught him to fight and many other things.

_'But he wants to take me to hell to train? What is he thinking in that old ass head of his?'_ his mind wandered about his new trip ahead of him. Deion then headed up to bed to try and sleep on this, tomorrow will be better…

XpagebreakX

Oh how was he wrong? The next day was not better as he hoped.

"Why did you have to go? Both of you?" Deion felt anger as he got up to find his brother gone from his bed, bags and all. The same way Yoruichi left them.

"Boy, we leave in a few hours, so get ready go." Jiraiya called from his room. Deion got up from the foot of the bed to get ready…

**XpagebreakX**

The Gates of Hell, any other soul would run in fear of them. But not Jiraiya, he was the one to summon them and open them.

"Stay close to me, got it?" he asked him as they were hit with a wave of heat.

"Yeah" Deion said weakly and with fear. They walked in the gates. On the other was something unexpected to Deion. This was not like the hell he had played in his mind.

"This is hell?" he asked the old shinigami as they walked down the white path.

"The top level, yes" he replied. They walked for hours on end before Deion said something.

"Where are we going?"

"Just to my old outpost, from back when shinigami paroled hell." Was the answer. Unknown to them at the time, they were being watched. They made to the post some time later; Deion was very tired and wanted sleep.

"We make camp here, three days we will be here so get comfy." Jiraiya said as they pulled out sleeping mats. Deion was out like a light in no time, Jiraiya soon followed. It did take long for someone to find them. The same person that watched them as they made their way to the outpost. It was a woman, in her early 20's she looked, snow white skin that glowed with beauty; she was beautiful with her red lips and size-D bust. She was a sinner of hell, but she found a way out.

**"Oh young one, I have been here for unknown amount of time and I long to be free, but to do so I must bound myself to you as you are strong and you may need me. So now my soul is yours."** She said before pressing her lips to the sleeping boy's own. With her will, she faded as she bonded to his soul. Unknown to her, Jiraiya watched her do so.

"Well done, she was strong too, like the one that chose your brother," he said in a low voice. He then went back to sleep. Deion woke up to a burning sensation on his lips.

"FUCK MY LIPS ARE ON FIRE!" he screamed as he ran to find water. Jiraiya chuckled at his student's cries for help before stopping him.

"Calm down, they're not on fire, it's just the air in hell that dose that." He lied.

"Now for your training, you must run from that." He said pointing to something behind him. Deion turned around to see one of the giant guardians of Hell standing there.

"Shit!" was all Deion said as he ran for his life for three days…

**XpagebreakX**

The gates of hell opened up to reveal a beating and burned Deion and a smiling master Jiraiya.

"I hate you." Deion snared at him as they walked home, with the gates closing behind they.

"Now, now don't be mad, was it that bad?" Jiraiya asked as if he wasn't there.

"Yes it was you bastard! You let me get chased by those things you son of a bitch! If aunty Yoruichi or William were here…" he stopped as he remembers they weren't there. Jiraiya place his hand on his shoulder.

"You will see them again someday, trust me. I see two people that missed you by the way." He told him. Deion looked up to see Toshiro and Momo standing in front of them at the door. The sadness turned to happiness at the sight of his friends.

"Hey guys, good to se-" he didn't finish as Momo grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"I was so worried about you, Shiro-chan and I were worried about you, you jerk!" she said as she sobbed in to his shirt. Toshiro, like Jiraiya, placed his hand on Deion's shoulder.

"She's right, thought of not seeing you again made me freeze half the Rukongai and made Momo cry a river." He said. He then turned to Jiraiya.

"What the hell were you thinking, taking him to hell? What kind of teacher dose that?"

"Toshiro, I'm fine. Let's just go and have some fun, just the three of us. We can go to the fields and pick watermelon and go swimming in the river. Sounds good?" Deion said as Momo stopped crying on him. She smiled and said,

"That sounds like fun, come on Shiro-chan, I like Deion-Chan's idea." She grabbed both their hands and pulled them to the fields. Jiraiya smiled as he walked inside.

_'Your friends will help you, don't lose them as you move forward'_ he mused to himself.

_'He is going to go far…'_

**XpagebreakX**

In the living world, a man stepped out of a senkaimon and headed to a small shop. He walked inside the shop to see Kisuke Urahara standing there, along with Yoruichi.

"Ah, master Jiraiya, you came." Kisuke said. Jiraiya nodded before turning to Yoruichi.

"William is in the academy and I just got back from hell with Deion." He told her. Her face turned to pure rage as soon as he said hell.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING, TAKING HIM TO HELL, I SHOULD KILL YOU" she roared as her reiatsu flared up.

"Now, now Yoruichi, he will pay for that stunt later, right now we need his report." Kisuke said to calm her down some.

"Let me continue, Aizen was promoted to captain about a few months ago, so we can say that he is stronger now. That Gin Ichimaru is now his lieutenant. Soi Fon is also on the list to become captain, and Byakuya had gotten married to some girl from the Rukongai." He said to the ex-captains. These were some bad times, only getting worse as time passes. They made their plans and talked about how it was going to work.

"We need one more person to join use." Kisuke told Jiraiya as he headed for the door. "Who?"

"Isshin Kurosaki."

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: man, I didn't see that coming. By the way, last chapter and this one take place about 80 years before canon, so Isshin is still in the soul society.**

**Lemons: I planned for having some staring some point before Rukia goes to the living world. So give me some time to work them out as the story goes on, no they won't be in every chapter and they will be short.**

**Zanpakto: did you think that I can't use a sinner from hell as one. It will be some time before you see her again, but she will be there along with something else.**

**Next chapter: Renji and Rukia come in to the story and Deion heads off to Shino academy with toshiro and momo. See ya!**

**Read and review please.**


	5. New and old faces?

Chapter 5

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_"**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro Hitsugaya waited outside Jiraiya front door for his best friend to come out. The two, plus Momo, have been friends for over 50 years now and were very close. But sometimes, he just wished Deion wasn't so lazy.

_'What's taking him so long, I been here for half an hour now?'_ he thought as he stood there. Finally, Deion came out, with sleep still in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you just woke up, you know what day it is, don't you?" Toshiro scolded him.

"Tuesday right?" Deion asked, only to get a fist in the face.

"No! It is June 3rd, Momo's Rebirthday, dumbass" he said as his black friend slowly opened his eyes to be very wide.

"Fuuuuuuuccccckkkk!" Deion yelled, only to be slapped by Toshiro.

"Why am I just now remembering this now? She is going to hate me now!" Deion wined as they set out to the market.

"Don't worry; she's still sleeping in so we have some time to find her a gift." The white haired genius explained, trying to keep his friend calm. The two boys spent a few hours looking at shops for gifts for Momo. When they were done, Toshiro got her some scents and Deion had got her a doll.

"I think these will do, their all we can afford." Deion stated as they headed to the farm. Toshiro was about to say something, until something hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that?" he said, his question was answered in the form of a girl about his height, with short black hair and violet eyes. Deion has seen this girl before, from that day many years ago.

"You! What do you want?" he asked.

"For starters, whatever you two have on you!" she demanded smugly. The two looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Sorry, we can't do that so please leave us." Toshiro said coldly to her. She scoffed and called for her friend.

"Renji! Get over here now!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, leaving both boys stunned at how loud she is. The one she yelled for, Renji, came from around the corner. When he and Deion saw each other, they knew exactly who each other was.

"YOU!" they said in unison.

"You're that guy that pushed me!"

"You're the guy that got in my way!"

This left Toshiro and the girl staring at them as they went back and forth over who did what.

"So what did you want again Rukia?" Renji asked after some time, only to receive a kick to the balls.

"Why?" he said weakly.

"You dumbass! Did you already forget what we are doing?" she roared at him.

"I know, I know, stealing from people. So they are the next ones?" Renji asked. Rukia nodded. Toshiro and Deion knew what they had to do, fight. Deion made the first move, he punched Renji in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Toshiro then grabbed Rukia and slammed her into the ground. Renji was back on his feet and kicked Toshiro in the face, then turned and punched Deion in the chest.

"Damn, he's strong." Toshiro groaned, and then he was kicked in the stomach by Rukia.

"She's no pushover either." Renji stated before Deion picked him up and suplexed him.

"What now, Bitch?" he taunted only to be hit in the back by a stick.

"Take that, you bastard!" Rukia yelled, swinging the stick around. The fight lasted for only 5 minutes but it took its toll on the four of them.

"Can we stop this, today's our friend's rebirthday and we don't have time for this." Deion said with fire in his eyes. This statement made Rukia and Renji stop, remembering the friends they lost over the years.

"Today is your friend's rebirthday?" Renji asked Toshiro, who nodded.

"Well now you see why we need these gifts, please just let us go?" Deion asked. Rukia look at him for a moment before nodding. The two boys left them in deep thought.

"Hey Rukia?"

"Yeah Renji?" she answered him.

"I think we need to do something else with our lives." He said in a sad tone.

"I know." Was her reply…

**XpagebreakX**

"Oh my god! What happened to you guys?" asked a very worried Momo when Deion and Toshiro made it back to her.

"We got in to a fight, no big deal." Toshiro said. She scolded them for fighting before they gave her the gifts.

"We were fighting to protect these for you." Deion said

"Happy rebirthday Momo!" the two boys said in unison to her. She blushed and hugged them both.

"Oh thank you, you guys." She keeps saying as they started to sing; only too interrupted by a knock on the door. Deion opened it to see Rukia and Renji on the other side of it.

"We wanted to say were sorry for any problems we made for you and your friend earlier." Renji said as they bowed.

"Who is at the door Deion-Chan?" Momo asked. "Just some friends of mine and Toshiro." This made both of them look back up and at Deion.

"Come on in, we have a lot of food." He said. They complied and came in…

**XpagebreakX**

One year later…

"Ok let's see, bags? Check. Clothes? Check. Uniform? Check." This is a big day for Deion, today is the first day of the academy for him.

"I almost forgot you were going too." Toshiro said from the window making Deion jump up in fear.

"Damnit Toshiro! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What do mean by 'too'?" Deion asked.

"Some shinigami with big boobs told me that my reiatsu is killing granny so I going with you and Momo." He said nonchalantly. This made Deion sweat drop.

"Well, do you have everything you need to go?"

"Yes."

"Have you packed?"

"Yes."

This went on for an hour before Jiraiya showed up with Momo.

"Alright, now I must warn all of you that not all students make it out of the academy alive, so be strong and make good friends there, you will need all the friends you can get." Jiraiya said as we walked to the seireitei. Shino Academy, maker of many fine shinigami for over 2000 years. Looking around, Deion notice that most of the students were mostly the son and daughters of nobles. He wonder how Byakuya I s doing and what he was up to.

_'Maybe he's planning to kill Yoruichi and the rest of us'_ he thought as they walked along.

"Well there's three faces I have not seen I a long time." A voice said behind them. They turned to see Ikkaku and Yumichika in the same uniform as them.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika? I haven't seen you guys in 10 years." Deion said.

"Yeah we were all around for some time, but we want to become shinigami." Yumichika said.

"Well look who we found Rukia." Renji said from behind them.

"You guys too?" Toshiro asked.

"Well Rukia wanted to and dragged me along so now I'm here." He said.

"Well let's see what class were in." Deion said and the group of 7 made their way to the testing hall. After the long tests that were given, a list was put out with the name for the advanced class and the low class. Deion, Toshiro, Momo, Renji and Yumichika were in the advanced class, Ikkaku and Rukia were in the lower class.

"Too bad for you two." Renji said as they made their way to the dorms. Rukia and Momo got a dorm room Together while the boys had some problems.

"I'm sorry but all the rooms are filled, there's only one room that's open and you to share with a Hanataro Yamada." The person at the desk said.

"Wait there will be six of us in one room?" Toshiro asked.

"What's wrong, you have a problem with that shorty?" Ikkaku asked in threating tone.

"Fine we take it, we will alright." Deion told the person. He then pointed them to the room. Dorm room 721 was a big room for them. It had the space for six and it had three bathrooms. The five of them looked around the dorm. They found Hanataro, who seemed to be a nice guy. He was very clumsy and tripped over everything. He was short, but still taller than Toshiro, much to his annoyances. The rest of the day was boring so as soon as he could, Deion went to bed.

_'This is my life for the next few years'_ he thought as he slowly fell asleep…

**XpagebreakX**

In his office in 5th division, Captain Sosuke Aizen looked over the new student roster for the new Class. A few names stuck out to him. Seeing them, Aizen let out a smile of evil on his face.

"All according to plan." He said to himself as he left the room to put said plan into motion…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: done in one night! Wow I love this story; I get to do things that I want to happen.**

**Harem: over time I will tell you who's in it. The only two I'm telling now are Rukia and Momo.**

**Shino: for the next 2 chapters, they will cover the six years of the school. With all events that happen in canon happen with or without my oc.**

**5 more chapters before Rukia go to the living world.**

**Read and review please.**


	6. Days of school?

Chapter 6

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Deion's inner world…

Deion stood in a large, throne room with a gold chair in the middle of it. There was one window on the left side. The walls were made of cut stone like you would find in medieval Europe. This was indeed a castle.

**"Boy, you come at last. We have been waiting for you." **Deion didn't notice that it said we.

"Who are you?"

"**You are not ready to learn my name, but when you are you know where to find me**." His vision became black…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion woke up in the middle of the night to some knocking at the door. He got out of bed to see who it was. He opened it to find Momo on the other side.

"What are you doing here? You know this is the boy's dorm." He said sleepily.

"I had a bad dream and I wanted to tell you and Shiro-chan about it." She told him.

"Well come in, the others are asleep so we should been alone, I'll wake Toshiro up." Soon three of them were in the sitting room of the dorm, talking.

"I see, you want to stay here for the night or want us to walk you back to your dorm?" Toshiro asked when she was done retelling her nightmare.

"Can I stay with you guy?" they both nodded.

"You can have the couch." Deion said.

"No! I want to sleep with you guy like all the other times." She said. This statement made both boys blush red like mad.

"Don't say things like that, people might think we were doing those things." Toshiro snapped at her. Momo sat there, not think about he had said.

"Come on, you guys had no problem with it before." She pledged with them. Sighing, Deion walked to his room and came back with his covers from his bed. Toshiro did the same.

"We will only do this tonight, got it?" Deion asked as he got settled on the floor. She nodded and grabbed a pillow off Toshiro's bed. She lay down in between them.

"Good Night guys." She said than gave them both a kiss on the cheek, making both of them blush again. Soon, Deion and Toshiro were both asleep; Momo just lied there thinking about her feeling toward the boys in her life.

_'What should I do? I can't have them both, but I love both of them more than brothers and sister. How will they take it? Do either of them love me like that.'_ all these thought ran in her mind at light speed as she drifted off to sleep…

**XpagebreakX**

The next morning came with very loud yells about… well stupid shit.

"Damn Momo! You took them both at the same time? Damn!" Ikkaku said as he roared with laughter at them. Renji and Yumichika also laughed at the three, Hanataro just turned as red as Renji's hair at the thought of what they did.

"SHUT UP!" Deion, Toshiro, and Momo all shouted as the jumped up from the floor, faces red with embarrassment. After kicking some asses, Deion and Toshiro got ready for the first day of class. Momo when back to her room, only to beat the crap out of Rukia for also laughing. The first class Deion had was zanjutsu. He made his way to the temple that was for it, only to bump into and knock down someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." He said as he looked at the poor girl he just pushed over.

"It's fine, I'm not hurt or anything." She said in a sweet voice. The girl was very beautiful; she had long black hair to her knees and violet eyes like rukia's. She has a well-endowed chest, d-cup, and she wore her uniform with it open to show some cleavage.

"Well I need to get to class." Deion said.

"Let me guess, zanjutsu room 14?" she asked, stunning him.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I'm in that class too; I'm Akeno by the way, Akeno Himejima." Akeno said.

"My name is Deion, no surname." Deion said introducing himself. She giggled at his name.

"I never met anyone with a name like yours, my lucky day!" she said cheerfully. He groaned at that.

"Please don't talk about luck, I get enough of that from Ikkaku." He said as the two new friends walked into the class room and took seats in the front. Unknown to them, their friends had a similar meeting. Toshiro Hitsugaya left his dorm a few minutes after his roommates left. He headed for his kido class. He first opened one of the books he had and read as he walked. He found the book helpful, until he was knocked over by someone running by.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He snapped at his attacker.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, I'm sorry!" the girl said, bowing her head. Toshiro took this time to examine her. She was very beautiful for a girl her age and well-endowed at the chest. She had long hair that was the same color as Renji's and had blue-green eyes. Her uniform looked a size too small for, so he thought that she was on her way to get new ones.

"It's fine, it's not like it hurt or anything, now if you excuse me, I have to get to kido class." He said before walking away.

"Do you happen to have room 27?" this made toshiro stop and turn back to the smiling girl.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I have the same class and I can't find it. Mind if I walk with you?" she asked. Since he was in a rush, he nodded and the pair strolled to the class.

"Where are my manners, my name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet you!" Rias introduced herself.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake it, which she did so. They chatted about the academy before walking into the classroom. There were only two seats left in the back next to a boy with long black hair.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Toshiro asked him. The boy turned and smiled.

"Not at all, I'm Sojiro Kusaka." He said.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya and this is Rias Gremory." The two of them took their seats as class began…

**XpagebreakX**

6 months later…

They were pinned. Two of the older students were dead and they were next. Momo was scared for her life. She, Renji, Yumichika, and one of the guys from their class, Izuru Kira, were on a trip to the living world for a konso run, until they were attacked by a group of hollows. So far, running was the best option for them at the time.

"Damn, we need to get out of here now." Renji said as they ran.

"What about Hisagi-senpai?" Momo asked. Just then, they were surrounded by hollows.

"Now what are we going to do?" Izuru said.

"We fight." Renji and Yumichika said at the same time. The four of them held out their hands and started to chant.

_**"Ye lord, mask of flesh and blood**_…" Renji started.

"… **_All creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man_**…" Momo continued.

"… **_Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges_**…" Yumichika added.

"… **_March on to the south!"_ **Kira said, finishing the incantation.

**_"Hado #31: Shakkaho!"_ **they cried out as four balls of red fire shot out of all their hands. The attacks hit their marks, but did not kill the hollows. All hope seemed lost until a senkaimon opened up to reveal 5th division captain, Aizen, and his lieutenant, Gin, stepped out to save them.

"Let me handle these hollows over there captain. _**Shoot to kill, Shinso**_!" he declared, and his Zanpakto shot out in his shikai to kill the hollows. Aizen just killed them with a grab.

"Wow, so that's the power of a captain and lieutenant!" Momo said. They soon were back at the academy, Deion and Toshiro were at the gates waiting for them, and so was Ikkaku, Rukia, Rias, And Akeno.

"Momo, Renji, Yumichika; are you guys alright?" Deion asked worriedly as he and the others ran up to them.

"They are fine Deion." Said Aizen. Deion stopped when he heard him.

"Captain Aizen, it's been a while since I last saw you. About 60 years if I remember." He said coolly, but with a hint of venom in his voice.

"It is nice to see you again, your brother came to the academy the same time Gin did." Aizen said, never losing his grin.

"Anyways, I thank you for saving my friends, now if you we excuse us, we will be heading off to bed now." Deion said as he turned away.

"I hope to have great things from you in the future, Deion." Aizen said before he and Gin left. The walk back to the dorms was quite until…

"How do you know a captain?" Akeno asked. She, Rias, and Toshiro were next to him as they walked.

"It's a long story, you don't want to hear it now of all times." Toshiro told her. "Why can't we hear it?" Rias asked.

"It's too painful for him, even for me. But I will tell you this; he knows a lot of the captains, but some that are not around anymore too."…

**XpagebreakX**

"My lord, we have found her, she is in the academy!" a servant told the captain of 6th division, Byakuya Kuchiki. The man looked up from his desk and said in a cold tone.

"We shall see to her adoption in to the clan." His face was like stone even when was giving to new of his wife's sister.

"Very well, my lord." The servant said before leaving Byakuya to himself…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Nice long chapters for everyone hope you like it.**

**Now meet my new friends, from Highschool DXD… Rias and Akeno! They will be in the harem after Rukia goes to the living world. Look up the anime if you don't know what they look like.**

**I need another chapter in the academy so I can have everyone well known and have some lines.**

**In this story, the diamond dust rebellion is canon so that it and another movie can replace the bount arc.**

**Last, lemons are a go in about 3 chapters. Just a heads up in advance.**

**Don't worry; Shuhei is safe, and alive. I don't kill uselessly.**

**Read and review please!**


	7. a tear of pain?

Chapter 7

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Rukia was awakened by a knocking at her dorm door. She had an off period so she went back for a nap. She got up, wearing a bra and panties, as she thought it was Momo, who forget her key that morning, coming in. she open the door to find two noble men standing there. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement.

"I hope that's not how you greet everyone that's at your door." The tall one said.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the 6th Division. I have come here today with an offer." He said. Rukia, still in her underwear looked at him.

"Can you give me some time to put on some clothes?" she asked.

"That will be aloud, take as much time as you need to look… proper." Byakuya said. She closed the door and ran to her room. She threw on her uniform and ran back to the door to let the noble men in.

"Ok, what kind of an offer do you want, I'm not a street whore so if this is about sex, you can forget about it now." Rukia told them.

"This has nothing to do with those kinds of acts." Byakuya said, still keeping his face as hard as a rock.

"I have come to adopt you into the Kuchiki clan." Rukia nearly fell over when he stated that, he wants to adopt her!

"Really? You want me in your clan?" he nodded. Rukia didn't know what to do.

"Can you give me some time to think this over?"

"Very well, I will be back at the end of the week for you answer, good day to you." He said as he and his servant departed. Her mind was race over the thought of being a noble, she only snapped out of it when Momo came into the room.

"Hey Rukia, you seem happy, did something good happen?" She asked the petite shinigami in training.

"Oh it's nothing." Rukia hastily said. Momo nodded and went into her room.

_'I'm going to keep this a secret.'_ She thought as she got ready for her next class…

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro was shocked. There he was, sitting before the Central 46, with Sojiro Kusaka. A few days ago, the pair had something that no one was supposed to have; the same Zanpakto.

_Flashback one week ago…_

_Kusaka and Toshiro trained hard for hours. They were at the top of the class for their year. They have found a cave to talk to their Zanpakto._

_"I'll take this side, you that side." Kusaka told him. Toshiro nodded and went down into the cave. After meditating for some time, Toshiro enter his inner world._

_"Hello? Are you here?" he asked._

**"I'm here child, have you come to wield me?"** _a voice called out. Then a dragon made of ice came down from the clouds._

**"I am Hyorinmaru, tell me child, do you have what it takes to be my master?"** _the dragon asked. Toshiro didn't know what to say. But he than made up his mind._

_"Yes! I am your new master, come to me, Hyorinmaru!" at his declaration, the dragon let out a roar then turned into a sword. Coming out of his inner world, he was met with the sight of Kusaka running up to him._

_"I got it! I learned its name! Let's say the name of our zanpaktos at the same time." He said as he drew his Zanpakto. But they didn't think about what they did._

_"**Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"** they called all, stunned that it was the same…_

_End Flashback…_

"A dual must be fought over which shinigami gets to wield Hyorinmaru." One of members of the 46 rang out.

"Yes, you must kill one or the other, the winner keeps the Zanpakto." There was a murmur over the decision, and then many yes votes came down. Toshiro mentally blacked out, only to find himself in a fight with Kusaka.

"Hyorinmaru is mine!" he yelled, swinging it down on Toshiro, who blocked.

"Kusaka stop, if I have to kill you or any of my friends for a Zanpakto, then to hell with it then!" Toshiro yelled. But, Kusaka was not listening to him. The two top students clashed as the fight for Hyorinmaru went on. They were evenly matched and the fight was only way the two can settle it, that until the 46 made another decision. Within seconds, Stealth Force members filled the arena. One of them looked very familiar to Toshiro.

"It is the will of the 46 that Toshiro Hitsugaya will have Hyorinmaru. Sojiro Kusaka, you are now too be executed." They then drew their swords and stabbed him repeatedly; one of the members came up to Toshiro.

"You should leave now, Toshiro." He said the short shinigami.

"Your right, you are always right." With that, Toshiro walked away, feeling like his world was falling all around him…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion's inner world…

Deion once again has found his way into his inner world, but it was not the same as before. This time it was a field of flowers with a beautiful woman sitting in the middle on a rock, next to her was a huge shield.

**"Oh, looks like you founded me, young one, it has been awhile."** She said in a loving voice. He looked confused.

"Wait, last time I was in a castle, and a man's voice called out to me. Now I'm in a field with you, what happened?" he asked the smiling woman.

**"That voice is still around, but now on to important things. You are not ready to hear my name, the only way you will it is to be something you are not."** She said.

"What do you mean?" Deion asked her. She smiled once more.

**"In time, you will know. Until then, we will meet again."** Once again, Deion's vision became black…

**XpagebreakX**

The sound of the dorm door opening brought him out of his blackout. He got up to see who was coming in, only to find Toshiro sitting on the floor, back against the door, with tears streaming down his face.

"They killed him… they killed him over a god damn sword that both of us have, but they killed him anyways!" he cried. Looking at the state of his best friend, Deion sat next to him and put his arm around him.

"What happened was not your fault. The 46 his always been hard set in the old ways and they will change." Deion told him. Toshiro stared at the floor, until he felt something pick him up, that something was Deion. He opened the door and place Toshiro on his back.

"Where are we going?" Toshiro asked as they headed down the hall.

"To see the girls, they can help you better than I can." Was the reply. They walked to the girl dorm house next door. Sneaking in, Deion found Momo and Rukia's room. Rias and Akeno have moved in a few weeks before. He knocked on the door, waited for someone to open it. Momo was the one who answered it.

"Deion-Chan? What are you doing…?" she stopped when she saw Toshiro on his back.

"What happened to Toshiro!?" she yelled. Deion took this time explain what he was told by the white haired boy. The girls were shocked that this happened without any of them or the others knowing about it. They took turns hugging him and healing his wounds. Akeno noticed that Deion was off to himself.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him, he looked and sighed.

"I didn't do anything to help him, when he needed me, I was not there for him, and I abandoned Toshiro." He said solemnly. Akeno just look at before calling over the others.

"This one needs some cheering up too!" the girls, along with toshiro, came over to him and gave him the same treatment of hugs. Soon, the boys were heading back to their dorm.

"The 46 has also told me that I will graduate early." Toshiro said.

"Really, when?"

"Tomorrow…"

**XpagebreakX**

A few days later…

Renji, Momo, and Deion were on their way to Momo's dorm to see where Rukia has been all day. They arrived to see two men leaving the room, one who Deion recognized at once.

"Byakuya!? What are you doing here?" He asked the noble.

"That is none of your concern. What business do you and your friends have here?" he said in a monotone voice.

_'What happened to him?' _Deion thought to himself as Momo answered the captain.

"You see, I live in this dorm with Rukia and two other girls. She didn't show up to any of her class today, we came to check on her."

"That will not be needed, miss Hinamoir, Rukia Kuchiki will no longer be attending this academy, and she is now a shinigami and a noble. She no longer has time to deal with the likes of you commoners." He said as he walked away from the three. A few seconds later, Rukia came out of the room with her bag packed.

"Oh! Hey guys, you coming in?" she asked sadly.

"Rukia, you're leaving us, why?" Renji Demanded. She looked down and a tear came down her face. She looked from Renji, to Momo, and then to Deion.

"I'm sorry." She said before she ran off. In less than two weeks, two of the closes people to Deion, left him.

"Just like before." He said softly before walking off to be alone…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: what a sad chapter, but it's always dark before the light.**

**Hint: I'm planning on starting on one of the AU crossovers soon. There is a hint in upcoming chapters that will be small. I will give you one hint now, there is already a Bleach crossover that deals with the same thing, and it is not a Naruto crossover, so look for that crossover and you will know what the story is partly about.**

**Timeline: in this chapter, we are about 47 years from canon, last chapter was one and a half years ago.**

**Read and Review Please.**


	8. the bad reunion?

Chapter 8

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

4 years later…

Deion stood at top of the steps of the steps as for he was one of the tallest in his class. This was his graduation from Shino Academy. From this day on, he and his friends were shinigami for life.

"We did it man!" Renji whispered to him. Renji stood next to him, Momo, Rias, and Akeno were a few rows down, Ikkaku and Yumichika were above them to their left. From the high ground, Deion can see Master Jiraiya in the crowd, waving his hand. He has not had many offers from the divisions; only 5th, 11th, and 13th have seen him. Captain Kurosaki of 10th is too crazy for him and none of the other one came to see the students.

"Hey Renji, I think that I'm going to go to 5th." Deion said to the redhead.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." The ceremony lasted for three hours, the two of them just stood up for that whole time.

"Damn my legs and feet hurt like a bitch!" Deion said as he and Momo went to find that old man.

"Jiraiya, where the hell are you?" Deion yelled. Said man popped out of nowhere, scaring the two.

"Will you stop yelling?" the old shinigami scolded his student as they walked to a nice bar for a meal.

"So what division are you two going in to?" he asked.

"5th." they both said. Jiraiya looked a little sad.

"You don't want to go into 9th?"

"No, it seems boring." Momo said as she sipped her drink. After a meal, the two new shinigami made their way back to the seireitei for division orientation. 5th division was very far from the west gate, so they had to run to get in line, to their luck, Renji, Rias, and Akeno were waiting for them.

"You guys are late." Renji stated. Deion glared at him.

"Hey, it's not our fault, the old man took too long in his 'tips'" The dark skinned boy remarked, with Momo nodding in agreement.

"Well you're here now, so it's fine." Rias said. The five of them walked in search of the barracks.

"So, Ikkaku and Yumichika went to 11th after all?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, did you hear that they have a new captain there? It's said that he killed the old one in a single slash." Renji told her. The rest were stunned at the feat, to kill a captain in one strike was unheard of for anyone.

"What is his name?" Deion, Rias, and Akeno asked at the same time.

"I think it was Zaraki if I'm right." Renji said scratching his head.

"You mean like the district?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" he exclaimed. They soon found the barracks at the west side of the compound. The rest of the new recruits were all in lines of five, so they did the same; Deion at the head, followed by Renji, then Momo, Rias, and last Akeno. After about a few minutes, Captain Sosuke Aizen walked out of his office.

"Good Afternoon, for those who don't know me, I am Captain Aizen. Welcome to 5th division! We oversee all communications that are needed in the Gotei 13. We also do any and all tactical planning for wartime orders. I hope that we all can be good friend over time." With that, he went into his office once more. The seated officers then came in to get all the newbies settled. Night came soon after a day of skill test, leaving Renji and Deion to Bunk with each other.

"Well we have the day off tomorrow, so what are you going to do?" Renji asked. Deion sat up and thought for a moment.

"… I'm going to find Toshiro…" then he lay back down to sleep…

**XpagebreakX**

As he had said, Deion set out the next morning to find his friend. He told Momo to hang out with girls and see if they can find Rukia. He started at 6th division, only to be turned away by the other members of the division. The same was done at 7th. He made his made his way to 8th and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Well, that a face I have not seen in many years, it good to see you again." Said the drunken captain Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Captain Kyoraku! It has been so long, I'm sorry about what happened to Lisa by the way." Deion said.

"It's fine, she was a great person. You know she had a soft spot for you, right?" Shunsui asked.

"Don't remind me, she always pinches my cheeks whenever I saw her, the ones on my face too!" The statement made the old captain laugh.

"Yeah, I could hear you fussing at her ever time from down the hall. Anyway is there anything I can do for you today?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you asked, do you remember my friend Toshiro?" the Captain nodded.

"Do you know what division he is in?"

"Why yes, he is in 10th." Deion lit up like a fire.

"Thank you, thank you so much Captain, I'll come over to visit as many times as I can!" He yelled as he ran towards 10th. After running about a mile, Deion slammed into the doors of 10th division, finding the white haired boy sitting at a desk, doing paperwork.

"TOSHIRO!" Deion shouted. Said person looked up from his desk and instantly his face lit up.

"DEION!" in almost slow motion, the two friends ran towards each other, only for Toshiro to kick Deion in the face.

"Are you fucking stupid!? Were in an office, keep your voice down!" he scolded his injured friend. Toshiro then told the others that it was just a fan. He then took Deion into his privet office.

"It's good to see you again, Deion." He said as he hugged his best friend. It was then when Deion noticed the arm band on him.

"You're a lieutenant!"

"Yeah, got it a week ago. Now you will address me as Lieutenant Hitsugaya, but only when we are on duty." He stated.

"So what was your first day like?" Deion asked. Toshiro thought for a second. "Well…"

_Flashback four years ago_

_Toshiro was sound asleep when something unusual for him happened at 6 o'clock in the morning._

_"GOOOOOOOD MORRRNNNIIIGGG, NEEEWW REECIUTSSS!" this was the wakeup call of the insane captain, Isshin Kurosaki of 10th._

_"WHAT THE FUCK!?" toshiro yelled as the man kicked him and six others in the face. He then grinned and did the same thing to the barracks next door,_

_Flashback End._

"… I rather not say." Was all he said, making Deion sweat drop. They spent the rest of the day getting caught up with each other's lives.

"Have you seen Rukia by any chance?" Deion asked.

"Only one or two times since we became full time shinigami, but I can say that she is in 13th."

"So she is with Ukitake, good for her, she will love it." Then Deion had an idea. "Let's get the girls and go see her tomorrow." Toshiro nodded.

"How's Momo been doing?" he asked.

"Very well, she is very good at kido, better than me for sure." Deion said. It was unknown to them that said girl was thinking about them, along with three others…

**XpagebreakX**

Four months later…

"Alright, we have a large group of hollows heading towards west district 63. Teams 7, 4, 5 and 2 will go in first with teams 1, 3, 8, and 6 as back up. Is that clear?" the 3rd seat called out.

"Aye sir!" the teams, including Deion's, all responded.

"This is your first combat mission, don't screw up or you will die." He said. The teams headed out into the field one after another. Deion and his friends were team 4, so they had a real combat task.

"Let's kills some hollows." Renji said as they head to their site.

"Their everywhere! This should be fun." Akeno said with a smile on her face. Momo used some kido as Renji protected her bind spot.

_**"Hado# 31: Shakkaho!"** _she yelled, sending a fireball at a bird like hollow.

"Akeno, you and Momo use a high level spell!" Deion commanded.

"Momo, let's do Hado#73!" Akeno said, the other girl nodded and they began to chant.

**_"Ye lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, Ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hado#73: Soren Sokatsui!"_ **the two women called out. Then, two large blue beams of light sped towards the hollow, killing a great number of them.

"That did the trick!" Rias cheered, killing her 10th hollow for the day. But the cheers died when the sky opened up.

"What the hell is going on?" Renji asked.

"More hollows are coming though." Deion would be right if a huge, white foot didn't step out.

"No fucking way!" all five of them said at the same time. Out of the hole, a Menos Grande came out.

"We need to retreat, we can't take that thing!" Renji shouted. He and the girls started to fall back, but Deion stayed back.

"I'll hold it off, go get the 3rd seat!" He calls to them.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get killed" Momo cried. He gave her a smile, and then turned to face the menos.

"I'll be fine. Renji, keep them safe."

"Got it, you can count on me!" He said as he grabbed Momo's hand and led her away. Deion looked up at the Gillian Class hollow.

"Your one big ass dude, well the bigger they are, the harder they fall." He declared. He charged into the hollow, which tried to step on him. Deion moved out of way in time, he drew his Zanpakto and went for an attack, But was surprised when the blade did nothing to the monster.

"Damn, your one tough bastard." He said before looking up to see a ball of red light in its mouth.

"Shit, it's a cero!" he exclaimed.

"I suck at kido, but I have to give this a try, Momo will want me to come back alive anyways." He then cleared his mind, and started to chant.

**_"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, Red crystal, Steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado#63: Raikoho!"_ **Deion called out, at the same time, the menos grande fired its cero. The two attacks met head on, the force of the attacks hitting made Deion fly into the opening in the sky, not before knocking him out…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion's inner world…

Once again, Deion finds himself in the castle with one room.

**"I see you are back, boy."** The male voice said.

"Where are you, are you the chair or that suit of armor over there?" He asked. That was when the medieval suit of armor moved and walked towards him.

**"You dare call me a chair? I should have you head. But, I'm here to give you your task to find my name, which you have already done half of what I wanted."** The armor said.

"**you are to defy the status quo about three times, you did it two times already by taking on that menos and living to tell about it, the other is using a high level kido for your rank and skill."**

"What about the woman's task?" Deion asked.

"**I don't know; ask her about it some other time. Anyways, you need to get up now or you will be killed."** The armor said. Without warning, Deion's vision became black…

**XpagebreakX**

Unknown location…

Deion woke up in a sandy place. He looked around, only seeing a few trees, lots of sand and the night sky.

"Wait, it was day last time I was awake." He said to himself. That's when it hit him, hard.

"Shit! This is…" Before he could finish his statement, a large, cat like hollow jumped out of nowhere.

"I knew I smelled something over here." It said, licking its lips.

"The name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Welcome to Hueco Mundo shinigami." Deion's whole being shattered at those words. It was like when he went to hell, but this time, he was alone…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Damn, over 2000 words! I'm getting good. I bet no one saw that coming.**

**Next chapter: Deion in Hueco Mundo! Training with Grimmjow?**

**Deion' Zanpakto will be revealed next chapter too.**

**Read and review Please, I really need some feedback.**


	9. Twin Blades?

Chapter 9

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

"… Keep working, punch, slash, stab, and cut!" this was the commands of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to his new student for the time being, the young shinigami named Deion…

_Flashback 8 months ago…_

_Deion looked at the hollow before him, the smell of death radiated off him._

'This is it, I am going to die today'_ he thought as the panther like hollow came closer._

_"Damnit! I wanted a strong one, you're not even worth killing or eating, this is some bullshit!" Grimmjow complained, leaving Deion to sweat drop._

_"Well, if I'm not what you wanted, can you send me back to the soul society?" He asked._

_"Why the fuck should I help you?" the question made Deion think for a second._

_"Well If I go back, then I can become as strong as a captain like you wanted." This appealed to Grimmjow_

_"I got a better idea, I'm not strong enough to send you back now, so until then we will train each other, mainly me training you, and then I will send you back. You will help me get food and I will fight you to train, sounds good?"_

_"Well that's fine with me, how long will it take?" Deion asked._

_"Who knows, anyways after I send you back to that dump you shinigami live in, the next time we see each, we fight to death and see who has become stronger." Grimmjow declared, and then he dragged the boy with him off into the desert._

_Flashback end…_

Deion's time with Grimmjow was very tense and hard. The adjuchas class hollow kept the dark skinned shinigami on his toes, attacking him in the middle of the night, which was all the time, using him as bait to devour other hollows, and nearly killing him on many occasions. But this day was his last day in the realm of the hollows, as Grimmjow and Deion where resting after a long training session that has lasted for about two weeks.

"Damn you got strong, but you still haven't released your sword like shinigami do. So you're not leaving until you do so." Grimmjow said.

"I know, but he or she has not said a word in a long time, so I think we should fight again to see if they respond." Deion suggested. Grimmjow nodded. The two were lying in the sand, looking up at the moon.

"What are your plans for when I leave, Grimmjow?" Deion asked the self-proclaimed king.

"Well there is a rumor going around about someone claiming to be able to give more power to hollows, I'm going to see if they are true." He said. Deion nodded then turned back around.

"We will fight for the last time in three hours kid, so get some rest." Grimmjow ordered. The two got up some time later to stretch out and do some warm ups

"If you don't release your sword this time, then you were a waste of my time, so I will kill you." The hollow stated. Deion hardened his face as Grimmjow came at him. He jumped into the air to avoid him, only to get smack by his tail. Deion walked it off and charged at Grimmjow and gave him a deep cut on his left, hind leg. Grimmjow howled in pain.

"You will regret that you bastard!" he yelled, charging a cero.

"Take this, _**Cero**_!" the beam of red light came from his mouth, making Deion duck for cover.

"So that's how you want to play?" Deion said before he flash stepped and slashed Grimmjow's paw and his right leg. But it was a short lived victory when Grimmjow took his paw and slashed across his chest, drawing blood. Deion fell to the ground in pain.

"What's wrong cub? You done already for the day." These words fell on deaf ears, but another's words were heard.

**"Child, you are losing to this hollow, I can help you. You have done what I ask of you, now hear my name, you must say…"** Deion listened to his Zanpakto, then stood up to face Grimmjow.

"I see you still have some fight left in you, good now let's go!" he said before charging at the young shinigami. Deion smiled and said,

"You're right; I do still have some fight in me. I want to show you what I can do." He took a deep breath.

**_"Turn to Stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"_ **in a burst of reiatsu, Deion turn his Zanpakto from a plain katana into a huge claymore with six spikes running the length of the blade. The blade was grey in color and was as wide a half a foot.

"That's what I'm talking about! Last strike wins the fight got it?" Grimmjow said. Deion nodded and both charged their reiatsu. When they finished, both hollow and shinigami ran at each other. They made contact and that made an explosion that was very powerful. When the dust cleared, Deion and Grimmjow could barely stand, but Deion fell first.

"You win again, Grimmjow." Deion said to the adjuchas.

"Yeah whatever, get up we are leave now for the soul society, I'm opening the Garganta so get on." He said. Grimmjow then swiped his paw in the air, making a dark rip in it, and then stepped in. over the seireitei, the two opened the next Garganta.

"Well, you're home kid, now remember; next time we see each other, we fight to and only to the death." Grimmjow said.

"Don't worry; it will be the best fight of our lives, I promise." Deion said, jumping off his back.

"See you later, Grimmjow." Deion said before speeding off in a flash step. Grimmjow turned around.

"Later cub." Then the walked away, closing the dark opening behind him…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion, still partly injured, made his way to 4th division to get healed. He could not believe that he was home after all that time. He turned the corner to 4th when he saw Hanataro, sweeping up the floor.

"Hey Hanataro, long time no see." Deion said. Hanataro looked up and nearly fell over at the sight of his friend.

"D…D…Deion! You're alive!" he exclaimed and stutter.

"Yeah, I found a way back not too long ago, do you mine healing me?" Deion asked the shy shinigami.

"Sure, follow me." He led Deion into his barracks and began to heal him.

"So what happened to you?" the healer asked.

"I will tell you later, about an hour to be right. I need to gather the others and tell all of you at the same time." Deion stated. Soon, Hanataro was done healing him.

"Meet me in front of 5th in one hour." He said before thanking him and leaving in a flash step. Deion first went to 5th to see his team. He went into the female barracks and found a sleeping Momo.

"Momo, wake up." He said, giving her a gentle shake. The cute girl opened her eyes to see the one person that she missed dearly.

"Deion! You're alive." She all but shouted at the dark skinned warrior before her.

"Yeah, I'm home. I need to get Renji, so can you get Rias and Akeno and wait outside for Hanataro?" He asked her.

"Ok, but Renji was moved to 11th about a month ago."

"Good, I can get Ikkaku and Yumichika too." He said before speeding off to 10th to get Toshiro. The white haired lieutenant in question was in bed, thinking about his lost best friend, until said friend popped out of nowhere at his window.

"Damn, I knew you were alive." Toshiro said, opening the window for him.

"Yeah and man do I have a story for you, but I need to get the others, meet Momo outside of 5th." Deion told him. Toshiro nodded and got up to get ready. Deion found the other three guys in 11th and told them what to do; only Rukia was left, but did not find her or most 13th at their barracks. Disappointed, Deion headed back to 5th to tell them about what happened to him. When he got there, he was greeted by Rias and Akeno giving him bone crushing hugs and Momo sobbing on his chest. He was also punched or kicked by Renji, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika for being a dumbass.

"Alright, do you guys want what I did?" Deion asked.

"Yes!" all of them shouted. Deion took a breath and began the tale. Starting with the fight with the Menos Grande, waking up in the sands of Hueco Mundo, Meeting the Adjuchas Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and living with it for the past 8 month. He also told them about getting his Shikai for his Zanpakto and that he must fight Grimmjow to the death the next time he sees him.

"Well damn Deion; you are one badass, getting trained by a hollow of that level." Ikkaku said, slapping Deion on the back.

"I would say, you can become a seated officer in no time now, like Momo." Akeno said, causing Deion to turn to the girl.

"You're a seated officer now?" He asked.

"4th seat now, but you could be a lieutenant with your power." She said. Then Toshiro had something to say.

"Alright, we need to keep what Deion has told us between all of us from now on. The central 46 might see him as a traitor, Deion; do you have anything to tell your captain?"

"Yeah, I'm going to tell him that I was lost in the world of the living and just now found my way back." He told the white haired leader. Toshiro nodded.

"I suggest we all go back to bed now and we act surprised in the morning." He said. Everyone said their goodnights before head back to their divisions. Unknown to any of them, some people were watching them, one was a stealth force member, and the others were all captains.

"It seems he made it back alive, Captain Aizen." Said Gin Ichimaru, Captain of 3rd division.

"Indeed he did, he does walk the path of justice." Said Kaname Tosen, Captain of 9th division.

"We have nothing to fear from him, that was just a test, and he passed. He will be an important pawn in my plan." Said Aizen. The two other captains nodded, and then all three vanished into the dark of the night…

**XpagebreakX**

25 years later…

Toshiro watched as his captain's office was searched.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about Kurosaki's whereabouts?" Byakuya asked him.

"No, I told you that three years ago, why are we doing this?" Toshiro was in no mood to deal with this. Ever since his captain just disappeared, he has had to do the work of a captain and lieutenant. The long hours in the office had him missing many important days, like Momo promotion to a lieutenant and three of Deion's Rebirthdays. He hated the constantan investigation of the 6th and the disgrace of his division.

"Captain Kurosaki has not been seen for a long time, I'm just making sure you had no part in it." The 6th division captain stated in a cold tone.

"Well I had nothing to do with his disappearance or will I ever know why he disappeared."

"Very well, I will leave you to your duties." With that, Byakuya turned and strolled out of the office with his men. Toshiro let out a sigh and sat back down at his desk. He finished about three fourths of his paper work before he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said without looking up. The door opened and three people entered; Captain Aizen, Momo, and Deion.

"Hey toshiro, we got some news for you." Deion said. Toshiro had a questioning look about what his friends and the 5th division captain wanted.

"Alright, I'll bite, what is it?" he asked.

"You have been summoned to 1st division for a meeting." Aizen said, Momo giggled and Deion smirked.

'What have these two done?' he thought as he got up to follow Aizen out the room. When they left the compound, Aizen led Toshiro to 1st while his friends waved at him.

"You think he can do it?" Momo asked.

"I know he can, we worked on it for years." Deion said. They walked to an open field just outside the seireitei.

"You sure you can reach it Deion?"

"I have to reach it, Grimmjow must be ten times stronger by now, and I must get Bankai." Deion declared. For the past 10 years, Deion has done some training with his Zanpakto, only to find out that he still has a long way to go.

'What did she mean by being something I'm not?' he thought as he stared to commune with his Zanpakto. What felt like hours were washed away when a scream broke him out of his inner world. He quickly got up and found Momo in the clutches of a hollow.

"Momo!" He yelled in panic. He didn't have his Zanpakto on him, neither did she. Thinking only about getting her to safety, he launched himself at the hollow. The hollow only knocked him away as it prepared to eat her.

**"You want to save the girl, do you?"** the women's voice said after years of nothing.

**"Hanko-tekina mono is not with you, but you need power. I can give you power, call my name, it is…"**

**_"Defend, Judo-tekina mono!"_ **like before, a wave of reiatsu washed over everything, but Deion just stood there with a sword hilt.

"Why is it only a hilt?" he asked. He then took a look at the hollow. It was compressed into a ball that just got smaller.

**"My shikai puts a barrier around anything you want it to. It can protect or kill at your command.**" Judo-tekina mono said.

**"You can now work on Bankai with my brother."**

"I have two zanpaktos?" Deion asked, only to hear nothing.

"I thought your Zanpakto's name was Hanko-tekina mono?" Momo asked when she recovered from the attack.

"I have two now…" Deion trailed off when he saw Toshiro standing there with a captain's Haori on him.

"I see you two have a surprise for today as well." He said.

"You can say that again." Deion laughed as the three of them head back to the seireitei…

**XpagebreakX**

5 year before Rukia's mission…

For many years, life has been normal for the shinigami. Only some parts were out of the ordinary, like Deion having two Zanpaktos and the death Kaien Shiba, the lieutenant of 13th. But on this day, Momo finally decided to Deion and Toshiro about her feeing for them.

_'I want to tell them at the same time, that way they don't think I'm two timing or playing them.'_ She thought to herself as she walked towards Deion's barrack. Even with two zanpaktos with shikai, he has yet to promoted to a higher rank, not even a 20th seat. Momo worries about how it affects him sometimes, he does a lot of training in the woods, and he is as powerful as any 3rd seat by now, maybe even lieutenant. But he sits as a guardsman. Momo entered the room to find him packing his bag.

"Oh, hey Momo!" He said when he turned around.

"You going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, didn't the captain tell you that I'm going on a yearlong mission to living world?"

"No, he didn't." she stated in a sour tone.

"Well, I leave in about five minutes, so come with me to senkaimon." He took her hand and they headed to the senkaimon.

"Ah, guardsmen Deion, you made it just in time, you are depart for Tokyo now." Said the gate guard. He opened the senkaimon as Deion stepped up to it.

"Wait, I need to tell you and Toshiro some important." Momo yelled.

"Sorry, I can't be late Momo. Tell us when I get back." He said as the senkaimon closed. She stared at it, and then made up her mind.

_'I will wait for then.'_ She said in her head before headed back to the office…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: One more chapter until Rukia leaves for the living world, two until Ichigo shows up. Lemons next chapter, it will not take the whole up.**

**Hanko-tekina mono (Defiant one): the first Zanpakto of Deion. He is a melee type. More about him later.**

**Judo-tekina mono (passive one): she is the sinner Zanpakto from chapter 4. She is a kido type, in shikai, the blade vanishes and an invisible shield is used. The shield is controlled by the hilt.**

**Well, I skip the most time in this chapter then in any other one. About 35 years pass in this chapter.**

**Next chapter: Momo's true feeling, Rukia changes fate?**

**Read and Review Please, I need the feedback.**


	10. Her true feelings?

Chapter 10

"_Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**Warning: this chapter contains strong sexual content, don't read if you don't like.**

**XpagebreakX**

One year later…

Deion woke up in 4th division. He has no memory about how or why he was there in the first place.

"Captain, he is awake!" said a voice in the room. Deion turned his head to find two people in the room with him, Hanataro and the 4th division lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

"What happened to me?" He asked weakly.

"Captain Kurotsuchi of 12th gave you a gigai that linked your soul to it. Just a few days ago, you were attack by two Vasto Lorde class hollow in said gigai." Isane told him. Something about that put him off. He didn't remember feeling any hollows nearby, but he did hear someone say not to talk about what really attacked.

"Is that what hit me? Damn, I lived from two Vasto Lorde attacking me." Deion said to them. Just then, the door opened up and Captain Retsu Unohana of 4th Division walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Deion?" she asked in her sweet voice that sometimes sends chills down anyone's spine.

"Better than before for sure." Deion said.

"Well I would keep you here for one more night to watch you, but I'll have someone from your division watch you so you are free to go when she gets here." As if waiting outside, Momo walked into the room with a wheelchair.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hinamoir, I see you made it in time. You may take him when you're ready." Captain Unohana said. She then left the room to get his medication.

"Why do you keep getting hurt all the time?" she said in a stern, but playful tone.

"Hey! It is not my fault that things want to kill me!" Deion exclaimed. Momo giggled as she helped him into the wheelchair.

"Everyone was worried about you when you came back in that stretcher." Momo said as she pushed him down the hall.

"Yumichika and Ikkaku came by one time, Renji and Rukia where here a few times, Rias, Akeno, Toshiro and I came by every day when you were out."

"How long was I out?" Deion asked when they made it to the checkout counter for his medication and release papers.

"About two weeks now, But your Gigai was Destroyed from the attack. You are very lucky you're alive." She said. Once they got everything they needed, Momo pushed him back to 5th. The walk was quite due to Deion thinking about something.

"You said before I left that you wanted to tell me and Toshiro something, what was it?" He asked. Momo blushed and said,

"I'll tell you later, right now you need some rest mister!"

"Yes mom!" He said in annoyed tone…

**XpagebreakX**

The two made their way to Momo's quarters, which were very nice looking. She kept it nice and neat, with pictures of the things she likes on the walls.

"You will be staying with me until you are better." She said.

"Ok, I'll sleep on floor."

"You do no such thing, you can have the futon, and I'll sleep on the floor." Deion didn't like her treating him like he was helpless.

"Momo, you take the futon." He said sternly.

"You know what, we will sleep on the futon together, now get on and get some rest!" she told him. Defeated, Deion did what she said.

"I have some work back at the office, I'll be back later." She explained to him. He nodded and turned over to sleep while she left the room. Momo returned later than she thought.

_'I hope he still asleep'_ she said in her mind. She opened the door to find him still in bed.

_'Good, now to get ready for bed.'_ She began to remove her shihakusho, when a voice in her head spoke up.

**"You know what you are doing, right?"** her Zanpakto, Tobiume, said from her inner world.

_"Yes, I'm getting ready for bed, what of it?"_ Momo said, standing there in her underwear.

**"You can make your move now, just wake him up and get started."** The Zanpakto giggle as Momo began to blush madly.

_"Tobiume! Don't say such things, he's still injured. Besides, I want both of them."_ This made the flying plum tree laugh so hard that it gave the Bright red Momo a headache.

_"STOP THAT!"_ She shouted in her mind at the Zanpakto. Then Deion turned in his sleep, revealing his upper torso. It was very toned due to all the training he has done over the years. There were many scars on him, but what stood out to Momo was the scar Grimmjow gave him.

**"That makes him look hot, doesn't it?"** Tobiume asked, only to get a nod from her master. Momo sat on the futon and started to run her fingers up and down his chest.

_'He's so warm, and his heart is beating so softly.'_ She thought. She continued to stroke his chest, until she got an idea. Momo stood up and sat on his chest, the warm feeling hit her womanhood smoothly.

_'Why do I feel so hot now?'_ she asked herself as she lowered her head to kiss him. Their lips connected, sending a wave of pleasure though out her body.

_'That was intense, he has not woken…'_ her train of thought was lost when his eyes snapped open to see her on top of him. Momo jumped back and said,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go that far!" she said bowing her head. Deion just looked at her for a moment.

"What were you doing?" He asked. Momo facepalmed at his oblivions statement. "You didn't feel that?"

"I felt something touch my lips if that's what you are asking." He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Are you ok Momo, you look a little warm, your face is very red." Deion stated. Momo had enough; she had to get him to see. Without warning, She Jumped on Deion, Causing him to widen his eyes, just now that he realized that she was in her underwear.

"What the hell are you doing?" He nearly shouted at the love-struck girl on top of him.

"For a long time now, I have been in love. But not with just you, but Toshiro as well. I could never choose between you two, so I decided that I'll love both of you." And before he could protest, Momo pressed her lips once more to his. The feeling was like fire as they locked themselves in the heat of passion. After what seemed like a lifetime, they broke the kiss, leaving both with stars in their eyes.

"Wow, just wow. I didn't know you felt that way about me or Toshiro." Deion said, only to lean forward to kiss her again. Momo let out a soft moan of pleasure as they were locked in a tongue wrestling match.

"I want to be your first, and then Toshiro's first." She said when they broke apart for a second time. This time, Deion looked away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"You are not my first, Momo." He said,

"I lost it in the human world, but I don't remember her name for some reason. Let Toshiro be your first." She looked at him for a second before she came up with an idea.

"How about you be my first somewhere else?" she said.

"Like where?" He asked. Momo grew a sly grin on her face; she knows he's in for a surprise.

"Did you have sex with this girl in her butt?" Deion jaw hit the floor,

_'Did she just say that?'_

"No, why do you ask?"

"You can be my first there and I'll be the first girl you do that with." She said in sultry voice. This made Deion a little hot; he could feel his member grow. Momo slowly pulled down her panties and unhooked her bra. Soon she was naked, her womanhood was wet, and she took a finger and wiped off some of the juices from it and then moves the wet finger to her backdoor. She started to slip it in, moaning softly as the finger went up there. Deion could not believe that Momo of all people would do this. She looked down and saw his Zanpakto standing at attention.

"Looks like you need some help with that." She said as she pulled back the covers to see he was in the nude himself.

"I sleep naked sometimes." He said, only for that to fall on deaf ears.

"Here, I'm going to use my mouth for now, you get this cute little butt ready for your manhood." She told him as she turned her rear end toward him. Deion faced what they called a beautiful sight, Momo bubble of an ass sat on his chest, in front of his face. Using his fingers, he pushed them in and out of her little hole, making her moan.

"I'm going to use my mouth now." She said and then she started with a few licks before she put it in her mouth.

"Momo… it feels… so good." He breathed out. He watched as her head bobbed up and down, making him moan. She loved the taste of him,

_'This is better than I thought it would be.'_ Before long, the both were ready for the main event.

"Deion, put it inside me, please, put it in my ass." She said in a hot, heavy voice.

"Alright, let me get a good position." He told her. She got up and said,

"I want to be on top, ok?"

"Whatever you want, you are our love." He said smiling. Momo smiled back, and then lowered herself on to him, His manhood poking her backdoor.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and guided him up her ass, nicest way to put it. She let out a loud Moan of pleasure.

"You are bigger than I thought."

"Why thank you very much" he said.

"Oh shut up." She said playfully. He started to move, thrusting up and pulling back, but it was like she was sucking him in, holding on a little longer each time.

"Ugg…faster…ah… harder!" she moaned, they were at this for some time before they were at the peak of pleasure.

"Momo, I'm about to…"

"Me too! Let's cum together." She told him. Deion was going at the speed of light, he can feel himself getting to that point.

"I'm ready, let's do it, release inside me!" she screamed with joy. They let go, Momo could feel a burning hot sensation flowing into her rear end. Deion on the other hand, felt like he was melting inside of her. He pulled out and let her roll to his left side.

"That was intense." They said at the same time. Momo turned to face him,

"I bet Toshiro is still in his office."

"What are you planning now?" Deion asked as she stood up.

"Let's get cleaned up and I'll tell you on the way." She said slyly as she got up and headed to the bathroom…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion waited in the hall of 10th division, just outside Toshiro's office.

"I can't believe she talked me into this." He said to himself. Momo gone in herself about 20 minutes ago, and from the sounds that they were making, she was working him hard, no pun intended.

"Alright, she told me to wait until she has her butt pointed at the door." Momo left the door cracked opened so he could tell when to come in.

"What the fuck, he has her on the desk; you could at least do it on the couch." Deion watched the two until Momo got on top, they just both lost it.

"Good, now to go in." he slid thru the door, Momo turned her head to see him come in. She gave him a smile and waged her butt at him. He pulls down his hakama, he already wanted round two, and for the second time that night, he entered at the rear. Toshiro was in pure bliss. He was in the heat of passion with Momo, until he heard her moan loudly, and he didn't do any thing. Then, he kicked something; he looked to see what it was; only finding Deion having sex with Momo too, at the other end.

"What are you doing?!" he nearly shouted at his friend, but the time has come for all three of them.

"Toshiro, Deion, I'm about to…" Toshiro couldn't ignore it.

"Me too!"

"I three, Toshiro, pull out now." He did so, Momo then put him in her mouth, and Deion remained where he was.

"On the count of three…1…2…3!" Deion said, all three of them released. All of them were out of breath, but Toshiro want to know what just happened.

"What is he doing here?"

"I told you that I love both of you, I want you both at the same time." She explained.

"I talked Deion into doing this, so don't blame him."

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked the dark skinned boy in question.

"Well, who can sleep with this one around?" Deion said pointing at Momo, who stuck out her tongue at him.

"So, what do we call this… relationship?" Toshiro asked.

"A harem." Momo stated, leaving both boys to stare at her in wonder…

**XpagebreakX**

The day of Rukia's mission…

It turned out that Momo was not the only one who loved the two boys. Rias and Akeno confessed their love to them the next morning after that night. They have been waiting for Momo to have them first and give them the ok.

"So, you two have three beautiful all to your self's? Damn you guys are lucky!" Renji said, he has been the sixth seat of 11th for some time now.

"Yeah, I'll say. So, are you guys ready to fight?" Ikkaku asked, the three other guys nodded and took a stance.

"Let's start._** Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"**_

_**"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"**_

**_"Extend, Hozukimaru!"_**

**_"Howl, Zabimaru!"_ **All four of them released their zanpaktos for training. Ikkaku went for Toshiro; Deion took a swing at Renji. The fight was just about to get good when…

"What are you fools doing?" they all turned to see Captain Ukitake and a very anger Rukia Kuchiki.

"Well that's a buzz kill. Come on Renji, we are need back at the barracks." Ikkaku said as he grabbed Renji and flash stepped away.

"Yeah, I have paper work to do." Toshiro said before also flash stepping away.

"Traitors." Deion said under his breath.

"Well Deion, I see your skills have gotten better." Captain Ukitake said.

"Thank you captain is there anything I can do for you today?" he asked, only to get smacked by Rukia.

"Stop ignoring me!" she snapped at him. Captain Ukitake just sweat dropped at the scene before him.

"Well I'm taking Rukia to the senkaimon for her mission, would you like to walk with us?" the senior captain asked. Deion nodded and three of them walked to the senkaimon. Deion remained after Ukitake was called back to see Rukia off.

"Watch yourself out there." He told her, only to get a hug.

"What was that for…wait, don't tell me you love me and Toshiro as well?"

"You got me, will let me be part of your women too?" She asked, batting her eye-lashes.

"When you get back." He told. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck!" He called to her as she stepped into the gate…

**XpagebreakX**

She had failed. All Rukia had to do was kill that hollow, now that boy's sisters are going too died. She sat on the ground, injured by the hollow's bite.

"Shinigami, are you ok?" a boy with orange hair asked her.

"Do you want to save your family?" Rukia asked him.

"Tell me what to do." He said.

"Take my sword and run it to your chest, into your heart. If it works, you will become a Shinigami." She pointed the blade at him.

"Alright, let's do it shinigami." He said

"My name is not shinigami, its Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia told him.

"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki!" he declared, stabbing himself with the sword. A bright light shined, dimming to reveal Ichigo in a shihakusho with the biggest Zanpakto she has ever seen.

_'What have I done'_ was all she could think as Ichigo slayed the hollow. This changed the fate of not just him, but the whole soul society…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: That was my best chapter yet! Thanks to uub and AnnualTrilogy for reviewing**

**Ichigo: that's right, he's here and ready to kick some ass.**

**Lemons: I hope that it was not too bad or anything, but if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I had no idea Momo was that kinky.**

**Next chapter: Ichigo Kurosaki? Deion's warning and new friend.**

**Read and Review Please, I need the feedback.**


	11. Ichigo Kurosaki?

Chapter 11

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

**_"Attacks/kido"_**

**XpagebreakX**

Deion's inner world…

**"You are almost at bankai, boy."** Hanko-tekina mono told his master as they trained. For years now, Deion has been working on bankai; he has also started the same training for Judo-tekina mono as well.

**"Yes young one, you have come far for having two zanpaktos."** She said. Deion was in intense training with the two.

"Can you guys take it easy; I have a lot on my mind?" He told them.

**"What's wrong child? What is on your mind?"** Hanko asked.

**"Yes, tell us Deion, we are here for you."** Judo said, placing her arm around him.

"Rukia has been gone longer then she should have been. I'm worried about her." He told his zanpaktos.

**"Well the answer is simple; we go and see what has happened to her."** Judo said brightly, making Hanko facepalm.

**"Don't you pay attention to what our master's world? He doesn't have the rank to go through a senkaimon on his own!"**

**"He can ask Momo to let him go, we both know she would do anything for him."** Judo teased. This did give Deion an idea.

"Thanks for the help guys!" he said, leaving his inner world…

**XpagebreakX**

Momo was working on some of the mountains of paper work that 5th has. She sat there for about an hour before a knock came at the door.

"Come in" she called. Deion came in the room, making her smile and get up.

"What are you doing here, I thought you have gone training?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I'm worried about Rukia?"

"Yes, what about it?" She said.

"Well I got an idea…" he started.

_'What is he thinking now?'_ she thought.

"… To have you use kido to get me through a senkaimon." He finished. Momo facepalmed at one of her beloved boyfriends.

"Do you think that's going to work? Damnit sometimes I don't know what's going on in that head of your!" Deion flinched as she tossed a book at him.

"But Momo-Chan! You are a master at kido, this should be simply for you." He pleaded with her. Momo thought about for a second.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me big time!" she said with a sexy smirk. Deion didn't want to know what she had her mind.

"…Momo, I got the paper work you wanted… what are you two planning?" Rias said when she walked into the office and saw them stand close at her desk. They both looked up and had to think quickly.

"I'm planning an illegal trip to the living world." So much for quick thinking. Rias looked from her man to the other girl that she loved.

"Ok, I'm in, what's the plan." She stated. Maybe this plan might work…

**XpagebreakX**

Karakura town, living world

Ichigo Kurosaki was having a good day so far. He has made it through one day of school without having to kill a hollow, was not bothered at all by anyone, not even Rukia, and best of all, a senkaimon was opening up in front of his home.

_'wait, what'_ Ichigo watched as the doors slid open, only to reveal a shinigami, dressed the same way Rukia was when he first met her.

"I still feel her reishi, but where is she." He asked himself. He was as tall as Ichigo, dark skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ichigo asked, straddling the shinigami.

"You can see me?"

"That what the other shinigami said before." Ichigo told him.

"This other one you speck of was she about this tall and had a bad temper all the time?" the shinigami asked.

"You mean Rukia? Do you know her?" Ichigo asked as well.

"Yeah her, is she around?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you here to take her? If that's the case, then I can't let you do that." Ichigo declared, he then took out a glove and smacked himself with it.

"You're a shinigami too? But why do you feel like…damnit Rukia!" the shinigami cursed. Ichigo charged at the dark skinned shinigami in front of him, swinging his oversized sword at him. The shinigami drew his own sword and blocked.

"Damn you have a big ass Zanpakto!" the shinigami yelled at him. Ichigo jumped up in the air for a downward slash, it too was blocked.

_'This guy is not like the other one, what's his deal?'_ Ichigo thought as he attacked again. The two blades met many times in one minute of the fight.

"Ichigo! Stop!" a voice cried. Both fighters turned to see Rukia in her school uniform running from the house.

"What are you doing!? Deion is my friend!" she yelled. Ichigo stared at her.

"This guy is your friend? How was I supposed to know?" he complained.

"Did he attack you or did you just assume that he is here to arrest me?" Ichigo facepalmed.

"You never told me you had someone coming over from the soul society." He said.

"I didn't know he was even coming!" she yelled at him.

"If it will help, I'm not here on orders." The newly named Deion said.

"Then why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"To check on Rukia and to give her a warning: they are coming to arrest you, I don't know who or when, only that they are, so be careful."

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you tell him anything Rukia? You have been here for four months now." Deion said.

"Anyways, I mean the higher ups, the heads of the Gotei 13."

"Well you don't have to worry about her…um…what is your name?" Ichigo said.

"Sorry, my name is Deion, nice to meet you...um…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, reaching out his hand. Deion shake his hand.

"Deion, how did you get here without anyone knowing?" Rukia asked.

"Well, you see…"

_Flashback…_

_"Ok, here is the hell butterfly that you need to get by; Rias and I will stand guard until you come back so make it short." Momo said as they stood behind the Kuchiki senkaimon._

_"The kido I placed on you will wear off when you step into the senkaimon and we will have to make a run for it when you get back."_

_"I got it." Deion said before Rias pressed his face into her breast._

_"You are so daring and strong, I can't wait to get you in bed for the night." She said in a sexy voice._

_"Then you will have to wait honey, I get him first." Momo said. Deion really didn't like what they had in mind._

_"Well I'm going now and I will back soon." Deion said. Both girls kissed him and went to their post as he stepped through the senkaimon._

_Flashback end…_

"… and that is how I got here." He said, finishing the story. Ichigo jaw was on the ground.

"You have two girlfriends?"

"No, I have three, but they share me with my best friend Toshiro." Deion corrected him.

"Well, I need to go back, its nice meeting you Ichigo; I hope that we can have this fight done someday."

"Yeah, you're not a bad guy yourself, see ya." Ichigo said.

"One more thing; Rukia, I will be here for you whenever you need me." He told her, and then he stepped into the senkaimon, waving as it closed…

**XpagebreakX**

One week later…

Renji could not believe that a human could that strong. The head captain had sent his captain to capture Rukia and to kill the human who took her power. The boy in question had more power to him. But sadly, the boy was killed by Captain Kuchiki in one blow and they took back Rukia.

"You have brought shame to the name Kuchiki by doing what you did, Rukia." Byakuya said when they stepped out of senkaimon.

"I know, Nii-sama." She replied. It was night so not many people were out.

"Why Nii-sama, why did you have to kill him?"

"He was not a true shinigami, and the law says to kill any human who has taken a shinigami's power for a long period of time." Byakuya said coldly as they walked to 6th division holding cells.

"And what do you have to say about this Renji?" she asked with hate in her eyes. Renji couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye,

"What you did was wrong Rukia."

"It was wrong to try and save Ichigo's family from a hollow? It was wrong to give him my power due to injuries? To me, that was the right thing to do." She yelled. Byakuya stopped for some reason and looked around.

"You can come out now." He stated, only for Deion to come out from the bushes near them.

"What do you want guardsman?" he asked.

"Why did they send you and Renji to get her? What about her own captain?" Deion said to the 6th division captain.

"That is none of your concern guardsman, return to you division before I report you to your captain."

"I have a name and you know it well. It's been years since you turn in to this, what the hell happened?"

"Again, none of your concern." Byakuya said, releasing some of his reishi upon Deion.

"Lieutenant Abarai, take the prisoner to the holding cell, I have to deal with this guardsmen's punishment for his reckless behavior." The captain said. Renji could only follow orders, leaving one of his closes friends to the mercy of a captain.

_'Forgive me, Deion…'_ he said in his head as he took Rukia and left without a word. Byakuya looked down at this boy who he had known for many years.

"You will be punished for your behavior towards your betters, boy." Hi voice was as cold as winter.

"Do your worst, Byakuya!" Deion told him.

"Very well…" he said, drawing his Zanpakto.

**_"… Scatter, Senbonzakura."_** He commanded his sword. The blade began to dissolve into pink flower petals; the next thing Deion saw was a lot of his blood on the ground…

**XpagebreakX**

Two weeks later…

"ATTENION ALL PERSONEL, SIX RYOKA HAVE BROKEN INTO THE SEIREITEI. ALL DIVISION MEMBERS ARE TO RETURN AND REPORT IN FOR ORDERS, ALL CAPTAINS ARE TO REPORT TO 1TH DIVISION FOR A MEETING." The hell butterfly told Deion as he lay in his bed.

_'I knew he would come…'_

_Flashback, Deion's return from the living world…_

_Deion stepped out of the senkaimon to be greeted by two of his lovers._

_"Did you find her?" Rias asked._

_"Yeah, she is safe were she is. Momo, have you been told what happened to her?" He asked the 5th division lieutenant._

_"Yes, she gave her powers to a human."_

_"Well I met that human, and I have a feeling that we will see him soon." Deion said._

_"Why do you say that?" a voice called from above. The three looked up to see Captain Hitsugaya and Akeno sitting on the roof. Deion smirked at his friend._

_"Because his name means number one guardian…."_

_Flashback end…_

Deion got and headed to the door.

_'Let's give the strawberry a helping hand.'_ He thought as he made his way to Momo's office…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: sorry this one took so long. Well this is chapter 11.**

**I'm in the navy now and my date for boot camp is in September. So I really need a co. writer for my stories, PM me if you want to.**

**New story: I will be starting one of the crossover stories in a few weeks, after my oc learns bankai.**

**Memories of nobody is going to be canon, adding Senna to the harem, but I need a way to have her live without anyone losing their memory of her at any point.**

**Next chapter: Ichigo meets the girls! Rias vs. Ichigo, Akeno vs. Ichigo part one?**

**Thanks to VOGoshinki for reviewing this story.**

**Read and Review Please, I need the feedback.**


	12. Ichigo meets the girls?

Chapter 12

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Akeno Himejima was on her way to find the boy her lover has told her about. He said that he was strong and had very high levels of reishi. At first, she didn't believe that a mere human could have that much power, but if Deion says he does, she has to see for herself.

"Akeno, wait for me!" Rias called from behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming with me." Akeno said to her best friend.

"Don't worry about it; anyways let's go find this Ichigo person." She said with a smile.

"Remember that Deion wants us to test him in strength, so we need to find him quickly."

"What did he look like again?" Rias asked the black haired beauty. Akeno sighed,

"You really need to pay attention and not daydream about getting in Deion and Toshiro's pants, he has orange hair so he should not be too hard to find." She told her red headed girl lover. The two walked around for what seemed to be hours.

"Akeno! I'm bored, where is this guy?" Rias wined as they stopped for a snack.

"You need to stop complaining about it and suck it up!"

"By suck it up, I hope you mean Toshiro and Deion's…"

"CAN YOU GO 5 MIN WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT SEX!?" Akeno shouted at the Queen of 5th. Rias pouted and got up.

"Let's spilt up, we can find him faster on our own." She told the black haired beauty.

"Fine, remember to test his strength when you find him." Rias nodded and took off to the south.

"I hope one of us find him soon." Akeno said to herself as she took off in a flash step…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo ran for his life. There was about twenty shinigami on his tail.

"Get back here ryoka!" one of them shouted.

"Damn, these guys just don't give up! First that Ikkaku guy and now all of them, can this any worst?" as if wanting to prove him right, a flash of black appeared out of nowhere and snatched poor Ichigo up, leaving the other shinigami confused in its wake. It didn't take long for the two of them to stop, Ichigo was then tossed aside.

"Man, you are heavy!" this was a girl's voice.

"Who the hell are you and why did you save me?" Ichigo said, pointing his finger at the girl. She had long, black hair, violet eyes and her uniform was normal but had a very short skirt. She had a very large chest area, like Orihime.

_'Wait, why the hell am I looking there!?'_ Ichigo had to shake his head away from the perverted thoughts,

_'I must be hanging out with Kon too much.'_

"Are you ok? Your face was a little red for a second." She asked.

"I'm fine, now back to the matter at hand, who are you?" Ichigo asked again. She sighed and peeled back her top.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ichigo shouted. She blinked at him,

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head to her left side. In her hand was a note,

"This is for you." She stated. He took the note and read it.

_'Ichigo, of you are reading this, you have found help –Deion'_

"Wait, I know that name; I met him a few weeks ago. So he sent you to find me?" Ichigo said after he was done with the note. She nodded to his question.

"Where are they keeping Rukia?"

"Not so fast hotshot, I need to test your strength if you want to save our friend." She said as she drew her Zanpakto,

"By the way, my name is Akeno Himejima; 5th seat of 5th division." She declared.

"Well in that case, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki!" the two launched at each other, Akeno duck as Ichigo brought down his massive clever of a Zanpakto, and nicked him on his leg.

"What's wrong? Don't fight girls? Give me a break! **_Hado#54: Haien!"_ **she called as the purple blast came for Ichigo, who dodged it in time, came at her once more.

"I got you now!" he said. "Oh do you now…" she raised her sword,

**_"…Cast your spell, Kuromajo!"_ **she commanded. The sword then turned in to staff with a pointed tip.

"This is my shikai; I hope you can handle what I can dish out." She teased him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said under his breath as the two continued to fight.

_**"Mahou Hikari!"** _Akeno called as a bright shine flashed in ichigo's eyes.

"Damn you!" he said, rubbing his eyes. The next thing he knew was that she kicked him in his side.

_**"Mahou Inazuma!"** _she called as a bolt of lightning came down and struck him.

"You are starting to really piss me off." Ichigo told her. Akeno smirked,

"Good, then I'm doing my job right!" she gleefully said, striking him with a low level Hado. Ichigo had enough of this nonsense.

_'I need to beat her, fast'_ then he came up with an idea. He dropped to the ground and grabbed Zangetus by his cloth, then proceeded to spin him. This made her jump into the air, like he wanted her to do. Ichigo's hand shot out and caught her foot, then he slammed her to the ground and let go.

"Damn that hurt!" she complained, rubbing her butt and dusting herself off.

"Well, you do have some skill after all." She told him.

"I will help you as much as I can from now on, but I need to find my friend; she is also looking for you."

"So now what?" Ichigo asked. She sealed her Zanpakto back and sat on the ground. She had her legs open some, giving Ichigo a nice view of her panties. Ichigo then shielded his eyes, only to look through his fingers.

"WILL YOU PLEASE CLOSE YOUR LEGS!" he yelled at her. She once again tilted her head to the left.

"Let me rest for a while then I need to get back to Deion. In the meantime, is there anything you want to ask me?" she said. Ichigo scratched his head for a moment.

"Could you tell me about yourself, I like to know about someone that I just met if that ok with you?"

"It's fine, what would you like to know?" she said.

"Why is Deion helping me?"

"He wants to save her as much as you do; he knows that she has fallen in love with you as well…" this caught Ichigo of guard.

"Wait, what you mean by 'as well'?" this came as no suspire to the Black haired girl.

"I wonder when I get to talk about this; you see, me, a friend of mine and the lieutenant of the 5th division are dating a captain and a guardsman. Deion is said guardsman and captain is the one of 10th. We loved them for a long time, Momo was the first one to make a move out of the four us because she has known them longer, Rukia was going to after she got back."

"So what's this have to do with me?" Ichigo asked, making Akeno smirk.

"As I said, she also fell for you; Deion said he saw it in her eyes when he looked at her." She told him.

"Well then why is he waiting for me?"

"Deion can't save her on his own, so he asked me and Rias to look for you." This was a lot for him to take in. Not only did he have help from someone who knows the place, but a chance a love.

"If I go out with Rukia and she wants to be part of you guy's 'relationship', does that mean I'm dating you and the others as well?" Akeno giggled at that.

"Well, the guys call it a brotherhood; we girls are dating each other as well as the boys. Besides, I wander if the carpet matches the drapes." Ichigo choked as she let out a laugh.

"HAHAH! You should have seen your face Ichigo!"

"I'm going to kill you!" he growled. Then out of nowhere, a red headed girl rushed in to the shack that they were resting in.

"Finally I found you! Let's see the look on Akeno's…" she stopped when she spotted her friend.

"…Damnit." The girl growled out, banging her head on the wall.

"This is the other girl I was talking about. Rias, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is Rias Gremory, 3rd seat of 5th division and my other female lover." Akeno said. Rias took a look at Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you. You are very hot by the way so, lets me go get the other boys and we can have a 4-way!" Rias said brightly, only to have Ichigo pass out from the blood loss.

"Damnit Rias! How many times must I tell you to stop talking about sex?" Akeno scolded her friend as they dragged Ichigo back to the barracks…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion did not want to know what happened. Rias and Akeno just showed up with Ichigo out cold.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"We sort of…"

"You know what? I don't want to know." He told them. Momo walked in a saw the knocked out strawberry, but only got a 'don't ask' look from Akeno. About an hour later, Ichigo came too to find the faces of four people.

"Long time no see, Ichigo." Deion said. Ichigo looked around the room; it looked like a military barracks.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in 5th division barracks; I see you have met Akeno and Rias." He said pointing at the two smiling girls.

"You can say that…" Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

"Hi, I'm Momo Hinamoir, nice to meet you Ichigo." The girl with the bun hairdo said. Ichigo nodded.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Didn't you come with friends?" Rias asked. This made Ichigo bang his head on the bed post, hard.

"Damnit, I left them behind! Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, and the cat!" He yelled, making Akeno jump on him, her breast in his face.

"Be quite! Just because we are on your side, doesn't mean the whole division is, not even the captain know we are helping you!" she hissed at him as he started to lose air.

"I think he's got it, Akeno." Momo said while sweat dropping. Akeno got off him as Deion came up with a plan.

"Rias, can you and Akeno go and find ichigo's friends?"

"Sure, what do they look like?" Rias asked Ichigo.

"Well, the girl, Orihime Inoue, has orange hair like me. Then Chad, who is a big guy with a powerful right arm. Then Uryuu, he is a Quincy, do you think you can find them?"

"Well it should be fun." Was Akeno's answer.

"Now that we have that settled, Momo, you need to not be seen with us until I come and get you. Take note of everything that happens." He told his lieutenant.

"Got it, I will try my best to keep the captain from finding out about this." She said, then got up and kissed Deion and the other girls, which Ichigo found was hot, and headed out the door.

"Ichigo, you and I are going for the goal." Deion said.

"Don't treat this like it is a game!" Ichigo snapped at the black shinigami.

"Sorry, I was just kidding. Now back to the matter at hand, we need to make a few stops before we get to Rukia. The old man is not a fool you know."

"Who is the old man?" Deion facepalmed.

"This is going to take a while." He said to himself as he, Akeno, and Rias started to tell him about the Gotei 13…

**XpagebreakX**

Yoruichi was on the move. She has been one for 100 years and she had one thing on her mind: Find her boys.

'I get to see them once again.' She though as she sped along.

_'But we have no time for the reunion that I want.'_ This was because of the plan to kill Rukia and take what's inside of her.

"Damn you Aizen, damn you to hell." she said to herself…

**XpagebreakX**

Aizen's plan was in full swing. The Gotei 13 were hunting for the ryoka that have entered the seireitei and are making their way to save the false prisoner, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Captain Aizen, are we heading for the 46's chamber tonight?" asked the 3rd division captain. Aizen turned and looked at the man with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Gin, we will go tonight. I just need to set some plots in motion." Aizen said. The captain then turned to leave.

"Meet me by the meeting hall in 30 min." he told his former lieutenant. Gin nodded and set out to go to his own division.

_'All according to plan' _Aizen mused in his head. Unknown to him at the time, this part of the plan was not going to work as much as he thought…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Damn this writers block! Chapter 12 is done and I plan on have the next one will come a lot faster.**

**Akeno's Zanpakto: Kuromajo (Black witch) is a kido type Zanpakto that acts like it's using magic. Mahou Hikari (Magic light) is a blinding attack. Mahou Inazuma (magic lightning) cast a huge bolt of lightning at her foe.**

**Next chapter: a fading friendship, Deion vs. Renji?**

**Read and review please, I really need some feedback, so help a brother out.**


	13. Deion vs Renji?

Chapter 13

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

**_"Attacks/kido"_**

**XpagebreakX**

Six hours before a called lieutenants meeting…

Deion and Ichigo headed out under the cover of night to get to 10th division. Deion decided to take too long way to make sure they are not seen by anyone. They ran past a white building, which looked like every other building in the area, but something on the side caught ichigo's eye.

"Hey Deion, what is that up there?" he asked his companion. "What are you talking about?" Deion replied. He looked up to see what Ichigo was referring to, it was a Zanpakto stuck to the wall.

"That looks like someone's Zanpakto; I wonder who it belongs to…?" Deion trailed off for a moment.

_'Where have I seen that sword before?'_ he asked himself.

"Deion, Deion! Are you ok?" Ichigo asked. Deion snapped out his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get to 10th and talk to Toshiro." With that, both shinigami flash stepped away, only to let someone else fall for the trap…

**XpagebreakX**

The two shinigami landed at Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's office door.

"Wait here, I'll see if he is in a good mood and won't attack you on sight." Deion instructed.

"I thought you said that this guy is on our side?" Ichigo whispered. Deion was about to knock on the door when…

"MATSUMOTO! GET UP AND DO YOUR DAMN WORK!" this was the 10th division captain voice; yelling at his lazy, drunk, and busty lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

_'Damn, now he is going to be pissed.'_ Deion thought. He waited a few seconds before knocking.

"Come in." the icy captain snapped. Deion quickly opened the door and walked inside, finding Toshiro at his desk filling out paper work, and Rangiku on the sofa with a bottle of sake.

"Captain, your best friend is here, I think it's your time with Momo now!" she slurred. Toshiro looked up from the desk and smiled.

"What do you want Deion?"

"I kind of need to talk to you and Rangiku." Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" he asked, but Rangiku beat Deion to it with a drunken assumption.

"You got one of the girls Pregnant! Yay! You two are going to be daddies!"

"Shut up Matsumoto!" Toshiro roared at his lieutenant. She stuck her tongue out at him and took another swing of sake.

"You can say what you need to now, Deion."

"Ok…" Deion turned to the door.

"…You can come in now." He said. The door opened and Ichigo entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Toshiro demanded.

"Why have you brought a ryoka here?"

"I'm on his side, you know as well as I do that Rukia needs to be saved. He came this far to do that." Deion said calmly. Toshiro has always trusted his best friend, even at times like they are currently. He walked over to Ichigo and stuck out his hand.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya; 10th division captain."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you." The two shake hands and turned back to Deion.

"What do you have in mind?" Toshiro asked. A grin formed on his face,

"I need you to be our eyes and ears on the captains. I know that only three of them will hunt us down, you, captains Ukitake, and Kyoraku are on our side and the others are neutral." Deion said. Rangiku was now sober enough to listen to them talk.

"What about Captain Zaraki of 11th division?" she asked.

"You mean Ikkaku's Captain? Isn't he a neutral?" Ichigo asked, causing the other three shinigami to shake their heads.

"Not in the sense that we want, he only wants a good fight and will do anything to have one." Toshiro told him.

"Wait, you know Ikkaku?" Deion asked, Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, I beat him in a fight about three hours before Akeno found me."

"Well that's going to leave a mark on his pride." Deion said with a light chuckle, even Toshiro smirked at that.

"Thanks for helping us out Toshiro." Ichigo said as he and Deion were leaving.

"No problem, and its Captain Hitsugaya to you!" the short kid snapped at the ryoka.

"Matsumoto that work better be…" He started until he turned around to see her nowhere in sight and all her sake gone.

"MATSUMOTO!" This is when the other two left him to deal his lieutenant…

**XpagebreakX**

Somewhere else…

Rias and Akeno have been searching for ichigo's friends for hours now.

"Where the hell can they be?"

"You act like I know where they are; well we will find them at some point." The two continued their search until they ran into someone.

"Renji, are you looking for the ryoka too?" Rias asked him. He just looked at both of them and then flash stepped off without saying a word.

"Well that was rude of him." Akeno said, but Rias knew something was wrong with him.

"When was the last time he had that look in his eye?" she asked. Akeno thought for a moment.

"When Deion was trapped in Hueco Mundo, why do you ask?"

"I think Deion and Ichigo are in some Deep shit now…"

**XpagebreakX**

"You were trapped in the world of the hollows for 8 months?" Ichigo asked while Deion was telling him about his life.

"Yeah, it was almost as bad as Hell. But, I made a deal with a hollow to get out."

"What was the deal?" He asked once more.

"To fight him to the death the next time we meet." This sends a chill down each of their spine.

"Well, I hope you don't…"

"ICHIGO!" both of them turned around to see a man in green running for them, dragging Hanataro with him.

"Ichigo, do you know him? And more importantly, why does he have my friend with him?" Deion asked the orange haired teen next to him.

"That is Ganju Shiba, he helped me and my friends get into the seireitei, who is your friend?"

"That is Hanataro Yamada; he is part of 4th division." The two watch as the man and shinigami ran up to them.

"What are you doing with this shinigami? Has he caught you?" Ganju asked.

"No he is on our side; we were just on our way to find everyone." Ichigo told him. Deion walked over to his friend who was face down on the ground.

"You alright there Hanataro?"

"No mommy, don't want to go to school!" the medic said in a state of sleep.

"Well he is ok!" Deion said, making the other two sweat drop. The four men set out to get to Rukia after clearing any questions that they had.

"Deion, are you sure you want to help them?" Hanataro asked.

"Yes." Was the only reply. The group made it to the stairs that lead to the tower. The area around was very foggy that morning for some reason.

"Guys, we're almost there!" Deion said. They stared to run, only to see a figure in the fog.

"Who are you?" Ichigo shouted at the figure, which came forward. It was Renji.

"Renji! You scared me; have you come to help us?" Deion asked. Renji glared at his friend.

"No you traitor! I have come to settle thing with this ryoka, then I will deal with you." He state, his eyes dead set on Ichigo.

"Well Renji, you want to fight? Then let's go!" Ichigo shouted at the red head as they charged at each other. Deion cannot believe that one of his best friends had said that to him.

"Ichigo, stop. I will take him on." He said stepping forward.

"But he wants a rematch with me."

"I don't care, he is my friend, and I will fight him!" Deion declared drawing his Zanpakto. He ran towards Renji and cross blades with him.

"What happened to the Renji I knew, why are stopping me from saving Rukia?" Deion asked as he dodged a slash meant for his torso.

"That is none of your business traitor!" he yelled as a stabbed Deion in the arm.

_**"Howl, Zabimaru!"** _his Zanpakto released and the whip like sword came down on Deion, nailing him in the shoulder.

"You can never take on a Lieutenant, give up or die!"

**_"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"_** Deion called out, and then he jumped into the air and nicked him on his cheek.

"Yes I can, you know as well as I do that I'm more than capable to take you on." The two came at each other once more, Renji whipped Zabimaru around, making hard for Deion to get in close to strike.

_'Damn, how can I do this?'_ he then got an idea, Deion jumped in the air.

"You are being stupid! You can't dodge me now!"

"So you think…" Deion unsheathed his other Zanpakto.

**_"… Defend, Judo-tekina mono!"_** the blade disappeared from its hilt, leaving Ichigo stunned about what he just did, until Renji's sword was knocked away a few feet from where Deion was at.

"Damn, I forgot you had two zanpaktos that have different abilities, well I won't let that slip my mind this time. **_Howl,_ _Zabimaru!"_ **he said, swinging his sword once more.

"Have you forgotten, you have to be a captain to break this shield? You can't beat me!" Deion said, launching himself at Renji, slicing his arm at the elbow.

"You bastard! You will pay for that." It didn't take long for Renji to get a successful attack on Deion, stabbing him in the stomach. Deion coughed up some blood as he got back up.

"Deion, are you alright?" Ichigo asked from the sideline.

"Don't worry about me; I still have some fight left in me! Let's go, **_Hanko-tekina mono! Judo-tekina mono!"_ **just then, Deion's reishi skyrocketed and he began to glow.

"This strike will decide the battle, Renji!"

"Fine with me, let me see what you got!" Renji's reishi also went up to high levels. The two fighters took one last look at each other, and then a memory passed through both their minds…

_Flashback…_

_Deion and Renji sat up late after a long day at work. Both were talking about the old days._

_"Do you remember when we stole Jiraiya's money and bought candy for the five of us?" Deion asked his friend, who laughed at the memory of that._

_"I do, I also remember you getting your ass beat when we got back."_

_"Shut up!" the two were lost in the past, until Deion had a question._

_"Why did you become a shinigami Renji?" Renji thought for a moment._

_"So I could protect Rukia and you, Toshiro and Momo. Well Toshiro doesn't need me now but you and the girls do." He said. Deion frowned._

_"I don't need you to protect me, I can handle myself."_

_"I know, but I see you as a little brother, and you know I will always be there for you." Renji said, making Deion think._

_"Thank you, big brother." He said as the two of them drifted off to sleep…_

_Flashback end…_

The battle was at that point. Renji wanted to do the thing he said has to do, but the one he wants to protect is the one he is fighting.

"Here I come, Renji!" Deion shouted at the 6th division lieutenant. The two came at each other, the fire in their eyes burned as they charged. With a large explosion, the three blades made contact. When it was over, both of them laid face down on the ground. Ganju, Ichigo, and Hanataro all got to Deion and dragged him to a safe spot. Renji was found sometime later and was arrested for going against orders.

_'I hope you can forgive me Deion, I didn't protect you again.'_ Renji thought. At the same time in his sleep, Deion did just what he wanted.

_'I forgive you, big brother…'_

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo could not believe that this guy went up and had a draw with a lieutenant.

"Deion, you are one crazy bastard for doing that you know." He said. Deion sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Were in the underground water ways." Ganju said,

"Hanataro healed you when you passed out after that fight."

"Well I feel fine now, we need to get moving." Deion said. Ichigo nodded and stood up. The four of them made their way back to the stairs, they found them unguarded. They ran up as fast as they could; only making it half way up when…

"Something is off!" Ichigo said, but it was too late, a huge wave of reiatsu washed over them. It forced Ganju and Hanataro to their knees and Deion had to pull out his sword and stab it in to the ground to keep from falling over.

"This reishi, it's…" just then, a man with an eye patch landed in front of them, making Deion's and Hanataro's eyes widen with fear.

"Ichigo, run! That is the captain of 11th division: Kenpachi Zaraki!" Deion called out. Kenpachi looked over the four people in front of him.

"Tell me, which one of you is the strongest?" he asked with a menacing grin…

**XpagebreakX**

Momo was on her way to the meeting for all lieutenants.

_'I'm running late, might as well take the shortcut.'_ She thought to herself as she hopped along. She made it to the door when out of the corner of eye; she sees a trail of blood leading up the wall. She gasped and followed the blood up the wall to see who it belonged to. But what was at the end of the trail made her eyes widen in horror.

"CAPTAIN AIZEN!"…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: That was great! This is chapter 13 for all of you. Now I have a few thing to address now so pay attention.**

**Momo will get over the shock of aizen's fake death sooner**

**The reason I had Deion fight Renji was to show you guys that he can fight**

**Thanks to uub and YaoicommanderForever for reviewing!**

**Next chapter: Deion and Yoruichi's reunion, Ichigo's bankai training begins?**

**Read and review please, I need the feedback**


	14. Reunion of lost souls?

Chapter 14

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Kenpachi Zaraki of 11th division cast a loom of terror over the four people in front of him.

"I asked you a question; who is the strongest among you?" this was countered by something pink that popped out from his shoulder.

"Ken-Chan asked which one of you is strong, now answer him… Hi blackie-Chan!" The always hyper Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi said. Deion's face grew red from the girl calling him by his nickname.

"Damnit Yachiru! How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"A lot of times but that is your name!" she said. Ichigo could only watch as Deion argued with the little girl.

"Um Deion, are you forgetting something?" Ichigo asked. The dark skinned shinigami froze when he realized what Ichigo had said.

"Right, Kenpachi." He said slowly. The 11th Division captain stood there still with a grin on his face.

"Ganju, take Hanataro and go to get Rukia, we will hold of… DAMNIT!" Ichigo shout when he and Deion turn to see Ganju running away before he could finish talking.

"So much for looking badass." Deion said to the fuming strawberry. They both turned back to Kenpachi,

"So, you two will fight me? Hahahaha, looks like I'm gonna have some fun today!" he said with blood lust heard in his voice. He told Yachiru to go somewhere safe and watch. The three shinigami drew their zanpaktos and stood there for a moment.

"I'll tell you what; you two can have the first strike, you might get lucky and kill me in one blow." He said as he pulled back his clothes to show his chest. Ichigo looked at Deion, who shrugged and drew his other Zanpakto just in case.

"Well that's fine with us, here I come!" Ichigo said, charging forward. With a load war cry, Ichigo strikes to battle hunger captain… only to not even cut him.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he jumped back.

"I guess I will try now." Deion told him. He flashed stepped and made a downward slash, only for both blades to stop before scratching him. Bewailed, Deion went back to ichigo's side as they thought about what just happened.

"Oh, I see you two can't cut me. That is because you guy don't have what it takes to fight me!" Kenpachi roared, letting some of his powerful reishi out. This is when things got bad.

**_"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"_ **in fear, Deion commanded his sword. He once again charged forward, Ichigo followed with Zangetus raised up. Kenpachi swiped his blade to the left, almost cutting both of them in the chest.

"Hahahaha! Man, if you two were stronger, this would be the best fight!" Zaraki declared. Ichigo came from the right as Deion came down from above. Kenpachi quickly grabbed Deion and threw him into Ichigo, bruising both of them badly.

"Damn him!" Ichigo growled as he dusted himself off and readied for the next move.

"Ichigo, we need to work together to beat him." Deion whispered to the teen.

"What do you have in mind?" Ichigo asked.

"You wait for my signal and strike him at his right eye, the one with the eye patch over it. I will hold his attention until you are ready." Deion explained to his partner.

"Got it, just don't die on me." Ichigo solemnly told him. The two boys faced Kenpachi once more.

"I see you two are ready to fight now… Great! Now, let's have some fun!" the battle loving captain cheered with a deep laugh of insanity. Deion rushed him, swinging his Zanpakto from left to right, only for the blade to bounce off the captain.

"Let me see what you got kid! Come at me with all of your anger and rage to kill me!" Kenpachi roared at the top of his lungs. Unknown to him, Ichigo was coming up fast.

"Hey big guy, take this you bastard!" he said as his blade met the eye patch. But what happened after that was a death sentence for the two young shinigami. As soon as it came off, Captain Zaraki's reishi shot up like a rocket.

"Looks like you boys have want a real battle." He said before he cut down a tower. Both boys were now in fear of this monster before them.

"Deion, you said yourself that you can't take a captain. I want you to go and find Ganju and Hanataro then go and save Rukia." Ichigo said to his team mate. Deion took a look back at Kenpachi,

"No, I will keep fighting with you to the end." Ichigo turned to him, only to see his hand on his other sword.

_**"Defend, Judo-tekina mono!"** _he watched as the blade vanished.

"Times up boys, lets rumble!" the captain shouted as he swung his Zanpakto down, only to make a large crack in what was thin air. Kenpachi grinned,

"You are the kid with the two zanpaktos, and this just got better." His reishi flared up, shattering the shikai of Judo-tekina mono in shards of what looked like glass. Deion looked down to see a huge gash across his chest.

"Ahg." He coughed up blood as more poured out of him.

"Come on boy, fight me!" Kenpachi demanded as he cut Deion up, leaving slashes all over his body. While this was going on, no one was paying any attention to Ichigo. He has gone into his inner world…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo's inner world…

On the same building that he stood on the side of, Zangetus watched as Ichigo fought a white clone of himself.

**"You see, you and I must work together. You want power, I can give you power. Do not think of me as your sword, but as your partner."** The wise man said to the substitute shinigami. Ichigo listened to his words.

"Your right Zangetus, Deion needs my help now. Let's save him, Together!" He Declared. Zangetus smirked at his master's detrition to save his friend.

**"Very well, remember that I'm always here."** He said as Ichigo left his soulscape. He turned back to the white clone.

**"You did well, maybe next time I will let you out for longer."** He told him. The clone smirked as he faded away…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion bleeds as he struggled to fight the powerhouse that was Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You can give up now. You are only a guardsman, so you can never beat a captain." Kenpachi said. Deion was about to say something until they both felt an immense reishi behind them. Ichigo was ready to battle. In a split second, he was able to give Kenpachi a gash on his shoulder, shocking the captain and his friend.

"About damn time I get a good fight! Hahahaha!" the berserker roared. Deion watched as both men clashed at full power. Both had some nasty wounded on many parts of their bodies. Ichigo looked like he was in a state of trance as he drew blood from Kenpachi. The fight was awe inspiring for the two who were watching. Without warning, both of their reishi skyrocketed to a point.

"Oh shit!" Deion said when he realized what they were about to do. He dove out of the way to avoid the final clash of the two. The moment the blades connected, the explosion knocked over a few building in the area.

"Holy shit!" Deion exclaimed. When the cleared, both were standing with their blade in one another.

"I lost." Ichigo whispered as he was the first to fall.

"What are you talking about, you won." Kenpachi said when he too fell over. Deion ran over to get Ichigo back up, at the same time, Yachiru came over to pick up her captain.

"Ken-Chan had so much fun blackie-Chan! Make sure Ichi get better so they can fight again, Bye!" she said as she lifted the captain up and vanished. Still bleeding, Deion grabbed the strawberry and dragged him for some way up the stairs the best he could.

_'Damn, so this is how I die, alongside this dumbass.'_ He thought to himself as the blood didn't stop. His vision began to blur, but before he passed out, he saw a figure come down and it said,

"Don't worry, I'm here now."…

**XpagebreakX**

Two hours later…

Ichigo bolted up from his makeshift bed. Next to him, Deion was still asleep also in a bed of someone's making

"Oh, I see you are awake Ichigo." A manly voice said from the door. Ichigo turned to see the cat, Yoruichi, standing there.

"Yoruichi! You're alright, how did we get here?" He asked her.

"Well I carried you two when Deion passed out. I also healed your wounds but you still need to rest."

"How did you carry us here?" he asked. Yoruichi blinked as she has never been around Ichigo in her human form.

"That's right, you still think I'm just a cat." She said before she transformed back. Ichigo's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull as the cat turned in to a beautiful woman. But one thing made Ichigo redder then Renji's hair: she was naked.

"Ahah! Can you put some clothes on?" he shouted at the goddess of flash. Yoruichi chuckled at his antics, and then she saw Deion stir in his sleep.

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up now." She whispered softly in his ear.

"Five more minutes Momo, five more minutes!" he mumbled in his sleep. Yoruichi wonder if he was in a relationship, but she decided to ask him when he is a wake.

"Deion, master Jiraiya is cooking breakfast."

"I didn't do anything, it was Toshiro!" he shouted as he too bolted up from the bed. He looked around the room, next to him on his left was Ichigo; the person to his right was someone who he has not seen in 100 years.

"Aunty Yoruichi? AUNTY YORUICHI!" he screamed as he flung himself upon her, even if she was naked.

"Yes it's me, it's alright now." She cooed as she hugged him and kissed him.

"Don't ever leave us again." He whispered in her ear. Ichigo got up and left the room not wanting to disturbed them from their reunion…

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro didn't know what to do. Just a few hours ago, Momo flew into his office with tears in her eyes…

_Flashback…_

_"Toshiro! Toshiro! Open the door!" Momo's voice shouted in sobs as she banged on his door. Toshiro got up from his desk to see what she wanted._

_"What is Momo? And it's Captain…" He was cut off when she grabbed him and sobbed on his Haori._

_"Captain…Aizen…He's…He's Dead!" She cried as he patted her on her back…_

_Flashback end…_

Toshiro called sixth division once Momo told him where to find the Body. He also called forth in to take the body.

_'This can't be the work of the ryoka; they just want to save Rukia.'_ He thought as he did his paper work. Toshiro didn't know what was going on, so he decided to send Deion a message to see what he is up to. He formed a hell butterfly and whispered to it,

"This is Toshiro, have you seen or heard about what happened to your captain? Plus where the hell are you and Ichigo?" he then sent the message on its way. After that, he started to look at witness statements, but one of them caught his eye.

"Captain Ichimaru of 3rd?" he asked to no one. He opened the file and read it.

"The way it is writing, it makes it seem like someone told him to write it." At that moment, Rangiku walked into the office.

"Captain, Momo is in bed now and I have Rias and Akeno watching her for the night." She told him. He looked from his desk and gave her a small nod.

"Very well, have heard anything from Deion or have you found any of the other ryoka?" he asked.

"I have not heard or seen Deion or Ichigo since they were here. I did find out that two of the ryoka and are in a holding cell, they the ones called Chad and Uryuu." She said. A large smirk grew on Toshiro's face.

_'Good, now all we need is to get them out.'_ He thought.

"See if you can get them transferred to our holding cell by tomorrow." He commanded.

"Yes sir!"

"Oh and Matsumoto, when you get back… DO YOUR DAMN WORK!" he shouted at her as she ran out of the room.

"Well now that that's done, what to do about you Ichimaru?" he asked himself. This was going to be a long night…

**XpagebreakX**

Sosuke Aizen walked down the meeting hall of the 46. The blood was everywhere from when he killed them.

"Captain Aizen." Gin's voice called from the other side of the room.

"What is it, Gin?" he said coolly.

"It seems that Hinamoir has found and walked into the trap." Gin said. Aizen smirked at the news.

"Do not worry Gin; everything is going according to plan."…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Done! I had some trouble writing this chapter, but here it is now!**

**Bankai Training: I will start Ichigo, Renji, and Deion's Bankai training next chapter, not this one so just wait.**

**Harem update: the count for now is three to two; it will jump to eight people by the end of this arc.**

**New captain: I am adding a new 5th division captain; can you guess who it is?**

**Next chapter: Race against time, Can they make it?**

**Read and review Please, I need the feedback.**


	15. Race against time?

Chapter 15

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Yoruichi rushes into the hut were Deion was still resting.

"Get up, we have to go now." She said. Deion was alarmed at the order.

"What's going on?"

"Ichigo when to try and save Rukia and was fighting Byakuya, we now have three days for him to reach bankai." Deion's eyes widened.

"No one can do that, I am just about to learn it after 20 years." He said.

"Well I know a way for him to do so, get dressed and follow me." She said. Deion didn't know what to think so he did as he was told. With Ichigo in hand, Yoruichi and Deion crossed the seireitei at night, looking for her old hideout that she and Kisuke had built when they were younger.

"This is the place." She said when they found a cave with a ladder coming down from a hole. The two of them carried Ichigo inside and set him against a large rock.

"Wow, this place is huge." Deion said when he took a look around, making Yoruichi smirk at his reaction.

"You think that we would have anything less than this?" she said playfully. Ichigo started to wake up from their talking.

"I see you are feeling better Ichigo."

"Cut the crap! Why the hell did you knock me for anyways?" he shot at as he sat up and check his now close wounds.

"In the state you were in, Captain Kuchiki would have killed you…" Yoruichi said coldly, making him look down at the ground.

"…however, there is a way for you to beat him."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked her, but Deion gave him the answer.

"It's called Bankai; the final form of your Zanpakto and the most powerful." He said.

"All captains, besides Kenpachi, have learned to use it; I have been learning it myself for almost 20 years now. You must get in three days." Ichigo eyes widen at that, until Yoruichi put her hand on his shoulder.

"You have enough time; in fact, Kisuke learned it in three days with the help of this." She then pulls out a dummy of some type.

"Once you stab your Zanpakto into the Tenshintai, it will take the form of your Zangetus." She stated, Deion then supplied the rest.

"You must fight your sword to make his submit to your will; that is when you will learn bankai." He said. Ichigo knew it was up to him; he took Zangetus out and stabbed him into the Tenshintai. The Zanpakto then took a human form.

"Do you understand the situation?" Yoruichi asked him, he nodded.

**"Yes, I see what must be done. Ichigo, this will not be easy in any way."** Zangetus than made hundreds of swords.

**"One of these is my bankai; you must find the right one and defeat me with. I will also be fighting you as you search to make you stronger."** He finished by taking one of the blades out of the ground.

"If that is what I must do, then let's go Zangetus!" Ichigo declared as he too grabbed a sword and began to fight his Zanpakto. Yoruichi smirked as she watched them start.

"Aunty Yoruichi, I'm going to do my training over here." She turned head to see Deion heading to the other side of the hideout.

"I will also learn bankai; I'm very close to getting it." He said.

"I have another Tenshintai if you want to use it." She offered, he nodded and took it, then stabbed the sword from his left side into it. The European knight that was Hanko-tekina mono stood proudly next to his master. He looked over to the other side.

**"Good day to you, Zangetus."** Hanko said to the older looking man.

**"Likewise, Hanko-tekina mono."** Zangetus responded. Hanko then turned back to his master,

**"You must know that you won't be at full power even if you learn my bankai, you must also master Judo's bankai. That is what you must aim for boy."** He said.

"I'm ready Hanko; I'm ready for this test!" Deion said with pride, making the Zanpakto smirk. The battles were about to go until the trap door opened, everyone turned to see Renji, healed from his wounds, enter the hideout.

"I got to say that this is a nice place to train, room for one more person that going for bankai?" he asked with a grin.

"I thought you would never ask." Deion said as Renji picked his side. They all knew that they have very little time.

_'For Rukia…'_

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro when through the files in Aizen's desk. He and Momo were looking in to see if there were any clues to his death.

"Any luck yet?" he asked his girlfriend, who shocked her head.

"Nothing, I think we should asked Rias and Akeno to help." She said.

"We can't, they are looking for Ichigo's friend; the one who has not been arrested." He told her, making Momo pout for all the work they were doing.

"I need to get something from Quarters; I will back in a minute." She said, Toshiro nodded as she left the room. He looked around for anything that would help, he did find Aizen's pin on the floor.

"TOSHIRO!" Momo shouted as she ran back to the office; she was holding an envelope with her name on it.

"What is it?"

"I found this on my nightstand; this is Captain Aizen's handwriting!" She exclaimed. Toshiro quickly took it and looked at the name. 'It is his handwriting.' He thought.

"Momo, open it and see what it says." She did as she was told; she scanned over the letter, only for her eyes to widen.

"No, this can't be true!"

"What did it say?"

"It says that you killed Captain Aizen, You and Deion Did it." She said slowly.

"WHAT! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING, DEION WOULDN'T EITHERE!" Toshiro screamed at the top of his lungs. Momo flinched when he did that.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but you know as well as I do that I would never kill a fellow captain or that Deion would do so." He said in his calm voice. Momo nodded, but then she sensed something on the letter.

"Shiro-chan, the letter has someone reishi on it." She was right, he took a closer look.

"This is Ichimaru's reishi!" He said.

"Do you think Captain Ichimaru kill Captain Aizen?"

"There is only one way to find out." Captain Hitsugaya head for the door with Momo at his heel…

**XpagebreakX**

The two dashed in the night, they were looking for a fox. Toshiro decided to tell Matsumoto, Rias and Akeno about what was going on.

"This Captain Hitsugaya, I have reason to believe that Captain Gin Ichimaru of 3rd is the one who killed Captain Aizen, I need you three to come meet me and lieutenant Hinamoir at 3rd division." He said into a hell butterfly as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The two so made it to the 3rd division compound, where Gin was waiting.

"So you showed up Hitsugaya-Kun? Good." He said.

"What have you done Gin?" Toshiro asked coldly.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" he asked with a sly grin. Momo got anger.

"Cut the Bullshit you bastard! Did you kill my captain?" she said with fire in her eyes.

"Oh, you think I killed him, did you read that note that your captain gave to me so I could give it to you?"

"Don't try to turn this on us you bastard!" Toshiro said.

"Well looks like the plan is not working, oh well. **_Shoot to kill, Shinso!_**" Gin released his Zanpakto and tried to kill them, But Toshiro blocked it.

"Momo, you go and make sure lieutenant Kira doesn't get in to this fight." He ordered.

"I'm on it." She called as she headed off to find him.

_**"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"** _he commanded his sword, raising his reishi up. Gin made the first move; he flashed step to meet Toshiro and started to make fast jabs. Toshiro parried and shot some ice at him. Gin moved to the right and made an upward slash at the short captain.

"Damn you Gin!" Toshiro cursed as he felt a small amount of blood run down his cheek. He then swung the chain at the end of the hilt and caught him with it, freezing Gin's arm.

"Oh dear, it seems that you have got me."

"What do you mean by 'seems'?" Before he got an answer, Gin's Zanpakto nearly stabbed him when it ripped through his Haori, but he blocked it.

"Nice try Ichimaru."

"I never said I was aiming for you." Gin stated with a sick grin. To his horror, Toshiro turned to see Momo standing there like a deer in headlights. The blade was about to strike when something got in the way.

"Rangiku!" Momo said when she saw the 10th division lieutenant blocking the attack that was meant for her.

"Don't worry captain, I got your back." She said. Rias and Akeno showed up only seconds later.

"Momo, what were you doing?"

"I just wanted to help." She replied innocently. She looked back up to Toshiro, who frowned at her. In the chaos, Gin made a run for it, leaving the five behind.

_'That was a close one.'_ He thought as he headed back to Aizen…

**XpagebreakX**

Orihime Inoue is one of those girls that some find…well developed in some areas, some see her as an airhead. But she was powerful; Her Shun Shun Rikka had many great abilities that can be useful in combat. She came to the soul society with Ichigo and the others to help save Rukia. Now she sits in 11th Division headquarters with Kenpachi Zaraki looking at her.

"Hummm, I going to help you, this way I could get another fight Ichigo." He said with bloodthirsty grin. She gave him a bubbly smile.

"Oh thank you Mr. Zaraki! Thank you so much!" she said.

"So, your one of Ichigo's friends huh? I met him about a day ago." Ikkaku said.

"Yay! I get to play with Big Boobs!" Yachiru cheer, making the guys sweat drop.

"So, when are we going to look for him and my friends?" she asked Kenpachi. He gave it some thought.

"Yumichika, Ikkaku, you other guy, we head for forth division to get the other Ryoka than we go and save Kuchiki." He ordered his men. He had Orihime climb on his back next to Yachiru. She knew this was going to work. She heard Ikkaku and Yumichika talking.

"… so what do you think Deion and Ichigo are up to?"

"Well if I know Deion, he most likely training or is fighting to save Rukia." Yumichika said. Orihime has not heard about this Deion person.

"Um, who is Deion?" she asked them.

"Deion is an old friend of ours and is a very well-known person. He has done something's that most Shinigami would die from. Hell, he even almost died about a few weeks ago after he met Ichigo in the living world."

"He knows Ichigo?" This time, Kenpachi decided to answer her question.

"He was with him and he helped the boy fight me, he the only shinigami with two separate zanpaktos."

"Wow, how long have you known him?" She asked Ikkaku.

"About 70 years now, met him and his brother, as well as Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamoir." He said.

"Mr. Zaraki, I can sense my friends over there." She said pointing to the right. He nodded and sped off in the wrong direction. After hours of running around, they finally found the compound, instead of doing the right thing and released them in his custody; Kenpachi broke through the roof of the holding cell and scared the living shit out of all of them.

"It's that crazy captain! Run for your lives!" Ganju shouted as the other stared at the new comers in the room.

"Orihime, Is that you?" Uryuu asked when he saw her get off Kenpachi back.

"Yes Uryuu, it's me. Now we need to help save Rukia!" she said in her bubbly voice.

"Where's Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"We don't have time for questions, let's move!" Kenpachi ordered as he smashed the wall and ran back outside…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: this one took me so long to write. Chapter 15 for you guys and now I have set some wheels in motion for the end of the arc. Sorry of the story in this chapter seems a bit rushed, but I didn't want to spend much time in this one.**

**New story: My new story Destiny without a surname is out; it is a Bleach and Rosario vampire crossover. Check it out if you have the time.**

**Omakes: if you want to write a short little Omake about this story, feel free to PM me and send one in**

**Next Chapter: Bankai! Dual of the warriors part one.**

**Read and review please, I need the feedback.**


	16. Battle of warriors? Part 1

_Chapter 16_

_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

_**"Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Renji sheathed his Zabimaru as he headed for the exit.

"Well, I'm done. I going to face captain Kuchiki and surpass him!" he declared. Deion walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Captain Kuchiki is one tough bastard." He said to his make-shift brother. Renji nodded and left the training room.

"Ichigo, how much time do you need to finish?" Deion shouted to the orange haired shinigami.

"I need about three more hours." He said from across the room, still fighting Zangetus.

"We only have three hours, pick up the pace!" Deion then faced his own blade and began to fight him again…

**XpagebreakX**

Renji ran past many building on his way to Sōkyoku Hill.

_'I have to make it, I must save Rukia!'_ he said as he ran. Haft way there, he felt a strong reishi above him.

"Captain Kuchiki." He said when he looked up and saw his captain standing up on a rooftop. The noble captain came down and faced his lieutenant.

"What are you doing Abarai?" he asked, giving Renji a cold stare.

"I'm doing what you are not; I'm going to save Rukia." Renji said. Byakuya looked at him for a moment.

"I cannot allow you to do so." He then drew his sword and flash stepped behind Renji, only for his blade to be blocked.

"You are going to have to do better than that. _**Howl, Zabimaru!"** _Renji called as he released his Zanpakto. He whipped it around, but couldn't get an attack to hit the captain.

"You are a fool, Abarai. You have no chance in a fight with a captain." Byakuya said as he used kido to block Renji's attack. A large smirk grew on his face.

"Well, you are in for one big surprise…" Renji then held his sword diagonal with the blade pointing down; his reishi began to flare up as he shouted that powerful word.

_**"Bankai!"** _He called, and then a huge gust of wind blew around him and his Zanpakto. The sheer power of the release broke apart the ground he was standing on. When the dust settled, Renji had on a fur cape over his uniform; he also wielded a giant, skeleton like blade that hissed. It overall looked like a snake.

_**"Hihiō Zabimaru!"** _he declared. Byakuya looked unimpressed with his bankai overall.

"I see, so you think you can beat now that you have bankai?" He asked. Renji only gave him a glare.

_'I hope this work…'_

_Flashback…_

**"You have done well, Renji."**_ The baboon part of Zabimaru said as he was resting._

_"What the hell was that?" Deion shouted as he, Yoruichi and Ichigo came running over._

_"That was my bankai, I got it now." Renji said as he stood up._

_"Well that makes one of us." Ichigo said with a smirk._

_"Ok boys, Renji has set the bar, let's get back to training." Yoruichi said as they turned back to their own work. Deion stayed to give Renji a thumbs up…_

_Flashback end…_

"Let's go!" Renji said to his Zanpakto as he lashed out. Byakuya simply moved out of the way.

_**"Scatter, Senbonzakura."** _The 6th division captain said as he began his counterattack. Renji whipped his oversized Zanpakto to strike his Captain, only to miss every shot.

_'Damn, if I don't even touch him, Deion and Ichigo will never let me live it down.'_ He thought in his head as Byakuya used his many pink blades to what he thought was breaking the bankai.

"You cannot fight with a broken weapon."

"You're wrong about that…" the parts of Zabimaru came back together before their eyes.

"… My Zabimaru is held together by my reishi, so it can never be broken!" Renji explained as he brought down the massive blade on his leader. Byakuya was nicked on his right shoulder, blood trickled down his arm.

"I had enough of this nonsense." Byakuya said,

_**"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō."** _He called, trapping Renji in the six rods of light.

"You may have gained a bankai, but you are far from ready to use it in combat." He then pointed his sword to the ground.

"Let me show you what true power is. _**Bankai."** _He then dropped his blade to the ground, only for it to sink into it. Out of the ground, two rows of large blades appeared behind him.

_**"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."** _He commanded; the large blades all burst into little pink petals. Renji could only watch as the millions of blades drifted towards him. In a matter of seconds, blood gushed out of many cuts as the area behind him was complexly destroyed. Renji's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he started to lose conciseness, but he still had some choice words for his captain.

"Well done captain, but you still have two more to face you, and I bet that one of them will beat you!" he said just before passing out from the blood loss.

_'What does he mean by two, only that boy has reason to face me, unless…'_ Byakuya thought as he sheathed his Zanpakto and made his way to the execution…

**XpagebreakX**

"Rukia Kuchiki; you are charged with passing your powers on to a human, how do you plead?" Boomed the powerful voice of Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to her. They were ready for the execution of Rukia Kuchiki, who stood there waiting for her fate to be sealed.

"Guilty, Head Captain." She said calmly. Her captain, Ukitake, gritted his teeth,

_ 'Where the hell are you Shunsui?'_ he said in his head.

"Very well, do you have any final request?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked her.

"Only that the ryoka be returned home unharmed." She said. The old captain stroked his breaded.

"Very well, any last words?" she remain silent. Yamamoto turned away as she began to rise up to the top…

**Meanwhile…**

Two black blurs raced across the seireitei heading straight toward Sōkyoku Hill.

"We need to go faster." One of them said as they jumped from roof to roof in burst of flash step.

"Your right, look it's starting." The other one said.

"Damnit!" they both said…

**Back to Sōkyoku Hill…**

Rukia rose up to the top of the stand as she started to make her resolve.

"I have done many sins in my life, none can be repaid." She said to herself as she looked over what was her home.

"My friends, the ones who have passed on, I'll see you soon…"

**Meanwhile…**

"I need to get some answers!" Toshiro said as he sat in his office with Momo, Rangiku, Rias, and Akeno.

"We're not going to try and stop Rukia's execution?" Akeno asked him as they stood up to leave.

"No, that is already being dealt with." He said with a smirk…

**Back at Sōkyoku Hill…**

Rukia watched as the Sōkyoku was unbound from it chains.

"My friends here, I say goodbye now. All of you were some of the best friends I had ever had." She then closed her eyes to see their faces.

"Renji…" She saw him as he was many years ago.

"…Ikkaku…" she remembered the times they had in class.

"…Yumichika…" the image of them shopping together crossed her mind.

"…Rias…" she had always been good friends with her.

"…Akeno…" their friendship got off to a rocky start, but they grew closer over the years.

"…Momo…" She could never say sorry enough from when she attacked Deion and Toshiro on her rebirthday.

"…Toshiro…" She loved Captain Hitsugaya with her heart and soul as she did the others.

"…Deion…" the image of him that crossed her mind was the day the she hugged him and told him about her feeling.

"…Ichigo." She can never undo the bond she has with him. She only wants him to live in peace. He changed her world as she did his.

"Forgive me." Seeing the massive blade of the Sōkyoku turn in to a giant flame phoenix, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she waited for death. The feeling never came,

"Why do you have to be so dramatic?" a voice asked her. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo holding back the Sōkyoku like it is nothing.

"Ichigo…" was all she said as she looked at the person who has saved her.

"Will you stop staring at him; you could kill him with that look." Deion said from above her, he was sitting on the stand.

"I told you we were going to be late Ichigo."

"Yeah, well shut up and help me with this damn bird." The two boys got ready to attack the Sōkyoku when a rope was wrapped around the phoenix. They saw two of the captains holding large shields and a massive wave of reishi were pumped up and it shattered the Sōkyoku.

"Well, that's one problem we don't have to deal with." Deion said as Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Well now for this stand…" Ichigo stood over it and raised his reishi, holding Zangetus up in the air.

"Brace yourselves." Ichigo shouted as he slammed his sword in to the stand. A bright light shined as the mighty symbol of the seireitei was blown up by the orange haired shinigami. When the dust cleared, the stand was destroyed.

"Alright, I need to send you on your way." Ichigo said as he lifted her up with one arm.

"Wait Ichigo…" she started. Deion looked down to see Renji standing there, the player were ready.

"Renji, look out below!" Ichigo shouted as he threw Rukia with all of his might.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" was all you can hear as Rukia sped towards Renji.

"Touchdown!" Deion and Ichigo yelled when Renji caught her.

"Damn you bastards!" Rukia yelled in fury.

"Shut up Rukia, we are saving your ass, don't bitch about it!" Renji scolded her as he started to make a run for it. Back with the captain, Soi Fon watched as the three men stopped the execution and is now making a run.

"All Lieutenants, stop them at once!" She ordered. The lieutenants that carried out the order were the ones of 1st, 2nd, and 4th.

_**"Run, Itegumo!"** _Isane Kotetsu said as she gave chase.

**_"Pierce, Gonryōmaru!"_ **Chōjirō Sasakibe said.

**_"Crush, Gegetsuburi!"_ **shouted Marechiyo Ōmaeda, but as soon as he was ready, Ichigo punched right through his shikai and knocked him out. The other two were shocked at that and they made a charge at him. Ichigo put his palm in Sasakibe's face, knocking him down.

_'Just who is this guy?'_ Isane thought as she felt something tap her. She turned to see Deion standing there.

"Sorry about this.' He said and then he punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ichigo heads up!"

"I see him!" Both turned to block the blade that belonged to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of 6th division.

"You must be the other one Abarai referred to." He said coldly. Deion smirked as he held his Zanpakto even with the captain.

"Ichigo, are you ready to beat this bastard?" Deion asked. Ichigo gave him a grin that could be seen for miles.

"Hell yeah!" the shinigami were now on to the greatest battle in history…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: this one is shorter than normal this time, but here is chapter 16.I wanted to leave a cliffhanger so I know where to start next chapter.**

**Bankai: Deion's Bankai will be revealed next chapter, but will only be half of what it truly is. Don't worry; I will have explanation on what I mean later.**

**Fact: this chapter has the most attacks used so far.**

**Next chapter: Bankai! Battle of the warrior's part 2**

**Read and review please, I need the feed back.**


	17. Battle of warriors? part 2

Chapter 17

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

The four blades of the three shinigami crossed over and over as Ichigo and Deion stood their ground against the powerful Captain Kuchiki.

"You two honestly think that a ryoka and a guardsman could beat a captain?" Byakuya asked as he blocked another strike from Deion.

"Oh we don't think we can, we know we can." Deion said with a smirk.

"Byakuya, show us your Bankai!" Ichigo demand as he crossed blades with him once more.

"I see no reason to do what you ask of me." Byakuya stated as he prepare another kido.

"_**Hado# 4: Byakurai!"**_ he said coldly as the bolt of pale lightning shot from finger tips. Ichigo and Deion dodged the attack with a swift flash step.

"Come on Byakuya, you're never going to beat us unless you use your Bankai!" Deion said as he put one of his swords away.

"I will only use one from now on in this fight. _**Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"** _he shouted as he charged at the captain in shikai. Deion put Byakuya on the defensive as he slashed and cut the leader of 6th division many time at high speeds.

"I see you have gotten faster now. No matter, you still can never beat a captain." He then held his Zanpakto blade up, bisecting his body.

"_**Scatter, Senbonzakura."**_ He said as the blade turned into many pink flower petals. He was ready to strike when Ichigo stepped forward and let loose a giant wave of powerful reishi from Zangetus. The wave blasted away almost all of Senbonzakura's tiny petals in one shot, making Byakuya's eyes widen.

"What was that? Was it the true power of you Zanpakto Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, it is. Zangetus sucks in a large amount of reishi; I then release it in a single motion from one point. It is called _**Getsuga Tensho**_." Ichigo stated as he faced the captain. Byakuya then resealed his sword.

"Very well, I will do as you two had asked me to do before." He said as he dropped his Zanpakto.

'_He let his sword go?'_ Ichigo thought as he watched, Deion also had no idea what was to come next.

"_**Bankai."**_ Byakuya said as the rows of blades came up from the ground.

"_**Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."**_ He commanded his blade. At once, all of them shattered into millions of pink petals. Deion and Ichigo started to fight the bankai, trying to go run it.

"Ichigo, to your left!" Deion called as he saw a wave of pink coming for the ryoka. Ichigo turned and saw it.

"Got it, _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" He roared as he unleashed the crest of pale blue reishi at it, only for the attack to dissipate a contact with the bankai.

"What the hell?" Ichigo exclaimed as he was hit by the tiny blades.

"Ichigo!" Deion called before he was also hit with an attack as well. Blood dripped from both of their bodies as they struggled to stand up.

"You see, there is no chance of any of you defeating me." Byakuya said pridefully as watched the two shinigami bleed. Ichigo gave a light chuckle as he stood up.

"Well, I thing that we now know that we can't beat him in shikai now Deion."

"I told you that we couldn't do it before we even started." Deion scolded him with a grin.

"What are you two talking about? You speak as if you have already obtained Bankai." Captain Kuchiki said in disbelieve.

"Yeah, that is exactly what we did." Ichigo said. In a matter of moments, both boys shot their reishi up to unimaginable levels.

'_This cannot be possible, only a few people have what it takes obtain Bankai. How can these boys do it so quickly?'_ Byakuya thought as Ichigo and Deion stopped their reishi growth. Ichigo swung his Zanpakto behind him while Deion tossed his in the air. Deion gave the airborne blade a light tap to make it spin, as Ichigo brought his forward and placed his other hand on his forearm.

"_**Bankai!"**_ They both shouted as their zanpaktos began to glow. From Deion, a huge column of reishi shot up into the sky and for Ichigo, a blast of reishi raced to strike Byakuya, who blocked it. Huge clouds of dust filled the air from the dual bankai releases…

**Meanwhile…**

Toshiro, Momo, Rias, Akeno, And Rangiku all were hit with a strong force of powerful reishi.

"Do you guys feel that?" Toshiro asked all the women, who nodded.

"It's Deion and Ichigo's reishi, but it is far stronger than ever." Momo said.

"What has he done to himself?" Rias asked. Toshiro knew what was going on, but didn't want to waste time.

"Come on, we still have work to do." He said as they all hurried to the central 46 chamber…

**Back at Sōkyoku Hill…**

The two underdogs had thick clouds of dust blocking view of them. Ichigo was the first to clear the dust from around him.

"_**Tensa Zangetus."**_ He declared. Next was Deion as a massive version of his shikai blade blow away all the dust. Deion was nowhere to be found, but what stood in his place was a giant white, red and gold colored knight. It had no shield and it stood about the same size as Captain Komamura's Bankai.

"_**Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi."**_ Deion's voice boomed from the head of the bankai. Byakuya looked upon his opponents with pure hatred,

"That's it Ichigo Kurosaki? That is your bankai? That is just a normal Zanpakto. The guardsman's bankai I can see, but that move was not bankai." He said coldly as the blades of his own bankai gathered around him.

"First the execution, now the bankai, you have spat on our traditions like they are a joke. You shall pay for that!" He said in rage as he sent his Zanpakto towards the two, only to find the black blade of Tensa Zangetus at his neck.

"If that is the case, then fuck your traditions. If your so called honor says that you need to kill your own sister, then I would happily crush it!" Ichigo shouted before he jumped back from him.

"Crushing your pride is the reason I obtained bankai!"

"I did it to also defeat you Byakuya!" Deion's voice called from the bankai that towered over the two of them. Byakuya went on the attack, chasing Ichigo around.

'_His speed, is he faster than my Senbonzakura?'_ he thought, only to be cut off by a giant sword that Deion's bankai wielded slamming down upon him, only moving at the last second.

"You forgot that you were fighting me as well!" He shouted as he gave chase to the captain.

"You are starting to annoy me."

"Then I'm doing my job." The two banter at each other.

"Ichigo now!" Deion called.

"Right, _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" the orange haired ryoka called as a wave of black reishi blasted out from his black blade. Byakuya barely dodged the attack, and then he sent all of the blades of his bankai to take him out. As soon as they encircled him, Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetus around at intense speeds that swatted away all the tiny pink petals.

'_Impossible, no way was this boy can do that.'_ Byakuya thought as Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"You going lose this Byakuya!" he said as he made a stab at the captain, who caught it in his only to be cut and start to bleed. Deion than came and kicked him across the hill, making him cough out blood.

"What now jackass!?" he shouted as Captain Kuchiki stood back up and started to raise his reishi.

"I have had enough of you two." He stated as the pink blades started to form a ring of full swords around them.

"_**Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."**_ He said as the two of his enemies looked around.

"This the true form of my bankai, you two are the second to see it." He said as he grabbed one of his many swords.

"Do not fear, I will not attack you with all my blades a once. In this form, I drop all defense in order to kill my enemy." He said as he launched himself at Ichigo and they crossed blades. Once they jumped apart, Deion took a swing, only for Byakuya to block it.

"How? How can you do that?" Deion asked in shock. It was then that Deion felt his strength fading away,

'_Shit! This is not good at all.' _He thought as he watched Ichigo clash with the 6th division captain.

"Hang in there Ichigo!" Deion cheered as the orange haired human started to lose his ground. Deion then noticed that his bankai was starting fade away, and at the worst time, Ichigo was on the down as Byakuya prepared to kill him.

"Your life now ends here." He said coldly as he swung the blade down. Deion thought they had lost until,

'_What the hell?'_ was on both Byakuya's and Deion's minds as they saw Ichigo catch the blade with his bare hands.

"**You are weak Ichigo, let me show you how to use bankai!"** a distorted voice said as the other two warriors looked upon him.

"Who are you?"

"**Who am I? HAHAHAH! I'm nobody!"** Ichigo's face turned towards them, to their horror, a white and red mask formed on his face. The newly hollowfied Ichigo went on a rampage, firing black Getsuga all over the place as he slashed and hacked at the captain.

"Ichigo, snap out of it." Deion said as he tried to stop the onslaught of attacks from the shinigami.

"**Now, I'm going to end this…" **

'_NO!'_ The hollow heard ichigo's voice call as he started to take back control.

'_You will now control me!'_ Ichigo roared as he fought back. With an intense struggle, Ichigo ripped off the mask. Panting, he took a look at Byakuya.

"Sorry about that little… interference." He said then he looked at Deion.

"Looks like you can't hold bankai for much longer, I got it from here. You sit back and take a rest." Deion nodded and let go of his bankai, which dropped him to the ground the moment he sealed it.

"I will not ask what or who that was Ichigo Kurosaki. But, we will finish this fight with the next clash. _**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Shūkei: Hakuteiken.**_" Byakuya said as he compressed all of the blades of his bankai into one sword. Ichigo just charged his reishi to an explosive level. Deion watched as they charged towards one another, resulting in a massive explosion of power that was seen all over the seireitei. Both fighters stood their ground as blood sprayed from both of them.

"You have won Ichigo Kurosaki and Deion, but, was it worth it to save Rukia?" He asked. Deion stood up and gave him a toothy grin.

"You just don't get it do you? Ichigo owes her, and I, along with Toshiro and the other, am saving a friend in need and a lover." Ichigo then had some words to say as well.

"Why didn't you try and save your own sister?"

"If i one upholds the law, than who will? What would you two do if you were my shoes?" Byakuya asked.

"That's easy, I would fight the law!" Ichigo declared as Deion nodded.

"Very well, I will pursue Rukia no longer." With that, Byakuya Kuchiki left the Battle field in a flash step…

**XpagebreakX**

In the central 46 chamber, Toshiro, Momo, Akeno, Rias and Rangiku all looked around to see dead bodies everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?" Toshiro asked to no one in particular. The blood on the bodies and walls were dry.

"Captain, these have been this way for some time now." Rangiku said.

"She's right; they must have been like this for over a few weeks for blood to look like this." Akeno said as she pealed a flake of the dried blood off one of the desk.

"I think someone is watching us." Rias said. She was right. They all turn to see Izuru standing at the door.

"Lieutenant Kira, do you know what happened here?" Toshiro asked him. He just gave them a cold, lifeless stare and took off out of the compound.

"Hey wait! Damnit, Momo; you and the other stay here. Matsumoto, let's go!" He ordered before receiving a kiss from the girls. The two leaders of 10th division sped off, leaving the girls of 5th on their own.

"Well what do now Momo?" Akeno asked as she sat on the ground. Momo Thought for a moment.

"We can see what we can find out about this massacre." She said to her girlfriends. The other two nodded and began to look around, until they heard a voice.

"It seems that you three have made it." Said Gin Ichimaru. All three of them all stopped to look at the 3rd division captain.

"What are you doing here Captain Ichimaru?" Rias asked the fox. He only gave them a grin.

"Follow me; there is someone who wants to see you guys." He said slyly, gesturing them to follow. They did as he said,

'_Who wants to see us?'_ Momo thought. They were lead into a small room that which he had them stop.

"It has been awhile Hinamoir, Himejima, and Gremory." A smooth voice said from behind them. They all turned to see their supposed to be dead captain standing there.

"Captain Aizen! You're alive!" Momo said as she ran towards him. The others just had a smile on their face.

"Great now we know you're still with us captain." Rias said as she walked up to him.

"I'm glad that I can see you three again, now I will say farewell." He said which got a strange look from the three. He then stabbed Momo in the chest; flash stepped and cut both Rias and Akeno badly.

"Let us go now Gin, our work here is done." He said as they turned to see that Toshiro has come back.

"Captain Hitsugaya, it is nice to see you." Aizen said. Toshiro was blinded by his fury over what the bastard just did.

"Aizen, I'm going to kill you! _**Bankai!**_" He declared as a blast of cold reishi hit the two now traitors.

"_**Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**_ He said as the ice bankai of the captain froze everything. This was an act of treason, and Aizen was going to pay…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Sorry this took me so long, this is Chapter 17 and I love the long fight scene I made.**

**I didn't know what to do with Deion in the fight so that was the hold up. Sorry if it skips something's that was in the real one.**

**I wanted to have the start of the Aizen Defect to be this chapter so I only need one more for the whole thing.**

**Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi (Grand warrior of the defiant one): this is Deion's Bankai. It acts a lot like Captain Komamura's Bankai, so not much about this first form. If you want to know what it looks like, just think of the head from the Lancelot from Code Geass on the body of Gallantmon from Digimon, and without the shield.**

**Next chapter: Aizen's Betrayal, Plan to rule the heavens?**

**Thanks once again to uub for reviewing.**

**Read and review please, I need the feedback. **


	18. Plan to rule the Heavens?

Chapter 18

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

A few minutes earlier…

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto gave chase to Lieutenant Kira of 3rd as he fled from the chamber of the Central 46.

"Why are you chasing me Captain Hitsugaya? You have other people to worry about." Kira said, which made Toshiro's eyes widen.

_'Momo, Rias, Akeno!'_ He thought.

"Rangiku, I need to go back to make sure they are ok. Can I leave you to deal with him?" He asked the busty lieutenant.

"Yes sir!" She responded with a grin as he turned around and gave her a high-five.

_'Go get them captain'_ she thought as she followed Kira. Toshiro hopped from rooftop to rooftop as he made his way back to the chamber.

"I have to make it…"

**XpagebreakX**

_**"Bankai!"** _Toshiro declared in rage after what just happened before his eyes, the three loves of his life were just stabbed by their own captain.

_**"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"** _He said as the ice dragon bankai revealed itself in all its glory.

"I'm going to kill you Aizen!" He said in rage. Toshiro then charged forward and stabbed to newly found a traitor.

_'Yes I got him' He thought.'_ The victory was shout lived when the stabbed, ice incased Aizen vanished. A stunned Toshiro could only watch as he was cut deep by Aizen's blade.

"Well that easy, right Captain Aizen." Gin said as he walked up to his former leader.

"It was indeed Gin, don't you agree, Captain Unohana?" as if on que, the fourth division captain and lieutenant walked out from the shadows to face the two.

"How could you do something like this Sosuke Aizen?" She asked in a bitter tone. He gave her a small grin.

"I see you are not surprised that I'm still alive." He said smoothly as he walked over to the false body she brought with her.

"It was not hard, but it was a very well made false body." She said. Aizen grin grew wider as he picks up the body.

**_"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."_ **He said. The body then reveals to be a Zanpakto.

"It was but an Illusion, my Kyōka Suigetsu controls all of its victim's senses. It is complete hypnosis." He said as a white cloth wrapped around Gin and himself.

"I now bid you farewell Captain Unohana." The two traitors then vanished into thin air.

"This is not good, Isane, I need you to warn everyone about this, I will try and save the ones that Aizen has harmed." Captain Unohana told her. Isane nodded and prepared the kido.

_**"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudō #77: Tenteikūra!"**_ Isane cried out as she used the communication spell to call everyone, even the ryoka.

"This is Lieutenant Kotetsu of 4th division; please listen to what I have to say ryoka. Aizen has…"

**XpagebreakX**

Across the seireitei, the discovery of Aizen's betray of the Gotei 13 shocked everyone and his attack on Captain Hitsugaya's group made them enraged. But none more than Deion when he heard it.

"THAT BASTARD!" he roared as Ichigo and the gang all stopped as well.

"This Aizen person, who is he?" Uryuu asked.

"He was my captain, now he has gone and done this!"

"Deion, if this guy has you this worked up, Maybe… Do you feel that?" Ichigo asked as they all felt a familiar presents on the hill.

"That's Rukia's reishi!" Orihime said.

"Yeah, also Renji's as well. I thought they got away?" Ichigo said.

"I feel three, more powerful people up there with them." Chad said.

"I can feel them too. Its captains Tosen, Ichimaru, and Aizen." Deion said as he turned back.

"Let's go Ichigo!"

"Right!" then both boys headed back up the hill to save Rukia once more…

**XpagebreakX**

Renji and Rukia didn't know what was going on. They were blocked in their path by Captain Tosen, who brought them back to Sōkyoku Hill.

"What's going on?" Renji asked Tosen as he held Rukia tightly.

"Nice of you to join us, Abarai, drop Kuchiki and leave." Renji turned to see Captain Aizen walking towards them.

"Captain Aizen…" was all Renji could say.

"I said leave Kuchiki here and go Abarai." He said once more. Renji didn't like where this was going.

"I'm not going to do that Captain Aizen, she is staying in my arms!"

"Renji no! Just leave my here and save yourself!" Rukia pleaded with him. But Aizen had another idea.

"Very well, she can stay in your arms, but the rest of you have to go." The traitor said coldly. Renji jumped back and drew his Zanpakto.

**_"Howl, Zabimaru!"_ **He called as he attacked the captain.

"Shikai, I see." Aizen said as he raised has sword lazily to block the whip like blade.

"Not done yet!" Renji declared as he took a second strike. Aizen then did the unthinkable and stopped the attack with one hand.

"No way…" was all Renji could get out before Aizen cut him at his left arm badly.

"Renji!" Rukia screamed as his blood dripped to the ground.

"Now, let's get rid of the dead weight." Aizen said as he prepared to strike. Renji closed his eyes, waiting for death.

_'Live, Rukia.'_ He thought. Aizen swung down, but two blades blocked his kill.

"What's the problem Renji, is she too much for you to handle?" Ichigo asked. Deion smirked at him.

"Man, she's not that heavy. I expected you to be long gone by now."

"Well I see you two have the time to make fun of me in front of our death." Renji shot back. Aizen looked at the newcomers with interest before turning to Gin.

"I didn't think that they could stop, so I let them by. Sorry Captain Aizen."

"It is alright Gin. I do not mind them." Aizen said.

"So this is Aizen." Ichigo said as he looked at the traitor.

"That's him alright. My captain, to tell you the truth Aizen, I never liked you as a person." Deion said as he readied himself.

"Hey Ichigo, Deion, I have a plan." Renji said.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Ichigo asked.

"My Zabimaru may be broken, but I still have one more trick up my sleeve. You two can use it to attack him in the confusion."

"Got it!" Deion said as he drew his other Zanpakto.

**_"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono! Defend, Judo-tekina mono!"_ **in a burst of reishi, Deion released his zanpaktos to fight. Ichigo was still in bankai so he just charged up his reishi.

_**"Higa Zekkō!"** _Renji called as the broken pieces of Zabimaru began to glow and rise into the air, then they all flew and struck Aizen.

"Let's go!" Ichigo called as he and Deion charged forward. Both filled with power as the set their sights on the- 'chink!'

'What the Fuck!?' crossed both their minds as both their attacks were stopped by Aizen's finger.

"Shikai and bankai?" he asked before he ripped through both of them with his sword. Blood spilled everywhere as Deion and Ichigo fell to the ground in defeat. Renji was still in shock over what just happened when in a blink of an eye; Aizen cut him down, leaving him to bleed.

"Now for you Miss. Kuchiki." Aizen said as he slowly walked towards her. Rukia looked around her; she was all alone with these monsters.

_'What is he going to do to me?' _she wondered as he started to drag her away.

"You see, there is something inside of you. Something I want, hidden by Kisuke himself." He said as he looked at Ichigo and Deion. Deion was out cold as Ichigo was barely conscious.

"But it was he who gave me the information…"

"AIZEN!" a long voice yelled from behind him. Captain Sajin Komamura landed, without his mask on, with his sword drawn, ready to strike.

_**"Bankai!"** _he roared. But before he could fully release it, Aizen appeared in front of him.

_**"Hado #90: Kurohitsugi."** _He said as a black box formed around the wolf captain. When it opened once more, Captain Komamura fell in defeat as the others did.

"Well that was good, a level 90 kido with no incantation." Gin said. Tosen just looked at his fallen friend, not saying a word.

"Now for what I seek." Aizen said as his hand turned into this green, reptile like arm. He then jabbed it in to her chest, pulling out a small orb.

"At last; The Hōgyoku. Gin, it seems the process didn't kill her; deal with it." Aizen said as he held out Rukia for Gin to kill.

_**"Shoot to kill, Shinso!"** _before his shikai could hit its mark, someone got in the way.

"Nii-sama!" It was Byakuya who saved Rukia from the attack, but was stabbed instead. Annoyed, Aizen prepared to draw his Zanpakto, but was once again stopped. This time by Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Gin was caught by Rangiku, and Tosen was in the custody of his lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi.

"Sorry captain Aizen, I got caught." Gin said as he waved at him.

"Don't move Aizen!" Yoruichi spat with venom in her voice.

"Oh, are you angry that I hurt your beloved nephew?"

"Shut up, I should kill you where you stand! But I won't." she roared as she looked to see Deion stir and his eyes snapped open. At the same time, the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 all arrived to stop the traitors.

"Aizen…" Ukitake growled as he stared him down. All Aizen did was chuckled in amusement.

"What is so funny?"

"It is time for our departure." Aizen said, making Yoruichi's eyes widen.

"Soi Fon, get back!" She yelled as a light came down and surrounded Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Up in the sky, a Garganta opened up as a lot of Menos grande came out, behind them was a crest like light.

"You allied yourself with the Menos?" Ukitake asked the now rising Aizen.

"For many years, no one has stood at the top of the world. Not you or I." Aizen then took off his glasses and slick back his hair.

"I alone will stand at the top now. Goodbye shinigami, and goodbye human ryoka boy, you were very amusing." The Garganta then closed as the three traitors disappeared…

**XpagebreakX**

The aftermath of the plot by Aizen took its toll on the shinigami. The members of 5th division were placed under house arrest along with 3rd and 9th for what the captains did. The only members that weren't placed under it were the ones that Aizen injured. 4th division was dispatched to the hill to heal the fallen fighters.

"That hurt a lot more than I thought." Deion said as he and Ichigo were in Orihime's Sōten Kisshun being healed.

"I'll say, he nearly cut us in half!" Ichigo said.

"I'm just glad you're ok Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime said. Deion took a look over to where Byakuya was lying; he could see Rukia next to him, talking.

_'Looks like he is back to his old self.'_ He thought.

"Aunty Yoruichi, I'm fine now. You can stop hugging me." Deion said as he notice his mother figure holding on to. Ichigo gave a short laugh, which earned him a kick from Deion.

"This is a call for war!" Everyone turned to see the head captain speak.

"We must prepare ourselves for the coming battles. Aizen will not strike for months so we need to get to work. I now declare that the ryoka are now allies of the seireitei." He then turned to Ichigo.

"We owe you a dealt that cannot be repaid, from now on, you are a substitute shinigami. You may stay as long as you need to and are welcomed to visit whenever you see fit." The head captain said as he turned to go back to his office.

"I am calling a captains meeting in the morning." He said for all the captains to hear. Deion stared up into the sky as he wonder what was going to come, unknown to him, two things were happing as he lied there; a girl with no memories and a man long thought to be dead, plan his revenge…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: This is one of the best chapters in my opinion that I have done in less than 4 days! Chapter 18 marks the end of soul society arc.**

**Next arc: The next will be what I call the Memories of the Diamond dust rebellion arc, which is the first two bleach movies put into one. Not really, they just are only a day or two apart. It will start on chapter 20; the next chapter will the wrap up of this arc.**

**New captain: The new 5th division captain will be revealed next chapter, let just say he is a blast from the past. Cookies to anyone who can guess who it is.**

**Lemons: I'm going to do another lemons part in about three chapters. Hopefully I can do better than last time. I'm open to any notes on it.**

**Next chapter: From 5 to 8! New captain?**

**Thanks to Uub for reviewing for both of my stories.**

**Read and review please, I need the feed back**


	19. New captain?

Chapter 19

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Ten captains gathered at 1st division meeting hall to go over the important issues of the defect of Sosuke Aizen and his followers.

"I call this captain's meeting to order!" The head Captain boomed out as the other turned to face him.

"First order of business; we need new captains to fill the vacant slots we now have." He said.

"Are there any candidates that come to mind?" the room was quiet for a moment until Toshiro said something to break the ice.

"If I my, How about Lieutenant Abarai of 6th?"

"My Lieutenant may have obtained bankai, but I feel that he is not ready to take the responsibility of being a captain." Byakuya said.

"Can you think of anyone from your division Captain Zaraki?" Captain Ukitake asked the battle crazy captain.

"None come to my mind." He said

. "How about Ichigo Kurosaki?" Captain Kyoraku put in as some of the others turned to him.

"He is a mere substitute; he is not a true shinigami." Byakuya said.

"I have to disagree with captain Kuchiki; I think that he can make a great captain." Toshiro said.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you make a good point, but we cannot have Ichigo Kurosaki as a captain." Head captain Yamamoto called down.

"How about young Deion?" Kyoraku said.

"I heard he and Ichigo gave you a run for your money in that fight Byakuya."

"Like Abarai, he also lacks the readiness of becoming a captain." Byakuya said. The room once again became quiet.

"Well if no one can come up with anyone to replace the fallen captain, I think we can…"

"Head captain, if I may?" All eyes turned to Soi Fon who has been much unnoticed for the whole meeting.

"I thought you guys could choose someone else, but I have someone in mind that can fill any of the slots." She then turned to the door.

"You may enter." She called. The door opened and a man walked into the room. At the same time, both Byakuya's and Toshiro's eyes became filled with a very surprised look.

"It's you!" Toshiro yelled.

"So, we meet again." Byakuya said. The man only smirked at the two before getting down on his knee.

"Head captain, I wish to become the captain of 5th division." He said.

"Very well, your test shall begin…"

**XpagebreakX**

At the sometime before the captain's meeting…

Ichigo followed Rias to an office in 5th division.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just wait and see." Was all she told him with a smile. They then entered Momo's office to find Deion, Toshiro, Momo, Akeno, Rukia, and a confused Orihime.

"I see you two got here in time." Toshiro said from the chair he sat in.

"What the hell is going on and why is Orihime here?" Ichigo asked.

"Just listen." Deion told him as the other turned to face Momo, who has stood up.

"I call this Harem meeting to order." She said.

"Today, we finally let the last member in of the four of us. Rukia, if you may stand?" Rukia did as she was told.

"Do you Rukia Kuchiki, Love Both Toshiro Hitsugaya and Deion, as well us girls that also love them?"

"With my heart and soul, yes." Rukia said.

"Akeno, do you accept her love?" Momo asked.

"I do."

"Rias, do you accept her love?"

"I do."

"I too accept your love. Deion, Toshiro, Do you two love Rukia Kuchiki?" Momo said as she turns to the two boys.

"Yes!" they both said with a smile.

"With that, I allow Rukia Kuchiki into our relationship, is there anything you want to say?"

"Yes my love," Rukia said before looking at Ichigo and Orihime.

"I wish for us to love Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue." Both of them froze when she said their names.

"What!?" Ichigo yelled as he jumped up. Orihime turned red in the face as she looked at the floor.

"Ichigo, listen to what she has to say." Toshiro told him. Rukia took a deep breath and nodded.

"I love Ichigo, as much as I love Deion and Toshiro. We have talked about it before we did this, the other girls like you as well so it can work." She then turned to Orihime.

"Orihime, I know you love Ichigo as well; if you are willing to give Deion and Toshiro a shot as well, I know we can be happy." Rukia gave the shy girl a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"How do you know I love Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"It was easy to see." Rukia said. Ichigo was very quiet for some time before he spoke to Deion and Toshiro.

"You guys are ok with me, well dating them?"

"If we weren't, do you think we would be having this meeting?" Toshiro asked.

"Besides, we can't keep up with all of them now, Right Deion?"

"Man they have sex like crazy! I can't have a few hours to myself without one of them coming in." This earned Deion a slap from Akeno, but she gave him a smirk after.

"See what I mean?"

"I get it." Ichigo said.

"Well, Ichigo, Orihime, what do you guys say?" Momo asked. Orihime stood up,

"I'm in, only if Kurosaki-kun joins." Everyone turned to Ichigo, who was blushing madly.

"OK, I'm in too…"

**XpagebreakX**

A few days after the defect of Aizen, the seireitei became normal once again. Well, with the added people of the ryoka. Deion spent time with Ichigo, Ikkaku, and 11th division training, only for it to be cut short by Kenpachi wanting to fight Ichigo again. So Deion found other ways to pass the time. He had a drink with Matsumoto, and talked with Momo about what was going to happen with the division. That was when a hell butterfly came in and landed on Momo's finger.

"What does it has to say?" Deion asked as he took a sip of his sake. Momo listened to the message, and then she took a step back in shock.

"We…we are getting a new captain." She said.

"What?!" Deion did a spit take with his sake when she said that.

"This fast, it took year for 10th to get a new on." Deion exclaimed.

"What's with all the noise?" Akeno asked as she and Rias entered the office.

"The head captain just sent Momo a message saying we are about to get a new captain." Deion said as he cleaned the sake off the floor. Both girls got a wide eye look as they were just as surprised about it as Deion and Momo.

"Who do you think it is?" Rias asked.

"I have no idea, maybe Renji?"

"The hell it is!" Deion said.

"He is not becoming a captain before me." Akeno then thought for a moment.

"Maybe Toshiro knows who it is, he is a captain." They all though about it before heading for the door and sprinting towards 10th division. Toshiro could feel many reishis heading for his office.

'Damn, looks like they got the message the head captain sent.' He thought as he looked up from his paper work and watched the door. A few seconds later, four of the most powerful fighter of 5th division burst into his office.

"Well, I see you must have heard. Well I can't tell you who it is." He said.

"Why not, it is our division." Akeno said with her hands on her hips.

"He wishes for us to keep it a secret until it is officially announced to your whole division." Toshiro said. The members of 5th looked as if they were about to attack the small 10th division captain, but they were stopped when Ichigo and Orihime entered the room.

"Hey have you guys seen… did we come at a bad time?" Ichigo asked as he sweat dropped from the scene he and Orihime just walked into.

'_Not at all'_ Toshiro thought, with Hyorinmaru nodding in agreement, in his head.

"No, we were just finishing up what we were talking about. What is it you need?"

"We can't find Rukia anywhere!" Orihime whined. The other all became wide eyed as they began to panic.

"Alright, we need to find her. We will split up; Rias, you, Momo and Akeno go check Kuchiki manor, Deion, you go with Ichigo and Orihime and check the Rukongai." Toshiro then got up from his Desk.

"I will ask Captain Ukitake if he knows where she is." They all nodded and ran for the door…

**XpagebreakX**

Rukia stood outside the Shiba house with Kūkaku Shiba as she saying sorry for what happened to her older brother Kaien.

"You are forgiven Rukia; I told myself that I would if you ever did." She said.

"But…" Rukia was cut off when Kūkaku punched her in the face.

"What did I just said? You have no need to say anything more." Kūkaku said in an angry voice as Rukia clutched her bleeding nose.

"Ok." Rukia said softly.

"Rukia!" they both heard and turn to see Ichigo, Deion and Orihime running up.

"We found you; everyone has been looking for you. Oh hi Shiba-San!" Orihime said when they came up.

"Ichigo, Orihime, random shinigami, you guys are just in time for dinner." Kūkaku said.

"We don't have time to…" Ichigo began before she punched him in the face as well.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You know what? Dinner would be great, we would love to stay." Ichigo said hastily as he clutched his nose to stop it from bleeding. Deion and Orihime sweat dropped and followed them…

**XpagebreakX**

The next day was Ichigo and the others last day. Deion saw Captain Ukitake give him something, but didn't know what it was so he didn't ask.

"Ichigo, I will see you around." Deion said as he came up to say his good bye.

"Yeah, we still have to finish our fight some time." He said to his dark skinned friend. One by one, the girls all said good bye to Orihime. Deion also told her good bye and gave her a kiss on he hand, which made her blush madly.

"Where is Toshiro?" Akeno asked.

"He said he had some work to do, but he wanted me to tell you guy good bye." Deion said. When the senkaimon close, the shinigami all left to get back to work.

"I hope they a safe passage back home." Momo said as she looked back at the gate.

"I'm sure they are going back with ease." Deion said.

Meanwhile…

"This Fucking sucks!" Ichigo screamed in horror as the cleaner charged at them at full speed.

"I thought we were going through an official senkaimon!?" He yelled at Yoruichi, who was in cat form.

"Only shinigami can have the hell butterflies that make this a safe journey, now keep running!" She told him. This was hell for them, until they got to the other side.

'_Why did we leave? We are just going to go back so.' _Ichigo thought as they fell through the sky…

Back at the Seireitei…

"Yeah, I'm sure they are fine." Deion said. For some reason, Momo could feel that he was wrong, but brushed it off. Both of them walked back to the barracks for the night.

"The things I'm going to do to you tonight." Momo said as she moaned from Deion kissing her neck. They were heading back to her quarters, when they saw the light on in the captain's office. Both stopped what they were doing and looked at the room.

"What the hell?" Deion said.

"Someone is in the office!"

"I can see that." Momo said. They stepped closer to the doorway and poked their heads in. inside, a dark skinned man with his Zanpakto on his back, faced the desk as if studying it. To both of their shock, he had on the Haori for 5th division captain.

"I see you have found me, you must be Lieutenant Momo Hinamoir." He said without turning around.

"Who are you?" Deion asked. The man smirked before he spoke.

"I thought my own brother could tell who I am, I guess I was wrong." He turned around, revealing himself to be William.

"But, from now on Deion, you must address me as captain…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Chapter 19 and we have a big shock for 5th division; a new captain! Can he undo what Aizen has done?**

**Next arc: I will start the next arc soon, within the next few days, starting with the first bleach movie! I can't wait to write it!**

**Captain William: he will have a small part in the next arc, but he will do a lot more in the next one.**

**The Accidental Gokai change: Check out this story by Psycho sin mafia, it is very good.**

**Next chapter: The girl with the ribbon, Blank soul?**

**Thanks to Koga the OC fan for reviewing!**

**Read and review please! I need the feedback, I do listen to what you have to say.**


	20. Blank souls?

Chapter 20

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Deion took a look around his new office, the one for 5th division 6th seat.

_Flashback: the morning after the discovery of Captain William…_

_Still stunned that his new captain is his brother, Deion walked towards the captain's office for he was summoned to. He passed by Momo's office on his way, she was waiting for him at the door with a worried look on her face._

_"I have no idea what he wants to see you for, but it can't be too bad." She said trying to calm him down._

_"Momo, I went against orders and used deadly force to harm captains. I thing I getting kick out of the Gotei 13." Deion deadpanned as he stopped to talk to her._

_"So, Rias, Akeno, and I all when against the same orders, hell I even attacked Izuru for the bastard who will not be named." She said with passion._

_"True, but you were with Toshiro for most of the time. I on the other hand was with Ichigo, who was at the time the enemy. Now I must go see the captain." With that, he walked away, right into the captain._

_"There you are, I been waiting for you guardsman. Lets go to my office." He said professional. Deion followed his older brother to his office. When they got in, William grabbed as brother and hugged him._

_"It good to see again Deion."_

_"You have no idea." The two brothers only had a small moment before William sat in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk._

_"So, I hear that you have done things that someone of your rank most likely can't do, like obtain bankai." William said with a straight face._

_"Well, now I am going to do something about that…" This was it; Deion just knew he was going to be kicked out._

_"… I'm going to promote you to be the 6th seat!"_

_"WHAT?!" was the only thing to come out of Deion's mouth before he fell to the floor…_

_Flashback end: Two weeks later…_

With his new rank, Deion filled the open slot for a seated officer that has been vacant for over ten years. The room had a small charm to it, a desk in the corner, a small sofa next to a coffee table and a bookcase. Deion was just about to sit down when he got a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said lazily from his desk. The door flew open and Momo, Rias, Akeno, and Rukia rushed in, along with Toshiro.

"I'm so proud of you!" all four of the girls said at the same time as they attacked the poor soul with various hugs and kisses. Toshiro smirked and pulled his best friend out of the lion's pit.

"Thanks man." Deion said quietly to him.

"I do what I can; besides I'm going to the thing they are going to attack for the two weeks."

"What do you mean?" Momo then turned to face her boyfriend/subordinate.

"You are going on the mission to the living world. Rukia is going with you for the first day. Your mission is to watch and assist Ichigo." She said. Deion looked at her for a second before asking,

"Why do I have to go?"

"You know him the best besides Rukia. She still needs time for her power to return." The room was quiet again when Toshiro stood up from his chair.

"Don't worry, we will give the things you need to do this, it will be your first mission as an officer." He said to the dark skinned shinigami. Deion finally spoke up with a grin on his face.

"When do we leave?" he asked Rukia, who also had a shit eating grin.

"Now…"

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo was having a bad day, His dad found out he was dating Orihime, and so he keeps on raving about him having grandchildren for him. He also has to deal with Kisuke Urahara and his fucked up humor. There was not a single hollow attack for the whole day, so he had no way to release his stress.

"I'm home." He called as he walked into his house, only to have to dodge a kick that was giving by his father.

"Ah, I see you have gotten better Ichigo."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN SON!?" Ichigo shouted as he started to punch him.

"Ha, you missed!"

"Go to hell!" The father-son fighting and insults came and went quickly, with Isshin head first in the wall.

"So, how were your Days?" Ichigo asked his sisters, Yuzu and Karin when he sat down for dinner. They all just ignored their father's cries to a portrait of their mother.

"I had a wonderful day Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu brightly said as she started to list of what she did.

"It was ok." Karin said. They all ate their there dinner and then Ichigo got up and told them he was going to bed. Ichigo slowly walked up the stairs to his room, when he got there, he didn't notice the light was on inside. He opened the door and walked to his bed.

"Good evening, Ichigo!" a voice said from his floor.

"Hey Deion, Kon, Rukia." He said without thinking. He flopped onto the bed and laid there for a minute before his eyes widen and he shot back up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" he yelled at them. Deion and Rukia winced at how loud he was being.

"Will you calm down, damn, is he always like this at night?"

"More or less." Deion then took some notes.

"Answer my question, why are you two in my room?" Ichigo asked. Deion got up and pulled out a paper with his and Ichigo's name on it.

"I'm on mission to watch you and teach some of the basic things a shinigami needs to know, Rukia is going be here until tomorrow, you're stuck with me for two weeks. Don't worry; I will be out of a gigai at all times so there is no need for me to be at your school." He said. Ichigo had his scowl across his face as tried his best not to yell again.

"Fine, but where are you two going to stay the night?" Ichigo asked. They both looked at each other then looked back at Ichigo.

"Well, I'm going to sleep in the closet, and Deion said he was going to sleep on the floor."

"Well, I'm going to out on hollow patrol tonight and I will back later, so just leave the window open." Deion said as he jumped out of the room just before Ichigo started to yell at Rukia. He came back about two hours later to find that Ichigo was still up.

"About time you get back, I thought you got killed out there." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up. Is Rukia asleep?" Deion asked. Ichigo nodded and turned on his side.

"Yeah, it took us ten minutes to get Kon off of her."

"Who is Kon?" Deion asked. Ichigo chuckled as he picks up the sleeping mod soul.

"He is Kon, I got him from Urahara, well Rukia did. He is a pain in my ass, and he is a complete pervert." This made both boys laugh.

"So, how are the other girls?" Ichigo asked.

"They are fine; Momo has been cleared to go back to work a few days ago."

"I see." Ichigo replied.

"How is Orihime?"

"She great, but she really misses all of you." The Two talked for a long time before heading to bed. Before they did, Ichigo had something to say.

"Thank you." He said, making Deion look at him with a confused look on his face.

"For what?"

"For what you did for me back in the soul society." Ichigo said before saying more.

"You know, you are the first friend I had spent the night, and Rukia does not even count."

"Well, I feel honored, good night Ichigo." Deion said as he close his eyes.

"Yeah, good night Deion." Then both shinigami drifted off to sleep…

**XpagebreakX**

The hollow ran as it hunted the small soul of a girl who has died not too long ago. It roared as it chased her. But then, a black blur came out of nowhere and cut off his arm.

"It's heading your way Ichigo!" Deion shouted as he followed the hollow.

"Got it! Take this!" he said as he then sliced the hollow in half.

"Well that was easy." Deion said as they turned to the little girl.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. I just going to send you to the next life." She then backed away, bumping in to Ichigo.

"Hey don't worry; you don't want to stay here, what if more of those monsters show up? Let's just send you on your way." He said, smiling at the girl. He pressed the bottom of the hilt of his sword on to her forehead, preforming the Konso. She the faded into the next life. As the two shinigami made their way to find Rukia, they saw a small crowd around Ichigo's body.

"Hey, my body!" He yelled as he ran over to get back in it. Deion sweat dropped as he watched his friend fight off paramedics. He then found Rukia, holding Kon, walking towards him.

"You think he would learn to use a mod soul after this." She said as she watched as well. When Ichigo finally broke free of the paramedics, the three made their way up the street. Ichigo was having an argument with Kon and Deion was just amused by it. Rukia was on her soul pager, when a number of strange dots popped up on her screen.

"Ichigo, Deion, we have some trouble."

"If it is another hollow, it can wait!" Ichigo snapped at her. Then Deion felt something out of place.

_'What is with this reishi?'_ he thought.

"Ichigo, I think we need to get going."

"What do you two keep…" he was cut off when they felt a blast of that strange reishi.

"Let's go!" the three ran off to the area where it was coming from. When they got there, the area was filled with strange looking thing that were a white, but had red hands, feet, and faces.

"What are they?" Deion asked as he watched one stand next to a living person.

"I don't know, they feel like souls, but no chain of fate." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you and Deion try and see if you can do a Konso on them, I'm going to report this." Rukia said as she started to dial the number for 12th division. The two others pressed their zanpaktos to the foreheads of them.

"It's not working, now what do we do?" Ichigo said as Deion keep on trying.

"I can't get through to the soul society." Rukia said.

"Damn it, what do we do now?" Ichigo asked. The white soul then started to grab them.

"Hey, knock it off!" Deion said as he ran over to help Kon. Ichigo tried to get them off of Rukia as they felt a gust of wind blow by. Ichigo and Deion both looked to see a girl with purple hair and large orange eyes slicing the things in half. Unknown to any of them, Kon looked up to see someone.

"Hey, who are you people?" He asked the man, but he didn't even look at the mod soul. Rukia then also saw the girl as she flew up into the sky.

"She is going to release her Zanpakto!" Rukia told the guys. They both panicked and jumped up after her. The girl took her sword and held it horizontally.

_**"Call forth the twilight,…"**_ Ichigo slammed Zangetus on to her blade, Deion then grabbed her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Out of my way jerks!" she snapped at them before stepping on Ichigo's face and elbowing Deion in the gut.

_**"Call forth the twilight, Mirokumaru!"** _she called out as her Zanpakto turned from a katana to a staff with a bladed spear at the bottom. She then used her shikai to control the wind as her made quick work of the white things. Just as quickly as they came, all of them, the girl and the white things were gone…

**XpagebreakX**

Back in the soul society, Toshiro was have a very normal day, which was him stuck behind a mountain of paper work while his lieutenant drank her sake.

"Captain, why don't you come have a drink with me?" she slurred as she took another swing at her drink.

"No thank you, one of us has to stay sober to get this work done." Toshiro said as got another page done. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called. It opened and his three girlfriends entered the room. He smiled and got up from his desk.

"What are you three doing here; I thought your captain was having division drill today?"

"He is, he is training the rest of division. He gave the rest of the day off when we destroyed all of the targets for kido practice." Momo said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Besides, do we need a reason to see you love?" Rias said as she kissed his neck. Rangiku got up and left the room.

_'Get them, captain.'_ She thought with a sly grin. But when she walked outside to the court, she looked up to see something that shouldn't be there.

"CAPTAIN!" she screamed. The four lovers ran out of the office to see what she was yelling about.

"What is it Rangiku?" Akeno asked when she reached her. All the lieutenant did was point to the sky. The rest of them looked up to see a living world town in the sky. All of their eyes widen and panic set in. Toshiro ran back to his office to get his Haori.

"I'm sure by now the others have seen this, so I think that they are all heading to the meeting hall by now." He then disappeared in a flash step. Toshiro found out that he was the last one to make it, alongside the new 5th division captain.

"I see you two have made it sooner than later." The head captain said as they took their places.

"Now we start this emergency meeting. Captain Kurotsuchi, if you may?" the old man asked as he turned to the head of research and devolvement.

"Thank you head captain. Now, I believe that all of you have seen the living world town in the sky. To tell you what I know, it might be due to someone unknown using the Valley of Screams."

"What is this Valley of Screams?" William asked. Kurotsuchi sighed heavily before pulling up a chart.

"Well Captain William, the Valley of Screams is a nature space forms ever so often, it occupies the space between the soul society and the world of the living." He put it simply.

"If you are thing that this happens whenever the valley comes to be, then you are sadly mistaken."

"Is there anything else we should know?" asked Captain Unohana.

"Yes, the valley is the effect the lost souls have when there memoirs are lost. The memoirs all gather in to a rosary called the Shinenju." He then got back into line.

"So, what's the plan?" Captain Kyoraku asked as he tilled his hat up. The head captain thought for a moment.

"We must find this Shinenju! Captain Hitsugaya, you and your lieutenant are to inform Ichigo Kurosaki of this matter and see if he knows anything that can help. Captain William, you are to talk with Yoruichi Shihoin. The rest of you prepare your divisions for the worst." The old man said sternly.

"This meeting is dismissed…"

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo, Deion and Rukia just could not figure out what just happened. They looked to see everything back to the way it was.

"What the hell do we do now?" Deion asked. He got his answer when they heard feet moving behind them. All three turned to see the same girl from before dancing there in celebration of her so called victory. She stopped when she saw the three shinigami looking at her.

"Oh, it's you jerks again." She deadpanned as she gave Ichigo and Deion dirty looks.

"Why you little…"

"Ichigo, don't let her get under your skin, same goes to you too Deion." Rukia said when she cut off the strawberry. Ichigo groaned as he took a step closer to her.

"Who are you?"

"If you want someone's name, it is polite to give yours first." She said with a smirk.

"Allow me; my name is Deion, no surname." Deion said when he came in to back Ichigo up.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Senna!" the newly named girl said brightly before she ran off to look at herself in a window.

"Just not my color." She said to herself as she looked. Behind her, the three shinigami stared at her.

"What are we going to do with her?" Ichigo asked. Deion shrugged and Rukia started to mess with her soul pager once more.

"I'm going to go back to the soul society now. I think I can talk to someone over in 12th and see what is going on." She then kissed both boys and started to walk to Urahara Shop.

"You guys ask Senna what she knows about and of this." She then turned the corner. Deion and Ichigo scowled as they turned to see that Senna had wander off. They both panicked as they started to look around for her.

"This is crazy, how the hell are we going to keep up with her?" Ichigo complained. They found her petting a woman's dog soon after.

"There you are! Come on, we have some questions for you."

"Ok, but let's go over there!" she said as she ran off again. Ichigo, who was in his body, and Deion, who was still in soul form, sighed as they followed her once more. Senna finally stopped running as she looked back to see if they were still following. As soon as she did, both had caught up with her.

"Alright now, what division are you from?" Deion asked.

"I don't know." She said cheerfully as she stood on a low wall.

"Ok, how did you get to Karakura town?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." She said once again with a toothy grin. Both boys then face palmed as she walked along.

"Can you at least tell us what those things were?" Deion asked.

"Don't have the slightest clue." She said.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Ichigo shout as Senna giggled at him.

"Catch me if you can!" She said before taking off once more.

"Damnit!" Both boys said as they prepared to run after her once again, until they were stopped by two familiar people.

"Just what are you two doing?" said Captain Hitsugaya as he and Lieutenant Matsumoto walked up to them.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" Deion asked.

"We need to talk to you two about something." He said as he saw both were looking around.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"There was a girl with us a second ago…" Ichigo trailed off when he saw the look on Rangiku's face.

"Is it a new member to your harem?" she asked them with a grin. All three turned red as she burst out laughing at them.

"Can we just go?" Toshiro said in an annoyed tone. Before leaving the shopping area Senna had led them to, Ichigo wanted to see if she would listen.

"Hey if you can hear me, we will be back later so just wait for us." He shouted as the four of them walked towards the shop…

**XpagebreakX**

The four shinigami sat with Kisuke Urahara as they drank tea and talked about what was going on.

"I see, well from what you have told me, it seems that you are dealing with Blanks, souls with no memoirs" he said before taking a sip of his tea.

"They only appear along with the valley of Screams. I'm sure the department of research and development has already informed the captains on this." Kisuke said as he looked towards Toshiro, who nodded.

"Is there any you two saw, well besides that girl you were chasing?" He said with a smirk as Rangiku giggled. Ichigo groaned as Deion just stared off into space.

"Wait, I saw someone in strange armor before when those things showed up!" Kon said as he jumped on the table.

"This armor, what did it look like?" Kisuke asked as he got a serious look on his face.

"Let see, it was…um…" Kon was cut off when Tessi came in and took his pill out of the doll.

"I'm going to analyze this and see what he recorded." He said softly before taking Kon into the back.

"Well, if you only needed to tell us that, then we need to get going." Ichigo said as he and Deion got up. The door to the other room open, revealing Yoruichi and a man Ichigo has not seen before, but he had on a captain's Haori.

"I'm going to take a guess that you are the substitute Shinigami I have heard about." He said. Ichigo stared at him,

_'He looks a lot like Deion.'_ He thought.

"What are you doing here captain?" Deion asked nervously. Ichigo knew all of the captains, but didn't see this one back at the soul society.

"I see you didn't tell him that 5th division got a new captain?" he said to his subordinate. The man then turned to Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-San, I am Captain William, no surname. I see you are as they have told me good friends with my brother."

"Brother?" Ichigo repeated as he looked from his friend to the captain.

"This is crazy! You got a captain like that, and it happened to be your own brother?" Ichigo all but shouted at Deion, who was already out the door running.

"Get back here and tell me what the hell this is about!" Ichigo yelled as he took off after the dark skinned shinigami, who was heading back to that shopping center, back to the girl.

_'Senna…'_

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: the end of the longest chapter I have done so far and a nice kick off to my new, but short, arc.**

**Lemons: One next chapter, once again, if you don't like, don't read it. I will put up a warning at the beginning of next chapter.**

**Destiny without a surname: chapters for that fic will come out slower so I can get through this story a bit faster.**

**Help: I'm willing to help anyone with a story if you want it. Just leave a review or send me a PM.**

**A Great story: I have read this fic called "Pistol Whipped" by The Last Emp94, it is a Boondocks fic and it is good! Check it out if you have the time.**

**Thanks to Uub for reviewing once more, you're the best man!**

**Next chapter: The Dark ones strike! Love of a nobody?**

**Read and Review please; I do read them after all so just leave one Damnit!**

**Deion (Talking): you are one crazy bastard.**

**Me: Holy shit! You spoke to me.**

**See you later…**


	21. Love of a nobody?

Chapter 21

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**Warning: this chapter contains strong sexual content, don't read if you don't like.**

**XpagebreakX**

Deion ran as Ichigo gave chase after from meeting his new captain, who is also his brother, and not telling him.

"Will you stop already? I just want to you to tell me what going on." Ichigo said. Deion also wanted to stop to explain to him.

"Fine…" Deion jumped off a roof top and landed in front of Ichigo.

"I have a new captain, he is my brother, and I'm now the 6th seat of the division, happy?" Deion said annoyed.

"Yeah, that's better."

"I see you two came back." They both turn to find the source of the voice.

"Up here boys" Senna said as they both saw her standing on the next floor of the shopping center.

"I'm glad you're still here." Ichigo said.

"Well, you told me to wait. Besides, I had so much fun with you two." She said with a toothy grin.

"Now, can you help us out with something?" Deion asked. Senna giggled and ran off.

"Do you two remember when you said if you catch me, I will tell you everything?" She said as she ran and both gave chase.

"Hell no!" they both shouted. Senna just giggled once more before shouting,

"Oh well, Tag! You two are it!" Ichigo scowled and Deion groaned as they once again followed the purple hair girl.

"Where the hell did she go?" Ichigo said seemingly to himself since he was in a crowd, but he was talking to Deion, who was unseen by people.

"You said to go left down that one walkway!" Deion pointed out as they looked around for her. A show was going on nearby, but something caught everyone's attention. Heads looked up and gasped in shock. Ichigo and Deion wondered what was going on so they and to their horror, It was Senna standing on a wire. She had to be a least 50 feet in the air. Both watched as she walked along, wondering how she got up there.

"I hope she doesn't fall." They heard someone say. Oh how that man just jinxed it. She fell; and she was still in her gigai.

'_Shit!_' was on their minds as they watched the girl fall. Deion jumped up to try and catch her, but before she hit the ground, she made a flash step and a rush of leaves made it seem like she disappeared. The crowd looked around for her. Ichigo felt that someone was, he turned to see a good view of Senna's panties, black with little hearts on them. He turned red as from behind him, he heard Deion laugh at him.

"Shut up." He said quietly to his friend before grabbing the purple haired girl.

"Let's go, you must be hunger." He said as he watched her face light up. Three of them found a place to eat a few minutes later. Senna ordered a lot of food for herself, making the boys sweat drop.

"So, how come I can't get anything?" Deion asked.

"Because it would look weird if we get food for all of us and no one can see you." Ichigo said under his breath. Deion groaned and looked at Senna.

"You are quiet for once."

"That because it is fun to watch you two argues over everything." She said brightly as she took a bit of her sandwich. Deion then looked at her hair and something caught his eye.

"That ribbon looks good on you." He said. She smiled,

"Thank you, what do you think of it Ichigo?"

"Huh? Oh, it looks good… what a minute, how did you get that if you have no money?" he said. Senna scratched her head sheepishly.

"Oh, I must have tried it on and walked out the store. I do it all the time." Deion facepalmed and Ichigo sighed before he got up.

"Come on you two; let's go pay for that ribbon." He said before walking off.

"Ichigo, the check." Deion pointed out. Ichigo froze, turned around and slammed some money on the table. He then walked off fuming with a giggling Senna and a sighing Deion in tail. When they got to the shop, Deion and Senna waited outside as Ichigo went in to buy the ribbon. Deion then noticed that she was standing on the bench that he was sitting on.

"Why do you have to stand on almost everything?" he asked. Senna looked down to him before looking up at the sky.

"I don't know. It just that everything is so clear when I'm up high." She then looked towards the Ferris wheel that was nearby. Deion grinned when he saw her looking at it.

"You want to ride that, don't you?" He asked. She nodded as she gazed at it.

"I'll see if Ichigo is willing to take you. Speak of the devil…" Deion said as he turned to see a scowling Ichigo walking towards them with a small bag.

"Here." He said as he handed it to Senna.

"Thank you, I'm going to put it on, I'll be right back." She said before heading off to the bathroom. Deion and Ichigo waited for her for what seemed like forever.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Ichigo said. Deion shrugged as he went around the corner and walked into the bathroom.

"Senna, are you in here?" he didn't get an answer. He looked at every stall, all were vacant. Deion walked out of the bathroom and stepped into a weird fog, numbing his sense. The world became blurred as he saw an empty space. When he finally snapped out of it, Deion found himself next to Ichigo, who had the same look on his face.

"What the hell do you think that was?" he asked.

"I don't know, but we have another problem…"

**XpagebreakX**

Senna walked through the graveyard, looking for her family grave.

'_It has to be around here somewhere.'_ She thought. Her search took her all over to find it. But she was stopped.

"Well, it's about damn time we find you!" a large man said. He and four others people, three other men and a women, stand before her as she started to back away.

"What do you want?"

"You have been summoned by our leader; you are to come with us." The man said forcefully as he made a grab at Senna. She quickly popped out her gigai, which turned into leaves, and crossed blades with him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she declared as she made a jab at his stomach. He was quick to dodge it.

"You bitch!" he roared as he used his hand held ring blades to slash at her. Senna was fast and was able to dodge his attack.

"I had enough of this!" He yelled. He was able to grab her by the neck and slowly choke her.

"Hey, don't kill her. We need her alive." One of the others said as they watched. Senna gasped for air as she dropped her Zanpakto. She was about to pass out until she felt something jerk her out of the man's grip. Then, she felt arms warp around her in her defense. Senna opened her eyes to see Deion's face looking down at her. She blushed as he held her close.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, where's Ichigo?" she asked. Then, they both heard a scream behind them. Deion turned to see the man that attacked Senna on the ground near them with blood spraying from where his arm should be.

"That was a close one." Ichigo said.

"Sorry there buddy."

"You bastards! I will kill both of you!" The larger one said.

"That's enough! We are done for the night. Let's get out of here." They all then vanished at once.

"Senna, are you ok?" Ichigo asked. She nodded her head. Deion let go of her and she stood up and three started to walk.

"Where are we going?"

"To Ichigo's house, that is where I'm staying at for now." Deion said. Senna smiled as she thought of a plan.

'_I know how to thank them for everything…'_

**XpagebreakX**

"Hello, my name is Senna." Senna said in a bored tone as she meets Ichigo's family. Deion had gone up the window into Ichigo's room when they got to the house.

"So can she stay dad?" Ichigo asked.

"Course! Oh Masaki, our son has brought a girl home…AND SHE IS HOT! BUT STILL NOT LIKE ORIHIME-CHAN!" His father yelled as the two headed for the stairs, the rest of the family just ignored him.

"Hey Yuzu, can you make a bath for her, she might want to have one."

"Sure thing Ichigo." The young girl said then she rushed to the bathroom. Ichigo lead Senna to his room. When they walked in, Deion was laying on the floor, reading some manga that Rukia had left behind.

"So that is why she did that…" he trailed off when he saw the two standing there. Deion quickly threw the manga into the closet.

"I was not reading that." He stated as if he was on trial.

"Whatever hentai." Ichigo said as he flopped down onto his bed, or he was going to until he saw Senna sitting on it. Ichigo just dropped to the floor next to Deion.

"Senna, you can have the bed for the night. I don't want you out of my sight after what just happened." He told her.

"Hey, how come Deion doesn't use the front door?" She asked.

"Ichigo and his black haired sister can see me; I never use a gigai so there is no need for me to live a human life while here." Deion said.

"Ichigo, I'm going to bed early, it has been a long day."

"I hear you; I'll call Chad and Uryuu and see if they can take care of any hollows tonight." Ichigo then got up to use the phone to call his friends. As she watches Deion pulled a blanket over him, Senna began her plan…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo's inner world…

"Old man Zangetus, do remember that thing that took over my body?" Ichigo asked the Zanpakto as they stood on the sides of the skyscraper in the inner world.

**"You are not ready to hear that Ichigo."** Was all the man had to say. Ichigo groaned before falling to the ground. The clouds of the world were dark as they always were, but for some reason, it was warmer there.

"Damn this heat is killing me!" Ichigo exclaimed. Then he heard a sound that he has never heard before. It sounded like the buildings were stretching.

"What the hell is going on in here?" all Zangetus did was smile before he said,

**"Leave on, a good thing is going on as we speck…"**

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. The lower part of his body felt wet and warm. He took one look and saw the purple head of Senna bobbing up and down on his Member, then switching to do the same to Deion, who has not woken up yet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo all but shouted at her as she jumped back. Ichigo then noted that she was naked and had one hand on her womanhood. She gave him a grin before switching back to him. Ichigo's hips buckled as she worked her mouth. He heard a soft moan come from her as she took off her mouth and placed Deion in it once more. This time she warped her hand around Ichigo's member and began to stroke it. Deion finally opened his eyes and just stared at the sight before him.

"What kind of sex dream is this?" he asked alarmed at Senna as she tasted him. Senna's eyes looked up, and then she let Deion go with a nice pop.

"This is not a dream, I wanted to thank you two for being so nice to me." She said in a seductive voice which made both boys get harder than before; she straddled Ichigo.

"We are just getting started." She said with a wink. Senna grinded on the strawberry, making him moan out loudly. Ichigo felt the heat of his blood rushing down to his member. Senna then made a sign with her hand to tell Deion to closer, which he did only out of he didn't want to but had to. She placed his hand on her stomach.

"I want to feel you in here, pushing into me." She then did the same with Ichigo.

"I want both of you inside." She said in a soft, yet seductive voice. Deion was have one of those Déjà vu moments as he rubbed his hand across her body, stopping at her butt. Ichigo played with her breast as she moaned from the two shinigami touching her body. Deion pushed and pulled his fingers from her backdoor at a fast rate, each brought the girl more pleasure as he worked the tight hole. Ichigo reached his hand to put his fingers in her womanhood. Senna Moaned and panted as the boys were making her wet.

"I can't do this!" Ichigo finally said, pulling his hand back.

"We have Girlfriends Deion! We can't just do this to her or them!" this made Deion stop what he was doing and cast a sadden look.

"How could we do this? How could we do this Momo, Rias, Akeno, Rukia, and Orihime?" he asked as he looked away from Senna. Ichigo was about to yell at her for doing this, but instead, he gave her a smile.

"You like us, don't you?"

"Yes, I do" she said, not looking at him. Deion saw what was going on and put his arm around her.

"You know, my friend Momo did the same thing to myself and my friend Toshiro." The purple haired girl looked at him before she smiled with a blush.

"Will you two love me?" she asked. Her answer was a kiss from both boys. Deion placed his hand on her butt once more and let his fingers find the opening he was working on. Ichigo did the same.

"We will love you," Ichigo said,

"As long as you could love a few more people that will also love you." He then moved her so that her womanhood was over his Manhood.

"You ready back there Deion?"

"Yeah, just give me a second to get into place." Soon after, Senna felt something poke her at the back.

"I'm ready for you guys." She said weakly as if she was in need of sex. Nodding, Ichigo pushed in to her, Senna let out a small scream from him being as big he is. Seconds later, she let out another small scream from Deion going into her other hole. Both waited for a full minute before they started to move.

"Faster, go faster." She stutters out as they picked up the pace. Ichigo could feel her sex holding on tighter, making harder to move.

"Hey Deion, lets switch." Ichigo said. Deion nodded and both pulled out. Ichigo got up and went behind her as Senna lower herself on to Deion. At the same time, Ichigo and Deion entered her, making her moan so loud that Ichigo had to place his hand over her mouth.

"Hey, be quiet. My family is sleeping." He panted out between Thrusts. After what seem like a century of pure bliss, the Time came for all three.

"Ichigo *pant*, Deion, I gonna…"

"Me *pant* Too!" Both boys said at the same time as they went as fast as possible. The feeling of release was need as they thirsted into her.

"Here It comes!" all three of them said at the same time. Senna gave a power squeeze in both holes, Deion unleashed a torrent of his seed into Senna's gigai's womanhood, and Ichigo's seed flowed like a river into her backdoor. They stayed in her for some to time, too tired to move. Senna's body pushed both of them out, making all of them moan. All three of them then fell asleep, Senna slept in between the two. The dreams were sweet as they dreamed about the future…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo, Deion, and Senna wandered around the streets in search of the blank to see if they could find anything useful.

"It's been forever! We are not going to find any of those blanks!" Senna complained as they walked.

"Then how else are we going to find any of them?" Ichigo asked. She remained silent.

"Will you two shut up; you're giving me a headache." Deion said as he rubbed his head. The three shinigami then found what looked to be a festival of some kind.

"That weird, I don't remember there being a festival here at this time." Ichigo said as they looked around. It was very lively, shops and booths were set up with various things to buy.

"Don't you feel something is off about this place?" Deion asked as they walked the line of shops.

"I feel something here…" Senna was saying before she trailed off into a blank stare into space.

"Senna, you ok?" Ichigo asked as he waved his hand in front of her. She snapped out of her flashback and stared at her surroundings.

"I think I had been here before." She said. Ichigo and Deion stared at her, no knowing what to do. Then a man from the crowd came over to her.

"We have been waiting for you." He told her. A little boy came up to her and tugged on her skirt.

"It is because of you that we have found this place." He said before he took his father's hand. The group started to disappear from view, leaving the once lively festival turned into a ghost town.

"…What the hell just happened?" Ichigo asked as they began to see a new crowd appear. Just then, a senkaimon opened up an a few people stepped out; Captains William, Soi Fon, Ukitake, and Hitsugaya. With them were there lieutenant besides Ukitake, he came with Renji.

"What are you guys doing here?" Deion asked.

"We are here for the Shinenju, hand it over Kurosaki." Soi Fon demanded Ichigo. "I don't have it!" he said.

"Ichigo, that girl is the Shinenju." Ukitake said. Senna stepped back in shock.

"No, I can't be! I'm a Shinigami!" she said.

"Do you know what division you're from?" Soi Fon asked coldly.

"Yes…wait no…I don't know!" Senna began to tear up as the weight of the question came down on her. Ichigo and Deion took a step in front of her, making a wall between her and the others.

"You are going to have go through us to get to her." Deion said.

"What are you doing, Deion?" Momo asked as she watched her boyfriends protect a girl they have only just met.

"Can't any of you see she is a living person!? She has feeling, dreams and she feels love!" Ichigo shouted at them.

"We don't have time for this! Grab the Shinenju!" Soi Fon ordered. Before anyone could react, a few ropes came from the sky, they had metal tips that stuck to the ground and then they exploded. Then a number of the same people from the other night went on the attack. Many of the nearby souls turned into blanks. Ichigo grabbed Senna and they dove out of the way of an attack. He popped Kon in,

"Keep Senna safe, let's go Deion!"

"Right!" The shinigami flew up and joined the fight.

_**"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"** _Deion called as he took on the guy with the rounded blades.

_**"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"** _Ichigo heard Toshiro say as he took on the one with the exploding ropes.

_**"Snap, Tobiume!"**_

_**"Growl, Haineko!"**_

_**"Howl, Zabimaru!"** _Renji, Momo, and Rangiku all called out s they fended off the blanks.

_**"Sōgyo no Kotowari!"** _Captain Ukitake called as he released his two sided blade. Captains William and Soi Fon took on a woman who looked to be an assassin. Senna watched as her three new loves fought for her safety.

'_I want to help, I can fight!'_ she thought as she saw one of the enemy standing there doing nothing.

_**"Call forth the twilight…**_" She started. Ichigo noticed her and yelled,

"Senna! No!"

_**"Mirokumaru!"** _she commanded as she flew towards the man, only for him to hit her hard in the stomach. She had the wind knocked out of her. The man looked down from above and let out a laugh.

"Finally, we have the Shinenju. Let this be the day we have our revenge! We are The Dark Ones!" he declared as they started to get away in a mix of explosions that were set off by the blanks. Deion looked to the sky to see Ichigo in bankai going to save Senna. Deion was about to go and help him when he saw him get stabbed.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Senna called as he fell to the ground, taking her ribbon with him…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Chapter 21 for you, and I have a cliffhanger. It would be Nice to see a fight, so I will have a good one next chapter.**

**Lemons: Once again, I hope it was not too bad. Tell me if you think I rushed it a bit.**

**Senna: I have to come up with a way for her to live, if you have any ideas, I'm all ears.**

**I will reveal William's and Rias's shikai next chapter.**

**Thanks to Uub for reviewing once more!**

**Next chapter: Stop the collision! Team Ichigo on the attack?**

**Read and review please!**

**Deion: "… Can I do the next AN?"**

**See ya!**


	22. Team Ichigo to the rescue?

Chapter 22

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo woke up to find himself in the backroom of Urahara shop. He looked around to see that Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Kisuke, Momo, Renji, and Deion who was in the far corner.

"What happened?" he asked. Everyone in the room remained quiet.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"We lost Senna." Deion said. He then got up to leave the room. Momo was about to see him when Orihime stopped her.

"No, I'll go and talk to him. You talk to Ichigo." She said before heading outside. The other left the room to let as Momo picked up on Orihime's healing of Ichigo.

"I couldn't save her." Ichigo said.

"It's ok-"

"It's not ok! She trusted me to protect her, and I let them take her!" he said as he sat up. Momo they grabbed him, holding him tight.

"You didn't let her down; we are going to find her." She said. Ichigo's mood mellowed out. That is when Deion and Orihime ran back into the room.

"I know how we could find the Valley of Screams!" Deion said. Ichigo got up and put his shihakusho back on.

"Let's go…"

**XpagebreakX**

Deion, Ichigo and Momo stood on the top of the Ferris wheel that Senna wanted to ride.

"You guys see anything?" Ichigo asked. Deion looked all over the town.

"Nothing on my end."

"I can't see anything either." Ichigo was starting to think this was a bad idea until he looked towards the river. In the middle was a glowing area that had a weird reishi let out.

"Over by the river, I see something." He said. The three shinigami then leapt into the air, jumping and landing on the air as if it was the ground. They reached the river and look down at the zone in it.

"I think we found it." Momo said. The three of them stared at it for a moment.

"Momo, go back to the soul society and see if you can get us some back up, we are going in." Ichigo said. Momo nodded and took out her Zanpakto and opened a senkaimon. Once she made it through, Deion turned to Ichigo,

"This is it." He said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Then they both jumped in to save another…

**XpagebreakX**

All of the members of the dark ones gathered at the base of the pole where they tied the Shinenju to.

"Let me go, or else!" Senna shouted. The man, now known as Ganryū, Only laughed as he watched her struggle to break free.

"I cannot do so, you are the key we need for our revenge." He said. Senna scoffed,

"Well that won't last long, Ichigo, Deion, and all of their friends will come and save me!"

"You mean the people who tried to take away your freedom?" Ganryū asked. Senna bowed her head in defeat.

"Now, let the destruction of the Soul Society begin!" he declared.

"Senna!" She heard a voice call her name. Senna looked up to the top of a hill to see Ichigo and Deion standing there. Both were ready to fight. She smirked and said,

"See, told you they would come for me."

"No matter, they can't stop us." Ganryū said.

"Get them." He ordered. The other dark ones went on the attack. Deion drew Judo and clashed with the one with the hammers, Ichigo took two of them at once.

"Damnit! It's the two of us verse all of them." Ichigo said as he blocked an attack. Deion flash stepped and brought his other sword out.

_**"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!**_ I know, I can't fight with all of them at the same time. Where the hell is Momo with that backup?" he asked

**Meanwhile…**

"Please Head Captain Yamamoto! They need our help; Deion and Ichigo need our help!" Momo pleaded to the old shinigami.

"I cannot send anyone to help them Lieutenant Hinamoir. I'm sorry but they are on their own." He said. Momo then turned and left the room. When she turned the corner, she bumped in to Renji.

"I'm going to help those dumbasses, besides I feeling bored." He said. Renji then opened the Senkaimon to the bridge near the portal to the Valley of Screams. The two of them stepped out to find the group of humans and the outcast waiting.

"Is this all the soul society is going to give them in back up?" Uryuu scoffed. Renji and Momo walked towards the edge of the bridge.

"Momo, Renji, please bring them back." Orihime pleaded.

"Don't worry, those two are not going alone." A voice said from below. The group looked to see Toshiro sitting on one of the parts of the bridge.

"We have the team ready, let's get in there." He said as the other shinigami who came all jumped in to the valley…

**Back with Ichigo and Deion…**

Both boys were being overwhelmed by the dark ones as the fought.

"Damn, this is getting use nowhere!" Deion yelled as he saw the blanks start to surround Senna. Ichigo also had his hands full.

"We need to beat these guys!" He said. Before Deion could say anything, a loud, Uncontrollable, menacing laughter echoed all around them. Then a strong reishi hit the combatants like a ton of bricks.

"I know who this is…" Ichigo said. He and Deion then looked up to see Kenpachi falling from the sky.

"Kenpachi!" both of them said. The massive captain of 11th division continued to laugh until he reached the ground. The impact of him landing broke apart the ground.

"You two might want to move." He said. They did as he said and found that he was not alone; Toshiro, Soi Fon, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rias, Akeno, Renji, Rangiku, Momo, and William all stood on top of a hill.

"Ichigo, Deion, Let's do what we came here to do!" Toshiro declared. They all then split up, Rias landed near them and gave both Boys a kiss.

"For good luck, it from all of us girls. Now then… _**Place in check, Shiroi chesu-ō!"** _She said as she used her shikai, which gave her a crown and a medieval blade. She then leapt into battle alongside Ikkaku and Akeno. Ichigo turned to Deion and said,

"We have to get to Senna." He nodded and the two flashes stepped off…

**XpagebreakX**

_**"Snap, Tobiume!"**_ Momo commanded as she fought of the man with the rounded blades.

"You think you can get me with that sword? Don't make me laugh." He stated as he charged forward. Momo let out a fireball and struck him in the chest.

"I bet you like it hot!"

"Damn you woman!" he screamed in his last breath. Momo sighed in relief as she started to walk away. But the man's blades remained floating where they were. The man then reformed, but this time his blades multiply, making many of him.

"Time for round two girl!" one of them shouted as they all attacked her. Momo was being overwhelmed by the number of them.

_'Damn, I need help.'_ She thought. Soon after she asked, help came to her.

_**"…Smile, Kurohime!"** _A dark voice said from above. Then a row of black chain bursted out of the ground, wrapping around the many enemies that surround Momo.

"Damn you…" were all of their last words before they were dragged into the ground. Momo looked up to see Captain William standing there with a small kunai in hand.

"I said to use your direct combat form." He said to his Zanpakto as he resealed it.

"You ok there Momo?" he asked. She nodded and he started to walk off.

"Wait for me captain!" she shouted after him as she ran to catch up…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo and Deion found what they could only call a tree like thing that had Senna at its heart.

"I see you two made it here." Ganryū's voice echoed around them.

"Show yourself!" Deion demanded as the two looked around.

"Deion, I need you to do something for me." Ichigo said. Deion turned to his partner in crime.

"What is it you need?"

"Let me fight this guy myself, you work on freeing Senna." Ichigo told him. Deion looked to the part that held Senna.

"Alright, but I need something from you Ichigo."

"What is it?"

"I need you to show me a Getsuga Tensho, I have a reason…"

_Flashback, Deion's inner world…_

**"I have something I need to teach you boy."** _Hanko said as he faced his master._

_"What is it?"_

_"_**One of my skills that you should have learned long before bankai. It is called_ Mohō suru_, it allows you to copy a move from a friend or foe, but you must learn it by watching them use it."** _Hanko than drew his blade._

**"But, once you have copy one move, you can only learn another by forgetting the one you already have copied…"**

_End flashback…_

"You get it?" Deion asked as he readied himself.

"Alright, let's do it. _**Getsuga Tensho!"**_

_**"Mohō suru!"** _a flash of light swiped across Ichigo and his blade.

"Got it, good luck." Deion said as he flash stepped off. Ichigo turn and was now looking for Ganryū.

"Let's get this over with,_** Bankai! Tensa Zangetus!"** _he declared. Deion appeared where Senna was being held,

"Senna, It's Deion; I'm going to try and free you." Inside, Senna heard his voice and was filled with joy.

"Deion, do what you have to do!" she called. Deion gripped Hanko tightly.

_'I hope this works.'_ He thought.

"Brace yourself! _**Getsuga Tensho!"** _Deion roared as a green crest of Reishi blasted out of Hanko with the force of a train. The wood like walls of the stand were badly damaged but still stood.

"Damnit! I know, it will stronger in bankai." Deion said to himself.

"Senna, I'm going to use bankai." He said. Before he unleashed his blade, Deion turned to see Ichigo starting to lose his fight with Ganryū.

"You will die now boy!" he declared as he sent little projectiles at him, stabbing him in many places.

"Ichigo! You bastard!" Deion roared as he was blinded by his rage.

_**"BANKAI! HANKO-TEKINA MONO SODAINA SENSHI!"** _he then used the massive hand of the bankai to free the injured Ichigo.

"You didn't have to save me you know." Ichigo said.

"I'm not going to lose anyone. Come on, let's end this." Deion said. Both shinigami charged up massive Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo's had a black with red tent outline; Deion's was black with a green outline.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"** _they both called as the two crest of reishi slammed in to Ganryū, killing him. The two attacks also broke the walls that surrounded Senna. Ichigo went up to her, she was very quiet.

"Hey you can open your eyes now." He said softly. She did and she gave a huge smile as she tackled the orange haired shinigami.

"I knew you would come." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Deion then came over,

"It seems like the fighting is done, we can go now…"

**XpagebreakX**

The Group of humans and outcast watch as one by one, the shinigami all came out of the water. Orihime waited until she saw Toshiro, then following him, Deion and Ichigo as they both supported Senna.

"Well looks like they made it back." Kisuke said as he tipped his hat. Senna looked to Toshiro, then to Deion and Ichigo who all smiled at her. But something was wrong,

"Everyone look!" They heard Kisuke yell. They all turned to see the dimensions of the soul society and the living world still coming together. Shock fell over everyone.

"What are we going to do now?" Momo asked. No one had an idea. Senna watched as the others prepared for the worst.

"I can do something about this." She said, causing Ichigo and Deion to stare at her.

"No, we just saved you; I'm not going to let you go!" Ichigo said. Senna just gave both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys had made my life happy, but I just can't imagine a world without you or Deion." She then descended into the water. In panic Ichigo flash stepped over to Kisuke.

"We have to save her; we just can't let her die!"

"I know. But the only way for you to save her is to lend her you reishi. Between yourself, Deion and Captain Hitsugaya, you have just enough to." He then turned to Deion.

"But, it could kill all three of you in the proses." Even so, they all nodded and headed down to the water. Ichigo started by outputting a ton of reishi, Deion and Toshiro followed. Soon after, Momo, Rias, Akeno, and even Orihime all pooled their reishi into Senna as well…

**XpagebreakX**

Two days later…

Senna woke up in the back room of Urahara shop.

"Where am I?"

"You are at Urahara shop." A voice said. She turned to see Ichigo and Deion also getting up. She looked next to her and saw Orihime in the same bed as she was.

"Good to see all of you are getting up." Kisuke said from the door. Senna watched his as he walked over and poured four cups of tea.

"You should thank these three, if they didn't do what they did, you would have disappeared." He said not losing his grin. Senna smiled, she now had a home, a life, and love…

**(Play Sen no yoru wo koete now)**

**XpagebreakX**

**Deion: "I hope you guys don't think it too short. Koolken was having trouble with the ending. Chapter 22 and the end of the Memories of nobody movie. Now I have another girl to give me love and trouble… Thanks Koolken!"**

**Shiroi chesu-ō (White chess king): "This is Risa's Zanpakto. She is a direct combat fighter, so her Shikai gives her more power to fight longer… and other things"**

**Kurohime (Black princess): "My brother's Zanpakto, it has two forms in shikai, the one used was the kido type form. But, she never gives my brother the type he needs; only what she feels like giving him."**

**Mohō suru (Mimic): "It is one of Hanko's moves that allow me to use an attack from anyone I chose. I like the Getsuga Tensho so I'm keeping it."**

**"Thanks to some guy named Uub and another named Psycho Sin Mafia for reviewing."**

**"Next chapter: Toshiro's betrayal! 10th under arrest?"**

**"Read and review please… Ok, I'm done. Should I tell them about project crossover?"**

**Koolken256: "NO! I'll them about it later."**

**Deion: "Fine."**

**Koolken256: "You do know you are only doing one AN per story?"**

**Deion: "Fuck."**

**See ya!**


	23. 10th under arrest?

Chapter 23

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

It has been a few days since the incident with the dark one. Senna has adjusted well to living at Urahara shop. She has even been enrolled to Karakura high school. To celebrate, Ichigo, Deion, and Orihime all took her out to dinner.

"This is great! Thanks guys!" She said as she stuffed her mouth with the large plate of food she had ordered. Deion and Ichigo watched as the two girls ate more than both of them.

"Hey Senna, let's get some dessert!" Orihime said brightly. Ichigo leaned over to Deion and Whispered,

"I'm glad that Yoruichi gave us hat and clog's wallet." Deion let out a snicker from that. Then Deion's soul pager went off, he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Toshiro.

"I'll be back." He told the others. Deion stepped outside the restaurant and picked it up.

"What's up Toshiro?"

_"Nothing, I'm just seeing if you were up."_

"I'm out with Ichigo and the girls now."

_"How is Senna adjusting to her new life?"_

"She is doing fine; she was just enrolled to Karakura high school."

_"That's nice, hey listen, my division has a mission in the world of the living nearby Karakura Town tomorrow."_

"Do you need me and Ichigo for backup?"

_"No, I think we can do it, I might come by if we get done early."_

"Well ok, see you later then."

_"Yeah, see you…"_

_"Toshiro, come back to bed."_ Deion heard Rias say over the pager.

_"Got to go!"_ Toshiro said as he hung up. Deion chuckle a little as he went back inside the restaurant.

"Who was on the phone?" Ichigo asked as he watched Orihime and Senna tear apart a massive dessert.

"It was Toshiro, he just was checking in on me and letting us know he is on a mission tomorrow. He is going to try and come by after." Deion told him. Ichigo gave him a questioning look.

"Does he need us for back up?"

"No, he was just letting us know so we would." Ichigo nodded and turned back to his meal. Unknown to anyone in the world of the living or the soul society, a man once thought to be dead started his plan for revenge against everyone who has wronged him, Even Toshiro Hitsugaya…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo and Deion leapt high in the sky head for some place outside of town.

"Ichigo, I still think that it ok. But I can't shake this feeling that Toshiro needs us." Deion said.

"I know what you mean, let's just check it out." Ichigo told him. The two shinigami made their way to the forest.

"Something is off about this area." Ichigo said when they landed. The two walked a short distance before they hit some form of barrier.

"What the hell is this doing here?" Ichigo asked. Deion shrugged. Ichigo took Zangetus off his back and sliced open the kido. The two stepped inside and instantly fell into shock; dead bodies, destroyed weapons and other things covered the area.

"What the hell happened here?" Deion asked. Before Ichigo could give his guess, Members of the stealth force surrounded the two.

"What is the stealth force doing here?" Ichigo asked. In the crowd, one of them put his hand on his sword.

"Hey, I'm 6th seat of 5th division, Stand down!" Deion said, they didn't listen.

"Wait! What are you two doing here?" A voice that they knew said. Captain Soi Fon came forward and stood in front of them.

"Captain Soi Fon ma'am!" Deion said as he saluted her.

"I asked you a question." She said.

"We felt something was off, so we came here. Just what the hell happened here?" Ichigo said. Soi Fon glared at both of them before giving them an answer. The news of what happened shocked both of them.

"No, he would never do that!" Deion shouted. Ichigo looked just as anger.

"Whatever his reason is, he is still accountable for what happened. If you two find him or see anything about him, contact me." Soi Fon said before she did some hand signs and broke the barrier…

**XpagebreakX**

"It's about time you two got out of that barrier." A voice said behind them. They both turned to see Uryuu standing there.

"Uryuu, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"The same thing you two are her for, but felt this last night." He said. Deion just remained silence, this made Uryuu raise an eyebrow.

"What wrong with Deion?" he asked Ichigo.

"We just found out what happened, you see…" Ichigo stopped when a snowflake landed on his hand.

"It's snowing." He said. Uryuu took a closer look.

"No, it is reishi." He said. Before Ichigo could ask who it belongs to, Deion turned and pointed. They both looked to see Toshiro walking slowly towards them.

"Toshiro, are you ok?" Deion asked. Toshiro then collapsed to the ground.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted as the three of them rushed to his side…

**XpagebreakX**

Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto stood in a captain's meeting to hear the punishment for her division, but the way Captain Soi Fon was talking about her captain, making his seem like he wanted to abandon the mission.

"No, my captain would never do something like this!" she shouted.

"That is enough Lieutenant Matsumoto." The head captain said with force.

"Captain if I may say, I agree with the lieutenant, I have known Captain Hitsugaya for a long time and this is out of his character." Captain William said.

"That is not the case here Captain William, Toshiro Hitsugaya is to be brought in at all cost, as for the 10 division, they are to be confined to their barracks." Head captain Yamamoto order. William walked Rangiku back to her barracks.

"Thank you for standing up for my captain." She said to him.

"Hey, you would have done the same for me, like back in the academy." He said as they made it there, finding Renji, Momo, Rias and, Akeno waiting.

"I was wondering if you have gotten here Momo, be back at the barracks when they send you out." William said before he disappeared in a flash step. The group watched as the members of 10th had their zanpaktos taken from them.

"This is Bullshit, how can they do this to them. Treating our comrades like enemies." Renji said. When they were done, Rangiku came over to them.

"Do you think he is alright?" Momo asked. Rangiku gave her a small smile.

"You know how strong he is, something like this is just going to blow over when he gets back." She said.

"What was he doing before he disappeared?" Rias asked.

"He was chasing a man, I don't know who it was." She said. A member of 1st division came over to tell them that they had to leave. The group said their goodbyes to Rangiku and left.

"Man, Rukia is going to want to know about this." Akeno said as they walked.

"You know Byakuya doesn't want anything to do with being a shinigami told to her until she gets her power back." Renji said. Momo stared off as she was lost in her thought.

_'Be safe…'_

**X****pagebreakX**

Toshiro woke up in a dark room; he found that he was on someone's bed.

_'Where am I?'_ he thought. He then heard a snore coming from the floor. He looked down to see Deion sleeping there. The door then opened and Ichigo walked into the room.

"I see you're up now, unlike someone." He said. Toshiro just stared at him for a moment.

"I felt something was wrong with you, Deion did too. We went looking and found you by the road." Ichigo said.

"I see, thank you." Toshiro said.

"What are friends for? Anyway now on to what happened."

"I can't say." Toshiro said. "Come on, you have to tell me." Ichigo said. Toshiro thought for a moment.

"Ok, something was stolen from the royal family; an artifact called the Ōin. I don't what it does, but I know that I must get it back." He said as he sat up, only to clutch himself in pain.

"Take it easy there; you are staying here until you are healed. I'll call Orihime and tell her you are ok and that she needs to come over." Ichigo said.

"You get some rest; just wake that lazy shinigami if you need anything." He then left the room, closing the door behind him. Toshiro laid back down.

_'How are you still alive?'_ he thought.

_'Kusaka…'_

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro stood outside Kurosaki client and gave a small bow.

_'Forgive me Ichigo, Deion.'_ He thought before he headed down the road. He walked only a short distance before he was stopped by Ichigo.

"So, you didn't even want to say goodbye, you just leave!" He said. Toshiro didn't change the expression on his face.

"Thank you for your help. Tell Deion and the others I'm ok."

"But you are not ok! You still are injured, on top of that the stealth force is looking for you!" Ichigo exclaimed. Toshiro said nothing.

"I'm worried about you, Deion is worried about you, your Division must be worried about you and, the girls are worried as well. Does this have to do with Kusaka?" This made Toshiro widen his eyes.

"How do you know that name?"

"You said a few times in your sleep. Does this have to do with him?" Ichigo asked once more. He then tried to grab his shoulder, but then Toshiro took out his Zanpakto and tried to cut him.

"What the hell? I'm trying to help you." Toshiro was about to say something when he felt something, Ichigo felt it to. They both looked up to see two girls, one in red and one blue, standing there.

"Hand over Toshiro Hitsugaya if you know what's best for you." The one in red said. Toshiro took this time to attack Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please." He said. Ichigo noted the look he gave him. Before he knew it, Ichigo was knocked out of the way. Then, he was hit with a fire ball. Before the girl in blue could do anything, she saw a crest of green reishi flying towards her. "Shit!" she said as she moved out the way. Everyone turned to see Deion coming up the road.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" he said. Before he could get his answer, Toshiro and two girls vanished…

**XpagebreakX**

"Get up Dumbass!" Deion roared to Ichigo as he has been lying on the ground for over 10 minutes.

"Yeah, get up Ichigo!" Said Renji. He and Akeno had just arrived there. Ichigo still didn't move.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Deion said. He then kicked the down substitute shinigami in his manhood and Renji punched him in the face. Ichigo jumped up in pain.

"You bastards." He wheezed out as he clutched his junk. After giving him some time to recover, the group made their way back to Kurosaki clinic.

"And that's what happened." Ichigo finished as he recounted what happened between himself and Toshiro before Deion mad it there.

"I just don't understand, why is he acting this way?" Deion said as he leaned on the wall.

"I don't see it either; Toshiro would get help if he needed it." Akeno said as she sat on the bed.

"He just not making any sense. What could be wrong with him?" Renji said. Ichigo thought about the look he gave him, be then brushed it off.

"Well anyway, here." He said as he handed Akeno his Haori. She took one look at it and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm not looking forward to be the one that gives that to Rangiku or showing it to the others." Renji said.

"Deion, you want to come with us?"

"No, I'm staying her with Ichigo so we can look for him." Deion said. Renji nodded and he got up to leave, Akeno followed his lead.

"Well make sure you call us if you find him." He said as he headed for the door.

"Wait." Ichigo said. They stopped.

"What is it Ichigo?" Akeno asked.

"He said something in his sleep, I asked him about it and he attacked me…"

"What was it?" Deion asked. Ichigo took a breath.

"… Do any of you know a person name Kusaka?" When he asked that, the faces of all three shinigami changed to pure despair.

"Ichigo… How the hell do you know that name?!" Deion roared as he and the other gained a dangerous look on their faces. Ichigo just set off a pain memoir…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Not much going on this Chapter, just the set up for the next Bleach movie that is the diamond dust rebellion. These next three chapters will be about killing Kuaka's crazy ass.**

**Destiny without a surname: as I said in that story, it will be on a short hold so I can get more of this story done.**

**Thanks to Uub and Psycho Sin Mafia for reviewing.**

**Next chapter: Reveal the past! The search for a missing friend?**

**Read and review please. I do read them all the time.**

**Deion: "Hey, do you want to do the trailer here too?"**

**Koolken256: "Why not… roll it!"**

**XpagebreakX**

**This Preview has been rated B for badass…**

**Coming soon…**

"What the hell are you?" Ichigo asked as he faces a man in a red pirate like armor.

"Gokai red!" he declared…

_**"Bankai! Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi!"**_ Deion shouted as he prepared to stop the red pirate ship.

_**"Kaizoku gatti: Gokai-oh!"** _he watched as it formed some type of titan the same size as his bankai.

"This is going to suck…"

The group of shinigami and the pirate looked as if they were seeing two of one person.

"Why does he look like me?" both of them said in unison…

"I will destroy all you shinigami and pirates!" roared the voice of what could only describe to be a true monster…

**(Play: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger theme song)**

"If we are going to fight, then we must stand together!" Ichigo shouted. Kyle smirked.

"Pirates and Shinigami together: Let's make this crossover show Other-worldly flashy!"

**"Super Sentai, Gotei 13: combine!"**

_Starring: Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Deion, Kyle, and many More. A crossover of the Fics Life without a surname and The Accidental Gokai Change…_

**KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER VS. BLEACH: An adventure beyond Reality!**

**Directed by Koolken256 and Psycho Sin Mafia.**

**XpagebreakX**

**Deion: "Never gets old.**

**See ya!**


	24. The search for a missing friend?

Chapter 24

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro's inner world…

The ice plains of his Inner world were the only thing his teal eyes could see. The Hyorinmaru came into view.

**"Do you know why I have called you here master?"** the dragon said.

"Yes, it has to do with you counterpart that Kusaka wields." Toshiro said.

"**That is only half of it. You have turned your back to your friends and lovers by going down this path."** Hyorinmaru boomed.

"I did what I had to so I can set things right." Toshiro yelled back.

**"You are being foolish master."** The dragon said before forcing the 10th division captain out of the soulscape…

**XpagebreakX**

"Kusaka was a friend of ours back in the academy. He was at the top of the class, right under Toshiro." Deion said when the Renji and Akeno left to go to the soul society.

"I remember that night; Toshiro was so weak he could barely stand. He was in a dual to the death, ordered by the central 46." Ichigo's face hardened at that.

"So what happened?"

"They were still fighting when the stealth force came in. He said they were ordered to kill Kusaka. All Toshiro was able to do was watch." Deion said. Ichigo thought were going at over time.

"If this Kusaka is supposed to be dead, then when I asked Toshiro about it, why did he get a weird look in his eyes?"

"I don't know, but there is no way that he could be alive. I just hope Toshiro knows what he is doing." Deion said. Ichigo got up and started to head for the door.

"Let's called the others and meet at Urahara shop, some of them still don't know what is going on…"

**XpagebreakX**

The group of 6 teenagers sat with Kisuke as they had tea.

"Quiet the story Deion, are you sure this Kusaka has nothing to do with this?"

"Yes Kisuke, he is dead." Deion said to his aunt's best friend.

"But that does not rule out that this has something to do with him." Kisuke said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well now, I think all of you should go out and look for him. I keep tabs on it as the day goes by." He said. The others nodded and they all got up.

"Ok, I say we split up into groups of two." Ichigo said as he led them out the door.

"Uryuu, you go with Chad and check the north side of town. Orihime, you and Senna go to the south side. Deion and I will go from east to west."

"Do we call you if we find him?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, just bring him back here and then call." The others nodded and began their search for the missing captain…

**XpagebreakX**

After only an hour of searching, Deion's soul pager goes off.

"I need to see who this is." He told Ichigo. He looked and saw it was his brother.

"Captain, I busy at the moment."

_"I need you to come back to the seireitei for some time."_

"Why?"

_"Just come over here."_ William said in a very ordering voice. Deion didn't know what he was thinking.

"I'll be there shortly." He said as he hung up. He then turned to Ichigo.

"I'm being called back to the seireitei." Ichigo nodded,

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know, but my…captain wants me to come back for something." Deion said.

"Ok, I can look for Toshiro on my own." Ichigo said.

"Good luck." Deion said before turning to leave. Once the dark skinned shinigami was gone, Ichigo called the others to let them know.

_'Just where are you Toshiro?'_ Ichigo thought as he walked across town…

**XpagebreakX**

Sojiro Kusaka over looked the seireitei in the dead of night.

"If you two want to ask something, just ask." He said. The two girls behind him, Yin and Yang, Bowed their heads.

"We were just wondering, why must you go to such great lengths to have revenge against one shinigami?" Yang asked. Kusaka smirked as he moved over to her and place a hand on her cheek.

"I see you haven't changed over the years, you still ask many questions. If you must know, Toshiro Hitsugaya and I were once friends. That was until the day he tried to have me killed. He gained all the things I wanted in life. But I was giving a second chance to take what should be mine." He said. Yang gave him a questioning look, but her face then soften.

"You know, I still remember that day I found you two, Don't you?"

"Yes Master Kusaka, we would be dead if it was not for you coming to save us." Yin said as she got closer. Kusaka smirked once more as he saw the person he wanted step out of the records room.

"Good, now let's get our plan in motion…"

**XpagebreakX**

Deion stepped out of the senkaimon in the middle of 5th division training grounds, where he was met by his brother.

"You made it, come now; Master Jiraiya has the place ready for us to train." He said. Deion looked around and saw many kido barriers up. He turn back to see his brother's Zanpakto coming at him. Deion ducked and took out Hanko, Only to have him slammed back in the sheath.

"No, you must only use Judo-tekina mono. You are going to unlock that bankai." William said coldly.

_**"Smile, Kurohime."** _The Zanpakto unleashed a new form that looked like a hilt less blade.

"Your new training starts now." He said as he charged at his little brother…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo has been up all night; the light of day filled the sky. But one thing was still off: They had not found Toshiro yet.

"I know I felt him not too long." He said to the others when they all met up.

"I know what you mean, I think we should keep looking for him." Chad said. Ichigo scratched his head.

"Maybe we should all go and get some rest and look for him some more later."

"Ichigo, I'm not tired, lets keep looking." Orihime said. Senna also agreed.

"Yeah, I can keep going." Ichigo looked at both of them.

"I know you two are worried about him, so am I, but we can't help him if we are out of it." He said. Both girls bowed their heads in defeat.

"Let's just all go home for some rest, Ichigo will call us when we start later." Uryuu said. The others all nodded and headed off. Ichigo woke up at 2:30 and did normal morning chores like taking a shower, getting dressed, and getting something to eat.

_'Humm, Deion is still gone. He said he will be back.'_ He thought as he sat down to do something on the computer. He turned it on and his face became red instantly.

"Damnit Kon!" He roared at the mod soul as he closed the webpage it was on.

"What? I was only seeing if it was true about the thing other kids say." He said as he panicked from the anger shinigami. Ichigo threw the doll into his sister's room and went back to what he was doing.

"Looks like besides the park, no weird ice has been seen." He said to himself. He was about to call the others and see if they were up when his room exploded. Alarmed, Ichigo grabbed his badge and slammed it to his chest. When he got outside, the two girls from the other day were there with a new person with.

"We told you not to stand in our way." Yin said. Ichigo's expression harden,

"If you are after one of my friends, I gladly stand in the way." He said as he took Zangetus off his back.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"** _He roared as the blue crest of reishi blazed towards the three.

"You think that will work." The man in the mask said as he took out a familiar Zanpakto.

_**"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"**_ Ichigo's Eye widen as the ice dragon that he know should not be there flew at him.

"You're not Toshiro, how the hell can you have his Zanpakto?" Ichigo said. The man laughed.

"You have much to learn Ichigo Kurosaki." He said as he sent another ice dragon at him.

_'There no time to dodge!'_ he thought.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"** _Another voice said. Ichigo then saw the ice dragon get cut by a green crest of reishi.

"Sorry I'm late Ichigo." Deion said as he stood next to Ichigo.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I was… spending time with my brother." Deion then took a look at the mask man before them.

"You can take that mask off; you are not fooling anyone Kusaka." This made the man laugh once more.

"It has been awhile Deion, how have you been?" Kusaka said. Deion narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm about to kill you now." He said simply.

"Why would you want to kill me? I thought we were friends." Kusaka said. Deion just glared at him.

"You did see Toshiro after your dual, it was like he was broken from it. Now you come back just for revenge, But for what? He didn't want to fight you! Now you mess up everything so for that you are a dead man!" Deion said with fire in his eyes.

"Ichigo, can you handle the other two?"

"No problem, just don't die on me." Ichigo said as he went after Yin and Yang. Deion flashed stepped and crossed blades with Kusaka.

"I see you have gotten stronger Deion." He teased.

"Shut up!" Deion roared as he spun Hanko and took a stab at Kusaka's chest. Kusaka blocked and sent out an ice dragon. Deion dodged and pointed his hand out.

_**"Hado#33: Sōkatsui!"**_ He said as the pale blue blast raced towards the once dead shinigami.

"Is that all you have Deion?" Kusaka said. He then took a swing at Deion's leg, making him jump right into a fist.

"Now to finish you." He said before he made more ice.

_'Crap, I can't get out of the way.'_ Deion thought. Before he could do anything, Ichigo came and took the whole attack.

"Ichigo! You bastard!" Deion roared as he watched the orange haired shinigami get frozen. He turned back to the man he had once seen as a friend.

"You are asking for it. _**Bankai! Hanko tekina-mono sodaina senshi!"**_ he declared as the colossal bankai tower over the three enemies.

"Now you lose, _**Getsuga Tensho!"** _Deion yelled as he swung the massive blade down and launched the crest of black and green reishi at them. Deion's attack missed but he was able to hit them with the back of the bankai's hand, sending the two girls flying.

"So you did reach bankai like you said you would, my you have been very lucky." Kusaka said with a smirk. Deion's eyes harden.

_'Damn this guy, he is so much smaller than me.'_ He thought.

**"Then use me."** Judo said. Deion Thought about it, but before he could do what she asked, Ichigo, in Bankai, broke free of the ice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said. Kusaka growled.

"I leave this mess to you two, do not fail me." He said as he disappeared in a flash step. Yin and Yang both then open two Gargantas.

"Looks like they can call some hollows." Deion said. The sky was soon filled with hundreds of low powered hollows. Before Deion or Ichigo could do anything, a volley of blue arrows filled the sky.

"Ichigo, I thought I told you to call us if anything happened." Uryuu said. Chad looked up at the sky to see the two girls making an attack, so he made his arm armor.

_**"El Directo!"** _he said, sending the blast of reishi to intercept the attack.

"You two just leave this to us. Something is going on in the soul society, Urahara said that Deion is to open a Senkaimon for the two of you and he will do the same for Senna." The tall Mexican said. Ichigo nodded and turned to Deion, who was already opening a senkaimon. They were about to go in when Orihime grabbed their hands.

"Bring him back to us." She said before giving them both a kiss. Ichigo nodded and Turn to Deion.

"Let's go…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: I need some sleep now, Chapter 24 and we are now going to head back to the Soul Society. Can Deion and Ichigo save their friend before it is too late…**

**Not much to say this time other than the movie is about 40% done… I think.**

**Thanks To the lovely Miss. Urufushinigami for reviewing both my stories and giving me a great idea that I used, you rock!**

**Next Chapter: The fight for what is right! Deion's second bankai?**

**Read and review please.**

**Deion: "That girl really knows how bring back painful memoirs…"**

**Koolken256: "Shut up."**

**See ya!**


	25. Deion's second Bankai?

Chapter 25

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro opened his eye to see where he was.

"What the hell? How did we get here?" he asked. He had joined Kusaka in his bid for revenge, only to have a chance to kill him and take the Ōin back. But he looked around to that he was back in the Seireitei, on top of Sōkyoku Hill to be right.

"This is what I mean Toshiro; we can have our revenge now!" Kusaka said as he took out the Ōin.

"Cut this with your bankai." He said.

"What?" Toshiro asked as his eyed widen.

"Only your bankai has the power to cut this, I have yet to master it." Kusaka said. Just then, 6 people flash stepped in: Momo, Rias, Akeno, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"I see you have made it back Toshiro." Ikkaku said as he hung his hands from his sword, which rested on his shoulders.

"Shiro-Chan, what is going on and…?" Momo stopped when all of their eyes fell onto Kusaka.

"What the hell? Kusaka? I thought you were dead!" Renji yelled as he pointed his Zabimaru at him.

"Renji, it has been a while. I see all of you are now our enemies." Kusaka said with a shit eating grin.

"What do you mean by 'our enemies'?" Rias asked as she placed her hand on her Zanpakto. Kusaka laughed as he turned his back to them.

"Come on Toshiro, let's finish this!" he said.

"I had enough of this!" Ikkaku said as he launched himself towards them. Toshiro then jumped in the way, blocking him.

"What the hell man? You are our friend and one of their lovers, why are you fighting for him?" Ikkaku said enraged. Toshiro didn't even look at them.

"That's far enough!" Captain Soi Fon's voice said. A mass of shinigami then flooded the area with 7 of the captains there.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, you are warranted for your death, and the Ōin thief, you are also sentenced for death." Soi Fon said.

"Get them!" She ordered. The many shinigami charged at the two, Toshiro readied himself.

_**"Getusga Tensho!"** _Two voices called out. Then two crest of reishi; one of red and black, the other green, slammed into the ground, blowing many of the shinigami away.

"What the Hell are you doing!?" Deion shouted when he landed. Ichigo scowled at everyone.

"You think you are so smart, but the only way for you to solve a problem is to fight." He yelled.

"I don't want to kill Toshiro, and I bet none of you want to kill Toshiro!" the crowded grew silent. One by one, Momo, Rias, Akeno, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika all stepped forward.

"We will not harm our friend, but the other is a different story." Renji said.

"Then all of you will die for this association!" Soi Fon shouted as she and many others prepared to attack.

"Enough of this foolishness!" the Head captain's voice boomed over everyone. They turned to him walking up with captains Kuchiki, and an injured Kyoraku.

"Sojiro Kusaka, I see you are still alive." Yamamoto growled. Kusaka laughed at him.

"Yes, I was healed by the Ōin and was transported to Hueco Mundo. For years now I have searched for that power, now I have it in my hands!" Just as he said that, Toshiro made a grab at it and also tried to cut Kusaka.

"What are you doing Hitsugaya? I thought this was our revenge!" He said as he pulled out his sword.

"Captain!"

"Stay back Rangiku! This is my fight!" he said in anger. Ichigo marched right up to him and punched him in the face. Deion also came up and grabbed the icy captain by his shihakusho.

"This is my fight as well! It's all of us' fight!" He said. Ichigo also took his chance to talk some senses into him.

"You think you are being strong? You think that we can't feel your pain? I can feel your pain, Deion can, Momo can, and Rias, Akeno, Senna, Rukia, and Orihime all can feel it!" A tear fell from his eyes.

"You are not alone." Ichigo said softly. Deion got down to be face to face with him.

"You how I was when Yoruichi left, I was broken inside for almost a year. You and Momo helped me get past it." He said.

"When I was nine, I lost my mother to a hollow, but I didn't know at the time, I blamed myself and stayed away from my family. I didn't see my pain was hurting them as well. My dad said that we have friends and family to help us when we are down." His words got to Toshiro.

'_What have I done? They all have been very scared for me and all I did was push them away.'_

**"You did what you thought was the thing to do**." Hyorinmaru said.

"Toshiro, if you won't cut this, then I will use my bankai!" Kusaka said enraged. He then tossed the Ōin in the air and cut it in half, unleashing a massive amount of power.

"You still want to try this alone." Ichigo said when he stood next to Toshiro. He gave the tall orange haired shinigami a small smirk before becoming serious.

"Ichigo, Deion, Get ready, here he comes." The dust cleared to reveal a large ice dragon.

"The Power, I can feel the power!" he shouted in a distorted voice. Behind all the shinigami, a menacing laughter filled the air. Kenpachi Zaraki rushed passed everyone and took a stab at the new Kusaka.

"Well, that was no fun." Kenpachi said as he looked at the hole in the dragon. Then his hand shot out and grabbed the large captain, dragging him over the edge. Sometime later, he landed on one of the buildings in the seireitei.

"This world is now mine!" He shouted. The shinigami all looked at him from a distance.

"All forces, Kill Sojiro Kusaka!" The head captain's voice boomed.

"Yes sir!" came the call from all shinigami present.

_**"Scatter, Senbonzakura."**_

_**"Howl, Zabimaru!"** _and many more shikai releases filled the air. Kusaka laughed and blow all of them away and the created a warp in time and space…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion's inner world…

**"Master, you must use my bankai!"** Judo said as she held Deion by his shirt. It was very rare for them to fight over anything, but this was one of those times.

"I'm not ready to use it yet!" He shouted at her. The beautiful black haired woman took her hand and slapped her wielder across the cheek. Her violet eyes burned with anger.

**"You are ready; you have always been ready to use it. I'm here to help the one who set me free from hell."** She said softly as she gave him a loving hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hanko took this time to come over.

**"Is he over his doubt?"** he asked. Deion nodded.

"I going to fight now, do you guys have my back?" Deion asked his zanpaktos. They both nodded. He smiled and disappeared from the world…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion opened his eyes to see he was next to Momo, and Ichigo was standing above them, holding up a stone slab.

"About time you got up." He said.

"Shut up." Deion said as he poked Momo. She slowly opened her eyes and took a look around.

"What happened?"

"Kusaka knocked us all down and has done something to the seireitei." They heard Renji say as he flash stepped into the area. Deion turned to see Rangiku also picking up the slab that she and Toshiro were under.

"Are you two alright?" he asked. Rangiku smiled at him.

"Yeah, we are fine." She said as Toshiro got up.

"You didn't have to do that." Toshiro said.

"I was taught that it is a lieutenant's job to watch their captain's back." She said. Rangiku then pulled out his Haori. Everyone looked at him with a smile.

"We need you Toshiro." Rias said. He took the Haori and smiled before putting it on.

"Good to have you back." Ichigo said.

"Nice to be back. Now, what are we going to do about Kusaka?" Toshiro asked. Then, Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon showed up.

"Glad to see you are ok, now, the head captain and the others outside the dome are keeping it from expanding more than it is now. Kusaka is not moving at the moment so now we are to get to him and kill him." Yoruichi said.

"Then we must split up into groups." Toshiro said.

"Hey, don't forget about us." Ikkaku said as he came forward with Yumichika.

"Fine, Ikkaku, you come with me, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Rias." Toshiro said.

"Aright then, Deion, Renji, Momo, and Akeno are with me." Ichigo said as the two groups took different paths. Ichigo led his team to the left side of the building that Kusaka made.

"Look out!" Renji yelled as they turned to see a fire ball coming at them. He jumped in the way and took the blast for them.

_**"Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!"** _he declared as he formed the large skeleton snake.

"Grab on and climb to the top!" He said. They did as he said, but when they got to top, there were many hollows of menos level up there.

"Damn, they can summon Menos Grande as well." Momo said.

_**"Snap, Tobiume!"**_

_**"Cast your spell, Kuromajo!"** _the two girls said as they released their zanpaktos.

_**"Bankai!"** _Deion heard Toshiro shout as he blocked a cero.

"It's time I get into this fight!" Deion said as he took out Judo.

"Here we go…" He said…

_Flashback…_

_"You have done well little brother." William said as Deion sealed Judo's bankai._

_"I had a great teacher, Onii-san." He said. Deion then sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath._

_"Where have you been for all those years? I missed you." Deion said. William plops next to him and put his arm around him._

_"I never left you; I was always with you in your heart and soul." He said. Deion was about to say something before he felt Ichigo's reishi rise._

_"Go, I'll be here if you need me. Put that new weapon to work…"_

_Flashback end…_

_**"Bankai!"** _he said as a flash of golden light engulfs him. Judo's sword began to morph into a shield. It was gold and had a red jewel in the center. It also had four symbols at the points of the jewel: Power, Love, willpower, and Guardian.

_**"Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo!"** _He declared. The shield was about 6 feet in diameter and was very durable.

"Judo, let's show them just what you can do." He said.

**"I'm with you Deion."** Judo said from his inner world. Deion jumped into the air, as he did, a menos shot a cero at him.

"Nice try!" he said before knocking the red beam back at it, killing it. He then pointed the shield at a small group of them. The jewel began to glow.

"Take this! _**Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!"** _he said as he fired a massive red beam at the menos, wiping them out. Deion then landed next to Ichigo.

"That was nice man; looks like you gained your second bankai." He said as the two attacked the hollows.

"Yeah, but this is still part two of the whole thing." Ichigo was about to say something, until he noticed the hollow he thought he killed, come back to life.

"Damnit! They have the same ability as the bastard up there." He said.

"Ichigo, Deion." They heard Renji call.

"I think Akeno, Momo, and I can open a path for you two to get to Kusaka." He said. Deion nodded. They turned around to see most of the menos charging a cero.

"Deion, can you block all of that?" Akeno asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can." He said. The Menos all fired at once. Before the beams could hit, a circle of pink swords surrounded them. They were saved by Captain Kuchiki.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, 6th seat Deion, you must hurry." He said. He then grabbed one of the blades.

_**"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."** _He said as the wave of pink petals attacked the many hollows nearby. Ikkaku also used his bankai to cut a path for Toshiro.

"Kill that bastard for me!" he said. Toshiro nodded and flew up to the tower that Kusaka was standing on. He saw Ichigo and Deion heading up the same way. Three dodged ice dragons.

"Out of my way!" Deion shouted at them before hitting them with his bankai. Ichigo sent a Getsuga at them while Toshiro used his dragon to attack. Ichigo was the first to get to the top; he blocked a golden blast from his mouth. Deion made it up next and smacked the dragon with his bankai shield. A few huge chucks of ice fell off from the force of him hitting it. Toshiro used his Hyorinmaru to send an ice dragon to bit the not moving enemy. Deion used Hanko's shikai and stabbed him in the head. Ichigo did the same.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"**_ they both roared as the two powerful moves blasted the traitor. When the attack cleared, the Ōin came out and Ichigo quickly grabbed it. Kusaka turned back to normal and looked like he was not giving up.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, let's finish this together." Deion said as he held up Judo's bankai.

"Right,_** Getsuga Tensho!"**_

"Got it,_** Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**_

_**"Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!"** _the three attacks combine to make one attack.

_**"Kyōdai no kōgeki: Ten no tsuki no reitō shīrudo!"**_ they called as it raced toward Kusaka.

"Noooooo!" He screamed before the attack hit him.

"It's over now, we did it." Ichigo said. Toshiro looked towards the sky as sealed his bankai.

'_I'm sorry it had to end like that Kusaka.' _He thought. He then felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Let's get going, the sky never looked so clear." Deion said. Ichigo nodded as the three headed back to the others…

**XpagebreakX**

A few days later…

Deion, Ichigo, Orihime, and Senna all stood in front of Urahara shop. Deion was about to leave.

"So, when do you think you will come back?" Orihime asked. Deion shrugged.

"I don't know, but with Aizen still out there, I won't be gone for long." He said.

"Man this sucks, why do you have to go?" Senna asked.

"I was only going to be here for two weeks. Ichigo, you think you can handle these two alone?"

"I think I can, going to need a lot of… things to help." He said with a grin. Deion also had a grin on his face.

"I going to do the same to Rias, Momo, Rukia and Akeno when I get back, I bet they killed Toshiro by now." Unknown to them, the two girls were making plans of their own.

"You ready for operation fuck strawberry's brains out?" Senna asked in a whisper.

"Hell yeah!" Orihime said before they both giggled. The senkaimon opened as Deion turned His Zanpakto.

"See you later." He said after a kiss from Senna and Orihime. Ichigo patted him on the back.

"See you later." He said with a smile. The dark skinned shinigami walked through the gate, giving one last wave before it closed and disappeared from this world…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: I'm so sorry this took me so long! I was very tired last week and I had a lot of school work to get done. On to new moves!**

**Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo (Grand shield of the passive one): Judo's bankai. It is the only shield type bankai, but it has an offensive move. It is like Ichigo's Bankai due to the size of it, so it also gives Deion great speed, just not as fast as Ichigo.**

**Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki (Strike of the defender): this is a cero like attack that is Judo's only offensive move. It takes some time to charge one, about five minutes after each uses. It is powerful enough to take down an adjuchas in on blow.**

**Kyōdai no kōgeki: Ten no tsuki no reitō shīrudo (Brotherly attack: Frozen shield of the heavenly moon): It is an attack that has to do with the bond three share. Very powerful, but can only be used when the bond is at its strongest.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami for reviewing with a very funny review.**

**Next chapter of story: Hollows with Zanpaktos! Team Hitsugaya sets out?**

**Next chapter: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs. Bleach: An Adventure beyond Reality! The Movie!**

**Read and review please!**

**Deion: "Let's get this show on the road!"**


	26. Movie

KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER VS. BLEACH: An adventure beyond Reality!

'_Thinking'_

"Specking"

**Zanpakto/ Mobilates**

_**Attack/Kido/Gokai change**_

**XpagebreakX**

Alarms go off at the 12th division headquarters. Shinigami ran around, shouting orders to figure out what were the readings they were picking up.

"What is going on in here?" shouted the voice of Captain Kurotsuchi as he and Nemu entered the room.

"Captain Kurotsuchi sir! We have some type of strange event happening over Karakura Town as we speak." One of the Division members said as they all stopped to watch the captain walked over to the computer and read the data on the screen.

"My, my, how long has this been here?" he asked.

"About a few hours now sir. Should we report this to the head captain?"

"No, I'll do that myself. Whatever this is, it has a strange power coming out of it." The captain then took a copy of the data and headed straight for the Head Captain's Office…

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro opened the door to the Captain's meeting hall and found that he was the last captain to get there.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you made it just in time." Head captain Yamamoto said. Toshiro gave a nod and took his place.

"This meeting of the Captains of Gotei 13 begins! First, we have a situation with we must attend to. A few moments ago, I was informed of some type of energy has been detected in Karakura Town. Captain Kurotsuchi if you may?"

"Thank you Head captain, I'll keep it short so the simply minded ones can understand." He said in an uncaring tone.

"What was that?" Captain Kenpachi Zaraki asked as he moved his hand onto his Zanpakto. Kurotsuchi scoffed and continued.

"Let me just get to the point, a tear of some kind has opened, it seems to be a dimensional rift."

"What if it just a new kind of Garganta that Aizen is working on?" Captain Soi Fon asked.

"I doubt it is a Garganta Soi Fon." Captain William said under his breath. She gave him a death glare before turning back to Kurotsuchi.

"Captain William is right for once, there is no trace of hollow reishi coming out of it but, there is a faint reading of shinigami reishi. The rest is unknown." Kurotsuchi finished and got back into place.

"I'm ordering that a team go down and investigate this rift. Captains Soi Fon, William, and Hitsugaya are to take as many shinigami they feel they would need and see to this at once. Also, notify Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara about these matters. Captain Soi Fon has led on this mission. Dismissed…"

**XpagebreakX**

The senkaimon opened in the basement training ground under and many shinigami stepped out. Captain Soi Fon was the first one, and then she was followed by William, Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Rias, Akeno, Ikkaku, Deion, and a few stealth force members.

"I see you guys must have notice it to." Kisuke said as he was waiting for them.

"Then we just need to inform Ichigo about this." Toshiro said.

"Alright, we are going to set up base in here. All of us will then head for the site in about ten minutes." Soi Fon said. William scoffed and when to talk to Kisuke. Deion and Toshiro talked to the rest.

"Deion, you are going to get Ichigo when we leave." He said. Deion nodded,

"So, can you tell us what we are doing here?" Ikkaku asked. Toshiro took a breath,

"There is a dimensional rift over Karakura town as we speak, our job is to investigate it and see if it is Aizen's work or something else." He said. This info hit everyone hard, if it was Aizen, then the war could be starting sooner then they all thought.

"So, are we going in it?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, but we might have to." Toshiro said.

"Soi Fon, it has been ten minutes." William said. Soi Fon turned from her command desk and headed for the ladder.

"Let's go you worthless bunch of lazy asses." She said coldly. The group of shinigami left the training grounds in a flash step…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo sat at his desk as he was hanging out with Orihime and Senna.

"Three aces. Read them and weep." Orihime said as she won yet another hand of poker.

"I swear she has to be cheating!" Senna said.

"Will you calm down, I watch her the whole time and she did not cheat." Ichigo said to the purple haired girl.

"Want to give it another go?" Orihime said.

"Hell no, I say we play presidents." Senna said. Ichigo sighed and then shuffled the cards. As he started to deal them out, he heard knock at his window. He looked and saw Deion standing there.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was not getting off until next week?" Ichigo asked as he put the deck down and got up to open the window.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Deion gave him a serious look.

"We have a situation; you might want to come with me." He said. Ichigo knew something was off today.

"Senna, you and Orihime stay here, we will be back." He said as he took out his combat pass and slammed it to his chest.

"Put Kon in my body for me!" he said as the two jumped back out the window. The two shortly made it to the point where the energy is the strongest. Ichigo was greeted by his friends and lovers.

"So what are we looking at?" Ichigo asked, they all stared at Deion.

"What? I thought you wanted to fill him in." He said. Toshiro facepalmed before turning towards Ichigo.

"Over there is a dimensional rift that we don't know leads to. We are going to watch it and see if it has anything to do Aizen." Toshiro said.

"Captains, something is happening!" One of the stealth force members said in panic. They all turned to see that the rift was glowing.

"Alright, let's see what Aizen is up to." Soi Fon said. The shinigami all watch, waiting for hollows to come out, but what they saw threw them for a loop. The group watched as what they could only describe as a red pirate ship flew out of the tear.

"I told you it was not a Garganta!" Captain William said to Captain Soi Fon. She growled at him and turned to the rest of the shinigami there.

"I want that thing searched for whoever sails that thing." She ordered.

"I got it, let's go Rangiku! Anyone else want to go?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo and Ikkaku stepped forward. Momo and Deion also.

"No 6th seat Deion, we might need you to stop that thing if we need to." Soi Fon said. Toshiro led the team of five, made up of himself, Rangiku, Ichigo, Momo, and Ikkaku, on to the ship. The deck of the red ship looked empty as they landed with a loud bump. They walked around the ship for a moment.

"What the hell are we looking for again?" Ikkaku asked.

"We need to find the people...HIT THE DECK!" Toshiro called as he saw something fire at them.

"Well, looks like they are hostel_**... Extend, Hozukimaru!**_" Ikkaku shouted as he charged in. Momo saw a girl in yellow run by.

"Hey you stop!" she called before flash stepping after her. Toshiro saw a flash of green in the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to see what that was." He said as he headed off. Rangiku saw a girl with what she and Ichigo thought was a chest of some kind.

"I'm going after that one." She told him. Ichigo turned to face the last one in the area.

"Can you see me?" He asked. The man looked at him oddly.

"Why would you ask that? I can see you alright." He said. Ichigo took the time to see what he. His cloths were normal, aside from a red coat he wore.

"Ok, let's see what you got!" The man said as he pulls out… a cellphone? _'What the hell'_ Ichigo thought. The man also pulled out a red key. Ichigo faced the man with a weird looking cellphone.

"What the hell are you going-"

"_**Gokai change!"**_ the man said.

"Gokai what?" he then heard the device yell out **"Gokaiger!"** then standing before his was a red pirate themed suit.

"What the hell are you?" The man smiled under his helmet.

"Gokai red!" He declared. Ichigo didn't know what to make of this. He took Zangetus off his back, which made this 'Gokai red' take a step back. Under his helmet, the man smirked once more.

"Nice sword. Well, I don't know what your problem with us is, but don't expect to cross a pirate and get off without a fight. Cut cut chop chop." He said. Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy.

"You are a real pirate?" he asked. The man didn't answer; he took out his gun and started to fire it. Ichigo turned Zangetus to the flat side. The gun fire stopped and the man then pull his own sword and charged…

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro found the source of the green light he saw. Toshiro watched as the man in green armor of some kind rushed him.

"Take this midget!" he said.

"Who are you calling short?" the captain shouted as he blocked the sword with his Zanpakto.

**"_Hado# 31: Shakkaho!"_ **He said.

**_"Gokai change!"_**

**"Magiranger!"** The armored man then turned into a different red armor.

**_"Reddo fire!"_ **he said making his own fire.

"What the hell?" Toshiro said as the two fire attacks met.

'_Wait, that voice sounds familiar.'_ Toshiro thought as he face who is now 'Magi red.'

**"_Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"_ **Toshiro said. This made the man stopped and he asks.

"What did you just do? Aw man, now I'm fighting the snow miser!" This made Toshiro also stop.

"What did just call me?" He asked. The man didn't answer, but he turned his wand like rod into a sword and clashed with the small captain…

**XpagebreakX**

Momo ran after the girl in yellow, then she saw her friend with some chest in her hands crash into her. Rangiku then tripped over both of them and fell, trapping the girl in yellow under her breast. Momo could only sweat drop at the three.

"Will you get off of me!?" The girl yelled. Rangiku quickly got to her feet and got next to Momo.

_**"Gokai Change!" **_They heard the two girls shout.

**"Dyanman! Bioman!"** The device said as the two dawned red, female armor.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of costume party?" Rangiku asked as she took out her Zanpakto. Momo did the same.

**"_Growl, Haineko!"_**

**"_Snap, Tobiume!"_ **They both said as Rangiku unleashed the cloud of ash and Momo sword gained more points. The four were about to go at it when they heard,

"AHAHAHAHA!" They turn to see a man in a red pirate armor fly right towards Momo, crashing into her. When they both stopped, His head was in her breast.

"You pervert!" Momo yelled as she kicked him off. He got up as if nothing happened and pulled out another key.

**"_Gokai Change!"_**

**"Gingaman!"** he then charged back at Ichigo, who was now very pissed at him.

"Well now, I'm gonna the kill him." 'Red one' said as she readied her weapon. 'Dyan red' just nodded and also did the same…

**XpagebreakX**

"Let see what you got blue boy!" Ikkaku said after he did his lucky dance. The blue warrior stared at him in confusion of what he just did.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked. Ikkaku growled at him.

"It is a dance to get me ready for a fight!"

"Well it is stupid." This just ticked Ikkaku off.

"Alright bubby, you asked for it!" He then charged him. The blue pirate blocked Ikkaku's staff and took a swing at his side, but Ikkaku flash stepped out of the way. The blue pirate looked around for him.

"Up here Mr. Blue!"

**"_Gokai Change!"_**

**"Goseiger!"** He called as he turned into a red suit.

**"_Tensou!"_**

_**"Explosive Skywick Power!" **_A head like device shouted, sending a strong gust of wind towards the bald shinigami.

"That did it." 'Gosei red' said…

**XpagebreakX**

Eventually, the four fight made their way to the deck of the ship the five red warriors all fought the shinigami. The red warriors all then turned back to their base forms.

"I, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of 10th division, demanded that all of you identify yourselves." Toshiro told them as he readied his Zanpakto. The five multi-colored fighters looked at each other and nodded. The leader of the pirate Sentai stood forward, holding his hand in front of his face and snapping his fingers "Gokai Red!"

The one in blue stepped up next, placing his hand on the top of his helmet, as though adjusting his hat. "Gokai Blue!"

The girl in yellow joined them, waving her hand briefly in a dismissive motion "Gokai yellow!"

The green one spun in a circle then stepped forward and gave double thumbs up "Gokai Green!" All the shinigami flinched due to how familiar his voice is.

The girl in pink finished up the roll call, holding her hand in front of her and kneeling briefly. "Gokai Pink!"

Straightening at the same time, they motioned as though to tighten the glove on their rights hands, stepping forward and tugging at their collars, showing the logo of their team.

"Kaizoku Sentai… Gokaiger!" they said. The shinigami all looked at them in confusion.

"What the hell kind of task force uses colored spandex?" Ikkaku shouted as he stepped forward. They didn't take kindly to the comment.

"Oh yeah, what "division" are you lot in that you all have to wear the same dresses?" The yellow warrior asks, smacking her fist into her palm and twirling her arm.

"I don't know who exactly you're used to dealing with, but if you lot don't get the hell off our ship, you're going to find yourselves in a whole lot of trouble." The Blue one said. As one they pressed brown on the top of their belt buckles, each grabbing what appeared to be a differently colored figurine.

"Your choice." The girl in pink said, drawing a proverbial line in the sand. Toshiro stood his ground,

"Then all of you are under arrest. Take them down!" He said.

**"_Bankai!"_ **Ichigo called, unleashing his massive reishi on the pirates.

"Let's end this!"

"Just try it cross dresser!" Said Gokai green.

**"_Gokai Change"_**

**"Gorenger!"** The group of pirates were now in a new set of armor. The one in pink held out a multicolored football.

"Let's show them the Gorenger hurricane!" they were setting up for their attack, which is when Ichigo chose to strike.

**_"Getsuga Tensho!"_ **Ichigo called as the crest of red and black energy raced towards them. The pirated Gorenger immediately launched a counter attack, using the Gorenger Hurricane. The attacks collide and sending the two teams back. Toshiro was about to strike once more, but his soul pager went off.

"I'm kind of busy Soi Fon." He said with annoyed tone.

"_What the hell is taking you so long?"_

"We are under attack by… Pirates." Toshiro said. On the other end of the line, he could hear William laughing.

"_Really, pirates? You, a captain of the Gotei 13, can put down some pirates?" _Toshiro heard him say.

"_That is enough Captain William. Captain Hitsugaya, you and your team are to pull out now, were having 6__th__ seat Deion use his bankai to stop that ship."_ She said. Toshiro then turn to his team.

"We are retreating, everyone fall back." He said.

"Not on your life, I was just getting started!" Ikkaku said. Toshiro had Ichigo grab him as the disappeared in a flash step…

**XpagebreakX**

Soi Fon stood ready to put are new plan in action. Toshiro and his team made it back to base as they were met by Soi Fon, Captain William and Deion.

"So, what kind of Pirates has the power to hold their own against four members of the Gotei 13 and the powerful Ichigo Kurosaki?" Deion asked. Ichigo was the one to answer.

"I just don't know, they had weird skin tight armor of different colors. They called themselves Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. They also had the ability to turn into different armors at will with the help of a key and cell phone." He said. Deion looked at him like he has lost his mind, Toshiro backed him up.

"It is all true, every word of he said is true." He said. Deion never doubted his friends, but this was weird even for what they have been in.

"Got it, Now stand back. **_Bankai!_"** He declared as the massive whirlwind of reishi surrounded him to take the form of the Knight armor of the giant.

**"_Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi!"_** He said as he took a step towards the ship. The red pirate galleon turned around and began to fire at him.

"Damn those are strong." Deion said as he blocked them with his giant spiked claymore.

"Let's see if you pirate can handle this! **_Getsuga Tensho!_"** he roared as the massive crest of black and green reishi fired from his blade. The next move was something Deion never would have guessed, the galleon began to change its shape, it was now a pirate like titan that stood on two feet, and it dual wielded two swords.

"This could be trouble." Deion said to himself as he started to charge. The titan moved as Deion slashed.

"You're not getting away!" he said as he came and got it in the chest.

"That did it." He said. Then the same chest area opened up as a large canon popped out.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Deion exclaimed. The canon began to fire, Deion then used his flash step to get behind the titan.

"Goodbye!" He said as he made a downward slash…

**XpagebreakX**

William led a group that was made up of Renji, Akeno and Rias through the interior of the titan.

"They must have a cockpit somewhere." William said. Soon they found what they were looking for.

"Alright, come quietly and you won't get hurt." He said, surprising the pirates.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" The blue pirate said as he stood up. Before anyone could say anything, the titan jolted due to the impact of Deion hitting it on the back.

"Watch what you're doing!" Renji yelled. But then something caught everyone's attention; the titan was falling towards the Karakura Hospital.

"Oh shit!" Rias said. Then something that made them think about these pirates happened. They all grabbed the wheel of their titan and were trying to steer it from colliding with the hospital.

"They don't want to hurt anyone?" Akeno asked. William could only watch the scene unfold as the pirates showed them something they didn't expect to see; Heroism. On one of the screens, Renji looked to see Deion also grab the titan to prevent it from falling too.

"I don't think they work for Aizen. Besides, they are not Arrancar." Rias said.

"If we keep fighting, someone will get hurt, or die. And that's not what we want. We surrender." Gokai red said.

"Tell your friend to let us go and we'll revert GokaiOh back to ship mode."

"That's fine, Renji, go tell my 6th seat to let this thing go. Rias contact Soi Fon and have her send some stealth force members in here." William commanded.

"Yes captain!" they both resounded as they went off to complete their task.

"I, Captain William of 5th division, here by place you, the members of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, under arrest." He said. Gokai Blue stood up and held up his hands.

"Wait, time out. Who are you nut jobs? Going around in dresses and swords with giant knights. What's up with that!?" William gave him a surprised look; But Akeno beat him to the punch.

"What about you? Wearing colored jumped suits…"

"Stand down 5th seat, to answer your question blue boy, we are shinigami. Our job is to guide souls to the afterlife, the soul society. We also must purify souls that have become lost, they are called hollows." William said. Gokai blue stands there for a second, before shrugging.

"Ok." Gokai green chuckled. Gokai red walked over and hit a switch that caused the GokaiOh to revert to the Galleon.

"Well, you lot have questions for us and we sure as hell have questions for you. Why don't we adjourn to the main room and discuss this like proper nut jobs." As he said that, five stealth force members appeared. All of the grabbed one of the Gokaigers. Then Soi Fon walked into the room.

"These are the scum that gave Captain Hitsugaya a hard time? Whatever, I have a few questions for all of you, but first you are to take off those ridiculous clothes one by one and state your name and position on your so called task force." She said in a cold, demanding voice.

"Why must you be such a bitch?" William asked. She Scowled at him and turned back to the pirates.

"I'm waiting." Gokai red tried being serious. He really did, but her attitude called for a snarky remark. Demorphing, he replied.

"The Doctor: Doctor, fun." One of the stealth team members hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow. Ok fine, Kyle: Gokai Red. Captain. Other chores include Snarky remarks and pop culture references." Gokai blue demorphed.

"Tommy. Gokai Blue: funny voices and instant recall." Gokai yellow followed suit.

"Crystal, Yellow Gokai. Tom boyish cuteness and fashion advice." Gokai green began to laugh, Renji and William also let out a chuckle, so Gokai pink went up next.

"Gokai pink, Daisy, Disney princess cuteness." Gokai green managed to stop laughing enough to demorph, shocking all the shinigami.

"Names Deion. Gokai Walnut. Board games." Everyone immediately noticed the looks on the Shinigami's faces when they saw Deion.

"What?" He asked. Just then, Deion, who was still in bankai, came over and started to reseal it. This revealed him to the Gokaigers, who gain the same look on their faces as everyone else.

"I'm see things now, when did I get twins little brothers?" William asked. Renji and other were just as surprised as he was hell, even Soi Fon's jaw dropped.

"Well, this is very weird." Renji said. Deion took a look at his counterpart, moving his hand in front of this face.

"You can't be real; there no way this should be happening." He said. He then gave him a punch to the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ok, so that rules out that you are one of Aizen's illusions." Gokai Deion growled and lunged, biting other Deion in the hand.

"Who is this Aizen you guys keep talking about? Rival dress salesman?" Crystal asked.

"Damnit these are not dresses! These are Shihakushos; they are the uniform of all shinigami. As for whom Aizen is, he is a captain who betrayed use not too long ago. Nearly killed me and all of my friend. And will you stop biting me!?" Deion snapped.

"Deion, stop, heel boy." Daisy said as she kicked her friend in the shin, making him let go.

"Ok, so since I think we've established we have no idea who you lot are, not Aizen, are we still under arrest?" Tommy asked. Soi Fon recover from the shock that she was seeing two of her Yoruichi stealers,

"Yes, all of you still attacked members of the Gotei 13. Also, you did come out rift." She said. Deion turned to Daisy,

"Did you just treat him look a dog?" before she could say something, a loud voice rang out.

"TWO DEIONS? IS IT MY REBIRTHDAY?" they heard Rias shout as she was practivly drooling over whatever bad thing she would do to them.

"We might want to get out of here, she going to try and have sex with both of us." Deion said to Gokai green, who nodded. The Gokaigers stared at the crazy lady until Kyle looked at Soi Fon.

"Just to be clear, is there a rule preventing someone from your team from molesting my cook?" Soi Fon scoffed.

"She's not part of my division, we don't tolerate outburst like that, you have to ask her captain, which is him." She said as she pointed at William, Who had already tackled his sex-crazed 3rd seat. Tommy raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, I've heard of loose people, but wow. Tell them if they want to have sex, not to do it in plain sight. I have such delicate eyes." Toshiro and his team arrive, walking in through another door, not yet seeing the two Deions. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Can you guys get your minds out of the gutter?" Crystal smirks.

"Hey, we're not the ones who have a nympho on our team. You guys are the perverts, not us." Momo points at Kyle, very annoyed.

"Oh yeah, that one shoved his face in my breasts!" Kyle scoffs.

"Please. I've seen bigger breasts on chickens. If I wanted to shove my face into some woman's chest it'd be-."

"Excuse me," Daisy interrupted politely.

"Can one of you hit my boyfriend so he stops talking about other women's breasts? Thank you." Tommy and Gokai Deion immediately head butted their captain. Ichigo took this time to take a look at the new comer. But one thing caught him, and Toshiro off guard.

"What the hell! Deion, there are two of you!" he screamed.

"Ichigo will you calm down, you just seeing… What the hell!" Toshiro yelled as he pointed from his best friend to the pirate look-a-like. Momo fainted by the sight of both of them.

"Don't tell me she thinks about sex as well?" Crystal said. Kyle turns to Tommy and grins.

"$20 one of the guys faints in the next ten minutes."

"You're on!" Renji looks at them in disbelief.

"The hell is up with those two?" Shaking his head, he turns to Soi Fon.

"So what do we do with them?" She looked at the group and scowled.

"We are taking them back to the seireitei; don't forget that they are still prisoners." She said. William walked up to her.

"Captain William, you are to confiscate their changing devices and hand them over to the 12th division egg heads. The rest of you are free to go back to your duty. You five are to stand trial at a captain's meeting." She said. Captain William reaches into their pockets and retrieves their Mobilates, which is identified by Ichigo and Toshiro as the changing devices. Kyle, Gokai Deion, and Tommy look at each other, then at Soi Fon and do the most logical thing they can think of.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Daisy and Crystal smirk.

"We haven't even left dumbasses!" Deion roared at them. Rias, Akeno, Renji, Rukia and Ikkaku all sweat dropped.

"Do you think Kisuke would watch that ship?" Ichigo asked.

"Why of course I would." Kisuke said as he had just popped out of nowhere. The group jump in surprise.

"Ah! Dude, that is cool." Said Tommy

"It's a good thing crazy lady over there doesn't have that super power. No football locker room would be safe." Crystal said with a smirk.

"I heard that!" Rias said. Kisuke looked at the group of pirates before his eyes landed on Gokai Deion, and then shifted to Deion.

"Man, Yoruichi is going to have a headache with this." He said.

"The name is Kisuke Urahara, I'm just a shop owner, come by for a 10% discount on everything…"

**XpagebreakX**

Special Operations Action Commander Thetavron looked out as the ship landed in the strange land. They had been following the pirates under the order of Walz Gil, when they had accidently followed them into the dimensional rift. However, unlike the pirates, who landed in an alternate Japan, the Zangyack landed in some other worldly place.

"What is this Desert like place?" He asked

Meanwhile in Los Noches…

"Lord Aizen, we have picked up an alert coming from sector 6." Ulquiorra, the Fourth Espada said. Sosuke Aizen looked up from his throne to see the Arrancar.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it is not of this world." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice.

"You will come with me and Gin to see our new guess…

Back with the Zangyack…

"Send a patrol of gormin out there to do some recon. I want to know where we are." He demanded. The Zangyack immediately went about following their commander's orders, sending gormin out to the strange desert. The gormin's sensors detect a strange prescience, and after a trio of Sugormin arrives as backup, they head out to check what it is while Thetavron looks over the scans of the area.

"Hmmm, three powerful energies are heading this way at incredible speeds." He then went out to meet his new guess. Thetavron recalls the Sugormin and gormin, but have them stay in the area in case they are needed, as he waits for the three energy signatures to arrive. Then in a blur zoomed past them. It was a pale man with all white clothes and a half helmet.

"State your business here in Hueco Mundo." He said coldly. Thetavron growled.

"I'm Special operations Commander Thetavron, of the Zangyack Space Empire. What exactly are you idiots supposed to be?" Ulquiorra looked at the man with emotionless eyes.

"You will show Lord Aizen the respect He deserves. I am Ulquiorra CIfer, The Fourth Espada of Lord Aizen's Army of Arrancars."

"Calm yourself my dear Espada; let's not harm our new friend. I am Sosuke Aizen, and this my second in command, Gin Ichimaru." Thetavron could feel the power of these three, but his pride kept him from backing down.

"Arrancars? Never heard of it. Where are we? We were following those accursed pirates when we found ourselves here." Aizen looked at the strange being.

"Pirates? I never thought that there were still around, tell me more about them." He said as he gained an idea in his head.

"Their called the Gokaiger, a team of pirates who stand in the way of the Zangyack. Their dangerous enough as it is, but their ability to assume the forms and powers of 34 different teams of heroes called Super Sentai, makes them even more of a hassle to deal with. We've had them on the ropes a few times only for them to pull out some magic trick and survive." A gormin comes out of the ship, bringing with him data on the Gokaiger and the Sentai. Aizen looked over the data and flashed a smile at the Action commander.

"Well now, I too have a problem with a group of warriors called the Gotei 13 and a human shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki. I think we can help each other out. I could also give you more power to beat these so called Gokaigers." The Action commander nodded, motioning to his ship.

"Well, I have around 200 gormin and 50 Sugormin on board, as well as 15 other action commanders. If we combine resources, we can surely defeat those pirates and the Gotei 13 and that human you mentioned. Do you have a plan?" Aizen's grin became wide.

"My dear new friend, it will all go according to plan…"

**XpagebreakX**

Gokai Deion paced in the cell he and his teammates had been placed in. They had been put here upon their arrival, and after a little while they had all started to fall asleep. But Deion couldn't sleep. He was confused and disturbed by the appearance of the other Deion, who looked and sounded exactly like him.

"I see you are still awake." Gokai Deion looked up to see his counterpart enter the holding area.

"I bet you are wondering why we look the same." He said as he sat in a chair. Gokai Deion leaned against the door,

"Well that, and why Kyle kept singing Britney Spears on the way here. Mostly why we look the same. And sounds the same." Deion let out a small chuckle.

"Well I don't know about you leader, I think I know why we look and sound the same, but the answer might blow your mind." He said. Smirking, Gokai Deion replied.

"I run around in green spandex armor, along with four friends beating up aliens who want to conquer Earth, you're a samurai ferry man. Bring it." Deion smirked as well.

"Well I snuck into 12th division; I do that all the time, and looked at the data from the reishi scan that all of us have to go through when we go into a senkaimon. When I got to you, the data said it was me. And the other way around. So I asked one of those egg heads and they said that the only way that can be is that we are the same person." Raising his eyebrow, Gokai Deion glanced behind him.

"Out of curiosity, are there shinigami versions of my friends wondering around? Cause if so, keep Shinigami Kyle away from mine. I honestly think he'd kick his own ass for kicks." Deion stared at his counterpart in disbelief.

"Don't you get it? This has never happened, ever in the history of the soul society! You are not supposed to be talking to me now!" He said in anger. "It is either I become you when I die, or you become me when you die. Or you are just another me. And no, none of your friend's reishi have been here, so that must mean that they are not shinigami here or they are still living." Slowly getting the seriousness of the situation, something occurs to Gokai Deion.

"Wait, that one chick from before said we came through a dimensional rift. If that's true, and I'm in a whole new reality, then maybe that explains it. I only exist here as you, and you don't exist in my reality because I'm me. You don't have Super Sentai here, and we don't have shinigami, as far as I know, back home. For all we know, maybe there's a third Deion who is a gardener or something." Deion stared at the pirate for a moment.

"That makes sense, but I still don't know what the captains would say about this. I'm close with some of them so they might not think about it the same way we are. Only one way to see if you and I are the same; what is your favorite food?"

"French fries, what about you?" Gokai Deion said.

"The same, I can only get them in the living world when I can." Deion said as he got up from his chair and pulled the cell keys off the wall.

"Come on, I want to test your skills. I have your changing device, took it when my brother when he was not looking." Gokai Deion walks out of the cell.

"Nice. At least I won't have to put up with Tommy's snoring. How the others can sleep with that defy belief. Kind of like how Twilight and Justin Beiber are popular." Deion smiled at the young pirate.

"I have no idea what the hell those things are, but they sound terrible. I was wondering now, what is your love life like?"

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing. As for my love life..." Gokai Deion glances behind him at Daisy, who is sleeping in Kyle's arms with his jacket wrapped around her.

"Not really much to talk about. What about you? I remember that crazy lady from the Galleon. I thought she was going to jump us, in the good way I mean." Deion chuckled.

"You won't believe me when I tell you this. I'm dating 6 girls at once. Gokai Deion stops and looks at his double.

"I don't know if I should worship you or pity you. One hand, the positives which I shouldn't have to mention. On the other, having to take all 6 to the mall shopping." Shudders. Deion laughed at this.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone, you see, I share the 6 of them with my best friends Toshiro, the short captain, and Ichigo, guy with the orange hair. The girls were the ones who set it up because of the fact they didn't want to choose between us." Deion then took a look at the sky.

"You like that girl who is Gokai pink don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. She's my best friend. Unfortunately she just started dating our captain."

"Then don't give up, never stop loving her." Deion said.

"I plan to keep doing that, don't worry. So, where we gonna fight at?" Gokai Deion asked.

"Just over at my division's training grounds. None of the other members are around now so no one will know." He said as the two turned the corner. The ground was just as empty as Deion had said. Deion took a fighting stance, taking out both of his Zanpaktos.

"Before we duel, we must state our name and rank. I'm Deion, 6th seat of 5th division." Gokai Deion took out his Mobilate and changed into Gokai Green.

"Deion, Gokai Green." Deion grinned.

"I'm going to use shikai only of I have to, you can change your armor as well." Gokai Deion grinned and started firing his gun at Deion.

"Bring it." Deion blocked the bullets and slashed at the pirate's arm.

"You're wide open!" He said, only to have his Zanpakto blocked by a Gokai saber.

"Nice try." Gokai Green said as he shot his gun once more. Kicking at the spot where their swords met, Gokai Deion sent his counterpart's weapon up in the air and delivered a spin kick that sent him stumbling back.

"Come on now, make me work for it." Deion smirked and said,

"You asked for it. _**Turn to Stone, Hanko-tekina mono!**_" He said as he unleashed the large spiked claymore.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ He roared, sending the crest of green reishi towards his counterpart.

"Whoa!" He yelled, jumping backwards and landing on his upper back, folding up to avoid being hit by the attack and jumping back to his feet.

"Ok. That was kind of cool." Pulling out a ranger key, he charged at him.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**GaoRanger!"** This time he turned into a black bull like suit.

"Nice, let see if you can handle this." Deion said. But then Gao black grabbed him and dragged him across the yard.

"Ow ow ow ow! Man what the hell?"

"Gao!" was all his counterpart said before slamming him into a tree. Deion jumped up and pointed his hand.

"_**Hado#33: Sōkatsui!"**_ He said as he launched the pale blue spell at Gao black. The spell nailed him face first, sending him back.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**Kakuranger!"** Becoming Ninja black, he drew his sword and assumed a defensive stance.

"What is up with you and these black armors? I thought you were green." Deion said as he flash stepped behind the ninja and swung Hanko and struck his sword.

"Got you, _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" The attack hit home, and the alternate Deion began to fall to the ground. But what fell to the ground wasn't a black ninja, but a straw Dummy.

"What the hell?" Deion exclaimed. He then looked around. Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"Damn you." back flipping away, Gokai Deion laughed.

"Black is slimming, you should know that. Done yet?"

"Shut up!" Deion said as he charged forward and smacked the pirate with the flat side of the blade, sending him flying back. Landing in a roll, changing back into Gokai Green, firing his gun at his counterpart.

"The same trick won't work again!" Deion said as he grabbed his other Zanpakto.

"_**Defend, Judo-tekina mono!" **_he said as the other blade disappeared.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ Gokai Deion thought as he reached for his buckle, but he couldn't figure out which key to grab.

"I know!" He said as he took out a green key.

"_**Gokai change!"**_

"**GoGoV!"** Grabbing his V-Lancer the two Deion's clashed and fought for nearly half an hour. Eventually they both scored solid strikes across their chests, sending them back.

"Well damn, I guess you have some skill, but you don't have any idea what my other Zanpakto did." Deion said. Gokai Deion gave him a strange look.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It makes a shield that can't be broken unless by someone as powerful as or more powerful than me, I placed it around you, since only I can pass through it, and for the past half hour it has gotten smaller and smaller."

"So I've had a shield around me this whole time? I don't know if I should say 'cool' or 'damn'. Hahahaha." Sitting up, Gokai Green looked around.

"You'd better get me back to the cell with the others before you get in trouble." Deion was about to say something, but then something caught his eye, a cero.

"Hit the deck!" Gokai Deion ducks, looking up.

"What is it?" Deion looked up to see many beings in silver, a weird looking creature and a few Arrancars that he has never seen.

"They are, what the hell is Aizen making now, those other thing are not even hollow!?" He said. Gokai Deion looked up and jumped to his feet.

"Those are Gormin! What the hell are Zangyack doing here!?" Deion looked at the pirate for a second.

"What is a Zangyack? Is it a new type of hollow?" He asked. Clenching his hand, Gokai Deion shook his head.

"No. Their guys who run the universe. Trying to beat them is like trying to push back a flood: they have seemingly endless numbers of troops and resources. We need to sound the alarms or something. I've never seen that many of them at one time. Look at them all, gormin, Sugormin, at least four action commanders." Deion turned back to face the crowd of new enemies.

"Well they sound like hollows, shinigami have been fighting them for thousands of years now, I been at it for about 40 years now. From what I can tell, they are about 5 Arrancars in that group. If you are wondering, an Arrancar is a more powerful hollow that can be stronger then captains." He said grimly. Gokai Deion turns in the direction of where they came from.

"I'll grab the others. You'll need some help to fend off this many. I'll be back when I can." And with that he takes off running down the hall.

"Raise the alarm to my Division, and see if you can find my brother, I'll hold them off." Deion then turned and face the attackers.

"Let's see if you can fight." He said before charging. Gokai Deion Ran as fast as he can, telling everyone he finds about what's going on. Soon the alarms are raised and more and more shinigami arrive to help fight off the Zangyack and Arrancar forces. When he arrives, Gokai Deion finds his team already out of their cells, fighting the gormins without their powers. Before they can regroup with other Deion, they encounter more forces and engage them in combat. Then, a black energy blasted some of the gormin away.

"Looks like you need some help." Akeno said as she jumps to fight with the pirates.

"_**Mahou Inazuma!"**_ she said as she cast down lightning.

"Need some help? Are you kidding?" Kyle yelled half joking as he head-butted a gormin and jump kicked another one.

"I've been waiting all season for this scene." The others laughed as they managed to fight off the groups of gormin.

"Hey, if you really want to help us, get us our gear!" yelled Daisy as she and Crystal beat gormin up with their own clubs. Akeno smirked.

"Way ahead of you, Rias, tosses them back." She yelled to her friend. Rias came out from the fighting and reached into her bra and pulled out the other Mobilates. She then tossed them to the pirates.

"You're welcome, but you should be thanking Deion for not trusting 12th division." The team caught their gear and immediately changed into Gokaiger.

"You're lucky I don't have 10 minutes to focus on you keeping our phones in your bra." Kyle said as he drew his weapons. Tommy and Crystal tossed their guns to Daisy and Gokai Deion, catching their swords.

"There's more back over there," Gokai Deion said pointing.

"Let's try and get over that way." They then hacked and blasted all the gormin in there way, until they saw Deion fly past them and hit the wall.

"Damn, I didn't know there was an Espada with them." He said. Tommy chuckles and rests one of his sabers against his shoulder.

"Why don't you stand back and let the experts show you how it's done?" They then all ran around the corner to see a man with blue hair.

"Are you those damn pirates? Whatever, the name is Grimmjow, or you can call me the 6th Espada, well to me I could care less; you're all going too died here anyways." He said. The Gokaiger looked at each other.

"Wow he is ugly." Crystal said. Grimmjow did a double take.

"You bitch! I'll show you!" He said as he sonide past them. Then they all exploded from him just touching them.

"Now, where is cub and Kurosaki, I need to kill them as well, later weaklings." The group groaned as they rolled over onto their sides and fronts, climbing to their feet.

"Ok, so that guys as tough as he is fucking ugly. Looks like we might have a challenge after all." Tommy said. Then they were hit with an overwhelming power.

"Trash like you can't stand to an Espada." A man with pale skin and a half helmet said. The group was again knocked the ground.

"Well, you have a lot to learn about pirates." Gokai Deion said as he stood up.

"When we have a goal, we keep going for it." Crystal said as she got a knee.

"The tougher the challenge, the more we like it." Daisy said.

"And we could care less about your espresso powers." Tommy smirked.

"Because when pirates come across something we don't like," Added Kyle.

"WE WRECK IT!" The group said as one as they pulled out keys.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"_**ZyuRanger!" **_

"_**MegaRanger!" **_

"_**Fiveman!" **_

"_**Jetman!" **_

"_**Go-Onger!"**_ Ulquiorra looked at the have black armor warriors in front of him.

"You trash should know your place." He said in a monotone voice. He pointed his finger at them.

"Cero." He said as the green light blasted from him. Tommy uses the cyber slider to fly at their enemy, while Gokai Deion uses his wings to fly close to him, while Kyle and Daisy use their MammothBreaker and Cowl Laser to fire at him. The Espada didn't even move, he slapped the laser and grabbed Gokai Deion.

"You seem to have the same reishi as another one of the trash." He said before throwing him back at the others, knocking them back down. Tommy jumps off the slider, sending it right at the Espada, as the others get to their feet.

"Ok, this guy is getting on my nerves." Crystal said.

"Hey, soul samurai, any tips on fighting this guy?" Gokai Deion yelled. Deion turned back around.

"Yeah, get out of my way! _**Bankai!**_" The group dives out of the way and watches.

"Man, I already had an awesome counter attack all planned out in my head." Kyle said sadly. He then turns to see Rias.

"It would have been awesome. Where's grimmface? Maybe we can do it to him." She turned and pointed to Grimmjow, who was fighting Captain William.

"Looks like you are too late for that, but you have those action whatevers running around." She said.

"Any Espressos not have a sparring partner? Pirates want sparring partner!" Daisy grinned. Akeno facepalmed as she destroyed another group of Gormin. Deion was getting beat by the 4th Espada.

"You are still nowhere near my level, I have no need to kill you, I will let our new ally do that." He said. Then, one of those Action commanders stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm Special operations Commander Thetavron, of the Zangyack Space Empire. Are you one of those weak shinigami?" he said.

"Who are you calling weak? I can beat you in my sleep!" Deion said as he got up and fired a Getsuga at him. Changing back into Gokaiger, the pirates slipped their ranger keys into the guns and started the final wave attack, pointing them at the 4th Espada.

"Hey, monotone. Eat this. Gokai Blast!" Pulling the trigger, they sent 5 energy blasts sent at him.

"What fools you pirates are." He said as he blocked it with his hand.

"No way! Nobody can do that!" Gokai Deion said. They then saw Deion fly past them once more.

"What the hell is that guy made of?" As Momo and Rias move in to tend to their lover, Ulquiorra sent the blocked attacks at them. As people started to warn them, Kyle stepped in the way and took the blasts head on, sending him flying back. Gokai Deion ran over to check on their captain while the others ran at the Espada, but were easily overpowered and defeated.

"Thetavron, shall we take these three back with us?"

"Yes, I will go and get the rest of them." Thetavron said as he stepped forward. Gokai Deion faced him, until a dragon made of ice and pink flower petals crashed in to the Action commander. Gokai Deion grabbed his ranger key and was about to set up another final wave when he was attacked by Sugormin. As he fought them off he saw Momo and Rias being dragged off by another action commander. He tried to get to them, but wasn't able to get past the Sugormin.

"Damnit!" He shouted. Deion heard him and saw what was going on.

"Toshiro let me up! I have to save them!" He yelled as his friend held him down.

"You are badly hurt Deion, as much as I want to save them, we still have more of those thing to deal with. Just sit here and rest, you too Gokai red."

"F...U!" Kyle managed to say as he lifted himself off the ground, pointing his gun over at the group, trying to line up a shot. However, perhaps even fortunately for the girls, he couldn't focus enough to make a clear shot and collapsed on the ground…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion shot up from the ground, looking around to see the entire area was in ruins.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Gokai Deion looked over at his counterpart as he checked to make sure Kyle didn't have a concussion.

"Well, we got our asses kicked, and we lost three of our crew, and you lost some of your girlfriends. Mr. Monotone and that Super Zangyack grabbed them. I heard one of them say something about Heuido? Does that mean anything to you?" Deion's eyes widen.

"You mean Hueco Mundo! The world that the hollow live. Damn, well now we are going there. I need to go see Ichigo and tell him about this and inform the captains." He then took a look at Kyle.

"Pick him up and come with me, if I know them, they are in a meeting as we speak." Gokai Deion turned and helped Kyle to his feet, then swung an arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

"Ok wow. When I get my hands on that monotone bastard I'm going to do not nice things to his face. Who was that anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, the guy blocked our best shot like it was nothing." Deion stared at them in shock.

"How the hell are two even alive? That guy was the 4th Espada Ulquiorra CIfer; he is the 4th most powerful Arrancar. I could not even beat him if I used both of my bankai." He said

"Our Sentai powers give us enhanced abilities. We can take a lot more punishment then the average person. Not that it mattered against him and that Grimm fellow." Kyle said as he rubbed his ribs remembering the fight.

"Yeah. We didn't know what he could do last time. Once the five of us are together again, it's going to be a very different fight. Count on that!" Gokai Deion said as they approached the meeting. Though he displayed a carefree attitude with his friends, mocking their opponents and cracking jokes, Deion could be a very serious guy when the time came. The three then walked into the meeting.

"Who dares enter a captain's meeting?" Boomed the head captain. The other captains all turned to see the two pirates and the 6th seat.

"Deion, what are you doing here?" William and Toshiro said at the same time. Deion smirked and dropped to one knee.

"Forgive me captains, I have come with the need to get to Hueco Mundo, My friends here have seen an alliance between Aizen and the Zangyack Empire. Several of the enemy they face, called action commanders, along with a few Espada, all broke in to 5th division and kidnapped their team mates and some of our friends." He said. The head captain sat there for a moment.

"So, how soon can we be storming the gates?" asked Kyle, as he looked around the room; looking at the captains. Yamamoto gave them all a sad look.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to go." They all looked at him.

Kyle stares, before turning to his friend.

"Deion my good man, my head injury is acting up. It almost sounded like the old guy said we aren't rescuing out friends."

"You have heard me right! You dare enter my meeting and ask for such a thing! You Kaizoku are still under arrest, and you, as a shinigami of the Gotei 13, you know better than them that you cannot get to Hueco Mundo with a senkaimon." The head captain said as he banged his cane on the ground.

"How dare we?" Gokai Deion repeated. "We were out there fighting to try and help; where were you guys?"

Deion looked at his pirate counterpart. "Let it go, it's just the way they do things around here. You're lucky the central 46 is dead, they would have put all of you to death by now."

"Let it go? Our friends were captured helping keep people here safe, and these old dingbats, who didn't fight, can't be bothered to so much as point us to where we can find them."

"I want to know what we're under arrest for. All we did was defend ourselves when we were boarded." Said Kyle.

Deion didn't like were this was going. "This place is very set in their ways, in the old days, the Gotei 13 would have killed all of you for entering this dimension the way you did. Let me handle this guys and we can be out in no time." He told the pirates.

"Head captain if I may, what is our plan of action?" Deion asked

"We will have to wait and see if they come back and then kill them. As for your friends, they are as good as gone."

"Then you lot won't mind if me and Kyle go after them ourselves. You know, since their dead already." Gokai Deion asked sarcastically.

The head captain banged his cane on the floor. "I cannot help for the sake of balance, but I will allow you to choose your own path."

" Kyle and Gokai Deion immediately turned and left the meeting. "I going with you, they took my girls, that to me is a death sentence." Deion said as he followed been behind them.

"Be warned Young pirates," The head captain said, making all three of the turn back towards him. "Hueco Mundo is not a place to make funny of. If you even make it in, You will face not only Aizen's forces, but hungry hollows and other things inside."

"I Know that you have been there yourself 6th seat, but too must also be care full." The old man said. Deion scoffed and walked out the meeting hall with the Gokaigers at his heel.

"Ok, anyone have a plan?" Gokai Deion said as they ran. Deion motion for them to follow.

"To the senkaimon, we are going to see my uncle Kisuke, he will help us." He said as they ran.

"Wait!" A voice yelled from behind them. They all turned to see Toshiro running their way.

"You know as well as I do that I'm always on your side Deion." He said. Then William appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun little brothers." He said.

"Good, so I didn't miss you." A rough voice said. Kenpachi, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika all came up from behind them.

"You know I always have your back Deion." Renji said.

"Good, I see all of you made it." They all turned to see Ichigo waiting by the senkaimon.

"Kisuke has a Garganta open at the shop. Senna and Rangiku are already waiting there." He said.

"Cool. We have back up. You guys all go into the cool category. Except that guy." Kyle said, pointing at Renji.

"He's jealous of your hair." Gokai Deion informed him with a grin.

"He's right. Ok, so, let's go. Those bad guys aren't going to kick their own asses." Kenpachi laughed.

"You guys are all right." Deion looked at his friends then to the Gokaigers.

"Let's make this showy." He said with a grin before stepping into the senkaimon. The two pirates look at each other, then the others before stepping into the senkaimon just like Deion did. The group soon walked into the large underground training room under Urahara shop.

"Well, I see we have a party of…10! Let's see if all of you can make it to Hueco Mundo." Kisuke said before turning to Kyle,

"Would you like your ship?"

"Yes, along with one of those very nice hats if you have any for sale." Kyle said.

"Wow. We're planning a rescue mission, he's shopping." Renji said shaking his head. Deion and Gokai Deion looked at the black void that was opened.

"I coming everyone, just hold on." Deion said. Gokai Deion looked at him.

"Are these girls important to you?" He asked.

"Yes, they, along with Senna and Orihime, they are the world to Myself, Toshiro and Ichigo, what about you? Are your friends important to you?"

"Daisy is my very best friend in the world. She's the closest thing I have to family. Without her, I'd be much worse off than I am." Gokai Deion told him. Not noticing the look Kyle gave him.

"I got Crystal into this world of fighting monsters, so I'm going to get her out. Tommy, I'd let them keep him but he owes me $20 so I might as well save him." Kyle said. Gokai Deion chuckled. He had seen for himself the close bond of friendship Kyle and Tommy had and knew that they'd fight to their last breath to save the other, just like he would for Daisy, and the other Deion would do for his girls and friends.

"Ok, this is all well and good, but does anyone have an actual plan? Cause Aizen isn't stupid; he'll be expecting us to try something." Toshiro said.

"What do you think the plan is Toshiro?" they all turned to Ichigo,

"We fight our way to them, and cut down anything that stands in our way." He said. Kenpachi laughed as he patted him on the back.

"That what I'm talking about Ichigo. I hope you pirates are good, because Hueco Mundo is not a place for weaklings." Deion then spoke up.

"I should know, I was trapped there for almost a year and was trained by Grimmjow."

"The more the merrier. Besides, we have at least 6 or 7 keys we haven't used yet." Kyle said, looking it is his birthday came early.

"He's weirder once you get to know him." Gokai Deion said…

**XpagebreakX**

Tommy groaned as his body protested being woken up. Slowly he sat up and looked around to discover that he, Daisy, and Crystal, as well as a few of the shinigami chicks had been captured and brought to some sort of cell.

"Anyone else awake yet?"

"Yeah, I'm up." Momo said. Tommy saw she had a green light around her hand.

"I healed all of your wounds while you and the others were asleep." She told him.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around to spot his friends.

"I have no idea, but I think we are in Hueco Mundo." She said. Just then, Crystal started to wake up.

"Hueco Mundo? What's that? It doesn't sound pleasant." He said as he walked over to Crystal and helped her up.

"Trust me; it is the one place, besides hell, that you don't want to end up in when you died." Momo said as she walked over to start healing Daisy.

"So, everything is normal then? We're in impending danger with no hope." Said Crystal as she sat up. Momo nodded.

"Well, Deion did spend almost a year here and he came back ok, but then again, he has to have a fight to the death with an Espada now…" she said before thinking about that.

"I think we are in some problems." She then looked to Rukia who was starting to get up.

"About time you get up, so how do you think it will be before they get here?"

"About a few hours, they are might be on their way." Rukia said.

"So, while we wait, what's going on? What's the story behind this Aizen guy?" Momo swallowed hard.

"He was mine, Rias, Akeno, and Deion's captain for many years. He treated us like we were his children. On the day Ichigo and his friends invaded the soul society; he faked his death to obtain something he wanted. After he got it out of Rukia, he defected from us, saying that he will become god." She said. The pirates looked at each other.

"Wow. And you guys thought we worked with that tool?" Daisy said, as she exclaimed their cell.

"Well, the way you guys appeared was kind of unexpected. And if it helps we don't think do now." Rias said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. The others will be here soon, so we better try and get some rest so we can help them." Crystal said as she lay down. Rias nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides, this cell is blocking our reishi so we can't get out; the best thing to do is wait."

"Well too damn bad for you." A voice said from the door way. Grimmjow walked in with one of the Mobilates.

"Aizen needs one of those pirates to show him how to work this thing, any volunteers?" Daisy looked at the others and got an idea.

"Sure, why not? I'll do it." As she got up, she quickly muttered something to Tommy who nodded.

"I'll show you how that thing works, but only to Aizen." Grimmjow gained a grin on his face.

"I take one of you shinigami for target practice for whatever this thing does. How about you?" He said Pointing at Momo.

"Me?"

"Yeah, it will be fun to watch you blow up or something."

"No complaints here. She shoved her boobs in my boyfriend's face, so this is good payback." Daisy said, seemingly not caring she was talking about killing Momo. Crystal was about to get up when she felt Tommy squeeze her arm, silently telling her no. The Yellow pirate nodded and kept her mouth shut.

"Let's just get going, I'm start to get sick by being around you weaklings." Grimmjow said. He opened the cell to let the two girls out. Daisy jumped out and spun, obviously excited as Momo followed her out, shocked by the pink Rangers apparent betrayal. After a few moments, the three were in front of Aizen and his Espadas.

"So you're Aizen huh? Wow, no wonder those shinigami are scared of you and your lot." She said. Aizen smiled at her before speaking.

"Welcome, pirate-Chan, Hinamoir-Chan, I believe I only asked for one of them, didn't I Grimmjow?" he said looking at the 6th Espada.

"I thought we could use her for target practice for the pirate chick." He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Very well, Thetavron, please give her the device." He said to the action commander. Thetavron looked at Aizen before handing Daisy the Mobilates.

"Thank you. While I have you, I think this would be a good time to make one thing clear. Gokaiger have no real grudge against you and yours." She said as she changed into Gokaiger.

"In fact, we have more cause to go after the Shinigami then you. We even have some unfinished business with them. Kind of like my business with her." Changing into Gosei Pink, she held up a Gosei Card.

"And hopefully, when I make the winds tear her apart, we can settle any problems between us, and them."

"Why you double crossing skanky-!" Momo started to say, but Daisy used her Tensou technique to send a pink tornado at her, which hit Momo, causing her to scream and vanish from sight.

"We'd be more than happy to do that to the others." She said, turning around, brushing her hands off and curtsying the group. Aizen then smile at her once more.

"You make a great offer, but I'm afraid I can't accept it. I also see through your little trick, and it is child's play to me. I now know how to work these devices, so you and your crew are no longer needed." He said.

"Really now? Think about this. The only time the Zangyack have gotten close to a victory over us is when they had your two guys for back up. I'm not going to tell you how to be a God, but who would make a better ally? The uptight guys who can't stop 5 teenagers despite hundreds of troops, or the 5 teenagers? And don't forget that the Zangyack have plans of universal conquest. Us, we just want to find treasure." She said.

"Don't fall for her tricks Aizen!" Thetavron shouted. He then got up from his chair.

"She is stalling for time!"

"Relax my friend, I already know that. I also know that many shinigami and the other two pirates are heading this way as we speak." He said.

"Gin, take her back to her cell and then prepare for battle." Demorphing, Daisy pouted as she allowed herself to be lead away.

"I can see why they don't like you…"

**XpagebreakX**

The group of 12 people dashed through the sand as they headed for the castle of Las Noches.

"Just how far do we have to go?" Gokai Deion asked his shinigami counterpart.

"About a few more miles, I used to go this way a lot when I was stuck here with Grimmjow." He said.

"Should we have a plan? Because I doubt the girls are going to fall into our laps." Gokai Deion said, just as Momo appeared in the sky out of pink tornado and landed on Kyle.

"I didn't honestly think that would work." The others all stared at her.

"Oh, I'm going to kill that bitch! Just wait until I get my hands on her!" She said evilly.

"Momo, how did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Not now Ichigo, I need to find a way…" she stopped when she realized that she was talking to Ichigo.

"You guys did come for us! Wait, who did I land on?"

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Daisy is already annoyed at me for the incident on the ship." Kyle said, as he lifted his face out of the sand.

"Sorry!" she said as she got off of him.

"Aizen is trying to get all of your devices for some reason. That was all I got before that bitch blew me out of there." Momo said. Deion though about what she just said.

"He might give them to his Espada for all we know. I say we go in, save the others, and get out."

"Daisy must have used one of Gosei Pink's Tensou Cards to get you out of the building so you could warn us." Gokai Deion said.

"Gosei pink?" Kenpachi asked.

"Long story, captain." Ikkaku said as the rescue party moved on to the palace of the hollows.

"I've got an idea: Deion and I use Boukenger to get their quicker, then we can sneak in and rescue the others while you guys keep them distracted." Kyle suggested. William nodded.

"Go ahead and use whatever, but take Deion, Ichigo and Toshiro with you." He said.

"We can get there faster alone." Kyle said.

"I've got an idea; we should call that hat guy fried and have him take out the ranger keys out of the treasurer chest, so they don't have access to too many ranger keys." Gokai Deion suggested.

"Umm, Momo? Can you get off Kyle?"

"Oh, sorry!" she said once more as she got up. Toshiro was not happy about being told he would slow them down.

"For your information, we can move faster than you can on our own, besides, Deion is the only one who knows the way in." he said.

"Boukenger is made for crossing terrain like this. It's an adventuring task force. We can track a grain of sand in this desert if we cared to." Kyle said as Gokai Deion and Renji helped him up.

"Well, we are coming with you and that is that!" Toshiro said as he flash stepped off towards the palace. Kyle and Gokai Deion transformed into Boukenger, taking out their weapons.

"Just try and keep up." Kyle said as they took off. The group of five dashed across the endless sands of Hueco Mundo, but the palace of Las Noches looked as if it was still the same size.

"Just how big is this place?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't, I only been in some of it, and that was but 20 miles!" Deion said as they ran. BoukenRed and BoukenBlack met the others gaze and nodded, heading starting off in a new direction more to the left.

"We're splitting up from you guys. We'll try and find the girls while you lot go that way." Gokai Deion said.

"That reminds me, what is your friend's phone number, the one with the hat?"

"You don't call Kisuke, he calls you." Ichigo said as he turned to follow Toshiro, who had already broke off from the group.

"Wait, why must we split up?" Deion asked.

"We all have the same goal, why must we fight each other? I would like to have you two with me." This made the others stop.

"I trust Kyle and Deion, they helped me, I even saw Kyle try to save Momo and Rias before I blacked out. I also saw you try and save the yellow pirate Toshiro." The icy captain looked away from his friend.

"We must work together, to save all of them."

"We want our friends back as much as you want yours. But we need to be smart about this. I have a hack and slash boner as much as the next guy, but we're about to make an attack at Aizen's stronghold. If that Espada we fought was the fourth strongest, I don't want to meet the other three above him. Splitting up and making them guess where we are is the best way to go. We get our friends out, we have more help." Kyle said.

"I hate to be the bad thought, but how do we know their even alive?" Gokai Deion asked.

"If you want to know, then why don't you just ask?" a voice said behind them. All five turned to see Grimmjow with a group of Gormin behind him.

"Now, you can all die here or die in Las Noches, what do you choose?" He said with a menacing grin. The others prepared to fight but Ichigo stepped forward.

"You guys go ahead, I'll hold him off." Gokai Deion nodded.

"Good luck. The Gormin shouldn't be much of a problem, don't know about Slappy over there thought." He told him as the group took off. They then found the way in to the palace where they were stopped once more, this time by a tall man with a large round sword and a spoon like hood on his head.

"Welcome to your deaths you bastards, I'm the 5th Espada, Nnoitra Gilga." He said. This time Toshiro and Kyle stepped forward.

"You two save the others, we got him." Toshiro said.

"Assuming of course I don't break down laughing from staring at his stupid hat." Kyle said as he held up the bouken Javelin. Toshiro smirked as he released his Zanpakto.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one trying not to laugh." The two Deions ran ahead a full speed as they searched the Palace.

"I can feel Rukia, Akeno, and Risa's reishi over that way." Deion said, pointing towards a tower not too far away. Gokai Deion nodded as they ran, but then grabbed him and stopped.

"I don't like this...Something is not right. It feels like its to easy." The two hit the deck as a pair of Action Commanders approached.

"See, what did I tell you? Let's make this quick." Deion smirked,

"Fine by me." He then took out his Zanpakto.

"_**Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono! Getsuga Tensho!"**_

"**Final Wave!"**

"_**Gokai Slash!"**_ The two action commanders are destroyed easily, as Kyle and Toshiro catch up.

"What did we miss?" Kyle asked. Toshiro leaned over to Deion.

"He kicked the Espada in the nuts, and then fired his gun at that same spot. He's nuts." Kyle grinned and gives thumbs up.

"He got away, but we won't see him for a while. Come on, let's find the girls." Ichigo caught up with them as they made it to the tower, the door was locked.

"I'll knock." Deion said.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ the crest of green reishi blasted the doors open. The others looked from the cell to see what was going on.

"Room service, did someone order a rescue?" Gokai Deion asked as they ran in, checking the doors. Kyle smiled in relief when he saw Daisy, who jumped up and ran to the cell wall.

"I'm so happy to see you guys. Did Momo get out ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is with the rest of the party. We are here to get you guys out." Ichigo said as he slashed the cell door, cutting it down. Kyle hugged Daisy when she came out of the cell.

"Ok, first things first, where are your moribites?" Gokai Deion asked as Deion hugged Rias.

"Aizen has them." Crystal said. Akeno grabbed their Zanpaktos that were hanging on the wall.

"Well, looks like we are going to take them back." She said.

"Don't worry. We have a surprise for them." Gokai Deion assured his friends as Daisy lead them to the area she had demoded the moribites. As the team ran to the hall where Daisy had showed Aizen how their powers worked, they were confronted by a trio of Sugormin.

"We don't have time for you, why don't you move along?" Said Kyle. The Sugormin replied by holding up three cell phone looking things.

"You don't think-" Tommy started to ask, but he was cut off when the Sugormin transformed into Gokaiger, the three missing powers.

"I think so. We'll handle this." Gokai Deion said as he and Kyle stood forward.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**GOOOKAIGER!"** Gokai Red fought against Gokai Blue and Yellow, while Gokai green and Gokai Pink fought it out. Kyle blocked one strike from Yellow with his sword, and then opened fire, jumping over Blue when he tried to hit him from behind. Gokai Deion slide under Pink and dropkicked it's back, then slashed it across the middle, rolling backwards and shot his gun at it. Regrouping Kyle and Deion held up their swords, ready for round two. The three Sugormin pressed their buckles, wanting to use ranger keys, but were shocked to find that they couldn't get any ranger keys.

"Looking for something?" Deion asked as he held up a dark red key, while Kyle held up a red key.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**Hurricanger! Gouirger!"**

"_**ULTRA NINJA ART: SHADOW DANCE!"**_ The shinigami watched as what appeared to be traditional shoji doors slide in front of them, they could see Gokai's Blue, Yellow, and Pink being attacked by a red and dark red blur. After the last attack, they were sent through the screens, Demorphing and rolling across the floor.

"We expected you to try that, so we got rid of your advantage." Kyle told the Sugormin.

_Flashback…_

_Kisuke listened to the voice on the intercom as he walked into the laundry room. He quickly found a chest and brought it to the main room, like he was asked. Following the instructions, he emptied the chest out, then looked though the keys until he found a dark red one with an insect look, and found a red one that looked similar, setting them back in the chest…_

_Flashback end…_

Grabbing their moribites, the others changed into Gokaiger, and used the Gokai Blast to finish them off.

"Ok, now that that's done, let's go find Aizen." Ichigo said.

"Well, this is getting too easy." He said. Everyone all spin around, ready for the inevitable surprise and chaos that the universe decries follows that particular line. But after a few moments they all straighten.

"Wow. Where are the evil mad people trying to kill us?" Kyle asked. Ichigo shrugged as he walked out the door and poked his head back in.

"It's all clear." He said. The group made it out said to see the rest of the rescue party make their way towards them.

"Hey, did any of you notice the lack of enemies?" Renji asked. Crystal looks freaked.

"We need to get out of here. I've got a very bad feeling about this." She said.

"I'm agreeing with the girl on this. There's no way we should be all alone here." Kenpachi said, looking around. Suddenly, the area began to lurch as they were transported to different areas of what appeared to be a canyon.

"Welcome shinigami, pirates, to your doom! Lord Aizen has given me more power than I ever had, you may now call me Hollow- Thetavron!" The hollowfied action commander said from the top of the canyon.

"Why must all bad guys under the sun have to be such cheesy bastards?" Crystal asked as the Gokaiger got into position.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**GOOOKAIGER!" **The 19 warriors stood sides by side. Shinigami and pirate together. Ichigo grabbed Zangetus and brought it in front of him. "Sub shinigami... Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Toshiro draws Hyorinmaru and went into shikai. "10th Division captain...Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Rangiku draws Haineko and goes into shikai and blows a kiss. "10 Division Lieutenant... Rangiku Matsumoto!"

William draws his blade and grins. "5th Division captain...William!"

Momo releases Tobiume and smiles. "5th Division Lieutenant... Momo Hinamoir!"

Deion takes out both of his blades and did a flip. "5th Division, 6th seat... Deion!"

Rias released her blade and then put her hands on her breast, as if she was going to flash someone. "5th Division, 3rd seat…Rias Gremory!"

Akeno bowed as she unleashed Kuromajo. "5th Division, 5th seat…Akeno Himejima!"

Kenpachi grinned as he held his sword up in the air. "11th Division captain…Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Renji released his shikai and held it sideways. "6th Division Lieutenant…Renji Abarai!"

Ikkaku released Hozukimaru and did the end pose for his lucky dance. "11th Division, 3rd seat… Ikkaku Madarame!"

Yumichika flipped his hair and held his sword. "11th Division, 5th seat…The beautiful Yumichika Ayasegawa!"

Rukia unleashed her snow type Zanpakto and bowed. "13th Division, unseated…Rukia Kuchiki!"

Senna released Mirokumaru and gave a wave. "I'm Senna!" Ichigo led off and spoke.

"A shinigami's job is to protect the souls of the good..." Toshiro picked up where he left off.

"... and purify the evil!" Deion struck a pose.

"Shinigami Sentai..." The rest followed his lead.

"Goteiranger!" they all called. After that, the shinigami all looked at each other in horror.

"Did we just do that?" Ichigo asked. Kyle and the other Gokaigers where on the ground laughing very hard.

"Nice, very nice. Highly embarrassing. Let the pros show you how it's done!" The leader of the pirate Sentai stood forward, holding his hand in front of his face and snapping his fingers "Gokai Red!"

Tommy stepped up next, placing his hand on the top of his helmet, as though adjusting his hat. "Gokai Blue!"

Crystal joined them, waving her hand briefly in a dismissive motion "Gokai yellow!"

Deion spun in a circle, then stepped forward and gave a double thumbs up "Gokai Green!"

Daisy finished up the roll call, holding her hand in front of her and kneeling briefly. "Gokai Pink!"

Straightening at the same time, they motioned as though to tighten the glove on their rights hands, stepping forward and tugging at their collars, showing the logo of their team.

"Kaizoku Sentai: GOKAIGER!" Drawing his Gokai Sabre, Kyle grinned at Ichigo.

"Pirates and Shinigami together: Let's make this crossover show Other-worldly flashy!" Ichigo looked at the hundreds of enemies ahead of them.

"If we are going to fight, then we must stand together!" he shouted.

"**Super Sentai, Gotei 13: Combine!" **They all shouted at a large explosion went off behind them.

"Does that happen all the time?" Deion asked Gokai green.

"Pretty often. You get used to it after a while." Gokai Deion replied.

"Which is weird because, how can you get used to a giant explosion right behind you?" Crystal asked. The group dove out of the way of energy lightning shots sent at them by Hollow-Thetavron.

"Stop ignoring me fools!" He shouted. Ichigo did a count of just how many there are.

"I count over 500 enemies, not including the action commanders and the Espada. They together are about 15, 10 action commanders and five of the Espada." He said. Daisy stretched her arms looking down.

"I do like a good workout." Tommy pointed.

"Hey, there's that monotone a-hole. We're getting payback against him, right Captain?"

"You know it bro." Kyle said. Tommy and Crystal tossed their guns to Gokai Deion and Daisy, and caught their swords.

"Ready..." Toshiro said as everyone crouched.

"GO!" Ichigo yelled as they leapt out at the mass of enemies. The 19 warriors all hacked and slashed and gunned down a mix of Gormin, Sugormin, and hollows.

"Ichigo, lets show them our twin Getsuga." Deion called.

"Got it!" he said. The two jumped into the air and gathered reishi in their swords.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ They both roared as the blue and green crest of power slammed into a large group of the enemy.

"We can't let these guys show us up!" Crystal yelled jokingly. The Gokaiger lined up, holding new ranger keys.

_**"GOKAI CHANGE!"**_

"**BAAAATLE FEVER!"**

"Does that suit have hair?" Rias asked Momo, who nodded.

"With a name like battle Fever, I bet they have some impressive combat abilities." Kenpachi said interested. As the style of combat slowly unfolded, the shinigami sweat dropped when they realized that Battle Fever used dancing style moves. Slowly, the combined forced of the Gokaiger and the Shinigami began to whittle away the grunts. The fighters then split into 5 groups to face the action commanders and Espada. Tommy jumped over a Sugormin, catching him off-guard and allowing Renji to slash him from behind. The two nodded and charged at an action commander, who looked like a strange fruit of some sort, with giant arms. His initial attack was blocked, and he was knocked back, and Renji didn't have much better luck. Holding out a new key, he tried something.

"_**GOKAI CHANGE!"**_

"**MAAAASKMAN!"** Grabbing his Masky Tonfa's he was able to battle back into the fight, while Renji got ready to hit his big finish.

"I got this one! _**Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!**_" he declared as the large snake like bankai took shape.

"_**Hikotsu Taihō!"**_ he said as the red beam shot out of the snake's mouth and struck the action commander, turning him in to dust. Just then another one came up.

"Move Renji and let 11th Division show how it's done! _**Bankai!**__**Ryūmon Hozukimaru!**_" Ikkaku shouted as the three massive blades of his bankai formed. Kenpachi took off his eye patch and his reishi skyrocket.

"Let's see what this action commander can do." He said with a grin. The Action commander took out his main weapon, a spiky mace and threw it at the group. Kenpachi looked not very amused when it hit him.

"Is that it, you are weak, hey pirate, you can have him." Changing back into Gokaiger, Tommy tossed his Gokai Blue and Blue mash Keys up, catching them in his swords and hitting a Gokai Slash to finish it off.

"Well that was easy, say you guys want to blow something up?" Tommy asked. Kenpachi shrugged and turned to the remaining Gormin.

"How about them? You guys up to it?" He asked Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

"Hell yeah!" all three of them said.

"What about you blue pirate?" Tommy smirked under his helmet.

"I prefer good old fashioned Hack-And-Slash, but I'm game." Kenpachi grinned.

"I don't normally don't work well in a group, but this time I'll make an exception." He said. The group jumped into the crowd of Gormin, then, they all got ready for their attack. Kenpachi put both hands on his sword, Yumichika got a high level kido ready. The dragon on Ikkaku's Bankai lit up and he was at full power. Renji prepared another Hikotsu Taihō. And finally, Tommy took out two key and put one in both swords. Tommy held up his swords, then brought them down in a Gokai Slash that finished off the last of them.

"That was fun." The group all struck a pose as the gormin all blew up.

Senna, Rias and Akeno all had their hands full as they fought off a large group of hollows and Sugormin.

"They just keep coming!" Senna said as he killed another hollow. A Sugormin came up from behind Rias and was ready to hit her when Crystal flipped over her in a bright yellow flash.

"**SUUUN VULCAN!"** Changing into VulPanther, Crystal landed on the Sugormin and used to claws to scratch the hell out of its face, then front flipped over to a hollow and slide under it, before sweeping its legs out from under it and kicking it in the back of the head.

"You girls need a hand?" she asked.

"You have some great timing, let's finish the small fry and take the big fish over there." Akeno said pointing at two action commanders to their left. Crystal punched another Gormin, then ran over and dropkicked one of the action commanders, crouching on all fours to allow Senna to use her back as a springboard and get some force behind her slash, then jumped up and helped her with it, while Rias and Akeno worked against the other one.

"Hey, let's kill these guys. Let's see if we can combine our powers." Rias said as she and Akeno knocked the A.C back. Turning back into Gokai Yellow, she tossed her keys into her swords and closed them.

"Ready?" she said. The girl all had Kido of different levels ready.

"Oh yeah." Senna said.

"**FINNNAAAL WAAAVVVEEE!"**

"_**Gokai Slash!"**_

"_**Hado# 33, 31, and 73!"**_ the four attacks came together and blasted away the two A.C. Crystal laughed, twirling her swords.

"And that is how it's done!" She said.

Ducking under a swipe from a hollow, Daisy leapt into a roll and turned, opening fire with her duel guns to distract the creature.

"_**Snap, Tobiume!"**_ A voice called as a fire ball rushed forward and killed the hollow.

"That was thanks for getting me out of the meeting." Momo said as she came up next to her. Daisy smirked under her helmet.

"No problem. Let's keep this little rampage going." She said, holding up a white key.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**AbaRanger!"** Changing into AbareKiller, she charged at a pair of Hollows and began to use the brute strength she now poscessed to pummel the two, before being blasted by an action commander who charged at her. Momo hacked and slashed her way to the A.C as Daisy beat the living day lights out of him.

"Momo, Gokai pink, look out behind you!" Rukia yelled. She then took her Zanpakto out.

"_**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" **_Rukia commanded as she sent a wave of snow towards the A.C, freezing him.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, It's your turn!" She called to the busty shinigami.

"Right, _**Growl, Haineko!**_" she said as the cloud of ask sliced the froze A.C. up.

"We still have more to deal with." Momo said. Daisy rolled her shoulders as she stood next to Momo and Rukia, changing back into Gokai Pink.

"Let's take care of these bakas and keep our momentum going." Tossing a pair of Ranger keys into the air, she caught them in her guns and started the Final Wave.

"Rukia, let's show her a true final wave!" Momo said. Rukia nodded and they both started to chant.

_**"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado#63: Raikōhō!" **_they both called as the two yellow blast rushed forward. Pulling the triggers of her guns, Daisy watched two pink energy shots fly out of her guns and chase after the yellow blasts, the attacks destroying their targets. Smirking, Daisy spun and curtsied, then shoved Momo down the small hill before running to rejoin the battle.

"You bitch!" Momo shouted before taking off after her.

Gokai green had his hands full with 4 action commanders, and Grimmjow.

"Hey pirate, you are about to die, any last words?" The Espada said.

"Matter of fact I do, _**Gokai Change!**_"

"**Shinkenger!"** He turned into Shinken Green and used his Shinkmaru to started cutting into the A.C.'s.

"Let see you take this! _**Gran Ray Cero!**_" Grimmjow shouted as he sent the hollow doom blast at the pirate.

"_**Bankai! Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo!"**_ Deion's voice said as he used his other bankai to block the cero. Charging at Grimmjow, Gokai Deion slashed at him across the chest, then spun and scored with another slash. Grimmjow staggered back and bumped into Captain William.

"_**Smile, Kurohime."**_ He said as it turned into its direct combat form. In a series of a fast strikes, he sent the 6th Espada flying.

"Hey Deion, Gokai Deion, let show these action commanders that it is a bad idea to mess with us." He said turning towards his brothers. Nodding, Gokai Deion glowed green, becoming Hyper Shinken Green, holding the Kyoryumaru at ready.

"Here we go_**, Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!**_" Deion said as the red jewel of his bankai lite up and launched a cero like beam.

"_**Kurai zetsubō.**_ (Dark Despair)" William said as a black beam shot out of his Zanpakto. Gokai Deion swings his sword, the dragon on it biting and snapping any Hollows and Zangyack as he backs up the other Deion and William.

"You bunch of bastards!" Grimmjow roared as he retreated, leaving two action commanders left.

"Only two left, let show them that shinigami and pirates work well together." Deion said as he took out his other Zanpakto and released it. Gokai Deion nodded and tossed his counterpart a black box.

"Here, try this on for size!" Deion caught the black box.

"Put it on your sword!" Gokai Deion said. Deion nodded and did that.

"Let's see what I can do! _**Super Shinken Shinigami mode!**_" Deion declared as the white Haori with the Shinkenger symbol landed on him.

"Hey, I'll let you use my other Zanpakto. Catch!" Deion said, tossing the pirate Judo-tekina mono.

"Use her well." He said. Jumping into the air, Gokai Deion caught the sword and spun the two in his hands.

"I will. Let's get them!" He said. Deion took the first A.C and with a speed that was faster than lightning, struck it hard and fast.

"Let's see if this will work. _**Shinken Getsuga Tensho**_!" He commended as the wave of green reishi fired at the A.C. Killing it in a fiery explosion.

"Call out her shikai. Say 'Defend!' then her name!" Deion yelled to his pirate counterpart. Gokai Deion ran at his opponent, then slashed at it with the Kyoryumaru before knocking it back.

_**"Defend: Judo-Tekina mono!"**_ The blade then disappeared from view.

"What the hell?" Gokai Deion said before he heard a female voice in his head.

"Call out Gokai Defender crush!" The Zanpakto said. Considering all the strange things he'd seen in the three months since meeting the others and becoming Gokai Green, Deion wasn't spooked to badly and did as said.

_**"Gokai Defender Crush!"**_ The next thing that happened is that the A.C started to slow down to a stop. It then started to shrink and get crush by a unseen wall. Then it imploded on itself.

"Well that was cool." Gokai Deion said. William smiled and nodded, but his smile was cut down when he saw Kyle struck hard by Hollow-Thetavron. The pirate captain rolled to his feet and changed into something called 'Denziman' before charging at the strange dual monster, with Ichigo and Toshiro backing him up. Unfortunately, it seemed that this 'Hollowfied action commander' was much more powerful than he had been when he fought Deion back in Soul Society. The others all gathered around the hollowfied action commander as he faced his foes.

"No Shinigami or pirate can defeat me!" He declared. Kenpachi gave a menacing laugh before he turned to the others.

"You are going to let this weakling tell you this Bull shit?" He said to everyone.

"No!" they all resounded as they all charged…

**XpagebreakX**

Aizen, Gin and Tosen watched as the combined forces of the Gotei 13 and the Gokaiger fought against the combined forces of the Hollows, the Arrancars, and the Zangyack, with apparent success.

"Well, well, well. It seems that our new friend might just be in trouble." Gin said as they watched the blue pirate and Renji defeat an action commander.

"It was a waste to increase his power." Tosen Said.

"Let's not be too hard on him. After all he is dealing with 14 Shinigami and 5 pirates. That is a lot of enemies to keep track of." Aizen said to his subordinate, who nodded.

"Perhaps we should give him a hand?" Gin suggested. After a few moments Aizen gave a smile and nodded.

"Why not? We can rid ourselves of the 'Goteiranger' in one fell swoop." He said, mocking the name the Gotei 13 gave themselves.

"And it could be fun after all." Just before the three joined the fight, bullets and energy blasts flew in their path to stop them. Turning, they saw a number of new arrivals.

"And just who exactly are you supposed to be?" Aizen asked.

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!"

**"Tokumei Sentai: Go-Buster!"**

"Hear our roar!"

"The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red!"

"The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!"

"The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue!"

"The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green!"

"The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink!"

**"History's Strongest and Bravest Heroes, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"**

"Do I even need to say who I am?" an older man who looked like Deion said.

"But this is my 'Master', Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." He said pointing at a girl about 16 years old with pink hair. Looking behind the older Deion, Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Taken up babysitting have you?" After introductions, the leaders of the Espadas drew their weapons.

"My, my. Three Deions all in one place. I just can't seem to get rid of you." Aizen said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope. But we'll be getting rid of you three pretty quick." The Future Deion said confidently.

"Oh really? Well, I would certainly like to see that." Aizen said coldly, holding his weapon ready.

Tosen broke off and fought against the Kyoryuger, but quickly found that his attacks weren't the most effective thing to use s against a group of samba dancing super heroes. They mostly used hand to hand combat, but after a short while they began to use strange golden engraved guns. Blocking an attack from the blue one and slashing him across the back, he was hit by the energy blasts of the red, pink, and green Kyoyugers after they put battery shaped objects into their weapons. As he was about to get up, he realized he was surrounded, and that that had armor on their arms and new weapons.

Gin meanwhile fought against the five Go-Busters. After dispatching the gold and silver looking ones, the other three transported their swords and began to fight him. He was shocked at how fast they were. After blocking a strike from the red one, then knocking the yellow one into Mr. Blue, he was grabbed from behind by Beet and Stag Busters, and was forced to watch as Red, Blue, and Yellow Busters drew camera looking weapons and turned the lens looking apparatus.

"**It's Time for Buster!"** Firing their finishing blasts, they struck Gin and sent him flying back.

Aizen watched as the new Deion rushed forward and crossed blades with him, pushing him back.

"Louise, Get him!" He ordered the pink haired mage. The girl then waved her wand.

"_**Explosion!"**_ she said as the area around them blow up. Aizen was blown back a few feet before he saw Deion once more with his shikai out.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ he shouted as a massive wave of green reishi slammed into the wannbe god. Unknown to the older shinigami, an Arrancar snuck up behind them. After being sent flying back, Aizen got up and wiped his lip.

"It seems you've gotten slightly stronger. And that whelp behind you isn't half bad either. Too bad about her." Spinning around, Future Deion saw the Arrancar about to attack Louise, but was surprised when the attack was blocked by a black colored figure, which resembled the Gokaiger. Using his trident to knock the Arrancar back, the figure held up green ranger key.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**Goseiger!"** Turning into Gosei Green, the newcomer used a Istop Gosei Card to freeze him solid, then changed back to his black appearance, where he slide his ranger key into his trident and destroyed the frozen Arrancar.

"I didn't know there was a black one." Future Deion and Aizen said.

Said Black Gokaiger turned to them, and put his hand to his mouth as if to say "sshh!" before taking off.

Deion and Aizen looked at each other for a moment before they started to fight again.

"Louise, get back, I can handle him." He said.

"Don't die on me, as my familiar you are forbidden to die." She said. Deion groaned,

"You can shut up about all of that." Aizen glances from Deion to the girl, back to Deion.

"It seems quite a bit has happened in your future. I must admit I am interested, but not enough to spare you of course." Steps forward and swings for Deion's arm, a move that is parried. The two trade blows for several moments before their blades reach the others throat.

"It seems I underestimated you." Aizen said. He then turned to his beating subordinates.

"We are leaving, if Hollow-Thetavron loses, then it was for the best." He said before the three of them flash stepped away. Red Buster looked over to Kyoryu Red and nodded as the two walked over to Deion and looked at the battle waging below.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Deion shook his head.

"No, they will be able to handle this without our interference." He told them as he started to step away from the edge of the cliff.

"I remember what comes next. It hurts. Come on, let's get going." The Kyoryuger and Go-Busters looked back to the battle field before departing…

**XpagebreakX**

The 19 warriors charged at the hollowfied action commander as he fought off everyone.

"Damn, why is he so strong?" Rangiku said as she and Daisy dodge another strike. Deion and Gokai Deion tried to get him from behind, but they were both knocked away with a single swing of his sword. As Kyle and Rias tried to get him from their side, the massive arms of Thetavron split from two to four arms, the upper hands catching their weapons and the lower hands striking them back. Tommy ran at their enemy and tried to kick him, but his attempt was blocked, and he was knocked down, and Thetavron raised his foot to stop on the blue pirates head, when Daisy and Crystal did a Kamen Rider Style flying kick, knocking him off balance.

"We gotta keep going; he's too strong to let him have even a moment to recover!" William said as they all charged at him again, only to be hit with energy blasts.

"Damn! He just a step ahead every time." Deion said as he got up and charged with Kyle at his heal. Hollow-Thetavron charged at them, knocking them back. His advantage was lost amongst a rain of musket balls thanks to Gokai Deion and Daisy, as all 19 fighters regrouped.

"Let's take this guy out right now!" Declared Kyle as he tossed two ranger keys into the air, an action mimicked by the others.

"_**FINAL WAAAAAVE!"**_ Ichigo swung Zangetus in front of him and placed his other hand on him.

"_**BANKAI!"**_ He said.

"_**Tensa Zangetus!"**_

"_**Bankai! Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo!"**_ Deion said. The other also went shikai or bankai.

"_**Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**_ Toshiro declared.

"Let's hit him with everything we got!" He ordered.

"Gokai Scramble!" Daisy and Gokai Deion fired their duel Gokai Guns, while Tommy and Daisy swung their swords, and Kyle pulled the trigger, and then swung his sword, the attacks combining into a giant energy attack, flying at the hollowfied-action commander. To add to the mix, Deion and Ichigo unleashed there most powerful attacks.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_

"_**Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!"**_ Renji fired a Hikotsu Taihō, William used his hell chains, Kenpachi used kendo, and the others used different kido moves. As the attacks closed in, Hollow-Thetavron held out his arms, creating a shield which took the combined attacks. The Gokai Scramble combined with the Shinigami's attack, sailing at the hollowfied action commander. However, the creature waved two of its four arms, creating a blueish white shield that blocked the attack with ease.

"No way. It stopped it!" Rangiku proclaimed in disbelief,

"Hahahaha, you fools won't ever get through my shield!" Hollow-Thetavron arrogantly declared.

"Let's just see about that. Hey, Shinigami let us borrow one of your swords in a sec." Kyle said, as the Gokaiger took out some Ranger Keys.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**J.A.K.Q.!"** Once they transformed, Tommy, Deion and Daisy set up the base of the cannon, with Kyle adding the final part. Crystal took Ichigo's sword and attached it to a special missile, then loaded it into the cannon.

"_**Big Soul Bomber: Fire!"**_ They called along with Ichigo. The sword shot out of the big bomber and, with the added power of the missile, pierced the shield and stuck Hollow Thetavron in the chest, wounding it severally. Gokai Deion changed back and tossed his double his sabre after putting his ranger key into it, starting the Final Wave.

"Here, use this!" Shinigami Deion caught the cutlass like weapon and charged at the wounded creature, before using his Zanpakto and the sabre to deliver a big X slash across the twisted mask of Hollow Thetavron, causing him to stumble back and explode.

"We did it!" Momo said as they all cheered in victory.

"You think you have won?" Hollow-Thetavron's voice resounded from all around them. Everyone looked around, holding their weapons ready.

"This can't be good." Daisy said.

"I agree with pinkie over here." Ikkaku said. Just then, 50 Menos grandes popped out of a Garganta that opened up, behind them was the ship that brought Thetavron to Hueco Mundo. It shot a beam which made Hollow-Thetavron grow to the size of a Menos grande. The entire group took a step back, staring at the sight before them.

"Huh." Kyle said in his 'That's interesting' tone as he took out his moribites.

"Well, this is where we shine. Feel free to take notes." He dials a set of numbers, which causes a red tear in the sky to appear and the Gokai Galleon to sail out of it. The five Gokai pirates turn and leap into the air, catching the cables that went down and were pulled into the ship. The top of the ship opened up and the Gokai Machines popped out like Matryoshka dolls.

"Kaizoku Gatti!" The GokaiOh landed and the cannon popped out of its chest, as the Gokai Starburst opened fire on the Menos Grandes, who were shielding Hollow-Thetavron. The Shinigami watched as the same titan from before formed and stood over them.

"I'm not going to let them show me up! Ichigo, Toshiro, let's give them a hand." Deion said as he seal Judo and pulled out Hanko.

"_**Bankai! Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi!" **_he said as he made the red and gold knight bankai stand. Gokai Deion noticed the giant Knight appear.

"Looks like our friend wants some competition. Let's show him what we can do." Spinning their wheels, GokaiOh drew its swords and began charging at the hoard of Menos Grandes. Ichigo, Deion, and Toshiro all flash stepped passed them and tear into the first Menos Grande they could get. Deion slashed his massive blade, kill them quickly. Toshiro froze a few with waves of ice. Ichigo used a nameless Getsuga and took out a good number of them.

"Your turn." He said to the GokaiOh. The Gokaiger hold up new keys and slid them into the wheels. The giant Wheel on GokaiOh's back turns and the PatStriker jumps out of it, spinning in circles and firing it wheel guns at the Menos Grande, a move follows by the GokaiOh launching MagiDragon right behind it. The three shinigami watched the car and dragon start to kill off the Menos.

"Well, there isn't that many left now, let finish off the small fry and take on Thetavron." Deion said as he faced the hollowfied action commander. GokaiOh also turned to face Thetavron, allowing PatStriker and MagiDragon to finish the rest of the menos.

"Tell you what, why don't you guys go first?" Said Daisy cheekily.

"Gladly!" Ichigo shouted as he rushed forward.

"Hey ugly! _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" he roared as the black and red crest of reishi slammed into him.

"I'm next, _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" Deion shouted as he unleashed a black and green wave of reishi.

"I guess I'm next." Toshiro said as he prepared to attack.

"_**Hyōten Hyakkasō (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral)!"**_ he called as a large amount of snow fell from the sky and covered the A.C. The Gokaiger slide another set of Ranger keys into their wheels.

"_**Gokai Radical Racing Slash!"**_ As the GokaiOh spun at the frozen Action Commander, however, the blade was caught and they were blasted by energy beams.

"Looks like I underestimated you lot, but not anymore." He then took out a sword that had a weird hilt and guard.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, I can feel a strong amount of reishi coming from that blade!" Deion said. The levels of reishi started to rise around Thetavron.

"_**Rule all of space, Zangyack!"**_ He called as a massive wave of reishi blew back the three shinigami in bankai and the GokaiOh. The GokaiOh suffered some minor damage, but nothing too bad. However, it seemed that Thetavron had morphed slightly; looking kind of like he did before, but with some hollow armor on its arms and face.

"Ru-Ro raggy" Tommy said, looking at the creature. Ichigo got up and looked at the new form of the A.C.

"Just our luck, and I was thinking this is going to easy." He said. Deion and Toshiro also got up.

"I think that the 8 of us are going to have to work together on this one." Toshiro said.

"Let's all attack on my mark." Deion said. Before Deion could say 'mark' Espada-Thetavron fired his energy beams at them, and then ran at Ichigo and Toshiro, knocking both of them down before catching a sword swap from GokaiOh and tossing the massive machine away and blasting it several times with energy blasts.

"Man. If he keeps this, we won't be able to touch him!" Kyle said as he turned the wheel to avoid an energy blast.

"Maybe I could try and hold him and you guys can get him with a few powerful strikes?" Deion suggested.

"Sure, we've got something for him. Just buy us a few seconds to get up." Tommy said as they slowly turned their wheels to get GokaiOh to its feet. Deion ran up to Thetavron and grabbed, holding him a full nelson to keep him in place.

"Whatever you guys have, do it now!" Deion shouted as he held on for dear life.

"Got it, _**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ Ichigo roared.

"_**Hyorinmaru!"**_ Toshiro declared as a large ice dragon flew out of his Zanpakto.

"Gokaigers! Hit him Now!" Deion screamed. GokaiOh's hatches opened an a series of large cards came out.

_**"Gokai All-Header assault!"**_ Several large "heads" flew out of the cards and at Thetavron, who took the impact, but wasn't destroyed. Thetavron laughed at them.

"No shinigami or pirate could ever bet me!" He said before a charged a large cero. "Take this, _**Gran ray cero!**_" He roared as it launched and took all of them out. GokaiOh took damage and fell to the ground with a large crash.

"We're down. We can't move until we fix some systems." Kyle told them. Ichigo, Toshiro, and Deion all stood in front of the GokaiOh.

"We will cover you, just think of something we can do to beat this guy." Ichigo said as the three shinigami charged forward. The Gokaigers quickly work on fixing the damage to the ship, and within a few moments GaoGokaiOh rejoins the fight. The mecha and three bankai were still not enough to beat the A.C. after getting knocked to the ground for about the 20th time, Deion got an idea.

"Hey Gokai Green, do you remember how powerful our attacks were when we took each other's weapons?" He asked his counterpart.

"Yeah, I do. Give us a second."

_**"Ranger Key: Let's Go!"**_ The GaoGokaiOh began to shift and took on a samurai appearance

"ShikenGokaiOh!" The samurai mecha stood with Deion as he gave it his Sword.

"I hope this works." He said. ShikenGokaiOh went first, using its larger body as a shield to get Deion closer.

"I got him! _**Shinken Bankai Getsuga Tensho!**_"

Deion said as he unleashed the crest of energy at him.

"Your turn." He then told the ShikenGokaiOh. ShikenGokaiOh held out its hand and a massive sword appeared in it.

_**"Gokai Samurai Slash!"**_ Still, the attacks did nothing to him.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Ichigo said as he pounded his fist on the side of the GokaiOh.

"We need a new plan." Toshiro reasoned. Espada Thetavron launched another Cero at them, with Ichigo and Toshiro taking the brunt of the attack to protect Deion and GokaiOh.

"That A-hole. He ain't getting away with that. I don't care if we have to use every trick we got, he's going down." Said Deion

"We're right behind you all the way man. If we loss here both our worlds will fall under the control of the Arrancars and the Zangyack. There's no way we're letting that happen!" Suddenly, Gokai Red's buckle opened, showing the Mammoth Ranger Key, Gokai Blues opened up to show the OhGreen key, and Gokai Green's opened to show the Green Racer key. All three keys glowed as they floated on up into their hands.

"What's going on? They shouldn't be glowing like that!" Said Daisy.

"Who cares, let's give it a go."

_**"Ranger Key: Let's go!"**_ Then, Deion, Ichigo, and Toshiro began to glow.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like the forces of the Super Sentai want to help us." Toshiro said.

"Hey, this feels like how it felt when I took that black box from Gokai green." Deion said. Then he got an idea.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, we are going to do something awesome." Deion called to his friends.

"What are you trying to do?" Toshiro asked as he came up next to his friend.

"Watch what I do and follow. _**Bankai Gatti!**_" Deion's bankai started to glow. The bankai then turned into energy.

"Well, looks like we can combine. _**Bankai Gatti!**_" Ichigo called as his bankai also glowed. Toshiro sighed but followed anyway.

_**"Bankai Gatti!"**_ he said. The three bankai's all fused with the Shinken GokaiOh. In the cockpit, the three shinigami appeared next to Kyle, Tommy and Gokai Deion.

"Ha! Let's see ugly beat us now!" Said Crystal as she grabbed her wheel. "It doesn't matter what you try, you fools can never stop my power!" Espada Thetavron boasted.

"Well this is new." Kyle said. the ShikenGokaiOh now had new add on's: Red and gold knight armor, a 50 foot long version of Tensa Zangetus, Large Ice wings and a 50 foot long Hyorinmaru, and a captain's Haori with the Gokaiger's team symbol.

_**"Gokai-Shinigami Oh!"**_ they all called. Deion stood behind his pirate double, Toshiro stood behind Tommy, and Ichigo was behind Kyle.

"Well, I think we can beat this SOB now." Deion said as he raised his fist in the air. As Gokai-Shinigami oh began to approach Espada Thetavron opened fire with its energy blasts and Ceros', but to its astonishment, the powerful attacks barely bumped the machine. Charging in for close combat, Espada Thetavron swung its sword, but the attack was easily blocked and a punch sent it back.

"You bastards!" Thetavron shouted as he tried another Gran ray cero. He fired it and the area around the mecha blow up.

"That should do it." He said. But, he was dead wrong when the Gokai-Shinigami Oh came out of the smoke, untouched by the attack. Leaning boredly against the main Wheel, Kyle sighed.

"Wow this got boring quick. Let's finish this guy off." Deion then took out his other Zanpakto.

"I have a fun way to end this. We use all of our most powerful attacks and make them into one, blowing his ass to the next life." He said. Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I'm not performing a konso on him, so I hope he likes hell." Gokaiger grabbed their wheels and spun them, summoning a giant Zanpakto, more than 7 times the size of the Gokai-Shinigami Oh.

"Wow, that's a big sword." Crystal said, leaning forward to try and see the top of the sword.

"_**Final attack!"**_ they all called.

"_**Frozen Moon…"**_ the girls said together.

"…_**Gokai…"**_ Tommy and Toshiro said as one.

"…_**Getsuga…"**_ The two Deions said.

"…_**Tensho..."**_ Kyle and Ichigo said.

"…_**Slash!"**_ They all shouted as they brought down the large blade. Espada Thetavron swung his blade up frantically to block it, but the blade was instantly shattered by the attack, and so too was Thetavron, who stumbled backwards and collapsed before exploding. The group watched as the A.C. finally was defeated.

"About damn time we kill him, he was starting to get on my nerves." Deion said. Ichigo then hit he across his head.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hit something." He said.

"Can we get off this thing now?" Toshiro asked. The others all chuckled as Gokai-Shinigami Oh reverted to GokaiOh, before jumping into the air and spinning around until it becomes the Galleon, sailing until they reach Soul Society. Ichigo, Deion, and Toshiro all looked at each other.

"You guys do know that the higher ups of Soul Society will probably want to arrest you guys, right?" Ichigo said. Kyle looked at Ichigo, patting him on the shoulder before the five of them walked onto the deck.

"If they want to, we'll be happy to make them earn it." Toshiro then followed them.

"As a captain of the Gotei 13, I give the members of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger full pardon of all crimes against the Soul society." He said.

"I think that should help, and I do have two other captain to second it as well."

"If that doesn't work, we will just say Fuck you to everyone let you guys go." Deion added. Kyle chuckled.

"Thanks guys, but I'm actually just here because I left my jacket in the cell when the Zangyack attacked." the Galleon dipped down a bit due to the force of 18 face falls. Kyle grabbed his jacket.

"We're not here to pick a fight. We just want to know what your bosses know about how we got here and how to get back." And with that Kyle used a cable to get to the surface, followed by the others.

"I bet the others would like a full report on everything so I should get to my Division." Toshiro said before he lept off the galleon and disappeared. The Gokaiger began walking deeper into Soul Society, heading towards where Kyle and the Deions barged into the captains meeting. They found the first division meeting hall. They walked in to a round of applause from the captains.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, 6th seat Deion, and You members of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, We would like to thank all of you for your service." The head captain said. The Gokaiger all nodded.

"Thanks. Now we have some questions we'd like answered. Who can help us with that?" Asked Crystal in her usual blunt approach.

"I believe I can." Said Captain Kurotsuchi.

"If you are wondering how you are getting home to your universe, then you only need to wait a few more hours." He said. Deion then lean towards Kyle.

"Don't eat or drink anything he gives you." He said. Kyle looked at Deion oddly.

"Just trust me, you don't want to know how many time I ate something then woke up in his lab." He said. Kyle and the Gokaiger nod, then turn and start back to the galleon to wait. Ichigo and Deion want to see the whole galleon, so the Gokaigers gave them a tour, Momo, Rias, and Akeno came along as well. Kyle chuckled as he and the other Gokaiger walked into the main room with Deion, Ichigo, Akeno, Momo, and Rias.

"And this is where we spend most of our time. From here we can control a majority of the ships operations, and can get anywhere in the ship pretty easy." The Red Captain told the guests as he sat in his customary chair. Tommy and Gokai Deion stood to allow the girls to sit down.

"What's that chest?" Rias asked, pointing to the treasure chest next to Kyle.

"That is where the real magic happens." Tommy said as Kyle opened it up. However, they all were surprised when his grin turned into a frown and he jumped to his feet, looking inside the chest.

"Kyle, what's up?" asked Daisy, concerned. After a moment, he turned around and held up five keys. The Shinigami has no clue what was the big deal, but the Gokaiger recognized them pretty quick, jumping to their feet.

"Go-Busters? They weren't ever ranger keys were they?" Crystal asked.

"No, never. By the time that series started the ranger keys were all returned." Gokai Deion said.

"Who are the Go-Busters?" Deion Asked.

"And why did you say they were never keys before?" Ichigo asked. Kyle sat in his chair, looking at the Red-Buster Key.

"Go-Busters are the 36th Super Sentai, our successors if you will. As for the keys, when the Zangyack first invaded Earth, the 34 teams of Super Sentai fought them off at the post of their powers. Those powers were scattered across the galaxy in the form of ranger keys, and were gathered by someone called 'AkaRed' who created the Gokaiger Powers based on the Ranger Keys, and adapted the Moribites to accept their power. That's how we can change into so many different forms. Go-Buster came AFTER the Ranger Keys were created, their powers were never turned into keys. I don't know how this happened." Kyle told them, giving them a condensed version of the Gokaiger plot, leaving out how Gokaiger was infect a Japanese TV show and they wished it to be real, causing all these events to happen. Deion nodded and Ichigo Scratched his head.

"So what you are saying is that in your world, you have to beat your same foe again, and that somehow, the team that came after you is now keys to help you guys?" He asked.

"That's it in a nutshell." Crystal said, looking at her Yellow Buster Key. Then, a hell butterfly flew in and landed on Deion's finger.

"It's from Toshiro; he says that the others want to have a celebration over the defeat of Thetavron." He said when he heard the message. "

That sounds like fun. And maybe later we can explore this Japan for a bit." Crystal said, smiling as she caught Daisy and Kyle glancing at each other and smiling.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting, if we do, Matsumoto will drink all the sake before we get there." Deion said as each shinigami grabbed a Gokaiger. Deion took Crystal, Ichigo took Daisy, Rias took Gokai Deion, Akeno took Tommy, Leaving Momo to take Kyle down.

"So we meet again. Keep your face above my shoulders." She said with a playful smirk before they used flash step.

"I'd just like to remind you, which only happened because of your berry haired boyfriend's aiming." Kyle said, before walking over to join his friends. The party went on for a few hours with some very surprising events like Tommy losing to Rangiku in a drinking contest, Ichigo and Deion doing the hustle, Kyle and Daisy making out, much to Gokai Deion's dismay, and Toshiro being locked in his office with most of his girlfriend before he ran out screaming an hour later. Crystal smiled as she sat in the back, taking pictures of the festivities…

**XpagebreakX**

The members of the Gotei 13 and Gokaigers all met at the 12th division labs.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, is everything ready for the Gokaiger's departure?" the Head captain asked.

"Yes, we just need to give the portal a few minutes to warm up. You should start saying your goodbyes now." The captain said in a bored tone. The Gokaiger looked around.

"Has anyone seen our Deion?" Asked Tommy, realizing he hadn't seen either Deion in a while.

"I saw our Deion before we were called here, about a few hours ago." Ichigo said. Crystal took out her moribites and dialed, putting it to her ear as she called Deion.

"Hello?" he said from the other end of the line.

"What do you want Crystal?"

"We're all waiting for you so we can head home. What are you doing?"

"I'm busy; we'll be there in five." He said as he hung up. Crystal blinked several times before closing her moribites.

"He said quote "I'm busy; we'll be there in five." Ten dollars it's something awkward." she said with smirk…

Meanwhile…

Deion and Gokai Deion sat in Deion's office.

"Did you know your mother?" Deion asked.

"Not really, she died when I was pretty young. Closest thing I have is my mentor and sensei, Jason David Frank. He looked out for me for years, and taught me martial arts and self-control. He was a Power Ranger, a sort of branch of Super Sentai if you will. He's been an enormous help in our quest for Sentai Powers. In the circle of Sentai and Rangers, he's one of and possibly the most respected person." Gokai Deion told his double, handing him a picture of him, JDF, and Daisy on Deion's last birthday.

"What about you?"

"I also never knew my mother. I was told by my brother that she and our father were killed before I could even talk. But that was over 100 years ago. My mentor, master Jiraiya watch over us when we were young. We also had our aunt Yoruichi. She was the head of a clan." Deion said.

"I was just thinking that if we look the same, then we have the same parents. I never seen her face, I was hoping you had a picture." Gokai Deion thinks for a few moments.

"I have an old photo album in the galleon. Maybe there's a photo in there. I never actually looked that closely before." Deion grew a big smile on his face.

"Well, let's go check it out." He said as he got up. Gokai Deion stands and pats Deion on the back as they head to the Galleon. The two shortly walk on to the galleon and Gokai Deion went to his room to get the album. The two of them look through the album until the soon come across a photo of Gokai Deion, probably around one or two judging by the image. Smiling at the camera is an African American woman in her early thirties, kneeling behind Gokai Deion, her arms wrapped around him. A tear fell off Deion and on to his pirate counterpart. Gokai Deion reached his hand up and placed it on the shinigami's shoulder…

Back at 12th division labs…

The two Deions show up sometime later as the other glared at them.

"Great, you guys show up, and we loss Kyle." Tommy said. Everyone realized that the red leader had vanished…

**XpagebreakX**

Aboard the Galleon, Kyle sits in his room drinking rum and is downing his fifth glass when Yoruichi makes her presence known in the doorway.

"You seem to be good at drinking." She said as took a seat next to him and helped herself to a glass as well. He looks at her and pours himself another glass.

"Would you believe that a few weeks ago I didn't drink at all? Who are you?" she chuckled as she took a drink.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin; I was once a captain here. My question is who are you?" He sat there for a moment before sipping his drink.

"Names Kyle: Gokai Red. So, what do you want?"

"My, my, so you are one of those pirates that Kisuke told me about. Is it true that you have a look alike of my nephew?" She asked as she poured a second glass.

"Deion? Yeah. There are two off him. I thought one of those shinigami was going to die of dehydration she was drooling so much." He said. Yoruichi took a look at him before taking the Rum from him.

"You seem down, tell me what is wrong." She said.

"We could have died today. That Bastard Thetavron almost killed us all. What other reasons are needed for someone to drink?" He asked her.

"I understand that you feel this way, but think about it, you didn't die. There were many times in my life that I almost died, but I learned from them and got stronger from it. So don't sit her and drink away your troubles, but learn, grow stronger, and win not to win, but to live." She said.

"People are getting put in danger, and I'm the reason. My stupidity caused all this." He said.

"You may have caused it, but it was everyone's choice to help you, placing themselves in the path of battle to be there for you. Did your stupidity do that?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"The chance to be a superhero? Who wouldn't do that?" he said. Yoruichi gave him a smile before getting up.

"Remember, friends look the ones you have are hard to come by in life, or even death. But when you find them, you hold on to them. I think your crew is waiting for you so shall we head back?"

"Ok but one problem I'm worried I'm going to fall down from being drunk." He said. Yoruichi laughed.

"Here I thought that pirates were supposed to be good at holding a drink! Don't worry, I got you." She said as she scoped him up with one arm and flash stepped away. When they arrive, Kyle pauses, then nods.

"Ok, I'm good now. And for your information, I'm new to this pirate thing." Yoruichi smiled before turning to the others.

"Hey, is this what you are looking for?" she shouted at them. The group looked over at the two and Tommy grinned.

"Can you guys keep him and we'll just borrow this other Deion? We'll probably come back to return him sometime?"

"Not funny bastard." Kyle said. Deion let out a small laugh as he and his pirate counterpart did a hand shake. The pirates boarded the Gokai Galleon, and after another goodbye, set sail for the dimensional rift. The shinigami watched as the red pirate ship disappeared in to the rift as they waved goodbye to their new allies.

"I think that went well." Deion said as he walked back to 5th division. He was joined by Momo soon after.

"So what were you and your pirate self talking about?" she asked as the strolled into the grounds.

"Nothing much, just about life and death and about our mother. We had a lot in common."

"Well you two are the same person." Momo said. Deion smiled before walking into his office, he took a seat at his desk when he noticed a note under the picture of him and all of his friends. He picked it up and read it.

'It was fun while it lasted! I hope you work hard and become the best shinigami ever.'-Gokai Green…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: This is the longest story I have ever done in my life! Thanks to the combined efforts of myself and my good friend Psycho Sin Mafia for sticking with me until the end. I have a few things I want to go over if you don't mind and then Psycho is going to say something then the things you see thanking people and saying who is who, so let's get it done!**

**LWAS and TAGC: In his story, the movie has an outcome to help the story along. I still don't know if I'm going to mention this in the next few chapters. We also showed a never before seen Gokaiger, Gokai black. He is the result of collaboration between Sin Mafia and Drago3511. Drago3511 will handle the bulk of GokaiBlack's story, but he will make appearances in TAGC.**

**Cameo: as you saw, I made a Sentai style first look at my next fic, a Bleach-Familiar of zero crossover. We also showed the next two Sentai after Gokaiger.**

**Gokai changes:**

**Kyle: GingaRed, AkaRenger, MammothRanger, BoukenRed, HurricanRed, DanziRed, Spade Ace, Battle Japan.**

**Tommy: GoseiRed, AoRenger, MegaBlack, Blue Mask, Dia jack, Battle France.**

**Crystal: DynaRed, KiRenger, FiveBlack, Vul Panther, Big One, Battle Cossack.**

**Deion: Magi Red, MidoRenger, GaoBlack, NinjaBlack, GoGoGreen, Black Condor, Bouken Black, KabutoRaiger, Shikengreen, Clover King, Battle Kenya.**

**Daisy: Red One, MomoRenger, Go On Black, Gosei Pink, AbareKiller, Heart Queen, Miss America.**

**That is it folks, Psycho do you have anything to say?**

**Psycho: Yes I do actually. For anyone wondering why the use of the MammothRanger, OhGreen, and Green Racer keys was used to combine the ShikenGokaiOh and the Shinigami, we chose them because those three powers were used by Johnny Young Bosh, who played Adam Park on power Rangers, as well as voicing Ichigo on the American dub of Bleach.**

**We thank you all for reading this movie and hope you enjoyed.**

**Read and Review please or the Goteiranger will come for you!**

**Credits:**

**Directors: Koolken256 and Psycho sin Mafia.**

**Staring:**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Deion/ Gokai Deion/Gokai green**

**Kyle/Gokai red**

**Daisy/Gokai pink**

**Crystal/Gokai yellow**

**Tommy/Gokai blue**

**Renji Abarai**

**Momo Hinamoir**

**And many more**

**We do not own Bleach or Super Sentai, only the Oc's that are in this movie. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, and Shonen Jump. Super Sentai is owned by the Toei Company. Power Rangers are owned by Saban Brands.**

**Thank you and see in the next chapter of Life without a surname! And The Accidental Gokai Change!**

**See ya!**

**.**


	27. Team Hitsugaya sets out?

Chapter 26

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

In the cave that he first learned bankai, Deion passed out from the over uses of his reishi in a short time frame.

"I can't do anymore today." He said to Hanko and Judo, who he had manifested to help with his training.

**"You almost got it this time master."** Judo said. Hanko scoffed.

**"If he has been working so hard, then he would have unlocked it by now."**

"I'm working as hard as I can you know." Deion said. Just then, a hell butterfly floated in the cave. It landed on his finger and relayed it's massage.

"Training is done for today, I'm getting called to 10th division for something." He said.

**"Then we shall pick this up some other time."** Hanko said as he and Judo faded away…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion walked into Toshiro's office to see a lot of people there. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, all of his and Toshiro's lovers and Rangiku.

"About time you show up." Ikkaku said.

"Yes Deion, it is not beautiful to keep everyone waiting." Yumichika said.

"Shut up." He said. Toshiro gave him a nodded and faced the others.

"By now you must know what has been going on?" He asked.

"Yeah, Aizen is on the move on." Renji said.

"That is right, Two days ago, two Arrancars made contact With Ichigo Kurosaki. They fought and Ichigo and Kisuke Urahara were able to fight them off."

"We know that much, what does this have to do with us?" Deion asked.

"I was chosen to lead a team of whoever I want to safeguard Karakura alongside Ichigo and our friends there. I have asked your captains if I can use all of you." Toshiro said. Everyone was very quiet for a moment.

"I'm in" Deion said, breaking the silence.

"You can count on me!" Renji declared.

"I need to knock some sense into Ichigo anyways." Rukia said.

"I want to see my Ichigo once again!" Rias said. Akeno nodded as she was lost in a daydream.

"I want to spend some time with him as well." Momo said.

"It would be great to see all the beautiful things in the living world." Yumichika said.

"I wonder if there will be some goods fights!" Ikkaku said. Toshiro smiled at all of them.

"From this point on, we are the Hitsugaya advance team." He said.

"When do we leave?" Deion asked.

"Right now." Toshiro said. The group all got up and headed for the 10th division senkaimon…

**XpagebreakX**

The bell rang for lunch as Ichigo sat in his seat. He still had wounds from when he took on those two guys the other day. Chad and Orihime also got hurt. He was glad that hat and clogs got there to save him and Senna from that big guy, but the smaller one seemed more powerful. But what he thought about the most was the new student and what he had…

_Flashback…_

_"A Zanpakto and a hollow mask, I have both." Said Shinji Hirako, a new student who was in his class._

_"I am what is called a Visored. A Visored is a shinigami who has gained hollow powers. Just like you do…"_

_Flashback end…_

_'Just who were those two? Were they Visored like me?'_ he asked himself in his mind. Ichigo was soon snapped out of his thoughts when the door to the class room slid open. The people who entered made him go wide eye as he stared at the shinigami he called his close friends and some his girlfriends.

"Deion! Renji! Toshiro! Rangiku! Momo! Rias! Akeno! Ikkaku! Yumichika! What are all of you doing here?" He shouted in surprise.

"Why do you think we are here?" a voice called from the window. Ichigo turned to see Rukia standing on the window seal.

"Rukia…" He said. She then jumped from the window and kicked him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted, only for Renji and Deion to grab him and let her smack him a few times before they both punched him.

"What the fuck?" He roared.

"It was for that look on your face!" Rukia screamed before she pulled out the glove that separates souls from their bodies and dragged him out the window in soul form.

"Don't you think that was too rough on him?" Momo asked.

"No, he needed it. Letting Orihime and Senna get hurt like that. Along with Chad? That was asking for an ass kicking." Deion said. He then jumped out the window to follow them. Toshiro looked around the room. The other teens in the room backed away from the group.

"Did you see what they to Ichigo?" One said.

"Yeah, I think they killed him. Just look at them, they all look like bad news. But why is there a grade schooler with them?" the second boy said. A large tick mark grew on Toshiro's head.

"Now captain, don't let what they said get to you." Ikkaku said.

"What is with the bald one with the wooden sword?" One of them asked. Ikkaku stopped and turn towards them.

"Ok, which one of you bastards said that?" He shouted with a menacing look on his face. The students all become afraid of him and ran out. Rangiku smacked him on the back of his head.

"Come you bunch of fools, let's get to Ichigo's house." She said.

"I hope you didn't include me in the bunch of fools." Toshiro said as the group walked out of the class room, taking Ichigo's body with them…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion watched as Ichigo faced a hollow that any of them could kill in seconds, but he was having problems with it.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo? You can kill that hollow with little effort on your part!" he shouted. Then Rukia gave him a few choice words and he gained that look on his face. Ichigo then killed the hollow.

"You see, don't doubt yourself." Rukia said as she kissed him. Deion then came up and grabbed Ichigo by the hair. "We still have one more thing to do." He said as he dragged the substitute shinigami with him. They arrived at Urahara shop where Orihime and Senna were having tea.

"Go on, tell them." Deion said when they reached them. Ichigo looked at them before bowing his head.

"I'm sorry my weakness got you two hurt. As long as I live, I will never let harm come to any of you." He said. The two of them looked him.

"It's fine Ichigo, I know that you will always be there." Senna said. Orihime nodded.

"I know it as well Kurosaki-kun." She said. Ichigo smiled at the faith they had in him. Deion place his hand now his shoulder.

"I know that you have my back, as I have you're." He said.

"Come on, Rukia might be back at your house by now." The two shinigami said there goodbyes to their loves and made their way back to Kurosaki client…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo found his body outside his house for some reason. But, he was more confused when he saw Deion in the one thing he didn't like, a gigai. He had on a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes with his division number on them, and a pair of glasses.

"I hate this gigai." He said.

"They made me get it, but they bring back bad thoughts." Ichigo nodded and opened the door.

"I'm home." He called, only to have to duck a kick from his dad.

"You have gotten better son!" Isshin said. Ichigo then kicked his father in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

"Will you stop your bullshit?! We have a guest. This is my friend Deion from school." He said. Yuzu and Karin enter the room to find the new comer.

"He will stay with us for some time from now on." Ichigo said as the two of them headed up to his room.

"The same as last time?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going leave my gigai off when everyone is asleep." Deion said. The two then walked into Ichigo's room and Deion flung himself onto the bed.

"So, by now I know you are thinking why everyone here is?" Deion said.

"Yeah, you didn't say anything about it." Ichigo said.

"Well, it has to do with the Arrancars you faced the other day."

"Wait, what the hell is an Arrancar?"

"About time you ask that!" Renji's voice said.

"Renji, you're here?" Ichigo said looking around. Then, Renji, Ikkaku, Rias, Akeno, Momo, Rangiku, and Yumichika all dropped from the light socket.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?" Ichigo roared at them. Rangiku giggled and pointed at Ikkaku.

"Look, we put in a new light bulb!" she said cheerfully. Ikkaku muttered something under his breath, which made her knock him to the floor.

"Will you dumbasses stop?!" Toshiro said from the window.

"There you are and why are you in the window?" Deion asked.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone to think that there is a burglary that is in grade school." Renji said.

"Shut up!" Toshiro said.

"Will someone tell me why all of you are in my room?" Ichigo asked.

"Right, I got this." Deion said.

"You didn't it in the meeting, what makes you the one to tell him?" Renji asked as he stood up.

"You see Ichigo; we are here to help you as Aizen begins whatever he has planned. Do you know the levels of Menos?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Captain Hitsugaya, if you may."

"All right, do you remember that Menos grande you took on a while ago? Well that is the lowest class of menos, a Gillian." Toshiro said, shocking Ichigo.

"That was just a foot soldier?" He said as he lingered on that fact.

"Yes, the next class is called the Adjuchas; they are smaller, but stronger. They normally stay in Hueco Mundo. There are not many of them around due to the fact that they must keep eating to stay at that level. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I see, but what is the last one?" Ichigo asked.

"Toshiro, can I tell him this one?" Deion asked.

"Go ahead." The captain replied.

"Ok, the last level of menos grande is called a Vasto Lorde. It is said that they are more powerful than a captain." Ichigo's eyes widen at that.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What I mean is that ten Vasto Lorde would be enough to destroy the seireitei." Deion said.

"If Aizen has that many of them on his side, them we are doomed." Toshiro said. Ichigo thought about it for a moment before thinking about what happened the other day.

"What do you call a hollow with a Zanpakto?"

"An Arrancar." Toshiro said,

"A hollow who has removed its mask to gain shinigami powers."

"You remember what you saw the other day, broken mask, a hole around the body somewhere, and a Zanpakto. That is an Arrancar." Deion said.

"Ok, I now get it. So you guys are here in case they come here and attack, so I won't be out numbered?"

"Yes. That is what we are here for."

"But, where are you all going to sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about us, we will find somewhere." Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika got up.

"Captain and I are going to see if we can stay with Orihime! I bet she would love to have him back in her arms." Rangiku said.

"We are going to see if we can stay with this girl we met back at the school, Tatsuki Arisawa was her name." Rias said as a fearful expression came across Ichigo, Rukia, and Deion's faces.

"Man she is going to kill Ichigo if she knew that he was dating them and Orihime." Rukia said as she and Deion giggled at the thought. Ignoring them, Ichigo turned towards Renji.

"No need to look at me, I going to see if I can stay with Urahara." He said. This left Deion, Rukia, and Momo.

"I already said he can stay, what about you two?" he asked. Both girls gave him a smile before dashing towards his closet.

"I stayed here first!" Rukia said.

"Well I'm your superior! Both In rank and in the harem!" Momo shouted at her.

"Will you two knock it off!?" Toshiro roared.

"We are taking our leave; you four can work out whatever your arrangements will be." He said before everyone left Kurosaki clinic…

**XpagebreakX**

In the skies about Karakura that night, a rip opened up. A Garganta that is and six figures stepped out of it, led by a man with blue hair and a jaw bone on the side of his face.

"Remember what I said; kill anyone with even a trace of reishi in them." He said with a grin…

**XpagebreakX**

"…and now they need a place to stay." Ichigo said as finished telling his father and sisters about Rukia and Momo being Deion's sisters and they have finally found him after years of searching and still have nowhere to live.

"All of you guys can stay for as long as you want!" Isshin said as he held Yuzu and they both cried over the sad story.

"Karin, do you mind if you setting up two futons in your and Yuzu's room?"

"Sure." She said while not paying attention to the water works. The four of them walked up to Ichigo's room once more to talk.

"Momo, why do want to stay here?" Ichigo asked.

"What, you don't want me to stay?"

"No it's not that, I just didn't expect you to." Ichigo said.

"Well, I wanted to spend more time with you." She said in a small voice, making Ichigo blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if I got a little mad at you." He said before giving her a small kiss.

"No way, I didn't have this last time I was here!" Rukia said as she held up a manga with a picture of a few hot women with guns on it.

"I got it and left it for the now time you or me were here." Deion said before she jumped on him.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You are the best Deion!" Rukia said. Ichigo facepalmed and Momo giggled at them. Deion was about to say some thing before they all felt an overwhelming output of reishi wash over them.

"Their here." Deion said. He places a soul candy in his mouth and popped out of his gigai.

"Stay here." He ordered. The others beside Rukia did the same. The closes one was heading for Chad's house.

"Ichigo, I don't think Chad can handle them the way he is now." Momo said as three of them raced toward his house. When they got there, Chad was already outside about to face the Arrancar.

"This is what you have to face me, pathetic!" The Arrancar said as he faces all of them.

"Ichigo let me fight him." Chad asked.

"No Chad, you are still hurt from the last time." Ichigo told him. Three of them were about to fight him when Rukia showed up.

"Ichigo, Deion, Momo; let me handle this one." She said as she took out a soul candy.

"Ichigo, I forgot to tell you that she has regained her powers." Deion said as they watched her step out of her gigai in a full shinigami shihakusho.

"You think you can take me? Don't make me laugh!" The Arrancar said as he charged forward. Rukia quickly got out of the way and pulled out her Zanpakto.

"Now,_** Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!**_" She said as her Zanpakto became completely white, all of it did.

_**"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"**_ she said as a white circle formed around the Arrancar. He then jumped into the air.

"Haha! Nice try shinigami woman, you don't think you could get me with a cheap-." He was cut off when a large pillar of ice shot up at him and froze him. The pillar then cracked and fell apart, killing the Arrancar within…

Meanwhile…

Toshiro felt the reishi of one of the Arrancars disappeared.

"Looks like one of you men has already fell to one of my girlfriends." He said as he blocked a strike of his foe's blade.

"Yes, D-Roy was always the weak one in the group. But don't get cocky just because one of you defeated a Números." Said the Arrancar.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked.

"Any Arrancar with the number below 11, which is my number, are called Números. The ten above me are only the strongest of all Arrancars, called the Espada. One of them has come with us this evening. The 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…"

Back with Ichigo and Deion…

Rukia resealed her Zanpakto and walked back towards her lovers and gigai.

"Nice job Rukia." Momo said as she ran up and hugged the unseated shinigami.

"Rukia, when did you get your full powers back?" Ichigo asked.

"I spent a long time in the soul society, the reishi in the air worked like a charm to get me back into action." She said.

"Oh, so you killed D-Roy?" a voice said behind them. The four of turned to see a man with blue hair standing in midair looking down at them.

'That voice, it can't be!' Deion thought as he looked at the jaw bone on the side of the man's face.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he pulled Zangetus off of his back. The man laughed.

"Man, you must be Kurosaki." He said before looking at Deion.

"Long time no see cub, you ready to die?" Deion then went wide eyed as he stared at the hollow who trained him to get his shikai.

"Grimmjow?" he said. Grimmjow laughed again.

"You know it cub, but to the others, the name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I'm also the 6th Espada…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Wow, that was great for a long start to Arrancar saga. I hope you all enjoyed the movie!**

**Familiar without a surname: By the time I have post this chapter, I must have started that fic. It will come out the same way I been doing the other ones.**

**Changes to LWAS: I going off from what I had in mind when I began this story, making a few changes to it. Bear in mind that if you don't like what I do then get over it!**

**Thanks To Uub and Urufushinigami for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

**Next chapter: A crushing defeat! Ichigo seeks the Visored?**

**Read and Review please, But I will not stand for any flames!**

**Deion: Are you still mad?**

**Me: Hell yeah!**

**See ya!**


	28. Ichigo seeks the Visored?

Chapter 27

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

The overwhelming reishi that the Arrancar gave off filled the air as Ichigo and Deion looked up at him.

"I'll ask you all now, who wants to die first?" He said as he bared his teeth in a face splitting grin.

"Grimmjow, what did you do to yourself?" Deion asked. The Espada laughed at the reaction.

"Wouldn't you like to know cub!" He said before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Rukia and Momo.

"Nice bitches, too bad they are damaged!" He said as he punched both of them in the chest.

"They are lacking in the breast area cub." He said as both girl fell to the ground.

"Rukia! Momo!" Ichigo shouted. Deion stood there with his hand on his Zanpakto.

"You will pay!" He shouted as he charged forward.

"Deion wait!" Ichigo said, but then Grimmjow punched Deion in the face, sending him flying back. Ichigo was now enraged,

_**"Bankai!"**_ He called.

_**"Tensa Zangetus."** _Ichigo then flash stepped over to slash the Arrancar, which was until Grimmjow grabbed the black blade.

"This is a bankai? Man it is weak!" Grimmjow said before punching Ichigo, sending flying into the ground.

_**"Bankai! Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo!"** _Grimmjow heard Deion say as he turned to see the dark skinned shinigami racing towards him with a large shield.

"I see you learned bankai cub! Good, now I can fight you!" he said as the two charged at each other. Grimmjow kicked the shield, almost cracking it from the force of the two meeting.

'_What the hell, he was not this strong last time. How could he get this powerful?' _Deion thought.

"Take this!_** Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!**_" Deion roared as the red beam fired.

"Is that all?" Grimmjow asked as he charged a red ball in his hand.

_**"Cero!"**_ he said calmly. The cero overwhelmed the bankai's attack.

"Damnit!" Deion said Before Grimmjow appeared In front of him.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"**_ Ichigo roared from behind the Espada, only for him to move out of the way, making the attack hit Deion.

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo called as he watched his friend fall towards the ground.

"Nice shot there strawberry." Grimmjow said with a chuckle.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted as he flash stepped to attack once more. Grimmjow dodged the attack and punched Ichigo once more. Ichigo flew to the ground, hitting a traffic light on the way down and leaving a creator in the street when he landed. He then looked up to see the Arrancar flying towards him at very fast speeds. Ichigo raised his sword to block him, they made contact with Grimmjow gaining the upper hand.

"You're no fun Kurosaki!" He shouted before he unleashed a large amount of punches, beating the living daylights out of the substitute shinigami. Grimmjow jumped back after knocking Ichigo back a couple hundred feet.

'_That was boring, he already dead.'_ Grimmjow thought.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"** _Ichigo roared as the massive crest of black and red reishi raced up and struck Grimmjow, leaving a large scar on the Arrancar's chest.

"You bastard!" He shouted.

"Forget about me!" Deion shouted. He was about to strike with Hanko's shikai when it was blocked by another blade. To both Deion's and Grimmjow's surprise, It was Tosen.

"Return back to base now Grimmjow, you have gotten all of your Fracción killed in this foolish raid." He said coldly, not even looking at the shinigami he stopped. Tosen the snapped his fingers and a Garganta opened up before then. Grimmjow then turned back to Ichigo, who seemed like he was keeping something back.

"I'll be back to finish you Kurosaki and you as well cub!" He shouted before the Garganta closed in front of them…

**XpagebreakX**

Healing was all they could do at the time. Ichigo and Deion were hurt badly by Grimmjow, Toshiro was also injured in the battle.

"Man, they were not the strongest and we need a limit release just to beat them!" Renji said in anger. Ichigo could only stare at the ground as he was thinking about what happened.

'_It's getting stronger and stronger, Maybe I should-' _

"Ichigo, you ok there?" Ichigo was snapped from his thoughts when Deion came over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are Rukia and Momo?"

"They will live, Orihime is seeing to them now. Where was Uryuu in all of this?" Deion asked. Ichigo thought he didn't see the Quincy at all tonight.

"We'll talk about him later. Let's get home and rest for now." Ichigo said. Deion gave him a strange look before nodding and the two said their goodbyes to the other.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Deion asked as they walked down the street.

"Yes I'm fine Deion." Ichigo said as he waved his hand at him.

"Ichigo, you took a hell of a beating back there, I'm only asking-"

"I said I'm fine damnit!" Ichigo snapped at him. The two shinigami walked the rest of the way in silence. Ichigo climbed up to his room first, Deion then followed after him.

"Good night." Ichigo said as he turned his back to Deion. He nodded before pulling his sheets over him and falling asleep…

**XpagebreakX**

'_Today is a school day, where the hell is he going?'_ Deion asked himself. He was heading off to school that morning, Ichigo had gone before him, but as he got closer, Ichigo's reishi started to move away from the school.

'_Damnit Ichigo!'_ He thought as he followed the substitute across town. Ichigo then walked into an abandon warehouse.

'_What the hell could he want from here?'_ Deion asked himself. He then pulled out his soul pager to call the other when Hanko had an idea.

"No child let us see how this unfolds. You get a clear view from over there." The Zanpakto said. Deion listened and headed to the next building over and found a spot where he can see into a window…

Meanwhile in the warehouse…

"So Ichigo, you finally decided to join us." Shinji said with a grin on his face. Ichigo also had a grin as well as he took out his combat pass.

"Bite me!" He shouted, shocking the other Visored in the room. One in particular had a small smile on her face.

'_This one has some guts.'_ She thought as she watched him take on Hiyoir.

'_He is very strong, I'll give him that.'_ She thought once more. Suddenly, she felt a familiar reishi outside.

'_It can't be!'_ she thought. Before she could head out to see if she was right, Ichigo began to hollowfied. She and the rest of the Visored all jumped on him as Shinji pulled the mask off him.

"Looks like we have to train him." He then saw one of them leave out the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Out, be right back." She said off handedly…

Back outside…

Deion could not believe that Ichigo was in this much trouble.

'_Hollowifaction? Man, this is not good. I'll wait until he is done to talk to him about it.'_ He thought to himself.

"Didn't Yoruichi teach you how not to get caught?" a voice said behind him. Deion flipped over in panic to see the face of the pretty girl who haunts him in his dreams for what she did to him.

"Lieutenant Yadōmaru!" He shouted in fear as he grabbed his butt.

"Don't be so loud, and it is Lisa now." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Long time no see Deion-kun. I was beginning to think that you forgotten about me." She said cutely as she sat next to him. She looked over him, noting how much he has grown over the years.

"My you have become a very handsome young man like I thought you would." She said with a grin.

"It's nice to see you again." Deion said nervously as he started to crawl back.

"You know unlike me, that the others don't take kindly to any shinigami, even if it is someone we know. If I were to tell them you came by…" she said putting her finger on her lip.

"I'll do anything you want me to! Just don't tell anyone I was here." Deion said in fear of any of them finding him. Lisa smiled,

"Good, now listen. I made a promise to myself the last time I saw you…"

_Flashback 100 years ago…_

_Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and his Lieutenant, Lisa Yadōmaru, watched as Yoruichi Shihoin and her two nephews walked away after a tour of their division._

_"Man Lisa, can't I leave you in charge of the child without him screaming about something you did to him?" Kyoraku asked as the two walked back to their office._

_"He is cute." She said simply. They sat there in silence for a while before the old captain asked,_

_"Is there something I should know about him?"_

_"He is very special." She told him._

_"Why is he?"_

_"I can feel that he will be a great shinigami one day."_

_"What about his brother?"_

_"He is going to great as well, But Deion-kun his much more to prove." Lisa said with a smile._

_"You have really taking a liking to this boy, haven't you?" Kyoraku asked._

_"Yes, that is why that I'm going to be the first woman he will have sex with." She said. This statement made Shunsui choke on his sake as he went wide eye and stared at his Lieutenant._

_"Wait, you do know how old he is?"_

_"I'll wait until he is old enough, he should have someone show him the ropes." She said with a predatory grin…_

_Flashback end…_

Deion was now shaking as she finished her tale.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend now." He said. She made a straight face.

"I think she won't mind sharing." She said as she started to hike up her skirt.

"No! We can't do this here!" he shouted.

"You're right, let's go back to wherever you are staying." She said.

"That's not the point!" he nearly shouted at her.

"I have more than one girlfriend, six to be right, but I share them with Ichigo and my friend Toshiro. They are all here in the living world. I'm already on thin ice with them, Ichigo as well, over letting Senna in without talking to the others." He told her.

'_You are doing well in that department.'_ She thought.

"Who would you say is the leader of this relationship you have with these people?" she asked.

"Well, Momo leads to girls so I'll say her." Deion said not thinking about why Lisa would ask that.

"Ok, then I'll join your harem; I think that's what it's called."

"Yeah, we call it a- WHAT DID YOU SAY?"…

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro sat in the empty classroom as he had stayed afterschool to make his daily report.

"… and that is all" He said into the soul pager.

_"Are you sure you can't find 6th seat Deion or Ichigo Kurosaki?"_ Captain Ukitake asked.

"No, they have been MIA all day. I can't even trace their reishi anywhere. I'm going to look for them this evening." Toshiro said in an annoyed tone as he hung up.

'_Those fools, what could they be doing?'_ He thought as he walked outside to see that Akeno was waiting for him.

"Are the captains upset about them?" she asked.

"No, but they do want them found. Where are the other?"

"They left to look around for them. Rukia and Momo are still recovering at Urahara shop, Renji and Rias are out and looking for them, Senna is off being Senna, Orihime and Rangiku are making dinner for you, well that's what they told me." Akeno said as the two walked down the street.

"Very well, I assume you will be heading back to Arisawa-san's place?"

"Yes." She said before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'll call you tonight, and if you see Rias, tell her not to stay out too late." She said before walking off. Toshiro sighed as he made his way back to Orihime's place, but he took a detour to Kurosaki clinic to see if he can find the two fools.

'_Just like old times, you always cause me some type of headache.'_ He thought. He was about to turn away when he noticed a blur race pass him.

"Wait, that was Deion!" Toshiro said as he turned to see his friend climb into the window that was Ichigo's room. Seconds later, Ichigo came back as well. Toshiro, not knowing what was going on, took out his soul candy and placed it in his mouth.

"Stay here." He told the mod soul. He then jumped up to the window and listen to what was going on.

"… I'm not going to!" Ichigo said as he got back into his body.

"Well, ok just asking. Damn you are starting to be a little over dramatic." Deion said as he read a manga.

"Oh yeah, what have you done to prepare for Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. Deion didn't say anything.

"I thought so, it's my fault Momo and Rukia got hurt."

"It's just as much as my fault as it is you're. Look, it has been a long day for both of us, let's just go to bed." Deion said.

"Best thing you said." Ichigo said. Toshiro quickly leaped off the roof and got back into his gigai.

'_That was very odd for those two…'_ he thought as he made his way back to Orihime's place…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Chapter 27 and the 7th girl in the harem is added…sort of. She will be officially added next chapter after she meets the other girls and a few weeks of a time skip.**

**Not much to say, but I do have fight that will be in chapter 29: Ichigo vs. Grimmjow Round 2, Deion vs. Yammy, Toshiro and the others vs. Luppi, and Kisuke vs. Wonderwise. Opponents may switch over course of each fight.**

**New update schedule: I now have a schedule that will try and stick with for all my stories, it will go as followed: LWAS on Fridays, FWAS on Sundays, and DWAS Wednesdays. I do have a few chapters in back log so I have time to work.**

**Thanks to Uub and Urufushinigami for reviewing as always!**

**Next chapter: Let the training begin, Lisa joins the harem?**

**Read and review please!**

**Deion and Ichigo: Why are we arguing?**

**Me: Ichigo, you don't know what Deion did today?**

**Ichigo: No.**

**Me: Good.**

**Ichigo: What?**

**See ya!**


	29. Lisa joins the harem?

Chapter 28

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Renji walked through the halls of the high school as he headed to class.

_'Man, Ichigo has been missing for a few days now.'_ He thought. He also noticed that Deion has been on edge lately.

"Hey Deion, you ok?" Renji asked when he came up to him.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine Renji." He said with a hint of nervousness.

_'Even Deion is acting strange, just what did that Arrancar do to them?'_ He thought. Before he could ask, Deion's soul pager went off.

"Hollow, I got it." Deion said as he took out his soul candy and put in his mouth.

"Renji, tell the others I got it." Deion said as he flash stepped away. Renji just looked out the window, thinking something was up.

_'What the hell is wrong?'_

"Abarai, did your soul pager go off as well?" Renji turned to see Toshiro out of gigai.

"Yeah, Deion said he will take care of it. Any news on Ichigo?" He asked. The small captain shook his head.

"I have heard nothing from him. It's worrying me and the girls. Deion also refuses to tell us anything. Do you think that they are hiding something?"

"They must be, it is unlike Deion the hide something from us." Renji figured. The two can only speculate at what was really going on with those two…

**XpagebreakX**

Killing the hollow in one strike, Deion sheathed his Zanpakto and headed towards the warehouse of the Visored.

_'This is crazy, why did she talk me in to this?'_ He thought. If the other found out that he was doing this, he could get into a lot of trouble with the Soul society, but he could be killed by the Visored, even if he knew them. He waited just down the street for Lisa to show it.

"Where the hell is she? I need to get back soon."

"Maybe you should turn around." She call from behind him. Once again, Deion threw his hands behind him to cover his butt.

"You need to stop doing that." He told her.

"Whatever, and would you stop thinking I'm going to do something to your ass? Then again…"

"Don't you dare! Now on with the lesson. Today I'll tell you about Momo, the leader of the girls." Deion said. Lisa nodded and took out a pen and paper. For the past few days, Deion has been teaching her about the others so she can get to know them faster. Whenever she is not in charge of Ichigo's training, They would meet outside and talk.

"Now, Momo holds the second highest rank out of all of us, but the highest of all the girls."

"Does she have any sexual trendies?" Lisa asked. Deion's face began to turn red.

"Well, um… she did have a threesome with me and Toshiro."

"I see, she likes to be double stuffed." Lisa said with a perverted grin.

"To be fair, I think they all like that-oh what I'm I telling you this for!?" Deion shouted.

"I just wanted to know so I can figure out what to teach her. So they like it in the rear? Good, you don't know how hard it is to tell girls about how good that is."

"Can we not talk about sex?" he asked the female Visored.

"Sure… by the way, when are you taking me to meet the girls?" she asked as she sat down on the ground.

"Soon, I' don't want to Toshiro around when you do." Deion said. The two talked for about an hour before she realized that she had to go.

"Ichigo's training, we are making fight his inner hollow." Lisa told him.

"I know, I just wish I could help him. But this is something he must do on his own."

"I know he is your friend, and one of my future lovers, but I think he is way over his head." She said.

"Well, looks like you don't him as well as I do." Deion boasted.

"I come back the same time tomorrow and take you to see and meet the girls." He then left in a flash step, Lisa smiled as she headed back into the hideout.

_'I'm going have so much fun…'_

**XpagebreakX**

Rukia woke up early the next morning to Find Momo in bed with.

"Well, looks like someone got lonely last night." She mused to herself as she slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Good morning." Deion said as he came out of Ichigo's room.

"Good morning sleepy head." She greeted looking at his bed head.

"You passed out when you got back last night."

"Hey, when you have slept on floor for over a week, Ichigo's bed is a whole lot more welcoming." He said as he scratched his head. This made Rukia look down at the ground in sadness.

"Ichigo… where are you." She said quietly. Deion then put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"He is going to be ok, He is Ichigo." He told her.

"Hey listen, I need you to bring the other girl with you to the park after school."

"Sure, you and Toshiro have something planned for us to get our mind off Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"No, just me and don't him what we are doing." Deion said. She gave him an odd look, he would normal not care if Toshiro knew.

"Ok, But you better get me a Chappy bunny for this." She said with a smirk.

"Man, you and that rabbit. Fine, just make sure they are there and that Toshiro doesn't know."

"Toshiro doesn't know what?" They both turn to see Momo coming out Yuzu and Karin's room.

"Oh Deion just wants to have a day at the park with us girls and says that Toshiro needs a break from us." Rukia said smoothly. A seductive grin formed on Momo's face.

"I see, well then when do we meet at the park?" she asked.

"After school, make sure the other girls are there." Deion said. Momo smirked as she followed Rukia into the bathroom, swaying her hips in a sexy manner.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_ Deion thought as went back into Ichigo's room…

**XpagebreakX**

"Man this sucks! Why do I have to do patrol tonight?" Ikkaku asked as they all got ready to leave from school.

"Because You have been lazy since you fought that Arrancar." Yumichika said as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Hey Deion, do I have any split ends?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Deion said as he sweat dropped.

"How come Deion can't do it?" Ikkaku shouted.

"Because I have some business to take care of tonight." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Then Toshiro overheard the three of them talking.

"Oh, what do you have going on?" the captain asked. Deion gave him a nervous smile.

"Nothing, I'm just going to give Jiraiya a call." Deion lied. Toshiro nodded and left the room. Deion breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed his books and left the classroom. Deion made his way to the Visored warehouse, Lisa was already outside waiting for him.

"How is Ichigo's training?" He asked.

"He made it barely through the hard part, now he is working on getting his mask time up. By the way, a girl with orange hair and a nice set came in today, was that Orihime?" She asked him. Deion Froze,

"Relax, I didn't say anything to her or Ichigo. But I think you might want to hear this; Aizen is planning to use Karakura town to make the Ōken, or king's key to get to the soul king and take his place. He will kill everyone here. Just thought you would like to know." She said.

"Well, I hope Ichigo is ready for that fight." Deion said as they walked down the road.

"Here is what we will do, I go meet them, you wait until I let you know to come out." He explained when they got to the park. She nodded and hid behind a tree. Deion walked up to the six girls.

"Ok Deion, what is this all about?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't you want Toshiro here, I know you are good but you're not that good." Senna said with a sexy smirk.

"Um… does this have to do with Ichigo?" Orihime asked. The rest grew quite.

"Somewhat, but I have someone who would like to meet all of you." They all looked at each other when those words left his mouth.

"Who wants to meet us?" Rukia asked. He didn't answer, just waved his hand toward a nearby tree. Before them was a woman in her early 20's, long black hair, she also had on glasses.

"I'll let her talk." He said, taking a step back.

"My name is Lisa Yadōmaru, and I want to be a part of your harem." She said.

"WHAT?!" All of them shouted before Momo looked at Deion.

"Did you have sex with this one too?" she scolded him.

"No, but I did knew him a long time ago" Lisa said.

"How long ago?" Rias asked.

"Back a hundred years ago, when I was the Lieutenant of 8th division." She said coolly.

"Wait, I heard about a group of shinigami that tried to gain hollow powers." Momo said.

"Yes, I'm part of that group. Aizen… He turned us in monsters. Then he casted us out when he had no uses for us." She said darkly.

"But before all of that, I used to watch Deion when he was younger, you can say that I fell for him then. From the moment I met him, he always had something telling me he was meant for greatness. And from what I can see now, he has done great things."

"You do know that you will also be dating us and Ichigo and Toshiro, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I even asked Deion to teach me about all of you, what you like, what kind of flowers you like, what is your favorite thing to do in sex." She added that last part under her breath.

"I did not tell you that, you asked me and didn't let me tell you what I wanted to say. Ok, so I going to leave all of you to talk and get along while I go and on patrol with the others."

"Oh no you don't!" Rukia shouted at him as he tried to run away.

"You set this up, you stay here the whole time." She told him. Deion was forced to sit for almost 5 hours of girl talk that night, let just say that he would had wanted to fight Grimmjow once again…

**XpagebreakX**

The next few days after that were fill with hollow attack after hollow attack, but not a single one was an Arrancar.

"I want to get stronger!" Orihime said one day during lunch.

"Is this about Kisuke saying you should stay out of the fighting?" Momo asked her. She nodded.

"If I'm stronger then I can be there for all of you." Her face was full of determination. Then, Deion and Renji walked on to the roof.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about now?" Renji asked.

"Orihime wants to get stronger." Rukia said. They both looked at each other.

"Well, I like that you actually want to Orihime, But I agree with Kisuke about you being on the battlefield." Deion said, surprising the girl.

"It's not that I think you are useless or you will get in the way, it just your heart is not meant for fighting."

"I understand but I want to fight with all of you, it's hard to know that the people I love are fighting while I sit on the sides like a coward!" Orihime said. Momo then stood up.

"Well then, we will have to get you ready to fight then. Rukia, do you think captain Ukitake would let use the 13th 's training ground, we are still fixing the ours." She said.

"Yeah, we'll ask Kisuke to help out." Rukia said. The three girls made plans for training, but unknown to anyone, another plan was being put together…

Meanwhile in Las Noches…

Ulquiorra Cifer, the fourth Espada in Aizen's Arrancar army, walked down to the throne room as he was in need of his leader.

"Lord Aizen, May I have a moment of your time?" He asked in his normal monotone voice.

"Of course my dear Espada, what is it you require?" Aizen said.

"I reviewed what I saw back when I made contact with the trash Ichigo Kurosaki. His friend, Orihime Inoue has a power that I need a closer look at." He told him. Aizen smirked.

"I too am very curious about that power, let us see if we can persuade her to join us…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: You all must know by now what is going to happen, but this time, I have a little surprise in store. I feel that this is a very weak chapter because my mind was wanting to do the next chapter so sorry if it is a bit rushed and wordy. Anyways, here are the new updates to next chapter's fights**

**Chapter 29 fights:**

**Ichigo Vs. Grimmjow round 2**

**Toshiro Vs. Luppi**

**Deion and ? Vs. Yammy**

**Urahara Vs. Wonderwise**

**? Vs. Ulquiorra.**

**Thanks to my Number one fan Urufushinigami for reviewing. You are the best!**

**Next chapter: The Arrancar return? Hime in trouble.**

**Read and Review please!**

**Deion: Man, I have nothing to say.**

**Me: About time you shut up!**

**See ya!**


	30. Hime in trouble?

Chapter 29

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

The members of the 12th division worked franticly as alarms resounded.

"What is going on?" Captain Kurotsuchi shouted as he entered the command and control room.

"Captain, we picked up four Arrancar reishi reading over Karakura town!" One of the researchers said in panic.

"What's wrong with that, I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya's team can handle them no problem." The captain reasoned.

"Sir, you don't understand, all four of them are at the level of an Espada!" The researcher said as the alarms resounded the warning of the attack…

**XpagebreakX**

The Garganta slowly opened up to revel the figures within. A one arm Grimmjow, who is now part of the Privaron Espada for he was demoted, Next to him was the new 6th Luppi Antenor, a femme looking man. Next was the 10th Espada Yammy Llargo, a large man who was just as stupid as he was ugly with a temper to match. Finally, the new guy, Wonderweiss Margela.

"Ok, does everyone get we are doing?" Luppi asked. All Grimmjow did was glare at him before taking off.

"Just stay out of my way!" he called back.

"Why you bastard!" Luppi shouted.

"Just let him go." Yammy said in a bored tone.

_**"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"** _a voice called behind them. Yammy turned to see a dragon made of ice coming at him. He was then covered ice.

"That did it." Toshiro said, only to be proven wrong when the ice shattered.

"What the hell was that? It was refreshing!" Yammy shouted. He took a look and saw many Shinigami appear.

"Damn, I didn't know there were this many of these flies."

"Yammy, let me deal with the white haired one. He seemed strong." Luppi said.

"Come on, he is the strongest out of all of them!" Yammy complained.

"How about you deal with me!_** Getsuga Tensho!**_" Deion shouted as he launched the wave of green reishi at the Arrancar, knocking him down.

"See Yammy, you have someone to play with." Luppi said before taking a look over towards Wonderweiss, who was playing around with a butterfly. Luppi sighed as he faced his opponents.

"My there are a lot of you. Let's see just how many… my all seven of you want to fight me?" Luppi asked in faked surprise.

"Enough talk._** Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!**_" Toshiro declared as he unleashed as full power.

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya! I wanted to fight this guy!" Ikkaku shouted. "Don't worry, I think I can take all of you." Luppi said evilly. Toshiro charged at him at him.

_**"Strangle, Trepadora!"**_ a blinding pink light filled the area. Then, a long tentacle smashed into Toshiro, sending him flying back. Toshiro was able to stop it.

"You're going have to do better then that." He said.

"Very good captain, you can handle one. Let's see if you can do the same with eight." Luppi said as the rest of his tentacles after him.

"Captain!"

"Toshiro!" were the various screams of his friends, lovers, and Lieutenant as the 10th division captain was hit hard and fell to the ground…

**XpagebreakX**

"Man, you are one ugly son of a bitch." Deion mocked the 10th Espada as he flash stepped to meet him.

"Shut up you insect! What makes you think that you can take me on?"

"Simply, I have to take you on." Deion told him. Enraged, Yammy swung his fist, only to hit nothing.

"Missed dumbass. Are you sure you're an Espada?"

"Why you! I'll kill you!" Yammy roared as he used a cero.

_**"Defend, Judo-tekina mono!"**_ Deion declared as the blade of his second Zanpakto disappeared. The cero hit the shield, leaving cracks in it.

"Nice cero! By the look at of the damage, that could have killed me." Deion said.

"You are really starting to piss me off!" Yammy shouted.

"Well then, this should really piss you!" a cheery voice said behind the Arrancar. A crimson crest of reishi nearly hit the 10th Espada.

"It's you!" Yammy shouted.

"My, looks like you have your hands full Deion." Kisuke said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey this one is mine uncle Kisuke!" Deion shot at him.

"So violent, you are Yoruichi's nephew after all." He said with his smile hidden behind a fan.

"Tell me about your friend over there Arrancar."

"You want to fight him? Go ahead if you want." Yammy said.

"But I get this rut here." He then charged a red ball in his hand.

_'A cero?'_ Deion thought. Then before he could react, it hit him.

"You like that? It's called a Bala!" Yammy boasted as he started to fire off more of them, making Deion dodge them. Kisuke went over to meet Wonderweiss, who was not even paying attention to the ex-captain.

"You seem very curious." He told the mentally challenged Arrancar, who just moaned in responds.

"Well I can't just leave you here all by yourself._** Sing, Benihime.**_" He called as the crimson crest of reishi was casted out of his blade…

Meanwhile…

"What the hell… did you do to yourself!?" Grimmjow shouted in surprise as he just watched Ichigo pull down what he could tell was a hollow mask.

"Sorry Grimmjow, but I have no time to explain." Ichigo said in a distorted voice. He the disappeared, only giving Grimmjow enough time to pull out his sword and block. The moment the two blades made contact, a massive amount of spiritual pressure began to build up.

_**"Getsuga Tensho."** _Ichigo stated as he unleashed the crest of black and red reishi…

Back with the others…

_**"Bankai! Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo!"**_ Deion declared as he got up from the onslaught of Bala made by Yammy.

"You think you bankai can help you?" The Espada said as he flew forward. Deion swung the shield, but it did nothing.

"Take this you brat!" Yammy exclaimed as he knock Deion to the ground, then landed on him. Deion coughed up blood as the Arrancar repeatedly stomped on him.

_'I'm not strong enough to fight him?'_ He thought. Deion could feel his bones breaking from each stomp.

"Yes! Die you weak worm!" Yammy shouted. Feeling an opening, the jewel on the shield shot out a small beam of reishi at Yammy, causing him to stumble back.

**"Master, you have to did it!"** Judo shouted in panic.

_'I don't think I can do that yet.'_ Deion told her.

**"Boy, you will die out here if you don't."** Hanko said. Groaning as he got up from the ground, Deion sealed his bankai.

"I was kicking your ass with your bankai shinigami, what makes you think you can beat me without it?"

"Oh, I going to use bankai, just not that one." Deion said with a smirk. Yammy gave him a confused look as Deion took out Hanko, flipped him in the air to catch him in his right hand once more. He then crossed the two zanpaktos. At the moment, His spiritual pressure began to rise to the point that the others noticed…

With the others…

"My how did you get so strong Deion? I'm starting to fall behind." Yumichika said to himself as he and the other continued to battle Luppi…

With Ichigo…

_'Feels like Deion is finally going to try to use that.'_ He thought. Ichigo is the only one who knows what Deion was training for, now he sees that it's coming to pass…

Back with Deion.

"Talk is over runt, prepare to die!" Yammy declared as he charged forward. The reishi around Deion was a light green as it flared up.

"Sorry, but I won't be dying today." Deion said. He then slid both swords down each other until they met at the guards.

_**"Bankai!"** _Deion Screamed as the reishi exploded around him. Small bits of Hanko's armor began to form on him. The all of a sudden, His reishi fell nearly to zero as the armor broke and Deion fell to the ground.

_'I failed again.'_ He thought. Deion looked up to see Yammy charging a cero.

_'Well, this is it.'_ He waited for the cero to hit him. At the same time, Ichigo and Rukia, who only just got there, were at the mercy of Grimmjow as he was about to kill them. Deion heard the cero launch, but he never felt it hit him.

"Get up, I can't allow one of my lovers to be weak." Lisa's voice called to him. She had stopped it with her own one.

"Huh? Who the hell are you woman?" Yammy demanded. Lisa glared at before pulling her mask over her face.

"None of you damn business Arrancar." She said as she drew her Zanpakto. He had little time to react as she gave him a cut on the side of his cheek.

"Damn you woman." He said before she hit him with a cero.

"You are kind of slow there big boy." She told him in a bored tone.

"Fuck you bitch!" Yammy roared.

_'I should end this quickly and go tend to Deion's injuries.'_ She thought. Then, the light beam made so Menos could save one another surrounded the 10th Espada.

"Looks like it's time to go. I get you brat and that bitch too." He said angrier as he ascends into a Garganta…

**XpagebreakX**

Ten minutes earlier…

Orihime looked at all of the screens that Ulquiorra showed her.

"If you want your friends to live, you shall do as I say." He said in his monotone voice. As she watched, Orihime saw Rias, Akeno, Toshiro, and the other get beat by Luppi. Then, she saw Ichigo and Rukia about to die at the hands of Grimmjow, then Deion falling from the sky.

_'What should I do?' _she asked herself.

_**"Snap, Tobiume!"**_ A huge fire ball flew at the Espada, blowing up in his face.

"Momo!" Orihime shouted with relief.

"You alright Orihime?" she asked.

"Look out!" Momo turned to see Ulquiorra behind her. She raised her sword to block his attack, only to be knocked aside.

"Foolish girl." He stated until he felt a hint of reishi on his wrist.

"Got ya." Momo said as she snapped the kido, causing the area to erupt in flames. Momo used a Dankū to shield her and Orihime.

"Wow Momo, your strong." Orihime said.

"Well, Captain William would not have kept me if I wasn't." Momo said sheepishly.

"Are you done?" Ulquiorra said as he walked out of the fire without a scratch. He then used Sonído to get behind Momo and Knock her out with a chop to the neck.

"Now to dispose of this." He said as his finger lite up with a cero.

"NO! Don't hurt her!" Orihime begged.

"I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt her!"

"Very well, I'll take both of you. You will only get to see one person. You have shall see them at night." He said before taking the downed Lieutenant and opening a Garganta.

"Don't keep us waiting…"

**XpagebreakX**

Orihime walked through the wall to Ichigo's room. She has been in it many times since the events back in the soul society.

_'Ichigo's room is still the same.'_ She thought. She took a look around. Ichigo was on the bed, fast asleep, covered in bandages. Yuzu and Karin were on the floor, also asleep. Next to them were two plates.

_'They must have had dinner here to be close to Ichigo, I would have done the same.'_ She said in her head. Down the hall, she could feel Rukia, Senna, Rias, and Akeno all in the twin's room. Then she looked to the foot of the bed and saw Deion, not in a gigai, sleeping on a futon. He also had many bandages on him.

_'You two got hurt because of me.'_ She thought as she stiffing a tear.

_**"Sōten Kisshun: I reject."** _She whispered as the healing shield formed over her two injured lovers.

_'This is all I can do, I have get back to save Momo.'_ She thought as she watched them heal.

"There was some much I wanted to do in life." She whispered.

"So much that I wish I had five lives to live instead of one. I would have lived on five different towns, have many friends and eat lots of tasty foods." She paused before looking back down at the two, in which she noticed Toshiro as he rolled over on the futon next to Deion.

"And I would fell in love with you guys and girls five different times." She bent down and Kissed Ichigo, then Deion, Then Toshiro, all on the lips.

_'Goodbye, know that I will always love you, all of you.'_ Orihime thought as the memory of everything they all have been through flashed in her head. She began to cry softly as she turned her back and disappeared into the night…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo woke up in the morning feeling great. All of his wounds from the fight with Grimmjow were healed. He looked to the foot of the bed and saw that Deion and Toshiro were already up for the day.

"Ichi-Nii! You woke up. Deion-Nii and Rukia-Chan are already eating breakfast." Yuzu said when she entered the room.

"Ok, I'll be down in a second." He told her. Yuzu smiled before leaving the room, but stopped at the door.

"By the way, Momo-Chan didn't come back last night." She said. Ichigo thought about that for a moment.

"She must have stayed the night at Orihime's place." He told his sister. The young girl smiled at the answer and went back down stairs. Ichigo came down a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Moring Ichigo." Deion greeted from the table.

"Good Moring Ichigo." Rukia also said.

"Morning." He said back to them.

"Hey Deion, how are you feeling?" He asked the 6th seat.

"Pretty good, I think Orihime came by last night to heal us." Deion said.

"Yeah, I can still fell traces of her reishi." Ichigo said as he helped himself to the food Yuzu had made.

"But why didn't she stay?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shrugged as he ate.

"Who knows, but I think we should go over to her place today." Ichigo said. The other two nodded as they finished eating…

30 minutes later…

Ichigo, Deion, and Rukia walked in on a somber moment as everyone of the Hitsugaya advance team was gathered at Orihime's house, Everyone besides Momo and Orihime herself.

"I see you guys made it." Toshiro said.

"What's going on?" Deion asked. On a large screen, Head Captain Yamamoto sat in view of everyone.

"We have a situation. Last night, we lost track of both Lieutenant Momo Hinamoir and Orihime Inoue as they passed through the Dangai." This hit everyone hard.

"That's not true, that can't be!" Ichigo shouted.

"I know this is hard on you, but we shall search-"

"No, that's not what mean. How could she or Momo be missing if Orihime came and healed mine and Deion's Injuries!?" he said. The room became very quiet as everyone took in what he said.

"Then, the situation has become far more troubling now. If Orihime Inoue had just disappeared with the Lieutenant, we could have ruled that they were captured. But the fact that she took the time to heal you two means that she is now a traitor." The Head Captain said.

"There is no way Orihime would be traitor!" Toshiro of all people shouted.

"Calm yourself Captain Hitsugaya, this is not the time to let your emotions get in the way." Yamamoto said.

"Fine, then as a Captain of the Gotei 13, allow me to find and recover the traitor and the missing lieutenant." Toshiro said.

"I cannot allow that, all of you are being recalled back to the soul society." The head captain said.

"And what if we refuse to go?" Rias asked with her arms folded.

"That is already been taking care of." Behind all of them, a senkaimon opened up, revealing Kenpachi and Byakuya.

"There is no need to resist, but we have orders to use force if needed." Captain Kuchiki said. Deion looked back at the screen.

"I have faced these two before, I'm not afraid to do it again if it is to save Momo and Orihime." He told the head captain.

"I thought you would say that little brother." Captain William said as he walked on screen.

"So by my orders, you are to rescue the lieutenant." He said.

"Yes sir!" Deion resounded.

"Fine, he may look for your lieutenant, but the rest of are to return at once!" The old man declared with a bang of his cane before the screen went black. The other slowly began to make their way to the open senkaimon.

"Save them." Rias said as she passed Deion. Akeno flung herself on both Deion and Ichigo

"Bring them home" She whispered in their ears as a tear streamed down her cheek. The rest of them, including Renji and Rukia, remained silent as they passed the two. Before long, Toshiro was the last one to enter the senkaimon. He took a look back and gave the two a thumbs up.

"Tell Momo and Orihime that we will be waiting." He said before he turned around with the senkaimon closing behind him. As the doors to the afterlife disappeared, the two shinigami were alone with no plan of action.

"So, how are we getting to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea." Deion said with a sweat drop.

"Well looks like we are going to have to asked Kisuke." Ichigo said with a small groan.

"Well, he is smart so I think that's a safe bet to start. Let's go!" Deion said as the two of them sped off to Urahara shop…

**XpagebreakX**

"No Senna, you cannot go." Ichigo and Deion said for the 10th time in the past hour they have been waiting for Kisuke to get everything ready.

"But I care for Orihime as much as you guys do. I even showed her one time when we took a bath, I think we came out dirtier than when we got in." she said as Ichigo and Deion held back a nosebleed from the images that came to their minds. Shaking their head, both boys put their foot down.

"We need someone to protect Karakura while Ichigo is gone." Deion said.

"Also, we don't want you to get hurt." Ichigo said. Senna looked down at the ground before nodding.

"Well I hope you two are not planning to leave without us?" a voice called. Three turned to see Uryuu and Chad coming towards them.

"Hey Ichigo, Deion." Chad greeted.

"Funny, I thought it was just you going Kurosaki." Uryuu said.

"I got orders to save my lieutenant. What do you think I'm here for?" Deion asked in an annoyed tone.

"And if you say something about your pride as a Quincy, I will kick your ass!"

"Then the feeling is neutral." Uryuu said while he pushed up his glasses.

"Now now, no fighting among yourselves." Kisuke said as he appeared from around the corner.

"You all have a job to do." He said. They followed the shop owner to where he was working.

"Now, I'm going to open the Garganta, Deion, can you explain how it works?"

"You need to create a path out of reishi to walk in it." He told his friends.

"I hope you guys can keep up." They all turned to see Lisa walking towards them.

"Oh, I see you gentlemen have a pretty woman coming along." Kisuke said from behind his fan.

"You let the new girl come, but not me?" Senna said.

"New girl?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't strain you brain Ichigo, besides, I was hoping for a good time if I helped out." She said with a smirk.

"Can we just get going?" Deion asked. Kisuke nodded and opened the Garganta.

"Good luck all of you." He said as the five warriors jumped into the darkness…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Now that is what I'm talking about. Chapter 29 and we are off to the sands of Hueco Mundo once more. I wanted to send Lisa along so she can bond with Ichigo more and so I can get used to her personality. I'll give her a good fight there as well. Also, Deion's true bankai form needs work, but can the life of a lover be the drive he needs to activate it?**

**Thanks Once more to Urufushinigami for reviewing!**

**Next chapter: The small Arrancar Nel? Aizen specks to the Espada!**

**Read and review please**

**Deion: Nice, this is a whole lot better than last time**

**Me: Shut up or I'll kick your ass.**

**See ya!**


	31. The small Arrancar Nel?

Chapter 30

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Popping out of the sand, the five of them barely escaped a trap meant to keep people out.

"Well that went well." Uryuu said as he dusted off his clothes.

"You were the one who had to face off with those Arrancars!" Deion shouted at him.

"Don't be mad at Uryuu, I faced the other one." Chad said.

"Not helping!" Deion snapped at him.

"At any rate fellas, we need to get moving before they send more this way." Lisa said.

"She is right, I can see Las Noches in the distances." Uryuu informed everyone. It was then Deion took a look around and noticed something was missing.

"Where is Ichigo?" Deion asked. They all became panicked as they looked around for him. Lisa stayed where she was until she felt something rub against her underwear. She then heard muffled breathing.

"Guys, I think I found him." She said. They all looked at her with a questioning look on their faces. Lisa sighed and stood up, revealing Ichigo's face sticking out of the sand.

"What the hell was I under? It was warm and soft." He said.

"That would be Lisa-san's butt." Chad said, making Ichigo's face turn bright red.

"Oh God I'm sorry!" he shouted as Deion and Chad pulled him out of the sand. Lisa gave him a seductive smirk.

"Just think of it as a taste of what to come." She said off-handedly, making all the guys sweat drop…

**XpagebreakX**

The main meeting hall of the Espada had all of the chairs full. The ten most powerful Arrancars were called from their quarters because of what had happen. Then, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen entered the room.

"Good day my dear Espada. I'm sure you are all wondering way you are here." He said.

"Can you just get to the point so I can go back to sleep?" Asked Coyote Stark, The #1 Espada. Aizen chuckled as he took his spot at the head of the table with Tosen and Gin flanking him on both sides.

"It seems that we have intruders heading this way." He said.

"So? Why don't we just crush the weaklings?" said the 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga.

"That won't be needed, I want all of you to return to your quarters for now. Meeting dismissed." Aizen said as he left the room.

"Hey Grimmjow, you going to kill those two guys you were talking about?" Nnoitra asked the 6th.

"It's none of your damn business, got it?" He spat back. Ulquiorra just walked past them,

"And where the hell are you going?" Nnoitra asked him.

"I bet you going to see those women we have, aren't you?"

"Nnoitra, it is rude to ask someone that." The 3rd Espada Tier Harribel scolded him.

"Hey shut up bitch! This has nothing to do with you!" he roared at her. He turned to get his word in about the women but the 4th Espada had already left.

_'Son of a bitch…'_

**XpagebreakX**

The group didn't know what to think at this moment as they just gave a blank stare at three very strange Arrancars. One was very large, his head was huge with his yellow body with spots. Then there was a thin purple one in a loin cloth. The last one was called Nel, a small girl with green hair that had on all green.

"You messed up our game of eternal tag!" Nel scolded them.

"Sorry, we thought you were human." Deion said sheepishly.

"Nel for gives you. But why would you think Nel was in danger? The only people that think hollows are bad are…" it was then she noticed what Deion and Ichigo were wearing.

"Shini… Shinigami!" all of the Arrancars shouted at once.

"Ahaha! Bad guys!" they all started to run around in panic. The group just sweat dropped at the three so-called sibling.

"Look, we are not going to hurt you, unless you piss off Uryuu." Ichigo said, earning him a glare from the Quincy.

"How can we be sure you won't?" asked Pesche.

"It's not worth the effort to do so." Lisa said coldly.

"Harsh." Chad chimed in.

"Well then, how about you take me on." A voice boomed from nowhere. The group of heroes looked around and saw nothing until the sand started to move. Out popped a huge figure with a mask.

"Ahahaha! It's the guardian of Las Noches: Runuganga!" Nel shouted in fear.

"Man your annoying kid." Lisa said as she drew her Zanpakto.

"No, I got this.**_ Getsuga Tensho!_**" Ichigo called as the crest of blue reishi launched from the blade. The attack hit it's mark, slicing the Guardian in half.

"Only a bad guy attack from behind!" Nel shouted.

"He was facing us!" Deion snapped back at her. As they started to argue, the sand hollow began to take shape once more.

"Did you think I can defeat me?" he asked.

"Damn, Ichigo, let me give it a try." Deion told him as he called his shikai.

_**"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono! Getsuga Tensho!"** _this time, a green crest of reishi was flung out, striking the sand hollow that fell in half once more. The sand hollow laughed.

"You fools cannot beat me!" he boasted.

"Nel, do you know how to beat?"

"Only water can stop him!" the small Arrancar shouted at Deion.

"Where the Hell are we going to find water in the desert?" Ichigo exclaimed.

_**"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"**_ a voice called, soon, Runuganga was froze in place. The group looked to see Renji and Rukia walking towards them.

"Why didn't you dumbasses wait for us?" Rukia asked as she kicked Ichigo in the stomach and Deion in the leg.

"Aren't you being too rough on them?" Renji asked.

"If you asked me, she's not hard enough on them." Lisa said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to save Orihime and Momo." She told the red headed Lieutenant. Renji flinched from the coldness in her voice towards him.

"Hey, just asking." He said before turning back to Rukia beating the crap out of her two men.

"I have half a mind to kill you both, and who the hell are they?" Rukia shouted as she pointed at the three Arrancars.

"Oh, That is Nel and her brothers Pesche and Dondochakka." Deion said. Nel glared at Rukia.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you guys said you'll help us get Las Noches, right?" Deion asked.

"Sure! Nel and everyone will help you!" Nel said happily while still looking at Rukia. They all hopped on the hollow pet called Bawabawa and rode toward the palace of Aizen…

**XpagebreakX**

Orihime looked out the window of the cell she shared with Momo.

_'It was for the best.'_ She said to herself. Momo was fast asleep on the makeshift bed they had. They restrained all of her power so they couldn't escape. Now she been far more tired than before. Orihime walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

_'I'm sorry for getting you in this love.'_ She thought. Momo stirred in her sleep as she felt Orihime's hand touch her. Soon, the door opened and Ulquiorra walked in with a cart of food.

"Lord Aizen needs you to be healthy, so you must eat. Make sure that trash over there also eats." He said. She just looked at him for a moment.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"We don't want you to starve so eat." He said with more force in his voice.

"My friends will come for me soon." She stated looking back out the window.

"You must not understand that they will be killed before they could even reach you. You are nothing, they wouldn't waste time looking for you."

"Your wrong, they love me." She told him.

"Tell me, how do you feel or know love? Is it because of you heart?" The 4th Espada asked.

"Love is free and knows no bounds, it has no form, only feeling." She told him. Ulquiorra gave her a blank stare.

"You are a fool. This love cannot guide them here, or save you. You are here for Lord Aizen to use, Mind and body, as he sees fit. If you friends are here, they will fail at-"

_**'SMACK.'** _Orihime cut him off by smacking him. His eyes widen in slight surprise. He then turned around and headed for the door.

"I will be back later, if you had not eaten, I will hold you down and force the food down your throat." He said before slamming the door behind him. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder. Momo stood there with a smile on her face.

"You did good, but let's eat to keep up our strength." She said. Orihime smiled and gave the lieutenant a peck on the lips.

"How long before you think they will get here?" she asked. Momo looked out the small window towards the moon.

"Knowing them? Not long…"

**XpagebreakX**

The ride across the desert was almost endless as the rag-tag team of beings from various groups rode a giant worm like hollow towards Las Noches. Rukia looked over to Nel, who has been hoping from sitting on Deion's lap to Ichigo's lap for some time, who glared her.

"Um, is something wrong?" she asked the Arrancar girl.

"What is relationship with Itsygo and Deion?"

"Well, um, I'm one of their girlfriend, so is Lisa."

"Hey leave me out of this!"

"Too damn bad, you want the-" she then said next part with Ichigo's hand over her mouth.

"Not in front of a kid." He said sternly. Nel continued to glare at Rukia and also at Lisa all the way to the outer wall of Las Noches.

"Ok now, who wants to knock?" Deion asked. Ichigo and Renji pulled out their Zanpaktos and smashed in the wall.

"I was going to do that!"

"You were going too slow." Renji said. They all walked in to dark area.

"Man, does anyone have something to light the way?" Chad asked.

"I got it._** Shakkaho!**_" Renji shouted, only to have a small fire ball in his hand.

"That's not very helpful." Ichigo said.

"Yeah Renji, I think you have a problem." Uryuu commented.

"It's small." Lisa said bluntly.

"Shut up! It's hard to work under pressure." He snapped back at them. They walked down the dark tunnel, keeping an eye out for anything.

"Do you think they are ok?" Deion asked Ichigo.

"I sure they are fine. Momo is strong, and Orihime knows when it is time to be serious." The orange haired substitute replied. Soon, the group came to a fork in the road.

"Five different paths." Deion said as he looked at each of them.

"So what is the plan?" Chad asked.

"We stand a better chance if we stick together and fight." Uryuu said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Well looks like that is not going to happen now." Ichigo said.

"So, now what?" Lisa asked.

"We split up." Everyone turned to look at Renji.

"We have no chance. But there are seven of us." He stated.

"I'll go with Rukia." Deion said as he stepped closer to the raven haired girl.

"The I will hang with Chad." Lisa piped in, flashing a smile at the Mexican.

"I guess that works out." Uryuu said before he walked over to one of the tunnels.

"I think I'll take this one." Ichigo said.

"Then we will take that one over there." Rukia said.

"That leaves that one on the left for Renji and the one mid right for Chad and Lisa." Ichigo said. The all started to head toward there tunnels.

"Wait, I think that some tradition is needed here." Renji said.

"What do you have in mind?" Deion asked the Lieutenant.

"If you remember, I was once part of 11th division. We have a chant that we would always say before battle." He said.

"Is this really needed?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes it is so shut up get over here." He said. Sighing in defeat, Ichigo and the others all gathered in the center of the crossroads as Renji began his chant.

"We at this moment head into the decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our hearts will not waiver. And even if our paths should diverge, we all share a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder we will live and return to this place again." And with that, they all went their own ways as they all had one thing in mind:

_'We will save Orihime and Momo!' _Behind them, Nel and her brother watched them all disappear from view.

"Itsygo? Itsygo! Wait for Nel! She cried as she took off after him. Pesche didn't know what to do so he went down the one Uryuu took, leaving Dondochakka to follow Renji…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: sorry it is late, but I got it done. It is a little shorter then I wanted but I got what I wanted to tell out. The split up is almost the same as you can see so you know what is going to happen.**

**Not much to say this chapter other then Please review, not a lot have been coming through lately, not that I'm complaining about the one person who does. Oh, I'm also pissed at Kubo-sama because I only get to read one chapter before I go to Boot camp!**

**Thanks once more to Urufushinigami for reviewing, you're the best!**

**Next chapter: An old friend? Face off with the Noveno Espada!**

**Read and review please, I do like the feedback on what I can do better.**

**Deion: you're going back to begging for reviews? Weak!**

**Me: I will kill you if I have to!**

**See ya!**


	32. An old friend?

Chapter 31

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

The Two shinigami raced down the dark tunnel in search of their lost loved one.

"Deion, we been running for time now." Rukia said.

"I noticed that, it seems like it is endless." He said. They soon came upon a flight of stairs. They took a long look up.

"Let's hurry." Deion said as the two ran at top speed. Little did they know that they would be in a fight. They soon ran into a door way, in which they were shocked when they saw it was daylight on the other side.

"What the hell?" Deion exclaimed as he took a look around. The sky was blue and light reach across the area.

"How is this possible?" Rukia asked.

"Would you like to know?" a deep voice said from behind them. They both turned to see no one in sight.

"Do you think?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up." Deion told her as they proceeded forward. Then they saw what had asked them that. A tall figure stood just ahead of them.

"Come inside if you wish to know." It said as it walked over to one of the nearby tower. Not knowing what to do, Deion and Rukia followed the figure towards the tower. It was dark the moment they set foot in the enclosed area.

"I wish lord Aizen didn't have the light, some of us prefer the dark." The figure said before it removed it's mask to reveal the face Kaien Shiba.

"My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie, I am the 9th Espada." He stated. Both shinigami looked at the man they once thought to be dead. While Deion was not close to Lieutenant Shiba, He only knew from the few times he came to 13th division to see Rukia.

"This can't be." Rukia said as she stared up at him.

"Are you the real Kaien?" The figure jumped down from the pillar he was standing on.

"Who else can have these good looks?" He asked comically.

"Yeah, that is Lieutenant Shiba." Deion said annoyed.

"What's wrong Guardsman? You say that as if you don't like me?"

"It's 6th seat to you! And I do like you, but you are just so… Rukia, what's the word I'm looking for? Rukia?" Both men turned to see the Kuchiki just kept on staring at her old mentor.

"Will you stop staring at me, it's kind of weird." Kaien said.

"It really is you Kaien." She said.

"Ok, now that we have over the topic on who he is, can we get to how the fuck you are alive?" Deion said. Kaien laughed.

"Oh right, well if you recall, the night I was supposed to die, my soul somehow found a way into Hueco Mundo along with the hollow that caused it. It absorbed me, but I was able to gain control of the body. I soon learned about Aizen and his plan so I went undercover as one of the Espada to try and take him down. You can say I have my will of steel to thank for being here." He told them. Deion gaped at him.

"You thought of that by yourself!?" he exclaimed.

"Well duh! Damn, you are still think I'm slow?"

"Why yes I do dumbass!"

"Will you two shut the fuck up!?" Rukia roared as she struck both of them on the head.

"Ow, that hurt Rukia." Kaien said as he nursed his hurting forehead.

"Can you two take anything seriously?" she asked. They both shuddered in fear of her.

"Has she always been this scary?" Kaien asked. Deion could only nod.

"Well, let me finish my story. I'm actually glad it was you two that found me, well that Rukia found me."

"Fuck you too Shiba!"

"As I was saying, I have a plan to take down Aizen, will you guys help me?" he asked. Deion looked at Rukia.

"What do you think?"

"I think we should, we could end this together." She said.

"Well then, let's go somewhere else in case someone comes this way." He said. The two of then raced towards the former Lieutenant, only for him to point his sword at Rukia. Kaien swung his Zanpakto at Rukia, but she dodges and he's only able to make a small cut across her cheek.

"Kaien? What was that about?" she asked with a hint of fear. Then Deion grabbed her and moved her behind him.

"The Hell was that for Shiba?" He hissed. Kaien smirked.

"It has been a long time since we had a fight, you got better Rukia." He said.

"I knew she would dodge It Deion so no need to bit my head off."

"Yeah, but that was un-." He did get a chance to finish what he was going to say when Kaien did the same thing to him, but Deion pulled out his Zanpakto and blocked the blade.

"You have gotten really good, no wonder you are a seated officer now." He said.

"Kaien, if you want us to help you, you must also take us to where Orihime and Momo are being held." Rukia said.

"Why would you care about a human girl and the Lieutenant of 5th?" he asked. That was when Rukia drew her sword.

"The real Kaien Shiba would have said sure and did that right away!" she shouted. Deion gained a dangerous look on his face.

"Don't you want to atone to your sin of killing me?" Kaien asked Rukia.

"I do, it just that…"

"I know how you can, you can kill your friend."

"The fuck Kaien? How can you say something like that!?" Deion shouted in outrage.

"Shut Up, this is between me and my subordinate." Kaien said.

"That's it Shiba I'm kicking you-."

"Deion stop!" Rukia yelled. The look on her face was on of defeat.

"If is to atone for my sins, …THEN FUCK YOU! _**DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!**_" She roared as the pure white blade clashed with Kaien's sword. Deion got ready to fight.

"No Deion, let me handle this!" she called.

"One thing goes wrong, I'm jumping in to save you." He said as he kept his blade ready.

"I don't recall your relationship with Deion being so close." Kaien said.

"Then you have a lot to learn! _**Hado#33: Sokatsui!**_" Rukia roared, but the spell missed it's mark.

"Nice job on using kido with incantation." He remarked. Before he could move, a beam of light shot out from where the spell hit the wall. Kaien quickly jumped out of the way.

_'Wait, he could have finished me, could he not like the light that much?'_ Rukia thought as she started to make her move.

"Deion, stand back,_** Bakudō #4: Hainawa!**_" she shouted.

"This weak kido can't hold me Rukia, and why are just letting her fight on her own?" Kaien asked.

"I trust her to finish you off, but I think you should focus on your fight." Deion said.

_**"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!"** _She chanted the two spell out as she prepared the attack.

_**"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!"** _she called as the bars of light hit the Kaien look-a-like, trapping him.

_**"Hado #73: Sōren Sōkatsui!"**_ the spell launched from her hands as it head straight for the wall behind him. As soon as the attack hit the wall, the light shined down on the Espada, making him scream in pain as his face melted off. What was left was a tank with two heads floating in it, each had the number 9 on them.

"So, it seems you have figured it out." The one with a deep voice said.

"Yes, very cleaver Rukia Kuchiki, using a spell that your brother uses." The other said in a female voice.

"Let us reintroduce our self."

"We are the 9th Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie." They said together.

"Now that's just plain creep!" Deion exclaimed.

"So, you are not Kaien." Rukia said with a hint of relief in her voice.

"That is right woman." The deep voice said. Rukia just smirked.

"Now I can kill you! _**Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"** _she called as the white circle formed under the Espada, who jumped out of the way.

_**"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"** _She called sending the wave of snow towards the Arrancar.

"Get him Rukia!" Deion cheered as he watched the battle. Then he remembered something.

'He has not released his sword, this could be trouble.' He thought.

_**"Rankle the Seas and Heavens, Nejibana!"** _the Espada called as he released the blade. The water-type Zanpakto spun freely and let loose a huge wave of water towards Rukia. She froze the water just before it could hit her.

"Now take this!"

"Not so fast!" The Espada sent another wave of water, she had no time to freeze it.

_**"Defend, Judo-tekina mono!"** _the water then hit a wall in front of Rukia.

"You are starting to become a pain." He said to Deion.

"Then I'm doing my job!" Deion snapped back at him.

"Thanks baby, I own you one." Rukia said with a smirk. He didn't like where that was going. The battle took another turn when Aaroniero took of a glove, revealing this weird tentacle thing.

"What the hell is that?" Rukia shouted.

"Oh this? It is real Zanpakto. Now let me show you what an Arrancar sword release looks like." He said. The reishi in the room became thick as his power rises.

_**"Devour, Glotonería!"** _he called. Then he grew into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth. Rukia looked up in fear as this being that sat before her.

"Rukia, get out of the way!" Deion roared as he ran up.

_**"Bankai!"**_ He called as he drew his blade.

_**"Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi!"** _he declared as he stood ready. Aaroniero looked at the giant knight in front of him, then began to laugh.

"You must want to lose your Zanpakto if you think you can defeat me with bankai." Before he could say anything more, the fist of the bankai came down on him.

"I'm sorry, but you forgot that I used my other shikai, in which you must be as strong or stronger than me to break." A horrified look came to the Espada's face.

"You don't mean-."

"That's right, I'm stronger then you!" Deion shouted as the swung his blade down and cut him down the middle. Rukia looked over the body as it fell.

_'You can rest now, Kaien.'_ She thought.

"Are you ok Rukia?" Deion asked.

"I'm fine, it just that, he used-." She was cut when Deion pulled her in for a hug.

"It's fine, Kaien would be thankful that we did this. I'm going to go on by myself, you stay here and rest." He told her. Rukia nodded as she slumped to the ground. She watched Deion disappear in a flash step.

_'Save them…'_

**XpagebreakX**

"Stay back! Both of you!" Momo demanded as she and Orihime were trapped by Aizen's two personal servants Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia decided to have a talk with them.

"Shut up bitch! This between us and the freak here." Loly said as she pointed at Orihime.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Momo roared.

"What are you going to do about it?" the Arrancar snapped back. Orihime could only sense that Ichigo was in pain.

"Momo, It's Ichigo! We to-."

"I Know he needs us, but we can't do anything."

"Will you two stop with your talking, damn you are some sad bitches. Can't even help your friends that come a long way to save you." Loly said.

"You shut up now! They will come for us!" Orihime shouted, surprising everyone.

"Looks like she has some bark Menoly, let's show her what it is like to bite." Loly said. Momo jumped in the way of Loly and Orihime.

"Come any closer and see how long you live!" she roared with fire and her eyes.

"Aren't you a feisty one. Menoly!" Before she could react, Momo was hit with a Bala.

"Momo!" Orihime cried out before Loly grabbed her by the hair.

"You are nothing more than a slut you know. Aizen only must see those breast of you're because your powers are nothing." Loly then kick the poor girl in the stomach. Then Momo jumped on Loly's back.

"How dare you!" she screamed at her. Then Menoly came over and pulled Momo off.

"That Shinigami bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Loly shouted.

"Loly stop, what if someone sees us?" Menoly said as she looked toward to blown out door.

"They won't care." Her sister said as she charged cero in her hand.

"But what if Ulquiorra comes back?" Menoly was getting worried that her sister was going overboard with all of what she was doing.

"No, this bitch thinks she is better then us, she looks down on us, we need to show her and this worthless shinigami here just who they sever." Loly said. Before she can use her cero, the wall next to the door was destroyed.

"What was that?" Orihime asked.

"What's going on in here?" a bored male voice asked from the dust. They all knew who it was. The dust cleared to reveal the newly reinstated 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Oh, what do we have here?..."

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: You should know where this is going to go. Chapter 31 and now we head to one of the most epic battles of the story; Ichigo and Deion Vs. Grimmjow Round 3. This time around, it will be two one on one fights with a small tag team part. Deion will also display the full power of his two zanpaktos combined. This is one fight I been dying to do since I started.**

**Thanks to my number one fan Urufushinigami for reviewing as always.**

**Next chapter: The finale battle? Ichigo and Deion vs. Grimmjow R3!**

**Read and Review Please, I do read what everyone has to say**

**Deion: One down, nine to go**

**Me: and it's just going to get harder for you from now on**

**Deion: Fuck!**

**See ya!**


	33. Ichigo and Deion vs Grimmjow R3?

Chapter 32

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Grimmjow looked around the room at the scene before him.

"I was wondering what you two bitches were up to." He said to Menoly and Loly.

"Why would you care Grimmjow?" Loly snared. Grimmjow gave her a bored look before turning towards Momo and Orihime.

"I know cub and Kurosaki are nearby as well you do. I want to fight them so I'm going to take you two with me." He said.

"Are you kidding me?" Loly shouted at him. Grimmjow calmly walked over to her and Kicked her in the gut, sending her flying across the room. Menoly charged at him with a cero, but he caught and overpowered it, blowing her head upper body off. Orihime's eyes widen as she saw what the Espada did.

"Don't look." Momo said as she grabbed the orange haired girl.

"Menoly!" Loly called as she watched the attack.

"Grimmjow you bastard! I'll kill you!" she screamed as she lunged forward, only for the Espada to punch her in the face.

"Ha! As if you could even touch me slut. I could kill in the gruesome way I can think of and Aizen wouldn't even bat an eye." He said. He turned to see Orihime healing Menoly.

"What do you think-."

"Just let her." Momo said cutting him off. He sighed as he sat back and watched.

"So why did you save us?" Momo asked him.

"Call It returning a favor. I also have another one for her." He said. Momo Glared at him.

"You still want to fight Deion and Ichigo?"

"Hell yeah! I have been waiting for this." He told her. Once Orihime was done, Grimmjow grabbed both girls and left the room…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion dashed across the sand towards an explosion he saw not to long ago.

_'There must be someone fighting nearby.'_ He thought as he moved at top speed. Then he saw a tower with a hole in it.

_'This must be the place.'_ He was about to jump up when two figures jumped out, both fighting.

_'Is that Grimmjow?'_ Deion thought as he stopped to watch. Sure enough, it was the 6th Espada. But what made Deion's eyes widen was who he was fighting, Ulquiorra Cifer.

"No fucking way." Deion said as he watched the cero fight. But it soon ended when Grimmjow placed something in Ulquiorra's hollow hole, making a box of light. Soon, the 4th Espada was gone. Deion looked back at the hole in the side of the tower and saw Ichigo dead on the floor.

"Ichigo…" he said softly in disbelief.

"Deion, he's going to be ok." He turned to see Momo and Orihime there.

"Orihime… Momo!" He shouted as the three of them hugged.

"I need to finish healing Ichigo." Orihime said. Deion nodded.

"Did Grimmjow hurt you?" He asked them.

"No, he saved us and took us here. Then the other one showed up and he started to fight him."

"Cub, you made it just in time." Grimmjow said from behind them.

"Is Kurosaki up yet?"

"Almost there." After Orihime said that, Ichigo shot up alive.

"What happened? Where is Nel?" he asked. The small Arrancar poked her head out from behind Momo.

"Nel is here." She said in a small voice because of her fear of Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, I think it's time to fight." Deion said as they looked at Grimmjow.

"Ok, now which one of you two wants to go first?" The Blue haired Arrancar asked. Ichigo started to get up, but Deion pushed him back down.

"I'll fight you first Grimmjow. I want to prove to you just how powerful I am." He said. The Espada gave him a face splitting grin as her drew his sword.

"Wait, let's take this somewhere else. I don't want to fight you near anyone that could get in the way." Deion said. Grimmjow nodded and the two took off.

_'This is it. I have to do it this time or I will not be able to match his strength.'_

**"Master, it will be ok. You have a reason for it to work this time."** Judo said.

_'And what would that be?'_

**"Your will to protect is just as strong as Kurosaki's."** Hanko said.

**"We believe in you."** Both zanpaktos said as Deion opened his eyes and landed with the ground shaking from the impact.

"GRIMMJOW, WE SETTLE THIS TODAY!" He shouted at his former trainer.

"ABOUT TIME YOU GOT INTO THE FIGHTING SPIRT!" He yelled back. Both their reishi began to grow to extreme levels.

"I'm going to end this quick." Deion said as he drew both of his swords and crossed them.

_'This has to work for Ichigo, Nel, Orihime, and Momo.'_ He thought as Hanko and Judo began glow.

_**"BANKAI!"…**_

Meanwhile…

Chad and Lisa face off with the Privaron Espada, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. But as they fought, they stop for a moment to note that Deion's reishi has grown stronger than before.

"Deion…" Lisa said softly before turning to Chad, who nodded…

With Renji and Uryuu…

The two of them faced the 8th Espada as the burst of Reishi hit them.

"Well, seems like someone is about to go all out in a fight." Renji said.

"So it seems, but where is he getting this much reishi from?" The Quincy asked. Renji just smirked.

"Hell if I know, but he is putting it to work…"

With Rukia…

Sitting with her back to the wall, Rukia's eyes shot out.

_'What's with this reishi?'_ she asked herself. It didn't take her long to figure out who this power belonged to.

_'Win…'_

Back to the fight…

Grimmjow smirked at how strong Deion had become.

_'This is what you promised me.'_ He thought as he looked at the huge up kick of sand Deion's reishi caused. Soon, the dust cleared and Deion stood there with his bankai armor shrunken down to human size, a large lance, and Judo's bankai shield. The other could tell that this was far more powerful than he has ever been.

_**"Judo-teki Hanko Kaminari no Senshi." **_He said.

"Well cub, you sure have become powerful. But, do you think it is enough to take me on?" Grimmjow asked. His answer was Deion as he appeared in face just as fast as he could blink.

"Yes, it is." He said as he punched the Espada in the gut, sending him flying towards the ground.

"Below you!" Deion shouted as Grimmjow looked down to see his knee in his face, launching him up.

_'Shit he is strong! Just how I like it!'_ Grimmjow thought with glee as he stopped himself and flew back down at Deion.

"Hey cub, take this!_** Cero!**_" He called as the red beam fired out of his hand. But Deion was able to block it for with his shield.

"Take this!" An arc of lightning began to form on the lance as Deion charged an attack.

_**"Sandāransu no sutoraiki!"**_ he roared as the large burst of lightning shot out of the new lance. Grimmjow barely missed the attack as he sonide out the way, leaving it to take out a nearby tower.

"Not bad cub, but let's see your sword play!" The Arrancar shouted as he launched himself at the 6th seat and clashed blades with him…

**XpagebreakX**

Momo, Orihime, Nel, and Ichigo watched as Deion faced off with Grimmjow.

"You never stop amazing me Deion." Momo said.

"Wow, he looks so cool in that armor!" Orihime said. Ichigo watched the battle closely. That was when he noticed that Deion's reishi was starting to fall.

_'He can't hold that form for long, maybe ten minutes or so now.'_ He thought.

"Orihime, I need you to finish healing me quick!" He said.

"What for?" She asked.

"I don't think Deion going to last fighting at that level. That form is too new. I also can feel that he is starting to get weaker as we speak!" That made everyone stare back at the fight.

"If I don't get out there, Deion might die!"…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion and Grimmjow had their swords lock as sparks rained from the connection. Each time they smash together, a shock wave blast out.

"I must say cub, you are doing well in this fight." Grimmjow said with glee. He then took his blade and cut his finger with it.

"Get ready to see a real cero!" He shouted as the blue light glowed in his hand.

'What the hell is he doing?' Deion thought.

"Take this! _**Gran Ray Cero!**_" he called as the blue orb of destruction flew towards him. Deion quickly dodged it, but then looked back to see what was behind him; The girls.

"Damnit!" He cursed as he dashed to try and save them.

_'I got to make it, I got to-Fuck, this pain!'_ Deion mentally shouted as he stopped mid-air and grabbed his chest where his soul chain would be.

_'Hanko, Judo, What the hell is going on!?'_ He gasped out.

**"The power of this form is too much for you to handle."** Hanko said.

_'I can't drop it now! I have to get up there!'_ Deion looked back at the cero as he saw it was about to hit.

**"Nooooooooo!"** He roared. But the cero was stopped in the nick of time when Ichigo flash stepped in front of it, using his bankai and hollow mask to cut it in half.

"You alright Deion?" he called in his distorted voice.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad your back in action." He told his friend.

"About damn time you join this fight Kurosaki, and you are using that mask of yours." Grimmjow laughed.

"Now I can crush both of you at the same time!" He then turned his sword backwards and placed his finger tips on the blade. It then began to glow blue.

_**"Grind, Pantera!"** _he cried out as the sand exploded around him.

"What is with this reishi?" Ichigo said. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like.

_**"ARRRRRR!"**_ the released Espada let out a sky quaking roar that the two had to cover their eyes from the dust.

_'That was just his voice?'_ Ichigo thought. Deion stared down at his former training partner.

_'So you also have become stronger.'_ He thought as he readied his lance.

"Ichigo, do you have my back?" he asked the substitute.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. As I know that you have mine." He said. Deion didn't have time to say something else when Grimmjow popped out of the dust and smacked both of them to the ground.

"I AM THE KING!" he roared as he flew at high speeds towards Ichigo, who was able to catch him with his blade on his arm.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"** _Grimmjow heard Deion call behind him. He pointed his free hand towards the attack.

_**"Cero!"**_ he said as a blue cero met the green and black Getsuga head on. The explosion caused Deion to fly back into a nearby tower. Ichigo took this time to catch him off guard.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"**_ he called as the red and black wave knocked the Espada to the ground. But he got up quickly and started to trade blows with Ichigo, even was able to break off part of his mask.

"Over here!" Deion called as he flew at Grimmjow and slammed his shield into him.

_**"Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!"** _He roared as the attack blasted the Arrancar towards another building.

"Yes I got-." Deion stopped mid-sentence as he once again clutched his chest in pain.

"Fuck!" he cursed once more as his bankai started to break down.

"Deion, Are you ok?" Ichigo yelled as he came over towards his friend.

"Let's get you to Orihime." He said before Grimmjow's fist collided with his face, sending the orange haired shinigami flying.

"That was good cub, any last words?" He said with a cero in his hand.

"I got one! _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" Ichigo shouted from behind, knocking the Espada back.

"I got this for now Deion, you get back and protect the girls." He said before launching himself in to the fight. Deion then sealed his bankai and jumped back towards the girls.

"You guys ok?" He asked when he reached them.

"We are fine, but you look like mess." Momo said. Deion smiled at her then looked at Orihime.

"Do you mind healing me?"

"Already ahead of you!" She said cheerfully as the healing shield was casted over him.

"Thank you." He said.

"Everyone was worried about you two."

"I figured that. I also knew that you and Ichigo would come and save us." Momo said.

"I'm sure everyone would have come, I just was ordered to." Deion said. He turned his attention to the fight.

_'Ichigo, I wish I had your strength.'_ He thought as he watched him stab Grimmjow.

"He losing." The statement made the girls all turn.

"He's not going all out." Deion said. Orihime took this to heart and ran to the edge of the tower.

"Do not die! Ichigo! You don't have to win... You don't even have to do your best... Just don't get hurt anymore..." She shouted at him.

"Don't you dare give up Ichigo! I will never forgive you if you do!" Momo shouted at him. Ichigo heard the cries for him and caught Grimmjow's paw.

"Sorry, looks like I'm not allowed to get hurt." He said as he slashed Grimmjow across the chest. Grimmjow staggered back before looking back at Ichigo.

"Those eyes. You're always like that. No matter how much I beat you up, you've got this sense about you that you're going to beat me. You think you're freaking stronger than me! I can't freakin' stand it!" he shouted as he started to power up.

"Whether you're a Human, or a Shinigami or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion!" he then slashed his claws across the sky as the huge blue ones appeared.

_**"Desgarrón."**_ He said as he launched the attack. Ichigo was barely able to block it.

"Ichigo! Remember why we came here! Why we fight! What we live for!" Deion shouted at the top of his lungs. Hearing this, Ichigo looks back up at Grimmjow.

"He's right, I came here to protect the ones I care for, the ones I love." He said. Enraged, Grimmjow used another Desgarrón.

"So now I will defeat you…" he started to fly up towards the attack.

"… and defeat Ulquiorra, then I will defeat Aizen…" His blade made contact with the Desgarrón.

"… that is when I will rescue Rukia…" he saw her face smiling at him.

"…Chad…" He imagined the big guy giving him a thumbs up.

"…Uryuu…" he saw the Quincy giving him a small nodded.

"…Lisa…" The Visored woman dashed into his mind.

"… and Renji…" the red haired lieutenant gave him a cocky smile in his thought.

"… As I take Deion, Nel, Momo, and Orihime back home!" he roared as he cut all the way through the attack, reaching and stabbing Grimmjow in the chest…

**XpagebreakX**

The group of Orihime, Ichigo, Momo, Deion and Nel stood overlooking the great sands of Los Noches in the day light.

"I think we should get going." Deion said. Ichigo turned to Orihime.

"Here, let me carry you."

"Oh, no! you don't have to, you just got done fighting and I'm very heavy!" she said, but he just ignored her.

"You not that heavy." He said which earned him a kick in the ball by Nel.

"You should never tell a lady she is heavy, even if she is as big as house!" the small Arrancar stated. Momo giggled as Deion smirked.

"Yeah, don't you know anything Ichigo?" he asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" he wheezed out as he clutched his lower body in pain. Momo then tapped Deion on the shoulder.

"I want to be carried." She said. Deion grinned again.

"Oh Ichigo, I have another passenger for you." He laughed.

"Not funny, why don't you carry them." On que, both Momo and Nel jumped on Deion's back, causing him to fall over.

"Ha! It's what you get!" Ichigo laughed as Deion flung himself up.

"Well isn't this touching." They all turned to see Grimmjow, out of his release form, bleeding as he could barely stand.

"Now let's end this!" he declared. Deion calmly walked over to him.

"Grimmjow, we won. It's over." He said.

"Like I'd lose... There's no way in hell I'd ever lose to someone like you!" The 6th Espada roared as he tried to attack. But Deion was able to stop him easily.

"Grimmjow, this is how it is. Ichigo and I will come back and fight you whenever you want. Just go get yourself fixed up." Deion said. Grimmjow then had a flashback to when he was training Deion. The reason why he called him cub. Before Grimmjow could say anything, a huge scythe crashed into him. Everyone's eyes widen as the panther king was sent flying.

"GRIMMJOW!" Deion screamed as he watched him fall.

"I'm sorry, did I ruin the moment?" a voice asked.

"Nnoitra you bastard…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: That was epic! Chapter 32 and we are at the half way point of this arc, but we still have a lot to go in the Arrancar saga. I really like the way I used Deion and Grimmjow's Relationship at the end. Tell me what you about that. Also, Kenpachi will not be fighting Nnoitra in up coming chapter 34, but I promise who will be is going to show up at the end of next chapter. Cookies to whoever can guess who will be fighting.**

**New Moves!**

**Judo-teki Hanko Kaminari no Senshi (Passive-defiant Thunder warrior): the final form of Deion's bankai. This combined form allow him to fight at speeds near the level of Tensa Zangetus. Deion at the moment can't use it for more the 30 minutes every few hours or so due to the Reishi output. It shrinks the bankai of Hanko down to human size and he retains the strength and power. He also trades in his claymore for a white lance. Judo's shield is added and he looks like a knight in shining armor.**

**Sandāransu no sutoraiki (Lightning lance strike): This move is only used in this state of bankai. It gathers reishi and turns it into a lightning looking version of a Getsuga. It is then discharged with great force.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami for reviewing as always!**

**Next chapter: Nel fights back! The Gotei 13 on the Move?**

**Read and Review Please! I do read and respond to all!**

**Deion and Ichigo: No you don't!**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Ichigo: Deion said messing with was fun and I'm bored!**

**Me: Then go fuck one of the girls!**

**See ya!**


	34. The Gotei 13 on the Move?

Chapter 33

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

"GRIMMJOW!" Deion screamed as he watched him fall.

"I'm sorry, did I ruin the moment?" a voice asked.

"Nnoitra you bastard." Grimmjow wheezed out as he pasted out on the ground.

"What's wrong Grimmjow? Can't handle a bunch of weakling like this?" Nnoitra asked as he slowly walked up to him. The tall Espada had a grin that looked like it was cut there as he raised his huge blade.

"Now to end you." He sinisterly spat out at the down panther king. Nnoitra then took a look at the weaklings around him.

"You know what, I would kill you now but there is something more… enjoyable" the 5th said. The others looked at each other before the Arrancar vanished. But who he reappeared behind was Orihime.

"Move!" Momo shouted as Nnoitra pushed her out of the way and grabbed Orihime by her hair.

"Well, Lord Aizen's pet human. How did you get out?" he asked.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Get your fucking hands off of her now!" the shouted of Deion and Ichigo rang out. Nnoitra's eyes shifted to look at them.

"Oh, and what are you two punk bitches going to do about it?" he asked. He then moved his weird shaped Zanpakto to a killing stance.

"Goodbye slut." He said with his grin as he began to bring the blade down. The sound of swords clashing rang out as Orihime opened her eyes to see Deion and Ichigo standing over her blocking Nnoitra's strike.

"So, you flies still have some fight left? Alright then! I shall crush both of in front of your women!" he declared as used his strength to knock both of them back…

**XpagebreakX**

"It seems like Ichigo and Deion are already fighting again." Renji said as he and Uryuu laid on the ground from the 8th Espada's last attack.

"I can feel that, but they our low on power so this may be tough." The Quincy reasoned as they then struggled to get back up.

"Their opponent is more powerful than the last one, do you think?"

"Let's hope they make it. But if they are defeated, we won't last any longer…"

**XpagebreakX**

In a bind rage, Ichigo and Deion launched themselves at the tall Espada to protect Orihime.

"Hahaha! You two are very worked up, lets see who is stronger!" he shouted. Momo got back to her feet and grabbed Orihime as they went over to where Grimmjow was at.

"They won't last long, this guy has them beat. But, maybe he can help them."

"Fuck you bitch, I'm not helping them!" He spat out. Momo grabbed him by the collar of his vest.

"What are you, a panther or a pussy? Deion cares for you and you just turn your back on him!?" Her words hit him deep. Orihime began to heal him, but he started to think.

_'Cub never wanted to fight me back then. But he fought me today, using almost all of his power to protect.'_ He looked out towards the battle as Nnoitra slashed Ichigo's heel and kicked Deion into a nearby tower.

_'They know they can't beat him after fighting me, but they still fight. Maybe I should-.'_ He was cut off as he started to feel his strength return to him.

"You two are starting to bore me." Nnoitra said as he kicked Ichigo on to Deion then fired a cero at them, blowing them up. He then turned his attention back towards the girls.

"And just what the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked as he approached them.

"Get away from them!" Ichigo coughed out as he and Deion struggled to their feet. A face splitting grin formed on the Espada's face as he turned back towards the two women and Grimmjow.

"I just had a lovely idea, if I kill one of you two, then they might fight harder." He said. Momo quickly drew Tobiume and grabbed Orihime.

"Stay away from us!" She demanded.

"Tough shit! Now die!" he shouted. A huge spray of blood covered the three. Momo looked up to see that Grimmjow had protected them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nnoitra snapped at him. Grimmjow shifted his eyes to see the horrified look on Deion's face.

"I tried it your way but I still wasn't strong enough to beat my opponent... but somehow I'm still happy, knowing I left my mark before I died, and not with the flames of destruction like I had once planned but with... something else." The 6th Espada then slumped to the ground as he started to bleed even more.

"Well now that he is out of the way-." Nnoitra started before he was cut off by a war cry of pain.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Deion roared as he wordlessly goes into shikai.

"Deion! Don't do it! You can't beat him!" Ichigo's words fell on deaf ears as the enraged 6th seat shot look a cannonball at the 5th Espada.

"Tch, about time one of you tried to fight me." Nnoitra said. He swung his huge blade, catching Deion with the side of it, cutting him deeply.

"DEION!" Ichigo, Momo, and Orihime all screamed in unison as their friend and lover was flung into a large boulder, which was smashed when he made contact.

"Two down, three to go." Nnoitra said as he once more turned towards the girls.

_**"SNAP, TOBIUME!"**_ Momo called out as the fireball struck Nnoitra in the face. When the smoke cleared, Nnoitra just stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Was that all? That just proves my point that a woman has no place on the battlefield." He said.

_'This can't be happening!'_ Orihime thought as she looked over to Grimmjow then to Deion. But then she noticed something.

_'Where did Nel go?'_ she asked herself.

"Orihime! Look out!" Momo's voice brought her out of her thoughts as the two barely dodged a strike from him.

"You two bitches are not as fun as the last one with that large human. They killed my Fracción but they were no match for me!" He boosted.

_**"Hado#31: Shakkaho!"**_ Momo called in a desperate struggle to fight him off.

"That was even weaker than that thing you did with your sword." he said. Ichigo limped over to them.

"Please stop this! I'll do anything, just don't hurt them." He shouted at him. Nnoitra looked at him.

"Then beg for their meaningless lives, beg for your own life as well. It might amuse me and I might spare all of you." A sinister grin formed on Nnoitra's lips.

"Fine, please let them-."

"Nope, I want you to on your knees and beg like the dog you are." The Arrancar said. Ichigo's head was filled with rage as he started to do as he said.

"NEL HAS HAD ENOUGH!" a huge burst of powerful reishi awaken behind them. The sand was kicked up in the air. All of a sudden, Nnoitra was knock back by a couple hundred yards. A burr past by and Deion, Ichigo, and Grimmjow were near Orihime.

"They need to be healed quickly." A strong but soft female voice said. Momo, Orihime, and Ichigo all went wide eyed as a woman with blue-green hair, a large bust, a small goat shape mask on her head, and had the same green rags Nel had on.

"Itsygo!" she shouted as she ran over and jumped on the poor substitute and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Deion!" She also grabbed him and squeezed him as more blood flowed out of him. Momo and Orihime both tried to get the busty Arrancar to stop as she almost killed them. When she did stop, she became serious.

"Itsygo and Deion protected me, now I must be the one to protect them this time." She said. A breeze came by and blows the back of her makeshift shirt up, revealing a number three on her back.

_'She's the 3rd Espada?' _Momo, Ichigo and Orihime thought as they watch her disappear and strike Nnoitra once more. The blood sprayed as the slash across his chest opened up.

_'Damnit!'_ he thought as he swung his own Zanpakto, only for Nelliel to block it with her smaller blade.

"So, it been many years Nelliel. How have you been?" Nnoitra asked with his face splitting grin.

"I'm thankful for my Fraccións as they protected me. What you did to them and what you are doing now is unforgiveable! I will not let you hurt my Itsygo, Deion, Hime, or Momo anymore!" She declared as she punched the Espada, sending him into a large rock. He got back up and stuck out his tongue, charging his gold cero.

"Take this you bitch!" he called as he launched the attack. Placing her hand up, Nelliel stops the blast entirely, much to Nnoitra's surprise, and, sucking the entire blast into her mouth.

_**"Cero Doble!"**_ she called as she spat the hollow blast right back out, creating a large explosion.

"Amazing." Orihime said. Momo and Ichigo were speechless by her display of power. Deion began to groan as he started to wake up.

"You think that will kill me?" Nnoitra's voice said behind her.

"How are you still standing?" a shocked Nel said.

"Do you really think that my rank is still the same after so many years? Then you are fucking stupid!" He shouted as he stuck his tongue out to show the number 5 on it. Nel's eyes narrowed as she readied her sword. The two Arrancars began to clash, Nel had Nnoitra on the ropes as she slashed at him, making him stumble back due to the force of every hit.

"Woman you can't beat me! I'm the strongest!" He roared. Nel just gave him a cold stare as she continued her attack. Back with the others, Orihime has mostly healed Ichigo as she started on Deion.

"What happened?" He asked weakly.

"Don't move so much Deion-kun, I'm not done healing you." Orihime said. Ichigo turned to face Deion.

"You went into a blind rage when Grimmjow was struck." He said. Deion thought back to when he saw that.

_'Grimmjow… Why?'_ he asked himself. Deion then looked out on to the battle going on.

"Who is that fight that Espada?" he asked. Momo smiled as she held back a giggle.

"That is Nel, the 3rd Espada." She watched as Deion's eye nearly popped out of his head.

"Your joking right?" he asked, looking around at the others to see the same smile on their faces. Then, a huge cloud of dust filled the air around the fight.

"I'm going to end this now!" Nel declared as she held her sword horizontally. Nnoitra realized what she was about to do and moved to stop her, but it was too late for him to.

_**"Declare, Gamuza!"**_ she shouted as a blinding light surrounded her, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. Her Hollow mask's horns become longer and more curved, and also extend slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by white spaulders that come across her shoulder blade to her neck. She has white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that aren't covered by armor are covered by a black material, which also covers her hands. There is a white ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance. Nnoitra knew this form all too well. He didn't have time to react as Nel charged at him, striking his huge blade with her lance.

_'Damn, she is still stronger than ever.'_ He thought as struggled to keep her at bay. Nell then began to kick him as they fought.

"You're not get off that easy." She said coldly. She then pushed him far back and raised her lance to use her finishing move.

_**"Lanzador Verde!"** _she called as she threw the weapon at Nnoitra, who used his own Zanpakto to block, but the attack broke off a piece of his blade and drilled into his upper left chest.

"Damn you bitch!" he spat as she came up to him.

"Don't you ever hurt the people I care about." She said. Nnoitra looked up at her as she was about to kill him. But before she could, she turned back into her child form. Both of them, and the others, were surprised at this. Nnoitra regained his face splitting smile and kicked the helpless girl a few yard.

"What did I tell ya? You can't beat me!" He shouted as he walked over to her.

"Nel!" Ichigo called as he got up to run to her aid. Nnoitra saw him coming and appeared next to him and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ichigo!" Momo and Deion shouted. Orihime looked away from the beating.

"I guess I'll start by killing you." Nnoitra declared as he once more raised his over-sized blade. Ichigo shut his eyes, waiting for the end.

_**'Chink'**_…

**XpagebreakX**

"My, my, you two look a mess." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said as he wander towards Renji and Uryuu.

"What the hell are you doing?" Uryuu spat. The captain gave him a bored look before turning his attention towards the 8th Espada.

"You seem like a fine specimen for me Arrancar, could you tell me your name?" Said Arrancar blinked a few time.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Mayuri just sighed.

"I need something to put on a label so I can tell what to look for if I need you for some work." He said…

**XpagebreakX**

Rukia didn't know what to do. She was trapped by a new Espada that was much stronger then the last one.

"Do not fear shinigami woman, you are dying in the name of Lord Aizen." He said as he raised his sword.

_**"Hado#4: Byakurai."** _A monotone voice said. Then the pale lightning shot pass the two of them.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said when Byakuya came into view…

**XpagebreakX**

"I only wish to heal these people." Captain Unohana said as she stared down the leader of the Exequias. He thought for a moment.

"Very well." He said as he and his men left, leaving Captain Unohana and Isane to heal Chad and Lisa…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo looked at the out stretched arm that held a Zanpakto that saved him. It was dark skinned, darker then Deion's. then hilt on the blade was black with silver on it.

"Why must I be the one to save you guys?" a cool voice said. Nnoitra broke the lock and jumped back.

"And who the hell would you be?" he asked the new comer. He smirked.

"Just your everyday captain of the Gotei 13. I'm Captain William of the 5th division. I take it you must be an Espada."

"You got that right! The name is Nnoitra Gilga, 5th Espada. Come on Captain, show me what you got!"…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Sorry it is late. Chapter 33 ends with the captains coming to save the day. Can William hold his own against Nnoitra and be able to beat him? Did Grimmjow die? And will Nel become an adult once more? Well next chapter you get the answer to one of those.**

**This Month: I have some other work I want to get done and I have started running so I can be in good shape for boot camp. Next chapter will be out in two weeks.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami for reviewing!**

**Next Chapter: William vs. Nnoitra! The Power of an angry Nii-san?**

**Also you get to see William's bankai next chapter.**

**Read and review please! I do read them and they make me happy**

**Deion: What about flames?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**See ya!**


End file.
